<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gegen die Regeln by KMZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061540">Gegen die Regeln</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ'>KMZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape und Hermione Granger sind beide keine einfachen Menschen. Ihnen eine einfache Liebe zuzuschreiben, würde ihnen nicht gerecht werden. In dieser Geschichte ist Severus Snape besitzergreifend, eifersüchtig, rachsüchtig und alles andere als ein besonnener Lehrer, der über seine Gefühle und Gelüste erhaben ist. Hermione hingegen findet Gefallen an ihrer Macht über ihn, bzw. an der Gefährlichkeit ihrer Beziehung. So verfallen sie einander immer mehr, nicht nur körperlich. Bis es zum Eklat kommt! --- HG/SS---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOG:</p><p> </p><p>Alles begann mit Ginny Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny Weasley fühlte sich von Professor Snape ungerecht behandelt und trat eine wahre Lawine an Ereignissen los. Weil Hermione eine gute, loyale Freundin sein wollte, tat sie Ginny den Gefallen und versuchte mit Professor Snape zu sprechen, damit er Ginnys „Durchgefallen“ aufgrund eines Betrugsversuchs zurücknahm.</p><p>Es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, was in einem kuriosen Gespräch endete, was nach einer Fortsetzung schrie. Severus Snape und Hermione begriffen schnell, dass es zwischen ihnen wirklich Gesprächsbedarf gab. So sprachen sie, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass es albern und falsch war, und so oder so enden würde.</p><p>Beide waren der unumstößlichen Meinung, ihre Worte wären bedeutungslos und wären bald wieder vergessen.</p><p>Waren sie nicht, wie sie bald feststellen mussten. Ihre Worte waren weder unbedeutend noch lächerlich, sondern wegweisend und wichtig. Severus erlag seiner Natur schneller als er ihren Namen aussprechen konnte und Hermione kam nicht gegen ihre Neugier und ihren Ehrgeiz an.</p><p>Kaum aber, hatten sich ihre Körper und Seelen berührt, begann das echte Drama. Süchtig nacheinander, trafen sie sich immer wieder, was an sich eine schöne Sache sein könnte, weil beide clever und vorsichtig waren. Leider gab es noch Ginny und andere Schüler, die ein Hühnchen mit Professor Snape zu rupfen hatten. Ehe sich Hermione versah, stand sie zwischen zwei Parteien. Ihr Fehler, den sie als einen Freundschaftsdienst betrachtet hatte, zwang sie am Ende zu einer Entscheidung.</p><p>Eine Entscheidung, die etwas geschehen ließ, was so nie vorhergesehen war. Eine Entscheidung, die Snapes Leben in große Gefahr brachte und die Hermione endlich klar machte, wer sie war und was sie fühlte.</p><p>Begleitet die beiden unfreiwilligen Akteure auf einem Abenteuer, was spielerisch begann, sehr leidenschaftlich wurde und am Ende den Tod selbst aufs Parkett bat.</p><p>Wer glaubt da schon noch an ein happy end? Aber es gibt eins, weil Menschen sich ändern können. Sie müssen es nur einsehen und die richtige Motivation haben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seine Augen verengten sich automatisch argwöhnisch, als er die drei Haarfarben entdeckte.</p><p>Weasleys Rot, das Braun von Granger und das Hellblond dieser Ravenclaw. Ständig steckten die drei Mädchen in den letzten Tagen ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten unentwegt. Severus war noch nicht klar geworden, ob sie es nur taten, wenn er auftauchte, oder ob sie es auch sonst taten. Aber er glaubte, einmal seinen Namen gehört zu haben und das gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass die drei Mädchen irgendetwas ausheckten. Nun war es nicht so, dass er großes Interesse an den Problemchen junger Mädchen hätte. Dass Hermione Granger daran beteiligt war, gefiel ihm hingegen überhaupt nicht. Ihre Freundschaft mit Potter war schon das eine Übel. Dass sie nun scheinbar an einem Komplott gegen ihn beteiligt war und sie hier vielleicht gerade eine feministische Widerstandsfront ins Leben rief, ärgerte ihn regelrecht.</p><p>Weil er sie mochte. Mehr als das.</p><p>Worum es ging, war hingegen nicht schwer zu erraten. Kürzlich hatte er Ginny Weasley in einer Zaubertrankstunde auf ziemlich gemeine Weise auflaufen und durchfallen lassen. Ihre Überheblichkeit war ihm so auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er die erste Situation genutzt hatte, um sie reinzureißen. Es war eine Art Zwischentest gewesen und Ginny Weasley war demzufolge mit ihrem Trank durchgefallen, was sich auf das Resultat ihrer Note am Ende des Schuljahres ganz eindeutig auswirken würde. Er wusste das, Weasley wusste das und auch Hermione Granger wusste es, die sich scheinbar zur Rebellion berufen fühlte. Wenn sie wenigstens eine hässliche, dämliche Göre wäre, dachte er seufzend und ging an den drei Mädchen vorbei. Das Tuscheln verstummte kurz, er spürte ihre Blicke auf sich und lief unbeeindruckt weiter. Pah, sollten sie es doch versuchen. Beinah amüsierte ihn die Vorstellung schon, dass die drei Mädchen in Kürze in seinem Büro auftauchen und versuchen würden ihn von irgendwas zu überzeugen. Sollten sie doch kommen.</p><p>Er hätte schon die passenden Worte, damit die drei Schülerinnen sein Büro metaphorisch gesehen auf den Knien wieder verließen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snapes Vermutung stimmte und auch wieder nicht. Einmal ging es wirklich darum, dass sich Ginny absolut ungerecht behandelt fühlte, aber auch nicht zu Albus Dumbledore gehen wollte, weil sie befürchtete, dass die ganze Schule dann von ihrem Vergehen und in ihren Augen Versagen, erfahren würde. Wenn sie alles an die große Glocke hängte, würde das Snape nur noch unausstehlicher und reizbarer machen. Denn eigentlich hatte er recht gehabt sie durchfallen zu lassen. Sie war in dieser Stunde so von sich und ihrem Können überzeugt gewesen, dass sie den Fehler gemacht hatte, auf eine geflüsterte Bitte ihrer Tischnachbarin um Hilfe, einzugehen. Damit hatte sie einen Betrugsversuch begangen und Severus Snape hatte ihn knallhart bestraft. Die Regeln waren absolut klar gewesen und Ginny hatte sich darüber hinweg gesetzt. Trotzdem hatte er ihrer Ansicht nach viel zu hart reagiert. Luna war diejenige gewesen, die sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte und hatte nun nicht nur ein schlechtes Gewissen Ginny gegenüber, sondern fühlte sich ihrer Freundin auch in Loyalität verbunden. Ebenso wie Hermione, die zwar nicht im selben Jahrgang wie die beiden anderen Mädchen war, doch auch mit den beiden befreundet war.</p><p>Luna und Ginny gaben sehr viel auf die Meinung ihrer älteren Freundin. Doch auch Hermione musste zugeben, dass die Regeln sehr klar waren und Snape sie eben nur rigoros durchgesetzt hatte.</p><p>„Aber er hat meinen Trank nicht mal angesehen, Hermione“, jammerte Ginny.</p><p>„Das muss er nicht. Du hast versucht Luna zu helfen und es war nun mal eine Prüfungssituation. Luna ist auch durchgefallen.“ Beide Mädchen seufzten.</p><p>„Aber es ist so unfair und ich wette, er hat es auf mich abgesehen, weil ich auch mit Harry Potter befreundet bin!“, beschwerte sich Ginny beleidigt. Still seufzte Hermione. Im Grunde war die Situation eindeutig. Jeder kannte Professor Snapes Regeln und jeder versuchte sich an sie zu halten, weil Snape jemand war, der kein Erbarmen kannte. Was in diesem Moment in Ginny vorgegangen war, sich über diese Vorgabe hinwegzusetzen, war ihr rätselhaft. Unfair fand sie es allerdings auch. Wusste aber auch, dass es im Grunde kein „Rückgängig machen“ gab. Nicht bei Professor Snape.</p><p>„Kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden, Hermione?“, bat Ginny sie wieder. Luna wich ihrem Blick aus und sagte nichts dazu. Das hatte gute Gründe.</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht. Es wird sinnlos sein. Wir kennen ihn doch. Man kann nicht mit ihm reden.“</p><p>„Aber du bist die Einzige, die sich das überhaupt traut und ich glaube, er hat Angst vor dir, wenn du auf selbstbewusste Frau machst“, schmeichelte Ginny ihr. Sie meinte ihre Worte nicht ganz ernst und die drei Mädchen kicherten leise.</p><p>„Er hat sicher keine Angst vor mir. Wenn überhaupt, Respekt. Das Problem ist eher, dass er leider recht hat und ich kein Argument dagegen habe, zumal ich nicht mal dabei war.“</p><p>„Aber du könntest im Namen aller Mädchen sprechen und darauf hinweisen, dass auch das weibliche Geschlecht fairer behandelt wird.“</p><p>„Snape ist zu allen unfair, Ginny“, merkte Luna nun sanft an. Alle seufzten gemeinschaftlich.</p><p>„Na ja, im Grunde war er zu dir fair, Ginny. Du kanntest die Regeln und …“</p><p>Ganz unerwartet schniefte Ginny.</p><p>„Ja, ich weiß. Es geht ums Prinzip. Seine Regeln sind garstig und viel zu übertrieben hart. Dürfen wir uns das gefallen lassen, Hermione?“ Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>„Gut, ich werde versuchen mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Aber macht euch bloß keine Hoffnung. Denkt nur nicht, er hört auf mich. Ich kann ihm nur sagen, dass er seine Regeln neu überdenken sollte und ein wenig Gnade hier und da walten lassen soll. Vermutlich reißt er mir bei diesen Worten den Kopf ab, aber hey … ich habe es versucht. Ich sterbe doch gern für das Allgemeinwohl.“</p><p>Entsetzt sah Luna sie an, doch Ginny kicherte schon leise.</p><p>„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für deinen Versuch.“ Hermione nickte und verabschiedete sich dann. Schon seit Tagen wälzten sie dieses Thema, ob Ginnys Reaktion auf Lunas Frage, welche definitiv einem Betrug gleichkam, auch ein Vergehen war. Im Grunde stand Hermione auf Seiten ihrer Freundinnen, auch wenn sie Snapes Regeln viel klarer sah, als die beiden Mädchen. Es war einfach sie zu befolgen und eigentlich wusste man, dass man sich bei diesem Lehrer eben keine Ausnahme heraus nehmen durfte. Ginny war eigentlich auch klug genug, das zu wissen. Allerdings war sie nicht umsonst mit Rons Schwester befreundet. Ginny war manchmal ebenso ehrgeizig und ergebnisorientiert wie sie selbst und dieses Benehmen wirkte auf andere oftmals überheblich, abstoßend und selbstgefällig. So ein Charakterzug kam bei einem Mann wie Severus Snape nie gut an und diese Kinder waren die ersten, die er mit Vorliebe auflaufen ließ. So eben auch Ginny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Und dann gab es noch eine andere Sache, die alles verkomplizierte.</p><p>In den letzten Wochen hatte Hermione eine Entdeckung an sich selbst gemacht, die ihr Weltbild ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Da gab es Ron, der ihr eindeutig sein Interesse zeigte. Es gab noch zwei andere Jungs aus anderen Häusern, die Interesse an ihr als Freundin bezeugten und sie damit nötigten über ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte das männliche Geschlecht betreffend, nachzudenken. Mochte sie Ron? War es die Art Junge, den sie lieben könnte? Kam einer der anderen Jungs in Frage? Oder keiner von ihnen? Da sie perfektionistisch veranlagt war, wollte sie keinen Fehlversuch machen. Hermione wollte es gleich richtig machen. Die Sache mit Victor Krum war schon alles andere als optimal verlaufen. Sie wollte einfach keinem weiteren Irrtum erliegen und so dachte sie ständig, wenn ihr Geist nicht gefordert war, darüber nach, wem sie ihr Herz schenken könnte und weshalb.</p><p> </p><p>Das letzte Mal, war das in Snapes Tränkeunterricht gewesen. Lange vor den anderen Mitschülern hatte Hermione ihren Trank fertig und beobachtete so gelangweilt ihre Mitschüler. Ihre Gedanken entglitten ihr, bis sie sich plötzlich dabei ertappte, wie sie Professor Snape musterte. Mera Mersion aus dem Ravenclawhaus stellte sich mal wieder besonders ungeschickt an und forderte Snapes Unmut nahezu heraus. Mit zunehmender Faszination betrachtete Hermione Snape. Zuerst war er leicht ungehalten, versuchte sich aber wirklich in seiner Ausdrucksweise zu zügeln. Er erklärte Mera in knappen Worten, was zu tun war, was sie falsch gemacht hat und wie es richtig zu tun wäre. Er blieb neben Mera stehen, während sie unter seinem scharfen Blick den Prozess wiederholte und es wieder falsch machte. Hermione sah, wie Severus mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte und gewann. Ein weiteres Mal erklärte er ihrer Mitschülerin alles und sah ihr zu wie sie wieder versagte. Selbst Hermione tat Meras Unfähigkeit weh und sie bewunderte Severus Snape, der sie nur mit kalten Worten auf den Abschnitt im Buch hinwies, den sie nochmal nachlesen sollte und alles Wort für Wort genau so nachmachen sollte. Aber damit nicht genug. Den Rest dieser Stunde und alle, die folgten, musste Hermione nun zwanghaft Snape beobachten. Irgendwas war an ihm, was ihren Blick immer wieder anzog. Ein verschwommenes Gefühl von eigentlicher Antipathie und Bewunderung wurde immer deutlicher. Bis sie begriff, dass sie ihn großartig fand. Das lag nicht etwa an seinem Aussehen, sondern an seiner Ausstrahlung, die von Macht, Stärke, Charakterfestigkeit aber auch einer rätselhaften Sehnsucht sprach. Ja, diesen winzigen Funken Weichheit, den Hermione glaubte entdeckt zu haben, machte die ganze Faszination aus und rundete sie ab. Sie konnte sich auch irren. Und wenn nicht? Wenn der echte Severus Snape gar nicht so ein finsterer Mistkerl war? Diese Diskrepanz zwischen dem, was sie über Snape denken sollte und dem, was sie tief in sich drin von ihm hielt, machte ihr hin und wieder sehr zu schaffen.</p><p>Es verwirrte sie manchmal so, dass sie weinen musste, um den Druck abzubauen. In so einem verletzlichen Moment, hatte sie Luna vorgefunden. Luna Lovegood war sanftmütig, einfühlsam und verschwiegen. Eigentlich war Hermione nicht geneigt über ihre befremdliche Faszination für den unbeliebtesten Lehrer in Hogwarts zu sprechen, am Ende tat sie es doch. Natürlich nannte sie keinen Namen und sprach nur von einem düsteren Kerl, der etwas Geheimnisvolles in ihr ansprach.</p><p>„Willst du herausfinden, was es ist, was dich an ihm fasziniert?“, fragte Luna so dahin.</p><p>„Na klar. Vor allem, wie ich davon wieder loskommen kann“, hatte sie dem blonden Mädchen geantwortet. Luna hatte leise gelächelt.</p><p>„Dann musste du dich ihm stellen und nachforschen, warum du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst.“</p><p>„Was? Bist du verrückt?!“, hatte sie gekeucht.</p><p>„Das hört sich schlimmer an, als es ist. Du hast doch keine Angst vor Zurückweisung, oder Hermione? Du bist stark und selbstbewusst und willst deine Neugier ihn betreffend, doch schließlich los werden, oder nicht?“ Daraufhin hatte sie zaghaft genickt.</p><p>„Dann sag ihm, dass du an ihm interessiert bist und du wirst ganz schnell herausfinden, wie tief dein Wissbegierde geht, wenn er nicht so wohlwollend reagiert, wie du es gern hättest.“</p><p>„Du meinst, ich muss mir von ihm einen Korb holen, um ihn aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen?“ Luna hatte schüchtern gelächelt.</p><p>„So in etwa.“</p><p>„Das ist absurd!“, sagte sie im ersten Moment und lachte humorlos. Luna jedoch schwieg und sah sie nur an, weil sie das ernst meinte.</p><p>„Und wenn er anders reagiert?“ Lange hatte Luna geschwiegen und in die Landschaft gesehen. Ein paar Minuten hatte Hermione das Gefühl bekommen, ihre Freundin hätte vergessen, dass sie noch neben ihr steht. Aber Luna sprach schließlich.</p><p>„Wenn ich mit meiner Annahme richtig liege, dass es sich um Professor Snape handelt, dann kannst du von einer ziemlich sicheren Zurückweisung ausgehen.“ Hermione hatte sie fassungslos angesehen.</p><p>„Woher … weißt … du …“</p><p>„Ist doch egal. Ich sehe, dass ich recht habe. Was soll ich sagen, Hermione? Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf? Das wird nichts helfen, das wissen wir doch beide. Das Einzige, was wirkt, ist eine negative Erfahrung und davon hat er ganz bestimmt reichlich zu verschenken. Geh zu ihm, wappne dich und hole dir deinen Korb ab. Danach geht es dir besser, weil du ihn dann nur noch verabscheuen wirst.“ Luna hatte vollkommen recht. Und doch gab es in Hermiones Verstand, ganz tief hinten, eine kleine Hoffnung, dass er sie eben nicht zurückweisen würde. Was auch fatal wäre, doch darüber konnte sie nicht mal nachdenken, ohne einem hysterischen Anfall von Hilflosigkeit zu erliegen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Und jetzt sollte sie  wirklich zu ihm gehen? In Lunas Blick sah sie Bedauern aber auch eine stille Aufforderung diese Chance zu nutzen. Ginny ahnte von ihrem Dilemma natürlich nichts und war nur an ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit interessiert. Die es so vermutlich nicht geben würde. Aber was wäre ein Kampf ohne Hoffnung? Aussichtslos.</p><p>Vielleicht hatte nur noch niemand versucht Severus Snape ganz ernsthaft darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine viel zu drakonischen Regeln überholungsbedürftig waren. Sie würde eine Pionierin sein, mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Hermione selbst Mut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eine intuitive Vorahnung hatte Severus geflüstert, dass der Zeitpunkt der Konfrontation nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Als es schließlich an seiner Bürotür klopfte, rief er nicht gleich Herein. Vermutlich standen die drei Mädchen vor der Tür und wollte ein klärendes Gespräch, bei dem sie sich Hoffnung auf eine Veränderung machten. Lächerlich. Was glaubten sie wo sie hier waren? In der Mugglewelt? Severus straffte seine Gestalt, nahm seinen Zauberstab nur locker zwischen die Finger und strich seine Kleidung glatt. Er wollte den Mädchen nicht zwingend Angst machen. Sein autoritärer Status durfte jedoch gern eine Rolle spielen. Nur nicht auf Granger konzentrieren, ermahnte er sich streng und rief endlich „Herein!“.</p><p>Leider trat nur Hermione Granger ein und diese Tatsache verstörte ihn so, dass anschließend alles schief lief.</p><p>Starr blickte er sie an und sie sah ihn auch einen Augenblick sonderbar verschreckt an.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Professor Snape, ich bin hier, weil …“</p><p>„Gut, welchen Beweis brauchst du, um deine Wette zu gewinnen?“, unterbrach er sie schroff. Fassungslos blinzelte sie. Wette? Was zum Henker meinte er damit?</p><p>„W …wie bitte?“</p><p>„Ich habe dich und die anderen beiden Mädchen tuscheln sehen. Meistens geht es um Mutproben, wenn eine von ihnen allein zu mir kommt. Also, was kann ich für dich tun, damit du die Wette gewinnst?“, fragte er sie mit einem derart zynischem Unterton, dass sich ihr die Härchen im Nacken aufstellten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Aus dem Augenblick heraus, hatte er beschlossen, dass ein brutaler Angriff die beste Strategie war. Granger war allein hier und das war fatal. Es machte ihn schwach, verletzlich und unbesonnen. Nur, wenn er hier die Regeln und das Thema vorgab, könnte er unbeschadet aus dieser Begegnung hervorgehen, die mehr implizierte, als sie war. Wie gern hätte er, dass sie einfach so zu ihm kam, weil sie ihn vielleicht mögen würde. Aber das würde natürlich niemals geschehen und er sollte das nicht erwarten. Umso entsetzlich schmerzhafter waren diese Art Treffen. Solche Mutproben unter den Schülern gab es immer wieder. Meistens waren es aber die Jungs, die zu ihm kamen, um etwas aus seinem Büro zu stehlen, um dann vielleicht bei den anderen anzugeben. Vielleicht. Soweit er wusste, hat nie jemand eine derartige Wette gewonnen. Dass Granger wegen einer Wette hier war, war unwahrscheinlich, doch über Ereignisse, die Weasleys Versagen beinhalteten, zu sprechen, hatte er nur wenig Lust.</p><p>Wenn er sie genug verwirrte, würde sie schon bald verschwinden und er könnte wieder freier atmen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Warum wollen sie denn, dass ich die Wette gewinne?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang schon fester.</p><p>„Weil ich dich dann schneller wieder losbekomme. Also, um was geht es?“ Hermione sah ihn forschend an. Ein Hauch Rot war noch auf ihren Wangen und ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich skeptisch zusammengeschoben. Sie war wunderschön und begehrenswert. Je länger er sie ansehen musste, desto kritischer wurde es. Seine Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen wurde unerträglich und sein sonst so fester Wille, gab Stück für Stück nach. Demonstrativ auffordernd sah er sie an.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione begriff nicht ganz, was hier lief. Weder erschloss sich ihr, von welcher Art Wette Snape sprach, noch, warum er ihr einen Vorteil verschaffen wollte, der bestimmt keiner war, wenn sie es erst einmal bis zum Ende durchdachte hatte, wozu ihr gerade Zeit und die Gelegenheit fehlte. Er wollte eine Antwort und sie hatte keine. Sie war hier wegen Ginny, seiner viel zu harten Regeln und weil sie ihm sagen wollte, dass sie ihn mögen könnte. Doch der Augenblick bot sich nicht gerade dazu an. Alles, was sie spürte, war seine Provokation. Snape wollte sie bloßstellen, losbekommen und kränken. Das war zu erwarten gewesen und eigentlich könnte sie das schon als seine Zurückweisung werten, wenn sie wollte. Aber sie wollte nicht, denn so einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen.</p><p>„Gut, sie haben recht. Es geht um eine Wette!“, sagte sie ihm nun forsch ins Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden noch schmaler und seine Gesichtszüge waren so abweisend, dass jeder, der bei Verstand gewesen wäre, nun sein Büro verlassen hätte. Hermione funkelte ihn nun abwartend an. In ihren Gedanken formte sich eine Unmöglichkeit, die sie erschauern ließ. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich nun deutlich fragend an und sie sprach diese Absurdität aus, weil sie nicht klein beigeben wollte und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz sein Büro verlassen wollte. Sie wollte es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen.</p><p>„Ich habe mit meinen Freundinnen gewettet, dass ich es schaffe, dass sie mich küssen und mir einen Knutschfleck machen!“ Die Verwirrung in seiner Miene war ihr Genugtuung. Noch nie hatte sie ihn derart durcheinander gesehen.</p><p>„Das ist jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder?“ Seine Stimme war ganz rau und er stand beinah regungslos da. In seiner Hand war sein Zauberstab, doch die Spitze war auf den Boden gesenkt. Ihre eigene Hand krampfte sich schmerzhaft um ihre Waffe, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass ihre magischen Chancen gegen Snape lächerlich gering wären.</p><p>„Keineswegs. Was haben sie erwartet? Dass ich wegen Ginny Weasley komme, dass ich ihre Fürsprecherin bin und sie anbettele ihr Urteil noch mal zu überdenken? Ja, darüber haben wir gesprochen und unter uns gesagt, muss ich ihnen recht geben, Professor. Ihre Regeln sind eindeutig. Allerdings möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass nicht allein die Härte der Regeln einen reibungslosen Ablauf und die besten Ergebnisse gewährleisten, sondern man auch ab und zu durch Gnade und Nachsicht ein viel besseres Resultat erhalten kann. Eventuell überdenken sie doch mal ihre starren Prinzipien, Professor Snape?!“</p><p>Hermione holte mehrmals hektisch Luft. Sie hatte gesagt, was sie sagen wollte. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Alles was sonst gerade nebenbei geschah, war nicht beabsichtigt und konnte allein seiner Heimtücke und ihrer Starrsinnigkeit geschuldet werden. Allerdings dachte darüber gerade keiner der beiden wirklich nach.</p><p>Alles, was Snape dazu sagte, war:</p><p>„Ist das so …?“ Es klang genau so abweisend, wie es sein müsste, um Hermione klar zu machen, dass dieser Irre ganz definitiv die allerschlechteste Wahl ihrer heimlichen Sehnsucht war, die es überhaupt gab.</p><p>„Ist was so?“, fragte sie eine Spur zu aggressiv.</p><p>„Du stellst dir vor, dass ich dich küsse und schiebst eine imaginäre Wette vor, um es einzufordern? Ist das nicht ein wenig zu offensichtlich für dich, Granger?“, fragte er nun hämisch nach.</p><p>„Wie bitte? Das habe ich so nie gesagt!“, fuhr sie ihn zornig an.</p><p>Plötzlich deutete er auf den einen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand:</p><p>„Setzen. Das riecht für mich nach Strafarbeit, Miss Granger!“</p><p>„Was? Jetzt? Sofort? Was habe ich denn getan?“ Ihre Stimme enthielt genug Überraschung und Angst, dass sie sich selbst widerwärtig fand. Gehorsam, aber innerlich vor Wut schäumend, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl.</p><p>„Frechheit, Lügen, Anmaßung … reicht das an Vorwürfen?“, fragte Snape sie. Er ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches, zog eine Schublade auf und nahm ein dickes Buch heraus. Hermione beobachtete ihn unsicher. Die Situation war uneinschätzbar geworden und hatte sich rasant von ihrem Überraschungsvorteil in einen eklatanten Nachteil entwickelt, dessen bitteres Ende noch überhaupt nicht absehbar war. Sie hatte geglaubt ihn nach all den Jahren einigermaßen berechnen zu können, hatte angenommen, wenn sie nach seinen Regeln spielen würde, könnte sie ahnen worauf es hinaus lief. Mit einer sofortigen Strafmaßnahme hatte sie allerdings nicht gerechnet.</p><p>Gut, es war unverschämt von ihr gewesen seine Methoden in Frage zu stellen. Die Wette anzusprechen, war eine Lüge und sie war keinesfalls angemessen gewesen, denn sie hatte verbotene Intimitäten beinhaltet. Dabei wollte sie ihn doch nur verunsichern. Nur ein einziges Mal die Oberhand haben, war das zu viel verlangt? Scheinbar.</p><p> </p><p>„Du liest Seite 1-20, jetzt hier, und zählst jedes Wort, was mit dem Buchstaben H beginnt. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Los!“ Zögerlich gab sie ihm den Zauberstab und sah ihn flehend an.</p><p>„Aber das ist lächerlich und unangemessen und …“</p><p>„War das alles ein böser Scherz, Miss Granger?“</p><p>„Nein!“, fuhr sie wieder auf.</p><p>„Dann ist meine Bestrafung auch nicht unangemessen. Für jedes fehlende Wort oder jedes, welches zu viel ist, wirst du erneut zu mir kommen und dieselbe Prozedur erneut durchlaufen. Denke daran, während du zählst“, grinste er spöttisch und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione war sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie nicht doch einen bizarren Traum träumte. War das der Mann, dem sie erst gestern noch einen weichen Kern und ein einfühlsames Herz unterstellt hatte? Von dem sie fasziniert war, weil er Macht und Weichheit zur selben Zeit ausstrahlte? Er hatte ihre Lüge durchschaut, was an sich schon ärgerlich war. Sie zu bestrafen war allerdings erbärmlich und er tat es nur zu seiner eigenen Befriedigung wie sie an seinem vergnügten Glitzern im Blick sah. Dieser sadistische Mistkerl. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass sie ebenso überheblich und von sich selbst überzeugt war, wie Ginny zuweilen. Ihre Strategie, selbst die spontane, war ihr so perfekt vorgekommen, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Snape keine Skrupel kannte seine Autorität unter allen Umständen durchzusetzen.</p><p>Sie begann zu lesen und nebenbei auf einem Zettel Striche zu machen, um jedes Wort mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben H zu notieren. Strich für Strich. Dabei spürte sie Snapes Blicke auf sich, wagte jedoch erst hochzusehen, als er sie ansprach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus brauchte eine ganze Weile, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und um seine Empfindungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihre Dreistigkeit und ihre Entschlossenheit waren atemberaubend und erregend. Wenn er sich jedoch davon beeindrucken und aus dem Konzept bringen lassen würde, hätte er verloren. Natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht küssen, es war nur ein frecher Affront gewesen, um ihn zu verwirren und zu demütigen. Fast wäre es ihr gelungen. Fast hätte er sie einfach ganz überraschend geküsst. Aber es hätte nur eine Menge Komplikationen geschaffen, die niemand brauchen könnte. Sie wollte nicht geküsst werden. Hermione Granger wollte eine Konfrontation und die bekam sie von ihm. Allerdings wollte sie auch gewinnen, aber das könnte er nicht zulassen. Diese Bestrafung war nur der Anfang und eigentlich auch nur die erste Phase, damit er selbst wieder zur Ruhe kam. Noch immer jagte sein Puls und in seinem Unterleib zog es auf eine süße Weise, die ihm verriet, dass sich seine Sehnsüchte noch längst nicht beruhigt hatten. Granger beim Lesen zu beobachten, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter.</p><p>Das mochte er an ihr. Diese mutige Unberechenbarkeit, mit der sie ihm entgegen trat. Niemand sonst wagte das.</p><p>Nur sie.</p><p>Hermione Granger, in die er so sehr verliebt war, dass er sich selbst das niemals eingestehen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seine Augen verengten sich automatisch argwöhnisch, als er die drei Haarfarben entdeckte.</p><p>Weasleys Rot, das Braun von Granger und das Hellblond dieser Ravenclaw. Ständig steckten die drei Mädchen in den letzten Tagen ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten unentwegt. Severus war noch nicht klar geworden, ob sie es nur taten, wenn er auftauchte, oder ob sie es auch sonst taten. Aber er glaubte, einmal seinen Namen gehört zu haben und das gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass die drei Mädchen irgendetwas ausheckten. Nun war es nicht so, dass er großes Interesse an den Problemchen junger Mädchen hätte. Dass Hermione Granger daran beteiligt war, gefiel ihm hingegen überhaupt nicht. Ihre Freundschaft mit Potter war schon das eine Übel. Dass sie nun scheinbar an einem Komplott gegen ihn beteiligt war und sie hier vielleicht gerade eine feministische Widerstandsfront ins Leben rief, ärgerte ihn regelrecht.</p><p>Weil er sie mochte. Mehr als das.</p><p>Worum es ging, war hingegen nicht schwer zu erraten. Kürzlich hatte er Ginny Weasley in einer Zaubertrankstunde auf ziemlich gemeine Weise auflaufen und durchfallen lassen. Ihre Überheblichkeit war ihm so auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er die erste Situation genutzt hatte, um sie reinzureißen. Es war eine Art Zwischentest gewesen und Ginny Weasley war demzufolge mit ihrem Trank durchgefallen, was sich auf das Resultat ihrer Note am Ende des Schuljahres ganz eindeutig auswirken würde. Er wusste das, Weasley wusste das und auch Hermione Granger wusste es, die sich scheinbar zur Rebellion berufen fühlte. Wenn sie wenigstens eine hässliche, dämliche Göre wäre, dachte er seufzend und ging an den drei Mädchen vorbei. Das Tuscheln verstummte kurz, er spürte ihre Blicke auf sich und lief unbeeindruckt weiter. Pah, sollten sie es doch versuchen. Beinah amüsierte ihn die Vorstellung schon, dass die drei Mädchen in Kürze in seinem Büro auftauchen und versuchen würden ihn von irgendwas zu überzeugen. Sollten sie doch kommen.</p><p>Er hätte schon die passenden Worte, damit die drei Schülerinnen sein Büro metaphorisch gesehen auf den Knien wieder verließen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snapes Vermutung stimmte und auch wieder nicht. Einmal ging es wirklich darum, dass sich Ginny absolut ungerecht behandelt fühlte, aber auch nicht zu Albus Dumbledore gehen wollte, weil sie befürchtete, dass die ganze Schule dann von ihrem Vergehen und in ihren Augen Versagen, erfahren würde. Wenn sie alles an die große Glocke hängte, würde das Snape nur noch unausstehlicher und reizbarer machen. Denn eigentlich hatte er recht gehabt sie durchfallen zu lassen. Sie war in dieser Stunde so von sich und ihrem Können überzeugt gewesen, dass sie den Fehler gemacht hatte, auf eine geflüsterte Bitte ihrer Tischnachbarin um Hilfe, einzugehen. Damit hatte sie einen Betrugsversuch begangen und Severus Snape hatte ihn knallhart bestraft. Die Regeln waren absolut klar gewesen und Ginny hatte sich darüber hinweg gesetzt. Trotzdem hatte er ihrer Ansicht nach viel zu hart reagiert. Luna war diejenige gewesen, die sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte und hatte nun nicht nur ein schlechtes Gewissen Ginny gegenüber, sondern fühlte sich ihrer Freundin auch in Loyalität verbunden. Ebenso wie Hermione, die zwar nicht im selben Jahrgang wie die beiden anderen Mädchen war, doch auch mit den beiden befreundet war.</p><p>Luna und Ginny gaben sehr viel auf die Meinung ihrer älteren Freundin. Doch auch Hermione musste zugeben, dass die Regeln sehr klar waren und Snape sie eben nur rigoros durchgesetzt hatte.</p><p>„Aber er hat meinen Trank nicht mal angesehen, Hermione“, jammerte Ginny.</p><p>„Das muss er nicht. Du hast versucht Luna zu helfen und es war nun mal eine Prüfungssituation. Luna ist auch durchgefallen.“ Beide Mädchen seufzten.</p><p>„Aber es ist so unfair und ich wette, er hat es auf mich abgesehen, weil ich auch mit Harry Potter befreundet bin!“, beschwerte sich Ginny beleidigt. Still seufzte Hermione. Im Grunde war die Situation eindeutig. Jeder kannte Professor Snapes Regeln und jeder versuchte sich an sie zu halten, weil Snape jemand war, der kein Erbarmen kannte. Was in diesem Moment in Ginny vorgegangen war, sich über diese Vorgabe hinwegzusetzen, war ihr rätselhaft. Unfair fand sie es allerdings auch. Wusste aber auch, dass es im Grunde kein „Rückgängig machen“ gab. Nicht bei Professor Snape.</p><p>„Kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden, Hermione?“, bat Ginny sie wieder. Luna wich ihrem Blick aus und sagte nichts dazu. Das hatte gute Gründe.</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht. Es wird sinnlos sein. Wir kennen ihn doch. Man kann nicht mit ihm reden.“</p><p>„Aber du bist die Einzige, die sich das überhaupt traut und ich glaube, er hat Angst vor dir, wenn du auf selbstbewusste Frau machst“, schmeichelte Ginny ihr. Sie meinte ihre Worte nicht ganz ernst und die drei Mädchen kicherten leise.</p><p>„Er hat sicher keine Angst vor mir. Wenn überhaupt, Respekt. Das Problem ist eher, dass er leider recht hat und ich kein Argument dagegen habe, zumal ich nicht mal dabei war.“</p><p>„Aber du könntest im Namen aller Mädchen sprechen und darauf hinweisen, dass auch das weibliche Geschlecht fairer behandelt wird.“</p><p>„Snape ist zu allen unfair, Ginny“, merkte Luna nun sanft an. Alle seufzten gemeinschaftlich.</p><p>„Na ja, im Grunde war er zu dir fair, Ginny. Du kanntest die Regeln und …“</p><p>Ganz unerwartet schniefte Ginny.</p><p>„Ja, ich weiß. Es geht ums Prinzip. Seine Regeln sind garstig und viel zu übertrieben hart. Dürfen wir uns das gefallen lassen, Hermione?“ Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>„Gut, ich werde versuchen mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Aber macht euch bloß keine Hoffnung. Denkt nur nicht, er hört auf mich. Ich kann ihm nur sagen, dass er seine Regeln neu überdenken sollte und ein wenig Gnade hier und da walten lassen soll. Vermutlich reißt er mir bei diesen Worten den Kopf ab, aber hey … ich habe es versucht. Ich sterbe doch gern für das Allgemeinwohl.“</p><p>Entsetzt sah Luna sie an, doch Ginny kicherte schon leise.</p><p>„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für deinen Versuch.“ Hermione nickte und verabschiedete sich dann. Schon seit Tagen wälzten sie dieses Thema, ob Ginnys Reaktion auf Lunas Frage, welche definitiv einem Betrug gleichkam, auch ein Vergehen war. Im Grunde stand Hermione auf Seiten ihrer Freundinnen, auch wenn sie Snapes Regeln viel klarer sah, als die beiden Mädchen. Es war einfach sie zu befolgen und eigentlich wusste man, dass man sich bei diesem Lehrer eben keine Ausnahme heraus nehmen durfte. Ginny war eigentlich auch klug genug, das zu wissen. Allerdings war sie nicht umsonst mit Rons Schwester befreundet. Ginny war manchmal ebenso ehrgeizig und ergebnisorientiert wie sie selbst und dieses Benehmen wirkte auf andere oftmals überheblich, abstoßend und selbstgefällig. So ein Charakterzug kam bei einem Mann wie Severus Snape nie gut an und diese Kinder waren die ersten, die er mit Vorliebe auflaufen ließ. So eben auch Ginny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Und dann gab es noch eine andere Sache, die alles verkomplizierte.</p><p>In den letzten Wochen hatte Hermione eine Entdeckung an sich selbst gemacht, die ihr Weltbild ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Da gab es Ron, der ihr eindeutig sein Interesse zeigte. Es gab noch zwei andere Jungs aus anderen Häusern, die Interesse an ihr als Freundin bezeugten und sie damit nötigten über ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte das männliche Geschlecht betreffend, nachzudenken. Mochte sie Ron? War es die Art Junge, den sie lieben könnte? Kam einer der anderen Jungs in Frage? Oder keiner von ihnen? Da sie perfektionistisch veranlagt war, wollte sie keinen Fehlversuch machen. Hermione wollte es gleich richtig machen. Die Sache mit Victor Krum war schon alles andere als optimal verlaufen. Sie wollte einfach keinem weiteren Irrtum erliegen und so dachte sie ständig, wenn ihr Geist nicht gefordert war, darüber nach, wem sie ihr Herz schenken könnte und weshalb.</p><p> </p><p>Das letzte Mal, war das in Snapes Tränkeunterricht gewesen. Lange vor den anderen Mitschülern hatte Hermione ihren Trank fertig und beobachtete so gelangweilt ihre Mitschüler. Ihre Gedanken entglitten ihr, bis sie sich plötzlich dabei ertappte, wie sie Professor Snape musterte. Mera Mersion aus dem Ravenclawhaus stellte sich mal wieder besonders ungeschickt an und forderte Snapes Unmut nahezu heraus. Mit zunehmender Faszination betrachtete Hermione Snape. Zuerst war er leicht ungehalten, versuchte sich aber wirklich in seiner Ausdrucksweise zu zügeln. Er erklärte Mera in knappen Worten, was zu tun war, was sie falsch gemacht hat und wie es richtig zu tun wäre. Er blieb neben Mera stehen, während sie unter seinem scharfen Blick den Prozess wiederholte und es wieder falsch machte. Hermione sah, wie Severus mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte und gewann. Ein weiteres Mal erklärte er ihrer Mitschülerin alles und sah ihr zu wie sie wieder versagte. Selbst Hermione tat Meras Unfähigkeit weh und sie bewunderte Severus Snape, der sie nur mit kalten Worten auf den Abschnitt im Buch hinwies, den sie nochmal nachlesen sollte und alles Wort für Wort genau so nachmachen sollte. Aber damit nicht genug. Den Rest dieser Stunde und alle, die folgten, musste Hermione nun zwanghaft Snape beobachten. Irgendwas war an ihm, was ihren Blick immer wieder anzog. Ein verschwommenes Gefühl von eigentlicher Antipathie und Bewunderung wurde immer deutlicher. Bis sie begriff, dass sie ihn großartig fand. Das lag nicht etwa an seinem Aussehen, sondern an seiner Ausstrahlung, die von Macht, Stärke, Charakterfestigkeit aber auch einer rätselhaften Sehnsucht sprach. Ja, diesen winzigen Funken Weichheit, den Hermione glaubte entdeckt zu haben, machte die ganze Faszination aus und rundete sie ab. Sie konnte sich auch irren. Und wenn nicht? Wenn der echte Severus Snape gar nicht so ein finsterer Mistkerl war? Diese Diskrepanz zwischen dem, was sie über Snape denken sollte und dem, was sie tief in sich drin von ihm hielt, machte ihr hin und wieder sehr zu schaffen.</p><p>Es verwirrte sie manchmal so, dass sie weinen musste, um den Druck abzubauen. In so einem verletzlichen Moment, hatte sie Luna vorgefunden. Luna Lovegood war sanftmütig, einfühlsam und verschwiegen. Eigentlich war Hermione nicht geneigt über ihre befremdliche Faszination für den unbeliebtesten Lehrer in Hogwarts zu sprechen, am Ende tat sie es doch. Natürlich nannte sie keinen Namen und sprach nur von einem düsteren Kerl, der etwas Geheimnisvolles in ihr ansprach.</p><p>„Willst du herausfinden, was es ist, was dich an ihm fasziniert?“, fragte Luna so dahin.</p><p>„Na klar. Vor allem, wie ich davon wieder loskommen kann“, hatte sie dem blonden Mädchen geantwortet. Luna hatte leise gelächelt.</p><p>„Dann musste du dich ihm stellen und nachforschen, warum du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst.“</p><p>„Was? Bist du verrückt?!“, hatte sie gekeucht.</p><p>„Das hört sich schlimmer an, als es ist. Du hast doch keine Angst vor Zurückweisung, oder Hermione? Du bist stark und selbstbewusst und willst deine Neugier ihn betreffend, doch schließlich los werden, oder nicht?“ Daraufhin hatte sie zaghaft genickt.</p><p>„Dann sag ihm, dass du an ihm interessiert bist und du wirst ganz schnell herausfinden, wie tief dein Wissbegierde geht, wenn er nicht so wohlwollend reagiert, wie du es gern hättest.“</p><p>„Du meinst, ich muss mir von ihm einen Korb holen, um ihn aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen?“ Luna hatte schüchtern gelächelt.</p><p>„So in etwa.“</p><p>„Das ist absurd!“, sagte sie im ersten Moment und lachte humorlos. Luna jedoch schwieg und sah sie nur an, weil sie das ernst meinte.</p><p>„Und wenn er anders reagiert?“ Lange hatte Luna geschwiegen und in die Landschaft gesehen. Ein paar Minuten hatte Hermione das Gefühl bekommen, ihre Freundin hätte vergessen, dass sie noch neben ihr steht. Aber Luna sprach schließlich.</p><p>„Wenn ich mit meiner Annahme richtig liege, dass es sich um Professor Snape handelt, dann kannst du von einer ziemlich sicheren Zurückweisung ausgehen.“ Hermione hatte sie fassungslos angesehen.</p><p>„Woher … weißt … du …“</p><p>„Ist doch egal. Ich sehe, dass ich recht habe. Was soll ich sagen, Hermione? Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf? Das wird nichts helfen, das wissen wir doch beide. Das Einzige, was wirkt, ist eine negative Erfahrung und davon hat er ganz bestimmt reichlich zu verschenken. Geh zu ihm, wappne dich und hole dir deinen Korb ab. Danach geht es dir besser, weil du ihn dann nur noch verabscheuen wirst.“ Luna hatte vollkommen recht. Und doch gab es in Hermiones Verstand, ganz tief hinten, eine kleine Hoffnung, dass er sie eben nicht zurückweisen würde. Was auch fatal wäre, doch darüber konnte sie nicht mal nachdenken, ohne einem hysterischen Anfall von Hilflosigkeit zu erliegen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Und jetzt sollte sie  wirklich zu ihm gehen? In Lunas Blick sah sie Bedauern aber auch eine stille Aufforderung diese Chance zu nutzen. Ginny ahnte von ihrem Dilemma natürlich nichts und war nur an ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit interessiert. Die es so vermutlich nicht geben würde. Aber was wäre ein Kampf ohne Hoffnung? Aussichtslos.</p><p>Vielleicht hatte nur noch niemand versucht Severus Snape ganz ernsthaft darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine viel zu drakonischen Regeln überholungsbedürftig waren. Sie würde eine Pionierin sein, mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Hermione selbst Mut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eine intuitive Vorahnung hatte Severus geflüstert, dass der Zeitpunkt der Konfrontation nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Als es schließlich an seiner Bürotür klopfte, rief er nicht gleich Herein. Vermutlich standen die drei Mädchen vor der Tür und wollte ein klärendes Gespräch, bei dem sie sich Hoffnung auf eine Veränderung machten. Lächerlich. Was glaubten sie wo sie hier waren? In der Mugglewelt? Severus straffte seine Gestalt, nahm seinen Zauberstab nur locker zwischen die Finger und strich seine Kleidung glatt. Er wollte den Mädchen nicht zwingend Angst machen. Sein autoritärer Status durfte jedoch gern eine Rolle spielen. Nur nicht auf Granger konzentrieren, ermahnte er sich streng und rief endlich „Herein!“.</p><p>Leider trat nur Hermione Granger ein und diese Tatsache verstörte ihn so, dass anschließend alles schief lief.</p><p>Starr blickte er sie an und sie sah ihn auch einen Augenblick sonderbar verschreckt an.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Professor Snape, ich bin hier, weil …“</p><p>„Gut, welchen Beweis brauchst du, um deine Wette zu gewinnen?“, unterbrach er sie schroff. Fassungslos blinzelte sie. Wette? Was zum Henker meinte er damit?</p><p>„W …wie bitte?“</p><p>„Ich habe dich und die anderen beiden Mädchen tuscheln sehen. Meistens geht es um Mutproben, wenn eine von ihnen allein zu mir kommt. Also, was kann ich für dich tun, damit du die Wette gewinnst?“, fragte er sie mit einem derart zynischem Unterton, dass sich ihr die Härchen im Nacken aufstellten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Aus dem Augenblick heraus, hatte er beschlossen, dass ein brutaler Angriff die beste Strategie war. Granger war allein hier und das war fatal. Es machte ihn schwach, verletzlich und unbesonnen. Nur, wenn er hier die Regeln und das Thema vorgab, könnte er unbeschadet aus dieser Begegnung hervorgehen, die mehr implizierte, als sie war. Wie gern hätte er, dass sie einfach so zu ihm kam, weil sie ihn vielleicht mögen würde. Aber das würde natürlich niemals geschehen und er sollte das nicht erwarten. Umso entsetzlich schmerzhafter waren diese Art Treffen. Solche Mutproben unter den Schülern gab es immer wieder. Meistens waren es aber die Jungs, die zu ihm kamen, um etwas aus seinem Büro zu stehlen, um dann vielleicht bei den anderen anzugeben. Vielleicht. Soweit er wusste, hat nie jemand eine derartige Wette gewonnen. Dass Granger wegen einer Wette hier war, war unwahrscheinlich, doch über Ereignisse, die Weasleys Versagen beinhalteten, zu sprechen, hatte er nur wenig Lust.</p><p>Wenn er sie genug verwirrte, würde sie schon bald verschwinden und er könnte wieder freier atmen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Warum wollen sie denn, dass ich die Wette gewinne?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang schon fester.</p><p>„Weil ich dich dann schneller wieder losbekomme. Also, um was geht es?“ Hermione sah ihn forschend an. Ein Hauch Rot war noch auf ihren Wangen und ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich skeptisch zusammengeschoben. Sie war wunderschön und begehrenswert. Je länger er sie ansehen musste, desto kritischer wurde es. Seine Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen wurde unerträglich und sein sonst so fester Wille, gab Stück für Stück nach. Demonstrativ auffordernd sah er sie an.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione begriff nicht ganz, was hier lief. Weder erschloss sich ihr, von welcher Art Wette Snape sprach, noch, warum er ihr einen Vorteil verschaffen wollte, der bestimmt keiner war, wenn sie es erst einmal bis zum Ende durchdachte hatte, wozu ihr gerade Zeit und die Gelegenheit fehlte. Er wollte eine Antwort und sie hatte keine. Sie war hier wegen Ginny, seiner viel zu harten Regeln und weil sie ihm sagen wollte, dass sie ihn mögen könnte. Doch der Augenblick bot sich nicht gerade dazu an. Alles, was sie spürte, war seine Provokation. Snape wollte sie bloßstellen, losbekommen und kränken. Das war zu erwarten gewesen und eigentlich könnte sie das schon als seine Zurückweisung werten, wenn sie wollte. Aber sie wollte nicht, denn so einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen.</p><p>„Gut, sie haben recht. Es geht um eine Wette!“, sagte sie ihm nun forsch ins Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden noch schmaler und seine Gesichtszüge waren so abweisend, dass jeder, der bei Verstand gewesen wäre, nun sein Büro verlassen hätte. Hermione funkelte ihn nun abwartend an. In ihren Gedanken formte sich eine Unmöglichkeit, die sie erschauern ließ. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich nun deutlich fragend an und sie sprach diese Absurdität aus, weil sie nicht klein beigeben wollte und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz sein Büro verlassen wollte. Sie wollte es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen.</p><p>„Ich habe mit meinen Freundinnen gewettet, dass ich es schaffe, dass sie mich küssen und mir einen Knutschfleck machen!“ Die Verwirrung in seiner Miene war ihr Genugtuung. Noch nie hatte sie ihn derart durcheinander gesehen.</p><p>„Das ist jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder?“ Seine Stimme war ganz rau und er stand beinah regungslos da. In seiner Hand war sein Zauberstab, doch die Spitze war auf den Boden gesenkt. Ihre eigene Hand krampfte sich schmerzhaft um ihre Waffe, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass ihre magischen Chancen gegen Snape lächerlich gering wären.</p><p>„Keineswegs. Was haben sie erwartet? Dass ich wegen Ginny Weasley komme, dass ich ihre Fürsprecherin bin und sie anbettele ihr Urteil noch mal zu überdenken? Ja, darüber haben wir gesprochen und unter uns gesagt, muss ich ihnen recht geben, Professor. Ihre Regeln sind eindeutig. Allerdings möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass nicht allein die Härte der Regeln einen reibungslosen Ablauf und die besten Ergebnisse gewährleisten, sondern man auch ab und zu durch Gnade und Nachsicht ein viel besseres Resultat erhalten kann. Eventuell überdenken sie doch mal ihre starren Prinzipien, Professor Snape?!“</p><p>Hermione holte mehrmals hektisch Luft. Sie hatte gesagt, was sie sagen wollte. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Alles was sonst gerade nebenbei geschah, war nicht beabsichtigt und konnte allein seiner Heimtücke und ihrer Starrsinnigkeit geschuldet werden. Allerdings dachte darüber gerade keiner der beiden wirklich nach.</p><p>Alles, was Snape dazu sagte, war:</p><p>„Ist das so …?“ Es klang genau so abweisend, wie es sein müsste, um Hermione klar zu machen, dass dieser Irre ganz definitiv die allerschlechteste Wahl ihrer heimlichen Sehnsucht war, die es überhaupt gab.</p><p>„Ist was so?“, fragte sie eine Spur zu aggressiv.</p><p>„Du stellst dir vor, dass ich dich küsse und schiebst eine imaginäre Wette vor, um es einzufordern? Ist das nicht ein wenig zu offensichtlich für dich, Granger?“, fragte er nun hämisch nach.</p><p>„Wie bitte? Das habe ich so nie gesagt!“, fuhr sie ihn zornig an.</p><p>Plötzlich deutete er auf den einen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand:</p><p>„Setzen. Das riecht für mich nach Strafarbeit, Miss Granger!“</p><p>„Was? Jetzt? Sofort? Was habe ich denn getan?“ Ihre Stimme enthielt genug Überraschung und Angst, dass sie sich selbst widerwärtig fand. Gehorsam, aber innerlich vor Wut schäumend, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl.</p><p>„Frechheit, Lügen, Anmaßung … reicht das an Vorwürfen?“, fragte Snape sie. Er ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches, zog eine Schublade auf und nahm ein dickes Buch heraus. Hermione beobachtete ihn unsicher. Die Situation war uneinschätzbar geworden und hatte sich rasant von ihrem Überraschungsvorteil in einen eklatanten Nachteil entwickelt, dessen bitteres Ende noch überhaupt nicht absehbar war. Sie hatte geglaubt ihn nach all den Jahren einigermaßen berechnen zu können, hatte angenommen, wenn sie nach seinen Regeln spielen würde, könnte sie ahnen worauf es hinaus lief. Mit einer sofortigen Strafmaßnahme hatte sie allerdings nicht gerechnet.</p><p>Gut, es war unverschämt von ihr gewesen seine Methoden in Frage zu stellen. Die Wette anzusprechen, war eine Lüge und sie war keinesfalls angemessen gewesen, denn sie hatte verbotene Intimitäten beinhaltet. Dabei wollte sie ihn doch nur verunsichern. Nur ein einziges Mal die Oberhand haben, war das zu viel verlangt? Scheinbar.</p><p> </p><p>„Du liest Seite 1-20, jetzt hier, und zählst jedes Wort, was mit dem Buchstaben H beginnt. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Los!“ Zögerlich gab sie ihm den Zauberstab und sah ihn flehend an.</p><p>„Aber das ist lächerlich und unangemessen und …“</p><p>„War das alles ein böser Scherz, Miss Granger?“</p><p>„Nein!“, fuhr sie wieder auf.</p><p>„Dann ist meine Bestrafung auch nicht unangemessen. Für jedes fehlende Wort oder jedes, welches zu viel ist, wirst du erneut zu mir kommen und dieselbe Prozedur erneut durchlaufen. Denke daran, während du zählst“, grinste er spöttisch und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione war sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie nicht doch einen bizarren Traum träumte. War das der Mann, dem sie erst gestern noch einen weichen Kern und ein einfühlsames Herz unterstellt hatte? Von dem sie fasziniert war, weil er Macht und Weichheit zur selben Zeit ausstrahlte? Er hatte ihre Lüge durchschaut, was an sich schon ärgerlich war. Sie zu bestrafen war allerdings erbärmlich und er tat es nur zu seiner eigenen Befriedigung wie sie an seinem vergnügten Glitzern im Blick sah. Dieser sadistische Mistkerl. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass sie ebenso überheblich und von sich selbst überzeugt war, wie Ginny zuweilen. Ihre Strategie, selbst die spontane, war ihr so perfekt vorgekommen, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Snape keine Skrupel kannte seine Autorität unter allen Umständen durchzusetzen.</p><p>Sie begann zu lesen und nebenbei auf einem Zettel Striche zu machen, um jedes Wort mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben H zu notieren. Strich für Strich. Dabei spürte sie Snapes Blicke auf sich, wagte jedoch erst hochzusehen, als er sie ansprach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus brauchte eine ganze Weile, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und um seine Empfindungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihre Dreistigkeit und ihre Entschlossenheit waren atemberaubend und erregend. Wenn er sich jedoch davon beeindrucken und aus dem Konzept bringen lassen würde, hätte er verloren. Natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht küssen, es war nur ein frecher Affront gewesen, um ihn zu verwirren und zu demütigen. Fast wäre es ihr gelungen. Fast hätte er sie einfach ganz überraschend geküsst. Aber es hätte nur eine Menge Komplikationen geschaffen, die niemand brauchen könnte. Sie wollte nicht geküsst werden. Hermione Granger wollte eine Konfrontation und die bekam sie von ihm. Allerdings wollte sie auch gewinnen, aber das könnte er nicht zulassen. Diese Bestrafung war nur der Anfang und eigentlich auch nur die erste Phase, damit er selbst wieder zur Ruhe kam. Noch immer jagte sein Puls und in seinem Unterleib zog es auf eine süße Weise, die ihm verriet, dass sich seine Sehnsüchte noch längst nicht beruhigt hatten. Granger beim Lesen zu beobachten, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter.</p><p>Das mochte er an ihr. Diese mutige Unberechenbarkeit, mit der sie ihm entgegen trat. Niemand sonst wagte das.</p><p>Nur sie.</p><p>Hermione Granger, in die er so sehr verliebt war, dass er sich selbst das niemals eingestehen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione versuchte so konzentriert zu lesen, wie sie es vermochte, war sich aber gleichzeitig sicher Fehler zu machen. Sein Blick schienen auf ihr zu brennen. Es ärgerte und verunsicherte sie in einem Maße, was eiskaltes Erschrecken ihr auslöste. Am Rande ihres Verstandes war sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass es ihre eigene Schuld war. Zu oft, zu intensiv hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen mit diesem Mann beschäftigt. Wenn sie seine Aufmerksamkeit nun kalt lassen würde, würde sie es vermutlich nicht mal selbst glauben können. Als er sie ansprach, zuckte sie trotz ihrer ständigen Erwartungshaltung beschämend heftig zusammen.</p><p>„Du würdest mich also gern küssen?“, fragte er sie. Seine ruhige Stimme suggerierte Freundlichkeit.</p><p>„Das war allein ihre Fehlinterpretation. Es ging um eine Wette, haben sie das vergessen? Und wettet man um Dinge, die man nicht tun will?“</p><p>„Es war keine Wette. Ich weiß, wie diese Art Wetten ablaufen. Mädchen haben keinen Grund hier her zu kommen. Das tun nur Jungs, die an Selbstüberschätzung leiden.“ Leider hatte er recht und sie knurrte nur das Buch an. Ihre Fingerspitze deutete auf ein Wort, bei dem er sie gerade unterbrochen hatte.</p><p>„Ist das ein Ablenkungsmanöver, damit ich mich verzähle, Professor?“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.</p><p>„Das würde implizieren, dass ich dich noch ein paar Tage länger sehen wollte.“</p><p>„Wollen sie das?“ Direkt sah sie ihn an. Es kostete sie eine große Überwindung den Kopf zu heben, seinen unheilvollen Blick zu begegnen und nicht wegzuschauen.</p><p>„Willst du mich küssen?“, antwortete er mit einer unverschämten Gegenfrage. Hermione seufzte, sah wieder aufs Buch und gab sich vorerst geschlagen. Er hatte sich seinen Punkt redlich verdient und irgendwie hatte er auch recht sie so gemein zu behandeln. Hätte sie von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie wegen Ginny hier war, wäre das nie passiert. Aber sie musste ihn ja provozieren und er schlug nun zurück.</p><p>„Weißt du, es würde mir vielleicht sogar gefallen …“, sagte er ganz beiläufig und legte dabei seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch. Snape machte es sich sichtlich in seinem Stuhl gemütlich und musterte sie dabei mit einem Ausdruck von diebischem Vergnügen und gleichzeitiger Abscheu. Hermione sah erstaunt hoch. Meinte er das jetzt ernst oder war das nur eine neue Strategie, um sie zu demütigen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich sowieso schon zig Mal verzählt. Wie es aussah, legte er es auch noch darauf an sie hier öfter zu sehen, als beiden lieb sein konnte.</p><p>„Was? Glaubst du es mir nicht, Miss Granger?“, fragte er gespielt überrascht.</p><p>„Nein, tue ich nicht. Sie sind Professor, ein Lehrer und eine Autoritätsperson. Ich wette sogar, es steht in den Hausregeln für Lehrer, dass sie nicht mal solche Gedanken hinsichtlich einer Schülerin haben sollten.“ Erfreulich war die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.</p><p>„Schon wieder eine Wette? Du bist eine ganz Schlaue, oder? Aber lass mich dich informieren. Nein, es steht nicht in den Regeln, weil es eine Selbstverständlichkeit ist. Deshalb kann man diese Regel auch nicht brechen. Clever, oder?“ Sie gab ihm auf diese Provokation keine Antwort, weil sie begriff, was er tat. Er wollte sie nur mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen, weil das besonders schmerzhaft war. Dabei stimmte es. Sie hätte ihn gern geküsst. Aus Neugier und weil sie glaubte, dass es ziemlich eindrucksvoll sein könnte. Vielleicht schätzte sie Snape aber auch total falsch ein. Inzwischen war sie sich über nichts mehr sicher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus sah sie lauernd an. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Er kam nur nicht dahinter, was es war. Seine Brüskierung war schon ziemlich heftig und irgendwie hatte er mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Hermione schien für ihre Verhältnisse viel zu schüchtern und absurd nachsichtig zu sein. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Arbeitete sie ihrerseits eine Falle heraus, in die er tappen würde, wenn er nicht alle seine Sinne scharf hielt? Das war beileibe nicht einfach. Allein ihr Anblick beschwingte ihn. Ihre unmittelbare Nähe berauschte ihn und wenn er dürfte, würde er sie einfach nur schweigend ansehen, um ihre Schönheit zu genießen und zu würdigen.</p><p>„Na ja, dann … würde ich sie selbstverständlich gern küssen, Professor Snape. Wer würde das nicht?“</p><p>„Oh, Zynismus, Miss Granger. Du weißt aber schon, dass man damit nur den Punkt versteckt, der verletzbar ist, hm? Also schließe ich daraus, dass du mich doch gern küssen würdest. Ist das so?!“</p><p>„Und wenn es so wäre …?“, fauchte sie dunkel.</p><p>„Würde es mir gefallen, sagte ich schon. Ich bin ja auch nur ein Mann und du bist eine hübsche, junge Frau. Wer würde dich nicht gern küssen wollen?“, gab er ihre schnoddrige Antwort von eben zurück. Sein Herzschlag war noch immer viel zu hoch. Sie wich seinem scharfen Blick aus und tat wieder so, als wenn sie die Wörter mit H wie Hermione, zählte. Mit Granger war es nie einfach, weil man ihre Intelligenz keinesfalls unterschätzen durfte. Gerade lag aber eine störende Schwingung in der Luft, die er einfach nicht zu fassen bekam. Wenn er klug wäre, würde er sie einfach die Wörter zählen lassen und schweigen. Aber nach allem, war das nahezu unmöglich. Sie wollte Krieg und den könnte er ihr geben. Dabei war ihm mehr als klar, dass er sich hier gerade sein eigenes Grab schaufelte.</p><p>„Würdest du mehr tun wollen?“, fragte er schmeichelnd nach. Wieder zuckte ihr Kopf empört nach oben.</p><p>„Ich bin sicher, dafür gibt es wirklich Regeln.“</p><p>„Leider nein. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erneut enttäuschen muss. Also … würdest du …?“, fragte er mit falschem Lächeln nach. Dabei klopfte sein Herz wie verrückt und Severus begriff, dass er gern eine ehrliche Antwort hören würde, weil er sich unweigerlich begann so eine intime Situation mit Hermione vorzustellen. Das versuchte er im Normalfall möglichst zu vermeiden, weil es ihn körperlich viel zu sehr im Griff hatte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, als er begonnen hatte ihr Spiel mit seinen Regeln zu spielen. Verlangen breitete sich in ihm aus und alles, was er tun könnte, war, sie sofort aus seinem Büro zu entfernen. Da er sein Gesicht nicht verlieren wollte, war das aber auch nicht möglich.</p><p>Forschend musterten ihn nur ihre schönen, braunen Augen. Wie gern würde er da so lange hinein sehen bis er den Grund entdeckt hat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione beschloss in diesem Moment den Einsatz zu erhöhen und ein bisschen mehr auf Risiko zu spielen. Snape glaubte die Oberhand zu haben und das erregte sie. Inzwischen musste sie feststellen, dass sie es mochte, wenn er autoritär war. Weil er es nie spielen musste, sondern es einfach war. Er hatte diese Festigkeit, die ihn zu einem natürlich strengen Mensch machte, der nicht allein auf die Einhaltung von Regeln beharrte, sondern auch sich selbst die größtmögliche Disziplin abverlangte.</p><p>Dass er nun hier über so schlüpfrige Dinge mit ihr plauderte, machte Hermione ein wenig Angst, sagte ihr aber auch, dass er verunsichert war. Allerdings begriff sie nicht, von was er sich so ablenken ließ, dass er solche anzüglichen Worte sagte. Hermione wusste aber eins. Sie könnte niemanden erzählen, was hier gerade Komisches geschah, weil ihr keiner glauben würde. Nicht mal Ron oder Harry. Niemand würde Snape so ein Gespräch unter der Gürtellinie zutrauen und auch nicht glauben, dass sie nicht einfach aufstand, um sein Büro zu verlassen. Snape würde sie ungehindert gehen lassen, da war sie sich beruhigend sicher. Aber sie wollte nicht, weil sie einen vagen Hauch einer ernsthaften Chance spürte. Wenn sie es richtig anstellte, könnte sie nicht nur siegen und triumphieren und Snape in seine Schranken weisen, sie könnte auch erfahren, was es war, was sie an diesem finsteren Kerl so reizte.</p><p>„Wenn sie schon so direkt fragen … ich habe zwar noch nicht ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht, doch ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass ich nicht abgeneigt wäre, mich ihnen entblößt zu zeigen. Würden sie mich berühren wollen?“</p><p>Sie sah ihn schlucken und blinzeln. Mental rieb sie sich ihr Fäustchen und kicherte hinein. Punkt für mich, dachte sie, spürte aber auch ihre ungute Aufregung, die sie unkontrollierbar antrieb. Immer weiter, einem unbekannten Höhepunkt entgegen, der sicherlich entgegen jeder Annahme schrecklich sein würde. Verheerend.</p><p>„Hättest du lieber meine Hände oder meine Lippen auf deiner Haut?“, fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile. Sein Tonfall war einen Hauch dunkler und rauer geworden. Hermione senkte den Blick, verkniff sich ein Lächeln und tat, als wenn sie konzentriert zählte.</p><p>„Hm, vielleicht beides? Sie könnten ja erst mit ihren Händen beginnen. Ich mag es gern, wenn man mir durch die Haare streicht. Können sie Zöpfe flechten?“ Sie sah hoch und merkte gerade noch, wie sich sein Blick, der dunkel und tief gewesen war, verschloss und kühler wurde.</p><p>„Nein“, sagte er eisig und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor seinem Körper.</p><p>„Ist ganz einfach. Ich kann es ihnen beibringen.“</p><p>„Nein, danke.“</p><p>„Wie sie wollen. Aber sie könnten einfach mit ihren Fingerspitzen durch meine Haare in Richtung meines Nackens streichen. Da gibt es die eine Stelle, direkt über dem letzten Nackenwirbel, an der ich sehr empfindlich bin und immer seufzen muss, wenn man mich dort berührt.“ Nur nicht übertreiben, ermahnte sich Hermione, als sie seinen vorwurfsvollen und beinah zornigen Blick spürte.</p><p>„… man?“, fragte er frostig.</p><p>„Das sagt man nur so!“ Er schnaubte verächtlich und schien ausgiebig über ihre Worte nachzudenken.</p><p>„Das könnte ich tun. Ich könnte dir aber auch etwas ins Ohr flüstern, Miss Granger“, sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile. Sein Tonfall war wieder arrogant und anmaßend geworden.</p><p>Sollte sie nachfragen, oder wäre es klüger es sein zu lassen?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Die Neugier, aber auch Wachsamkeit und Nachdenklichkeit spiegelten sich in Hermiones Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es nicht, aber er hatte sie zum Erröten gebracht. Er, oder die Situation selbst, die er forciert hat. Was dachte er sich nur dabei, so eine verfängliche Situation herbeizuführen und auszunutzen? Vermutlich würde ihr niemand glauben, wenn sie es petzen ging, aber sicher war er da keineswegs. Warum konnte er nicht aufhören sie herauszufordern?</p><p>„Was würden sie mir ins Ohr flüstern?“ Großer Gott, sie fragte tatsächlich nach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione erschauerte, als er lächelte. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so verspielt lächeln sehen. Manchmal verzog er spöttisch oder hinterhältig grinsend den Mund. Dieses Lächeln aber, war verführerisch und vielversprechend. In ihrem Unterleib begann es heiß zu pulsieren. Im ersten Moment wusste sie gar nicht, was mit ihr geschah. Sie dachte sogar eine Sekunde daran, dass sie dringend auf die Toilette müsste. Das war allerdings eine Fehlinterpretation, begriff sie, als sie ihn länger ansah. Mit einem schweren Räuspern versuchte sie sich einzusammeln. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie auf seine gemeinen Spielchen und seine hinterlistigen Worte hereinfiel. War sie so von ihm eingenommen? Snape war niemand, der diese Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass er ihr noch nie etwas wirklich Böses getan hatte.</p><p>Als er aufstand, wäre sie auch fast hochgesprungen, um endlich und klugerweise zu fliehen. Weg von ihm und dieser verstörenden und dunklen Anziehung. Wie es aussah, war ihm gar nicht bewusst, wie er auf sie wirkte. Er wollte sie nur mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen und war auf dem allerbesten Wege, um auch noch zu gewinnen. Mit Mühe und Not hielt sich Hermione auf ihrem Stuhl, als er zu ihr um den Tisch herum kam.</p><p>Dreiundzwanzig oder waren es zweiunddreißig Wörter mit H gewesen? Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher. Snape setzte sich vor sie auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme und musterte sie, undurchsichtiger als jemals zuvor. Als er sich langsam zu ihr beugte, wich sie nicht zurück, obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie. Ganz sanft legte er ihre Haare zurück, beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte rau:</p><p>„Ich würde dir sagen, wie sehr du mir gefällst und wo ich dich gern überall mit meinen Lippen berühren wollen würde.“ Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein und merkte die Wirkung seiner leisen Worte sofort. In ihrem Schoss begann es lustvoll zu ziehen und ihr Puls schoss nach oben. Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen und sie senkte den Blick, als er sie schon losgelassen hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Das Mädchen wirkte erstaunt und angenehm überrascht. Aber vielleicht wollte er auch nur, dass es so war, weil er wollte, dass sie ihn wollte und dass sie ihm dieses gefährliche Gespräch nicht übel nahm. Falls Granger das hier spielte, war sie wirklich unfassbar gut und er sollte in Zukunft noch viel wachsamer sein, was ihre Finten betraf. Seine eigene Erregung, die ihn unweigerlich überschwemmte, versuchte er mit der größten Willensanstrengung aller Zeiten zu unterdrücken. Es gelang leidlich. Und nur die Tatsache, dass man ihm eine echte Begeisterung deutlich ansehen würde, aktivierte alles an Selbstdisziplin, was er hatte.</p><p>Ihre Wimpern flatterten, ihre rechte Hand umkrampfte ihre Schreibfeder so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten und sie schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie ihm antwortete. Severus war der Meinung einen vergleichsweise leichten Sieg einfahren zu können, indem er unverschämt direkt war. Aber da kannte er Hermione offenbar doch nicht so gut, wie er glaubte.</p><p>Zwar war ihre Stimme belegt und ihr Blick merkwürdig verhangen, als sie ihm eine Antwort gab, aber allein ihre Courage ließ ihn wie einen Verlierer aussehen.</p><p>„Wo denn überall genau?“ Beinah hätte Severus überrascht Luft geholt. Als er sich unweigerlich die Bilder dazu vorstellte, tat er es. Es war peinlich und er schwankte zwischen sie brutal aus seinem Büro zu entfernen, was sicherlich massiv Ärger zur Folge hätte, oder ihr weitere Ausführungen zu machen und damit in Gefahr zu laufen, alles zu verlieren.</p><p>Wenn sie bis dahin Respekt vor ihm hatte, oder wenigstens eine Art Achtung, dann könnte es damit ganz schnell vorbei sein. Bisher waren es nur vage Andeutungen und sein Herzklopfen und sein trockener Mund sollten ihm Warnung genug sein, dieses gefährliche Spiel nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben, nur aus einer Laune heraus. Ums Gewinnen ging es schon längst nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich in ihr kindisches Spiel eingesaugt und es machte zu allem Unglück auch noch Spaß.</p><p>Hermione sah ihn an. Erst eher scheu, aber zunehmend sah er in ihren Augen die Aufforderung ihre Frage zu beantworten.</p><p>Er selbst errötete, als er sich wieder zu ihr beugte und ihre Haare von ihrem Ohr strich.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione erschauerte und musste kurz die Augen schließen, als er ihr so nah war. Sie begriff einfach nicht, was zwischen ihnen geschah und wie das sein konnte. Sie konnten sich doch gar nicht leiden und doch knisterte es gut hörbar, seit sie ihn so unvernünftig provozierte. Nur, weil sie sich so über seine überhebliche und abweisende Art, wie er sie empfangen hatte, geärgert hatte.</p><p>Was er jetzt tat, raubte ihr den Atem. Wie gern würde sie versuchen es widerwärtig und unzüchtig zu finden. Die Wahrheit aber war, sie gierte danach und verstand sich dabei selbst in keiner Sekunde. Sein Atem war warm und seine Worte wieder so leise und so dunkel, dass sich flüssige Hitze in ihrem Schoss zu befinden schien.</p><p>„Meine Lippen würden diese eine Stelle an deinem Nacken berühren und von dort aus würden sie sich zu allen Stellen bewegen, die dich zittern lassen. Ich würde an deinen Brustknospen saugen, bis sie hart sind und du bei jeder Berührung vor Lust zusammenzuckst. Ich würde die Innenseite der Schenkel küssen und dich darum betteln lassen, dass ich am Ende deine Mitte küsse, um dich mit meinem Mund zum Keuchen zu bringen …“ Hermione keuchte schon jetzt. Vor Schock darüber, welches Verlangen seine Worte in ihr auslösten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was er sagte, hatte Severus weder vorher schon einmal gemacht, noch gedacht. Diese Worte waren aus dem Augenblick heraus entstanden und entsprachen Eins zu Eins seiner momentanen, labilen Verfassung.</p><p>Als er schwieg, wich Hermione ein wenig zurück. Sie war sehr rot im Gesicht und hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen. Am liebsten würde er sie nun küssen, stand aber besser auf, um sich wieder auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Seine Erektion ließ sich kaum noch unterdrücken.</p><p>„Gut, lies zu Ende, Du hast noch zehn Minuten. Anschließend will ich die Anzahl der Wörter mit H wissen.“ Hermione nickte nur stumm und las weiter.</p><p>Severus beobachtete sie und fragte sich, ob er gerade gewonnen oder verloren hatte. Weil es zwecklos war, sich dagegen zu wehren, ließ er die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu. Sie machten ihn hart und verlangend. Es war peinlich aber auch nicht zu ändern. Die Atmosphäre im Raum schien zu brennen und niemals hatte er sich näher einem allesverschlingenden Feuer gefühlt. Wie gern würde er darin verbrennen. In ihr, mit ihr zusammen. Für sie. Einfach so, ohne Grund. Wenn sie nur da war.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Innerlich zitterte Hermione wie verrückt. Sie hatte ihn und seine Ausstrahlung fatal unterschätzt. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er als Mann auf sie reagieren würde. Dabei reagierte sie auf ihn, ohne jegliche Kontrolle darüber zu haben. Seine geflüsterten Worte, schienen ein Versprechen zu sein, was er ihr gab. Die Aussicht auf Lustbefriedigung stand dabei aber keineswegs im Vordergrund. Hermione glaubte gespürt zu haben, dass Snape das ernst meinte. Auch, wenn er es nur aussprach, um sie zu brüskieren. Tief in seinen Worten hörte sie seine Sehnsucht, die sie ohnehin schon glaubte entdeckt zu haben. Es passte alles zusammen und eigentlich hätte das ihr Vorteil sein sollen. Am Ende war es der Fallstrick, der sie zu Stürzen brachte. Snape hatte sie in der Hand und wusste es hoffentlich nicht.</p><p>Die Aussicht in seiner Nähe zu sein, egal, ob er ihr körperlich nahe kam oder sie nur darüber sprachen, war überaus berauschend. Dass er sich wieder zurückzog, passte zu ihm. Hermione war deshalb nicht beleidigt, sondern erleichtert. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und sie hätte ihm gebeichtet, dass sie ihn mochte und alles, was sie von sich gab, einen ernsten Hintergrund hatte.</p><p>Aber er spielte nur ihr Spiel mit und wollte vermutlich nichts anderes als gewinnen und sie dominieren.</p><p>„Also?“, unterbrach er sie scharf nach zehn Minuten. Hermione hatte nur eine vage Ahnung, wie viele Wort mit H im Text gewesen waren und sagte deshalb auf gut Glück:</p><p>„Zweiundsiebzig!“ Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und blätterte damit die Seiten durch, um magisch zu zählen.</p><p>„Falsch. Dreiunddreißig. Ist das nicht erstaunlich? Es steckt immer weniger dahinter, als man denkt …“ Ein Hauch Sarkasmus durchdrang seine Worte.</p><p>„Ist das ein versteckter Hinweis?“, fragte sie belegt. Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder zusammengenommen.</p><p>„Hinweis? Wofür? Wir spielen hier doch kein Spiel, oder Miss Granger?“</p><p>„Keineswegs. Heißt das, ich muss nun die nächsten Neununddreißig Tage herkommen und lesen?“, fragte sie schnippisch nach. Zwischen ihren Beinen war eine unangenehme Feuchtigkeit und sie wollte sich dringend umziehen.</p><p>„Ich würde sagen, die nächsten drei Tage reichen sicherlich. Es wird dir in dieser Zeit bestimmt gelingen richtig zu zählen. Rechnen verlange ich ja gar nicht …“, grinste er wieder auf diese typisch zynische Art, die sie ihm nicht mehr so recht abnahm.</p><p>„Könnte ich schaffen“, sagte sie lahm und stand auf. Snape händigte ihr den Zauberstab aus und sah sie schweigend an. Irgendwie erwartete sie eine Drohung, dass sie ja nichts über das, was geschehen war, ausplauderte. Andererseits, was war geschehen? Nichts, außer, dass er ihr auf ihre Herausforderung hin unverschämte Dinge gesagt hatte, die sie ganz wuschig und heiß gemacht hatten.</p><p>Allerdings sah auch Snape so aus, als wenn er froh wäre, wenn sie endlich gehen würde. Sein dunkler Blick war ungewöhnlich unruhig und er wirkte mehr als ungeduldig.</p><p>„Morgen um dieselbe Zeit?“, fragte sie kühl. Er nickte nur wortlos und sah zur Tür. Empört über seine abweisende Art, ging sie ebenso stumm und ließ die Tür unfreundlich und viel zu hart ins Schloss fallen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hermione! Gott sein Dank! Da bist du ja wieder. Wir haben uns so große Sorgen um dich gemacht, dass wir fast in sein Büro gekommen wären!“, sagte Ginny und klang wirklich leicht hysterisch.</p><p>Luna sah sie besorgt aber sehr aufmerksam an.</p><p>„Keine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. Allerdings fand Professor Snape meine Anmerkung über seine Fairness nicht ganz so gut und hat mir gleich an Ort und Stelle eine Strafarbeit verpasst. Ich musste zwanzig Seiten in einem Buch lesen und alle Wörter, die mit H beginnen, zählen.“</p><p>„Das ist eine absolute Frechheit. Du solltest dich wirklich bei McGonagall beschweren!“, knurrte Ginny aufgebracht.</p><p>„Ach, schon gut. So dramatisch war es auch nicht. Ich sagte ja, erwartet besser nichts. Er ist uneinsichtig, stur und rechthaberisch. Vielleicht solltest du dich damit abfinden, dass sich an deinem Durchgefallen nichts ändern wird.“</p><p>„Nein, niemals!“, antwortete Ginny kämpferisch. Ziemlich schnell verabschiedete sich Hermione. Sie musste dringend allein sein, um über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken. Luna schenkte sie noch ein beruhigendes Lächeln und bekam eins zurück, auf das sie den Kopf leicht schüttelte. Luna verstand sicher, dass sie Snape nicht ihre Zuneigung gestanden hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das. Und er ihr.</p><p>Was geschah hier? Selten war sie so verwirrt.</p><p>Und morgen hatte sie eine weitere Verabredung, auf die sie sich vollkommen irrational freute, obwohl sie sich besser fürchten sollte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus fluchte seit etwa einer Stunde über sein unbesonnenes, riskantes Verhalten. Er hatte ungefähr alles falsch gemacht, was er falsch machen konnte. Die Rechnung würde kommen, da durfte er sich sicher sein. Sie kam immer und sie würde brutal ausfallen. Warum nur verliebte er sich ständig in die falschen Mädchen? In die, die er niemals bekommen würde und die ihn nur verletzen würden. Vielleicht hatte er Hermione Granger heute mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen, allein, es bedeutete ihm nichts. Weder konnte er Genugtuung oder kalte Häme, noch boshafte Zufriedenheit empfinden. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, echt gewesen wäre. Aber Hermione hatte gut gespielt und das durfte er ihr nicht mal vorwerfen.</p><p> </p><p>Severus seufzte und ahnte, dass er in der kommenden Nacht kein Auge zu tun würde, weil er wieder und wieder das Gespräch durchgehen, analysieren und jedes Wort ändern würde. Er würde es so ändern, dass er das Richtige sagte und tat und sie am Ende trotzdem in seinen Armen lag. Seine Finger würden erneut ihre weichen Haare zurückstreichen, er würde ihr Ohrläppchen mit seinen Lippen umschließen und ihr dann ins Ohr flüstern, dass er nichts anderes denken konnte als an sie und daran sie zu lieben. Er fühlte sich plötzlich total verloren um Strudel seiner eigenen Sehnsüchte, die abrupt nach oben kamen. Sie verschlangen ihn, machten ihn zu einem wimmernden Häufchen Elend, was sich danach verzehrte von diesem wundervollen, einzigartigen Mädchen geliebt zu werden. Alles würde er dafür tun und aufgeben. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er so war und nicht anders konnte, als alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.</p><p>Wie ein Verrückter ohne Verstand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen und weichen Knien, begab sich Hermione am nächsten Tag erneut zu Snapes Büro. An diesem Tag hatte sie keinen Unterricht bei ihm gehabt und konnte so überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie er auf sie reagieren würde. Seine Strafarbeit war so sinnlos und derart seltsam, dass sie sich ernsthaft gefragt hatte, ob vielleicht auch Professor Snape in diesem Moment nicht so ganz bei Sinnen gewesen war.</p><p>Ginny regte sich noch immer sehr darüber auf. Es hatte Hermione viel Mühe gekostet, ihrer Freundin davon abzubringen alles mit den Jungs zu besprechen. Hermione wollte, dass es geheim blieb, weil sie versagt hatte. Zumindest verkaufte sie es so an Ginny, die das eher nachvollziehen könnte, als wenn sie ihr sagen würde, dass sie diese Strafe gar nicht so schlimm fand. Sie hatte allerdings auch für sich behalten, dass sie mit dem ständig schlecht gelaunten Snape Gespräche über sexuelle Praktiken und Verführungen führte. Hermione musste kurz hysterisch auflachen, als sie vor seinem Büro stand. Dann klopfte sie energisch an.</p><p> </p><p>Nein, es hatte nichts geholfen, wusste Severus, als sie in den Raum kam. Nach dem erfolglosen Versuch alles, was geschehen war, zu verdrängen, hatte er das Gegenteil getan. Er hatte sich an jedes Wort, jeden Wimpernschlag und ihren Geruch erinnert; er fühlte wieder ihr weiches Haar unter seinen Fingern und sein sehnsüchtiges Erzittern in ihrer Nähe. Die aufsteigende Erregung ließ er zu, bis sie ihn unter sich begrub und er etwas dagegen tun musste, um nicht mit dem Kopf voran durch sein Fenster zu stürzen. Kurzfristig hatte es ihn beruhigt. Aber nach kurzer Zeit erinnerte er sich schon wieder zwanghaft an Hermione und diese beunruhigenden Minuten in seinem Büro. Irgendwann gegen Morgen war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Nach dem Aufstehen, verdammte er sich, dass er das Mädchen dazu gebracht hatte heute wieder zu ihm zu kommen. Gleichzeitig hoffte er jedoch, dass seine Selbstbefriedigung wenigstens ein wenig geholfen hatte und er heute sein Gleichgewicht besser behalten konnte.</p><p>Es hatte nicht geholfen, spürte er sofort, als er sie sah. Schlimmer. Hermiones Anblick war wie ein frisches Stück Holz, was ins Feuer geworfen wurde, damit es wieder aufloderte. Zumindest sein Innerstes fühlte sich wie ein ausbrechender Vulkan an.</p><p>„Professor Snape, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich ihnen gestern zu nahe getreten bin. Ich hätte mir nicht anmaßen dürfen über ihre Lehrmethoden zu urteilen. Es sind ihre Regeln und die ergeben sicherlich Sinn, wenn man länger darüber nachdenkt“, sprach sie sofort, kaum dass sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Irrte er sich, oder bebte ihre Stimme leicht. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er sie schweigend.</p><p>„Entschuldigung angenommen. Die Strafe bleibt allerdings bestehen, da du dich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hast. Ich weiß, dass du und deine Freunde es als unfair betrachten, dass ich auch Miss Weasley des Betrugs bezichtige, aber jeder kennt meine Regeln. Sie wollte sich, aus welchen arroganten Gründen auch immer, darüber hinwegsetzen und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Es gibt keine Ausnahme, Miss Granger, weil sonst das ganze System zu schwächeln beginnt. Deshalb wirst du dich nun setzen und die Seiten 20 bis 100 lesen.“</p><p>„Was? So viel?“, keuchte sie erschrocken.</p><p>„Aber ja. Dann habe ich genug Zeit dich zu beobachten und mir anzügliche Fragen auszudenken, die dich aus dem Konzept bringen. Was dazu führt, dass du dich verzählst. Das wiederum führt dazu, dass du weiterhin hierher kommen wirst und ich dich betrachten kann. Ist das nicht ein netter Kreislauf? Um es ein wenig schwerer zu machen, wirst du heute die Kombination aus den beiden Buchstaben S und H zusammen, zählen.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie ihn verdutzt ansah. Meinte er das gerade ernst? Gab Snape gerade offen zu, dass er Spaß an diesem Spiel hatte? Was war seine Absicht, wenn er ihr das so direkt ins Gesicht sagte? Hermione spürte, wie sie errötete.</p><p>„Wo ist der … Haken?“, fragte sie belegt und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Mit einer Geste forderte er ihren Zauberstab und sie reichte ihn ihm zögerlich.</p><p>„Der Haken? Das würde ja bedeuten, ich will dich austricksen. Würde ich das wollen? Wenn ja, was wäre meine geheime Absicht? Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich will dich nicht betrügen. Aber die Vorstellung dich zu betrachten, während du sinnlose Sachen tust, gefällt mir ziemlich gut.“</p><p>„Weil es für mich demütigend ist oder weil sie sich … schamlose Sachen dabei vorstellen?“, fragte sie giftig und erlangte langsam ihre Contenance zurück.</p><p>„Hm, vielleicht beides. Du bist hier, weil du möchtest, dass ich dich küsse … Ah ah!“, er hob bestimmend die Hand, als sie widersprechen wollte, „ … und mir gefällt die Vorstellung. Also kann ich dir auch sagen, dass du mir gefällst und ich mir gern solche Intimitäten vorstelle, während ich dich vor mir sehe. Findest du nicht, beim zweiten Date sollte man langsam mal mit offenen Karten spielen, Miss Granger?“ Wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel, aber Hermione sah mehr. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten alles andere als selbstsicher. Ihr Mund stand einen Moment offen, weil sie wirklich schockiert war, wie angriffslustig Snape war und wie eiskalt er den Spieß umdrehte.</p><p>„Ich … ich bin kein Date, sondern eine Schülerin“, versuchte sie ihn daran zu erinnern, doch er lächelte nur sanft.</p><p>„Ja, bist du. Na und? Sagte ich schon, dass es keine schriftlichen Regeln dafür gibt?!“</p><p>„Aber wenn …“</p><p>„Aber … interessiert mich herzlich wenig, Miss Granger. Ich denke, wir sind uns in einer Sache einig. Die Zeiten sind finster und eine Katastrophe rast auf uns alle zu. Vieles, wenn nicht gar alles, wird sich ändern oder sogar enden. Ich bin geneigt in diesen, vielleicht letzten lichtdurchfluteten Tagen den angenehmen Dingen den Vorzug zu geben. Dazu gehört der Anblick eines cleveren, hübschen Teufelchens namens Hermione Granger, was mir unbedingt intellektuell betrachtet das Wasser reichen könnte. Nimm es als ein Kompliment und fangen an zu lesen.“</p><p>„Heißt das, sie mögen mich?“, brachte sie kratzig hervor. Hermiones Strategie der heutigen Begegnung sah vor, dass sie Snape erniedrigte und dazu brachte, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten, weil er sie so eine schwachsinnige Strafarbeit tun ließ. Stattdessen rammte er sie unangespitzt in den Boden, was ziemlich weh tat und fiese Nachwirkungen hatte. Ihr Leib bebte unablässig und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie sah ihn nur an, spürte die heftige Anziehung, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer zu werden schien, und wusste instinktiv, dass sie ihn sehr mochte, gleichzeitig aber für seine rüde Art verabscheute. Anderseits, machte das genau seinen Charme aus. Snape sagte ungeheure Nettigkeiten mit dem gemeinsten und boshaftesten Beigeschmack.</p><p>„Ja, ich denke, das sagte ich … irgendwie.“</p><p>„Dann sollten sie wirklich noch ein wenig an der Rhetorik feilen, Professor Snape“, murmelte sie und senkte den Blick, als er seine schwarzen Augen in ihre vertiefte.</p><p>„Hm, vielleicht hast du recht. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt will ich dir zusehen und mir überlegen, was ich tun könnte, um dich zum Schreien zu bringen. Also, nicht, dass wir uns falsch verstehen. Ich denke dabei daran, … aber fang besser mit dem Lesen an, ehe die Nachtruhe beginnt und du gehen musst.“ Hermione hätte am liebsten geschluchzt, so überfordert war sie von seinem Verhalten. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Snape derart direkt sein würde. Sie konnte seine Erklärung nachvollziehen, doch etwas daran war so verzweifelt, dass es mitfühlend und schmerzhaft in ihrer Herzgegend zog. Jedes seiner Worte, sein unmögliches Benehmen und seine unverschämte verbale Übergriffigkeit hätte sie abstoßen sollen. Sie hätte fliehen sollen und alles McGonagall oder am besten gleich Dumbledore erzählen sollen. Was Snape hier tat, war nicht statthaft. Ihr Verstand wusste das genau.</p><p>Alles andere nicht. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild ihr Blut rauschte heftig und hitzig durch sie hindurch, ihre Wangen glühten, ihre Hände waren ganz schweißig und ständig lief dieses Prickeln durch sie hindurch. Wenn sie sich nur sicher wäre, ob Snape genau diese Reaktion beabsichtigte, um sie anschließend hinterrücks bildlich betrachtet zu erdolchen. Oder begriff er nicht, was er anrichtete, indem er ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er sie begehrte? War das nur ein fieses Spiel für ihn, was sie dummerweise begonnen hatte?</p><p>Hermione zog ihre Unterlippe in den Mund und begann zu lesen, wobei es anstrengend war sich auf die Buchstaben und die Striche zu konzentrieren.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus ließ sie eine Weile lesen, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er hatte ganz eindeutig den Verstand verloren und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ein Angriff, um dem Mädchen zuvor zu kommen, wirklich die schlauste Idee war. Sein harter Schwanz pochte verlangend und sein Mund war so trocken, dass er kaum Schlucken konnte. Das hätte er gemusst, denn die Erregung hockte in seiner Kehle und wollte raus. Bei jedem Atemzug, den er nur sehr verhalten und flach tat, musste er Angst haben zu explodieren und sich auf sie zu stürzen wie ein wildes Tier. Er würde sie zu Boden bringen, seinen Mund an ihre köstliche Haut legen und sie küssen, bis er die Besinnung verlor. Dabei würde er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel drängen und … Aufhören! Befahl er sich und riss seinen Blick von ihren Wimpern los.</p><p>Aber, wenn er dachte, er hätte Hermione Granger bezwungen, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Plötzlich sah sie hoch, ihm direkt in die Augen. Schweigend sahen sie sich ein paar Momente an und als er schon fragen wollte, was los ist, sprach sie.</p><p>„Ich bin übrigens noch Jungfrau.“ Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Nicht im Augenblick zumindest. Er sah ihr verstecktes Grinsen und dann wandte sie sich guter Dinge dem Buch zu. Ihre ganze Haltung wirkte entspannter und ja, es war nicht zu übersehen: triumphierend. Diese Information, die er natürlich nicht bedacht hatte, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Die Assoziationen dazu, machten sein Blut fiebrig und nur der Hauch einer Vorstellung brachte ihn beinah um den Verstand. Seine Stimme war rau und dunkel, als er sagte:</p><p>„Das freut mich. Denke nicht, ich würde darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn ich dich will, dann werde ich dich nehmen. Aber … ich würde es vielleicht auf eine sanftere Art machen, als die, nach der es mich bestimmt verlangt, wenn ich dich erst einmal in meinen Händen habe.“</p><p>Hermione schloss kurz die Augen. Er fand nicht raus, ob sie schockiert oder von der Vorstellung überwältigt war.</p><p>„Wie sanft?“, fragte sie flüsternd, ohne vom Buch hochzusehen. Seine Antwort dauerte eine Weile. So lange, bis er die Vorstellung jetzt und auf der Stelle in sie einzudringen einigermaßen unbeschadet überwunden hatte, ohne sich verzweifelt seine Hose nach unten zu ziehen und sie um eine Zärtlichkeit anzubetteln. Trotzdem war seine Stimme abgrundtief kratzig.</p><p>„Der Schmerz, Miss Granger … findet hier statt.“ Dabei tippte er sich mit ihrem Zauberstab, den er schon die ganze Zeit unablässig durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, gegen seine Stirn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Wenn ich dich also dazu bringe, ganz unbedingt zu wollen, dass ich in dich eindringe, wirst du nicht mehr spüren als unbändige Lust.“ Hermione schluckte ihr aufkeimendes und für sie ungewohntes Begehren nach unten. Noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie simple Worte aus dem Mund eines so abscheulichen Mannes sie derart heiß machen konnten. Vermutlich nur, weil sie tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfand und das erst jetzt mit voller Wucht zu spüren bekam.</p><p>„Sie sind aber ganz schön von sich selbst überzeugt.“ Ihre eigene Stimme klang dabei alles andere als überzeugend. Seine Erwiderung war auch dementsprechend herablassend.</p><p>„Sag mir, warum du diese Gespräche für dich behältst und es nicht mal deinen Freundinnen sagst, Miss Granger?“</p><p>„Das können sie gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht erzähle ich ihnen alles.“</p><p>„Ganz sicher nicht. Nicht nur, dass sie mich dann noch vernichtender ansehen würden, als so schon. Die ganze Schule und jeder Lehrer würde es wissen. Weil es ungeheuerlich ist. So sehr, dass du es lieber für dich behalten willst, weil du denkst, dass es dir sowieso niemand glauben wird? Oder …“</p><p>„Oder weil es mir gefällt?“, vollendete sie seinen Satz schnippisch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snape nickte leicht. Seine schwarzen Augen lagen auf ihr und erschienen ruhig. Aber etwas in seiner Mimik verriet ihr nicht nur seine Ungeduld und seine Reizbarkeit, sondern auch seine Furcht und Unsicherheit. Ihm musste sehr bewusst sein, welch böses und riskantes Spiel er hier gerade spielte. Irgendwie amüsierte sie die Vorstellung seines inneren Konfliktes. Es verlieh ihr Flügel.</p><p>„Vielleicht gefällt es mir und ich möchte gern auch mal so ein richtig schmutziges Geheimnis haben“, murmelte sie und verkniff sich ein siegesgewisses Lächeln.</p><p>„Hm. Schmutzig würde aber bedeuten, dass es auch Dreck gäbe, mit dem man sich besudeln könnte. So aber, reden wir nur und Worte brauchen bekanntlich einen Kontext, um wirksam zu sein. Wir plaudern nur hypothetisch. Unschicklich, das will ich nicht abstreiten, doch auf gleicher Höhe. Solange du dabei nicht vergisst deine Worte zu zählen. Es sei denn, du möchtest bis zu den Ferien jeden Tag in meinem Büro vorbei kommen. Was aber sicherlich bald auffallen könnte und ich sollte anmerken, dass gewisse Reize überstrapaziert werden können. Um noch mal abschließend zum Thema des schmutzigen Geheimnisses zu kommen. Bedeutet das, du empfindest dich als rein und unbefleckt? Mal abgesehen von deiner Jungfräulichkeit?“</p><p>Snape wirkte überaus neugierig und so interessiert, dass sie ihm nicht mehr unterstellen konnte, seine Worte allein aufgrund eines geistigen, hinterhältigen Konzeptes zu nutzen, was er vielleicht vorher erstellt hatte. Es schien so, als ließ er sich ebenso durch dieses absurde Gespräch treiben wie sie und nutzte die Worte ebenso als ein Spielball, wie sie es zuweilen tat.</p><p>„Also, wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, habe ich schon geküsst und wurde geküsst und berührt!“, sagte sie überaus selbstbewusst und beobachtete ihn dabei sehr genau. Seine Augen verengten sich minimal und ein Hauch Kälte lag darin. Obwohl er weder in seinem Stuhl zurückgewichen war, noch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, wirkte er wieder so unnahbar und frostig wie sie ihn eigentlich kannte. Hermione ermutigte das so, dass sie noch eins drauf setzte:</p><p>„Sie haben doch nicht etwa erwartet, dass sie der Erste wären, der mich berühren und küssen würde?“</p><p>„Nein, das wäre unrealistisch. Auch wenn du unerträglich penetrant in deinem Ehrgeiz sein kannst, bist du sehr hübsch, klug und reizvoll. Welcher Junge mit Hirn würde da schon Nein sagen? Die Jungs ohne Hirn, wie Weasley, würden sowieso nicht Nein sagen.“</p><p>„Professor Snape!“, zischte sie empört und dann geschah etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Snape errötete leicht, senkte verlegen den Blick und sagte leise:</p><p>„Ich gebe zu, das war wirklich unfair. Streiche den Namen Weasley aus dem Protokoll. Ich nehme an, du führst eins?“</p><p>„N … nein …“, sagte sie verwirrt und begriff nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.</p><p>„Solltest du aber. Auch wenn es keinen Wert hat, so solltest du dich an jedes falsche und anmaßende Wort erinnern, was ich zu dir sage.“</p><p>„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber ich befürchte, sie verwirren mich viel zu sehr, um mir alles merken zu können.“ Er gab ihr keine Antwort und sie las wieder und versuchte die Worte mit der Buchstabenkombination S und H zu finden. Bestimmt hatte sie sich schon wieder ausweglos verzählt. Am Ende war es vermutlich sowieso egal. Eine unangenehm lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas, bis sich Hermione traute nach oben zu sehen. Severus Snape betrachtete sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen und sah auch nicht weg, um so zu tun, als würde er das nicht tun.</p><p>„Was daran ist für sie erregend?“, hörte sie sich fragen. Ihr stockte der Atem, weil sie diese unheilvolle Buchstabenkombination nicht mal gedacht hatte, bevor die Worte unkontrolliert aus ihrem Mund purzelten. Snape schmunzelte nur kurz und sagte schließlich:</p><p>„Es ist die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation. Was auch immer ich sage, was auch immer du dir vorstellst, denkst und interpretierst; nichts davon wird real werden. Wir reden in einer Art Zeitblase, die jedes Mal platzt, wenn du mein Büro verlässt. Danach fühlst du dich gut, weil du denkst, du hast mich dazu gebracht unerhörte Dinge zu äußern, die mich dazu bringen mir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen zu wollen. Aber du irrst dich. Alles, was ich fühle ist eine ziellose Sehnsucht, ohne Hoffnung sie je erfüllen zu können. Das jedoch, ist ganz gut so, denn ohne das würde ich vielleicht doch meine Disziplin verlieren. So genieße ich unsere Plauderei ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.“</p><p>„Und davon bekommen sie eine Erektion?“ Jetzt war es eindeutig an ihm, sie überrumpelt anzuschauen. Ihre Augen lagen auf seinem Unterleib und ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich amüsiert angehoben. Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt, legte die Beine übereinander und faltete seine Hände über der Beule in seiner Hose. Nur mit Müh und Not konnte sie ein kindisches Kichern unterdrücken.</p><p>„Nein, natürlich nicht. So was passiert, wenn ich auf deine Lippen sehe und mir vorstelle, wie ich mit meiner Zunge in deinen Mund eindringe und dabei deine Brüste mit meinen Händen umfasse.“</p><p>Ungehindert schoss Hermione die Glut ins Gesicht und sie sah schnell wieder aufs Buch. Seine Direktheit, die ganz weit unter der Gürtellinie war, machte sie total wehrlos und war gleichzeitig so berauschend, dass sie mehr davon wollte.</p><p>„Würden sie wollen, dass ich passiv bin?“, stellte sie endlich die eine Frage, die sie schon so lange beschäftigte. Immer wieder hatte sie überlegt, wer von beiden der aktivere Part wäre. Sie selbst sah sich als jemand, der gern die Führung und Verantwortung übernahm, doch Snape war durchaus auch eine Person, die gern herumkommandierte. Würde es zu haarigen, „hypothetischen“ Konflikten kommen?</p><p>„Das ist eine sehr interessante Frage, Miss Granger. Dazu müsste ich wissen, wie du eine Passivität auslegen würdest … erzähle mir davon? Wartest du, bis man dich küsst, oder bist du zu ungeduldig und zu perfektionistisch, um es selbst angehen zu wollen. Ich würde auf das Zweite tippen.“ Sie lächelte zustimmend und fühlte zum ersten Mal nicht mehr diese kuriose Beklemmung, die dieses sonderbare Gespräch mit sich brachte. Snape schien sie zu kennen und hatte keine Scheu es auch auszusprechen.</p><p>„Das ist richtig. Aber wenn es da jemand gäbe, der erfahren genug wäre …“</p><p>„Da sollte ich dich an dieser Stelle besser unterbrechen. Ich wäre nicht so ein Jemand. Alles, was ich mitbringen könnte, wäre meine Neugier und meine Impulsivität und vielleicht auch meine unstillbare Gier mir zu nehmen, was mir mein Leben lang vorenthalten wurde, bzw. ich freiwillig darauf verzichtet habe, aus Gründen, auf die ich nicht näher eingehen will.“</p><p>Diese Beichte machte Hermione absolut sprachlos. Er hatte es so trocken und emotionslos ausgesprochen, wie er manchmal eines der Trank-Rezepte vorlas. Das musste sie erst mal sacken lassen. Unkonzentriert las sie weiter.</p><p>„Wenn ich es richtig mache, wärst du also geneigt dich mir hinzugeben?“, fragte er sie irgendwann und klang sehr ernst. Hermione hatte noch immer mit ihrer Bestürzung zu kämpfen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet so intime Details von Snape zu erfahren und auch nicht, dass sie die so bestürzen würden. Anstatt dass es sie abstieß, führte es nur dazu, dass sie ihn noch faszinierender und besonders fand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus war ein wenig übel.</p><p>Was tat er hier nur? Er gab persönliche Geheimnisse preis, um was? Sie für sich zu gewinnen? Wie erbärmlich war er eigentlich? Hermione war sichtlich verwirrt von seiner Information und es tat ihm schon beinah ein wenig leid, so unverblümt gesprochen zu haben. Nur ließ es sich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Immerhin hatte sich sein Verlangen ein wenig beruhigt, so dass er nun gelassen auf ihre Antwort warten konnte. Warum spielte sie noch immer mit? Weil es ihr Spaß machte? Weil sie noch immer die Hoffnung hatte, ihn besiegen zu können oder steckte mehr dahinter? Hatte Hermione Gefühle für ihn? Das war so abwegig, dass er verächtlich schnaubte. Das Mädchen interpretierte das falsch und sagte:</p><p>„Ja, warum denn nicht? Denken sie wirklich, ich bin durch und durch dominant, nur weil ich an Stellen, an denen es notwendig ist, die Führung übernehmen, wenn es sonst niemand tun würde?“</p><p>Weil er befürchten musste, dass seine Stimme vor Aufregung beben würde, schwieg er eine ganze Zeit lang. So lange, bis Hermione wieder das Wort an ihn richtete.</p><p>„Eine interessantere Frage wäre, wie es aussehen würde, wenn sie es richtig tun würden. Sie könnten es mir ins Ohr flüstern …“ Ihre Stimme versagte beim letzten Wort fast und die unfassbare Erotik dieser Augenblicke überwältigte ihn so sehr, dass er einmal dunkel stöhnte und anschließend ein wenig in Panik, doch die Gewalt über seine Gelüste zu verlieren, Luft einsaugte, als wäre er kurz vorm Ertrinken.</p><p>„Sie müssen nicht, wenn sie nicht wollen“, fügte sie schnell an und sah verlegen zur Seite. Aber wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte er vorher den verdammten Schalk in ihren Augen blitzen sehen. Granger machte sich nun also einen Spaß daraus ihn zu provozieren? Ja?! Dann sollte sie sich mal warm anziehen. Ungeachtet seiner Erektion, stand er auf, ging um den Tisch herum und beugte sich unumwunden zu ihr. Seine Hand schob sich besitzergreifend zwischen ihre Knie und sie keuchte erschrocken auf. Ihr Kopf hob sich und sie sah ihn erschrocken aus großen Augen an, wagte aber auch nicht ihm zu widersprechen.</p><p>„Doch, ich will …“, erwiderte er nach Ewigkeiten und beugte sich wieder nah an ihr Ohr. Fast berührten sich dabei ihre Wangen, zumindest konnte er nicht nur Hermiones Hitze spüren, sondern auch ihren verführerischen Duft riechen. Ihre Knie, die sich bis dahin verbittert zusammengepresst hatten, lockerten sich. Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob sich seine Hand über die Innenseite ihre Oberschenkel nach oben. Wenn der Stoff nicht dazwischen wäre, würde er auf der Stelle den Verstand verlieren und Dummheiten begehen. Schon so kostete es ihn viel Kraft nicht zu keuchen, als wäre er Meilen weit gerannt, um zu ihr zu kommen. Er war doch nur um den Tisch herumgelaufen.</p><p>„Ich würde dich darum bitten, dich auszuziehen. Vor meinen Augen, ganz langsam … würdest du das für mich tun?“ Sie nickte eifrig und ihre Haare kitzelten dabei seine Nase. Es lenkte ihn immerhin ein wenig von seiner auflodernden Lust ab.</p><p>„Sag es!“</p><p>„Ich würde es tun. Aber nur, wenn sie sich auch ausziehen. Gleichzeitig mit mir.“ Diese unverschämte Göre. Severus schloss die Augen und atmete gierig ihren wundervollen Duft ein. Seine Erektion, die unerträglich pochte, versuchte er großzügig zu ignorieren, was wirklich schwer war.</p><p>„Dazu könntest du mich durchaus überreden.“ Wie in Zeitlupe schob er seine Finger höher. Das Mädchen atmete schneller, während er jetzt besser die Luft anhielt und die folgenden Worte schließlich nur rau zwischen den Zähnen hervor presste.</p><p>„Du hast noch in etwa zehn Minuten, dann will ich ein Ergebnis deiner Zählung, Miss Granger!“ Bevor er ihre Mitte erreichte, nahm er sehr widerwillig seine Hand weg und ging zurück hinter seinen Tisch. Seltsam enttäuscht sah sie ihm aus halbgeschlossenen Augen nach. Danach blickte sie wieder auf ihr Buch und las eine ganze Weile, die ihm unerträglich lang erschien. Eben war er kurz davor gewesen, etwas zu sagen, was er sicherlich bereut hätte. Es hätte sich nach „ … und wenn wir beide nackt sind, würde ich dich sogar anbetteln, dass ich dich lieben darf“ angehört. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es auszuweichen. Das Adrenalin und der Vorgeschmack der Euphorie rauschten noch immer süß und prickelnd durch sein Blut. Hätte Granger geantwortet? Wie wäre ihre Erwiderung ausgefallen? So süß wie sie roch? Vermutlich nicht. Ihre Antwort hätte entsetzlich weh getan, da war er sich sicher.</p><p> </p><p>„Sie können übrigens … sie wissen schon … wenn sie sich erleichtern müssen .... Es würde mich nicht stören, da ich ja lese …“, sagte Hermione nach einer Weile todesmutig. Schon längst hatte sie den Überblick über die Zahlen verloren und würde am Ende wieder raten. Es wäre einerlei, denn Professor Snape würde sie so lange in sein Büro bestellen, wie er Lust dazu hatte und sie kommen würde. Hermione war sich ganz sicher, dass er sie mit keiner Silbe auf ein eventuelles Wegbleiben ansprechen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er so tun, als hätte es diese kuriosen, besorgniserregenden Gespräche niemals gegeben. Dieses Wissen befreite sie und ihn auch. Was sie nun zu ihm sagte, war ein gewagter Vorstoß und sie war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er verstand worauf sie anspielte. Sie blickte hoch, begegnete seinem abgründigen Blick und hielt ihm eine ganze Zeit stand, bevor sie hinweisend auf seinen Unterleib blickte. Seine Beine lagen wieder auf dem Tisch, eins über dem anderen. In seinen Händen hielt er ihren Zauberstab, mit dem er sich leicht gegen die Lippen tippte. Ob er erheitert, verärgert oder einfach nur desinteressiert war, war äußerst schwer festzustellen. Die Atmosphäre im Raum hingegen, war schwer und süß wie eine überreife Frucht. Es bereite Hermione ein wenig Unwohlsein und sie hatte das Gefühl schlecht Luft zu bekommen. Weil sie davon ausging, keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, las sie weiter. Aber Snape sprach und seine Stimme klang dabei sehr unheilvoll.</p><p>„Ich denke, es würde dir sehr wohl etwas ausmachen. Aber keine Sorge, so beschämend schlecht ist meine Selbstkontrolle nicht. Das hebe ich mir für später auf …“ Das brachte sie dazu wieder neugierig den Blick zu heben. Sie sah gerade noch, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten, dann war er wieder mörderisch ernst.</p><p>„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht, Professor Snape. Sie tun so etwas nicht!“, provozierte sie ihn. Atemlos wartete sie auf eine Antwort, die bestimmt vernichtend wäre.</p><p>„Tust du es?“ Hermione hörte keine Neugier aus seiner Gegenfrage. Sie hasste Gegenfragen, obwohl sie in diesem Fall berechtigt waren.</p><p>„Jeder tut es doch.“</p><p>„Jeder interessiert mich nicht, Miss Granger. Tust du es? Berührst du dich selbst?“</p><p>„Natürlich!“, platzte es vorwurfsvoll aus ihr heraus. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich sichtlich an, was ihr verriet, dass ihn die Antwort tatsächlich überrascht hatte.</p><p>„Wieso denn nicht? Es ist nicht immer einfach, wenn man in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal ist, aber man findet Zeit und Gelegenheiten“, sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und war sehr stolz auf die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme. Die Wahrheit war, sie befriedigte sich nicht oft selbst, weil es keinen Bedarf gab. Sie brauchte Befriedigung für ihren Intellekt und weniger für ihren Körper. Allerdings stimmte das nicht mehr so ganz. Seit sie ständig über Snape und sich nachdenken musste, stieg auch ihr Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Zufriedenheit und dagegen konnte sie nichts tun.</p><p>„Enttäusche ich sie?“, fragte sie frech, als er ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.</p><p>„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich überlege nur, ob es angebracht wäre zu fragen, was du dir dabei vorstellst. In Anbetracht unserer … bizarren Situation würde das auch nicht mehr ins Gewicht fallen. Aber ich lasse es besser aus Gründen der Disziplin und bitte dich, die letzten Seiten zu lesen.“</p><p>„Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Professor!“, beharrte sie darauf, das auch er etwas Privates von sich preisgab. Erst in diesem Moment wurde Hermione wirklich bewusst, was sie hier taten. Sie sprachen aufrichtig über ihre intimsten Geheimnisse. Zwar unter dem Deckmantel eines Spiels, eines gegenseitigen Ausspielens, nichtsdestotrotz war sehr klar, dass weder er noch sie log.</p><p>„Doch, habe ich. Ich sagte, ich hebe es mir für später auf. In diesem Sinne bitte ich dich, beeile dich ein wenig, Mädchen!“ Er klang zum ersten Mal deutlich ungeduldig und drängend. Verwirrt blinzelte Hermione und las. Schon längst sah sie keine Hs und keine Ss mehr.</p><p>„Fertig“, sagte sie Minuten später.</p><p>„Anzahl?“</p><p>„Sechsundzwanzig.“</p><p>Snape seufzte überdrüssig, reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab und zog sich gleichzeitig das Buch heran, um es mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab zu kontrollieren.</p><p>„Es sieht so aus, als möchtest du noch die nächsten zehn Jahre in mein Büro kommen. Die korrekte Anzahl wäre 65 gewesen. Bis morgen, Miss Granger!“</p><p>Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen und wandte sich zur Tür. Sie wartete auf etwas, doch er sagte nichts. Sobald ihre unsinnige Strafarbeit beendet war, platzte die Blase, in der sie sprachen und für süße Momente existierten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enttäuscht zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte nur wenige Gänge später Ron in die Arme.</p><p>„Hermione. Was ist denn los?“</p><p>„Los? Was ist … los?“, sagte sie ganz durcheinander. Auf Ron hatte sie gerade überhaupt keine Lust.</p><p>„Na, du siehst aus, als wärest du drei Runden um das Schlossgebäude gerannt … so verschwitzt und rot im Gesicht.“ Ja, so fühlte sie sich auch. Sie wollte dringend duschen und musste sich selbst berühren, um diesen furchtbaren Druck abzubauen, der sie beinah auseinander riss. Fast hätte sie bei dem Gedanken gegrinst, denn darüber hatten sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten unterhalten.</p><p>„Ja, ich … ich hatte viel zu tun. Bibliothek und so weiter … du weißt schon, lernen!“ Ron kniff zweifelnd seine Augen zusammen.</p><p>„Du solltest wirklich mal eine Pause einlegen. Komm, wir gehen ein wenig an die frische Luft!“ Resolut griff er ihre Hand und zog sie in einen Innenhof. Es schneite und Hermione hielt wirklich dankbar für die Abkühlung ihr Gesicht in den herabfallenden Schnee.</p><p>„Siehst du, ich wusste, du brauchst das, Hermione.“ Ron stand so dicht vor ihr, dass es verdächtig nach einer gewünschten Umarmung aussah. Dummerweise hatte sie gerade wirklich das dringende Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt. Abrupt wandte sie sich ab.</p><p>„Ich muss leider wirklich dringend … für kleine Mädchen!“, rief sie Ron als Entschuldigung zu. Sie hörte ihn noch leise lachen und fühlte sich mies. Sie sollte ihrem Freund auf keinen Fall Hoffnung machen, die sie vielleicht nicht erfüllen konnte und wollte.</p><p>Alles, was in ihren Gedanken war, waren die Worte, die zwischen Snape und ihr hin und her geflogen waren. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte, spürte sie wieder seine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln und seine irritierende Nähe, die ihr den Atem raubte. Sie ahnte, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste und doch sehnte sie sich in jenen kritischen Momenten wie verrückt nach ihm. War das Liebe? Oder war das nur eine sexuelle Anziehung, der sie willenlos erliegen musste, weil das in ihrem Körper so vorgesehen war?</p><p>Wie könnte sie das überprüfen?</p><p>Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen fand sie später in ihrem Buch, was sie mit in Snapes Büro hatte, eine rätselhafte Nachricht vor. Es war ein Zettel, der zu einem Schwan gefaltet war. Sie wollte ihn auseinanderfalten, weil die wirkliche Nachricht bestimmt im inneren der Faltung versteckt war, aber es ging nicht besonders gut. Es war, als bräuchte sie den Zugangscode, um das Papier so zu entfalten, dass es dabei nicht kaputt ging. So aber riss sie ungestüm und neugierig daran und hatte wenige Sekunden später nur Papierfetzen in der Hand. Der gefaltete Schwan war verzaubert gewesen und zerstörte sich nun selbst, weil man Magie nun mal nicht mit Gewalt beikam.</p><p>Schade, dachte sie traurig und sah die verglimmenden Papierfetzen, die zu Boden schwebten. War diese Nachricht von Snape gewesen? Nicht mal das wusste sie genau. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob das sein Stil war. Jemand wie Severus Snape sprach die Worte gern aus, am besten ins Gesicht desjenigen, für den sie gedacht waren. Was hatte sie heute alles über ihn erfahren? Ihr Gespräch machte ihn an, er hatte keine Erfahrung, was sie schockiert hatte und sie deshalb noch immer nicht wusste, wo sie das alles einordnen sollte. Er verschaffte sich selbst Erleichterung, was nur menschlich war und doch merkwürdig auf sie wirkte. Er hätte wenigstens versuchen können zu lügen. Weiterhin war er wohl nicht besonders amüsiert, wenn es Nebenbuhler gab und er konnte eine ausgezeichnete Selbstbeherrschung sein eigen nennen. Nichts von eventuellen emotionalen und körperlichen Unsicherheiten schlug sich in seiner messerscharfen Rhetorik nieder und dafür bewunderte Hermione ihn wirklich. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung wohin die Reise ging und ob sie nun wirklich in diesen finsteren Mann verliebt war, oder ob es nur die Konsequenz von körperlichen Reaktionen war, der sie ausgeliefert war.</p><p>Aber sie wusste eins ganz sicher. Sie müsste entsetzt sein und sie müsste ihn eigentlich melden und vor allem dürfte sie nie wieder zu ihm gehen, um sich von ihm demütigen zu lassen.</p><p>Wenn das mal so einfach wäre. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Hermione ein und träumte von Severus Snape, der seinen Schrecken verloren hatte und ihm Traum zu jemanden wurde, den sie mehr als alles andere wollte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Mittagessen, legte sich plötzlich ein Arm um ihre Schulter. Hermione schrie erschrocken auf.</p><p>„Hallo Hermione, hast du meine Nachricht bekommen?“, flüsterte ihr Eneas Eschenburg aus dem Ravenclawhaus ins Ohr. Eneas war einer ihrer Verehrer. Er war ein großer, hübscher, gutmütiger Junge, den sie im Grunde sehr mochte. Seine körperliche Aufdringlichkeit und seinen Hang dazu auf seine freundschaftliche, kumpelhafte Art die Privatsphäre, bzw. Intimsphäre einer anderen Person nicht zu achten, nervte sie jedoch gewaltig. Jetzt war sie allerdings so überrumpelt, dass sie seine große Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter streifte. War die Nachricht von Eneas gewesen? So viel Verspieltheit hatte sie dem großen Jungen gar nicht zugetraut.</p><p>„Ähm ich … nein“, log sie und fühlte sich gleich schlecht, weil das eigentlich nicht ihre Art war sich mit Unwahrheiten aus der Affäre zu ziehen.</p><p>„Na, macht nichts. Jetzt bist du ja hier. Lust auf einen Spaziergang? Es hat geschneit, habe ich gehört.“ Seine blauen Augen blitzten, sein Lächeln war breit und selbstbewusst und die dunkelblonden Locken fielen ihm neckisch in die Stirn. Eneas war bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt und wenn Hermione einen Durchhänger hatte, war sie stolz darauf, dass er offensichtlich ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte. Vorsichtshalber lächelte sie nun erst mal vage und war heilfroh, als sie Luna um die Ecke kommen sah. Zwingend sah sie Luna entgegen und hoffte, dass sie sich auf die Einfühlsamkeit ihrer Freundin verlassen konnte. Luna war ein ruhiges, stilles Mädchen. Aber sie bekam vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles mit. Das sprach sie nicht immer aus und niemand wusste genau, was Luna Lovegood alles wusste, wahrnahm und verstand. Man konnte sich jedoch in vielerlei Hinsicht auf sie verlassen.</p><p>„Hermione! Dich habe ich gesucht. Du wolltest mir doch das eine Buch in der Bibliothek suchen, weswegen ich dich kürzlich gefragt habe.“ Eneas schnaubte unglücklich und Hermione konnte sich endlich von seinem Arm befreien.</p><p>„Ja, klar. Komm, ich suche es dir raus!“, sagte Hermione erleichtert. Luna nickte ernst und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern in Richtung Eneas.</p><p>„Dann eben später, Hermione Granger!“, rief Eneas ihnen nach. Hermione hob nur zerstreut die Hand.</p><p> </p><p>„Danke, Luna!“, sagte sie, als sie weit genug weg waren.</p><p>„Gern geschehen. Jeder hätte das Unglück in deinem Gesicht gesehen. Eigentlich sollte ich dir sowieso von ihm ausrichten, dass er mit dir heute nach dem Essen ein Date im Schnee haben wollen würde. Ich habe es wohl … vergessen“, kicherte Luna leise. Hermione grinste, bis ihr einfiel, dass der gefaltete Schwan dann wohl nicht von Eneas war. Schnell war sie in Gedanken wieder bei Snape.</p><p>„Ach, so übel ist Eneas nicht. Meine Gedanken sind nur gerade woanders …“, flüsterte sie leise. Ohne sich abzusprechen, liefen sie tatsächlich in die Bibliothek. Eine Sache mochte Hermione an Luna sehr. Luna fragte nie neugierig nach, sondern wartete geduldig, bis man bereit war zu sprechen. So setzte sie sich auch nur auf eines der Fensterbretter, während Hermione beiläufig nach einem Buch suchte, wenn sie schon mal hier war.</p><p>„Snape verwirrt mich zutiefst“, sagte sie ganz leise, als sie zum Tisch zurück kam. Aufmerksam sah Luna sie an.</p><p>„Nein, ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn mögen könnte, aber … wir führen die seltsamsten Gespräche, die man sich vorstellen kann und über deren brisanten Inhalt ich besser schweigen möchte.“</p><p>„Ist … er ehrlich zu dir?“ Und das war die zweite Sache, die sie so gern an Luna hatte. Die Blonde stellte immer die richtigen Fragen. Es waren Fragen, die man nie erwartete.</p><p>„Ja, total. Und das macht mir Angst.“</p><p>„Das könnte man von ihm erwarten. Die Frage ist, bist du ebenso ehrlich?“ Hermione wurde unwillkürlich rot.</p><p>„Das ist die andere Sache, die mir Angst macht. Ich kann gar nicht anders, als ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. Nicht, dass du denkst, er manipuliert mich. Ich muss kein Veritaserum trinken und er nimmt seinen Zauberstab höchstens zum Zählen der Buchstaben in die Hand. Und mit meinem Zauberstab, den er meisten in der Hand hat könnte er nie so gut zaubern und nicht ohne, dass ich es merken würde. Es ist eher … wie ein seltsames Spiel wo wir beide wissen, dass nichts den Raum verlässt, verstehst du?“ Luna sah sie stetig und nachdenklich an.</p><p>„Ja, verstehe. Aber du sprichst gerade mit mir darüber, das heißt, du möchtest das schon ganz gern erweitern und nicht mehr allein in seinem Büro lassen, oder?“</p><p>„Ach du … Schreck! Ja, du könntest recht haben. Aber … das wäre fatal, Luna! Wenn du wüsstest, über was wir sprechen!“ Verhalten schmunzelte die Blonde.</p><p>„Lieber nicht. Hast du herausgefunden, was dich an ihm so fasziniert?“</p><p>„Ja und nein. Umso öfter ich mit ihm zusammen bin, umso verwirrender ist es. Oh Luna, was mache ich da nur?“, brach es plötzlich verzweifelt aus Hermione raus. Mit diesem Gefühlsausbruch hatte sie nie und nimmer gerechnet. Aber Luna wäre nicht Luna, wenn sie sie nun nicht ganz ruhig umarmt hätte. Ihre Hände strichen beruhigend über ihren Rücken und ihre Haare.</p><p>„Er hat dich also nicht zurückgewiesen, hm?“, flüsterte sie an ihr Ohr. Hermione schüttelte nur schniefend den Kopf.</p><p>„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, muss ich zugeben.“</p><p>„Und … jetzt?“</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, Hermione … Am liebsten würde ich dir raten, aufzuhören zu ihm zu gehen, weil wir alle wissen, dass Professor Snape unberechenbar ist. Was er tut oder sagt – und ich will immer noch nicht genau wissen, was es ist – ist nicht richtig und du weißt das auch.“</p><p>„Er sagt, dafür gibt es keine Regeln, Luna …“ Luna drückte sie leicht von sich weg und sah sie zweifelnd an.</p><p>„Das sagt er? Oder setzte er sich nur eiskalt darüber hinweg?“</p><p>„Wozu? Um mich zu beeindrucken oder mich so richtig zu brüskieren? Es kann ihn alles kosten.“</p><p>„Das ist eine interessante Frage. Du bist sicher, dass er nicht falsch spielt?“</p><p>„Nein, das sagte ich nicht. Ich sagte, dass er auf eine erschreckende Art ehrlich zu mir ist. Aber welche Absicht er mit all dem verfolgt, erschließt sich mir nicht ganz. Alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass er mich auf seltsame Weise spiegelt.“ Hermione sah ihrer Freundin an, dass sie ratlos war, so wie sie.</p><p>„Geh nicht mehr zu ihm, Hermione. Lass es drauf ankommen. Wir stehen hinter dir und sagen für dich aus, falls es zu einem … Eklat kommt.“</p><p>„Ja, das weiß ich doch. Aber ich möchte mich wirklich ungern geschlagen geben. Am Ende geht es doch um uns alle. Seine Regeln sind diskussionswürdig und viel zu hart und er soll wenigstens darüber nachdenken.“</p><p>„Und du denkst, mit Buchstabenzählen kommst du weiter?“</p><p>„Ja, weil ich so herausfinde, wo seine Schwachstelle ist und genau da werde ich ihn packen können. Ich brauche nur noch ein wenig Zeit.“</p><p>In diesen Sekunden gestand sich Hermione ein, dass sie wirklich noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Genau auf diese beängstigende Art, indem sie beide über Intimitäten sprachen, die sie erregten und die doch nie so stattfinden würden.</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, Hermione …“, merkte Luna ein bisschen hilflos an, weil sie wahrscheinlich merkte, wie ernst es ihr mit diesem irrsinnigen Vorhaben war.</p><p>„Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und so übel ist er nicht, wenn man mit ihm allein ist und … keine Angst vor ihm hat.“ Luna prustete los und Hermione musste auch lachen. Das löste die Spannung, denn im Grunde hatte sie noch zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine echte Gefahr gespürt, die von Snape ausging. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte Augenblicke gespürt, da war er unsicherer als sie selbst. Wenn sie es nur richtig anstellte, würde ihr Severus Snape aus der Hand fressen und seine verdammten drakonischen Regeln ein wenig lockern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Allerdings hatte sie ihn auch nicht in dem Moment erlebt, als er sie vor kurzer Zeit zusammen mit Eneas gesehen hatte. Eben wollte er um die Ecke laufen, als er Hermione entdeckte. Aus einem Reflex heraus, tarnte er sich mit einem Zauber und blieb mucksmäuschen still an die Wand gelehnt stehen, um sie und den Jungen zu beobachten.</p><p>Dass es nicht Weasley oder Potter war, mit dem er sie antraf, ärgerte ihn. An den Anblick der beiden Jungs hatte er sich in all den Jahren schon leidlich gewöhnt. Dieser Junge hier, der leider exzellent Tränke herstellen konnte, attraktiv und wortgewandt war, beleidigte seinen Stolz. Eneas Eschenburg hatte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Hermiones Schulter und wirkte so selbstgefällig, dass Zorn in Severus nach oben stieg. Vermutlich war es dieser eine Moment, in dem er mit aller Härte der Realität begreifen musste, dass er nicht nur still und heimlich in Hermione verliebt war, sondern, dass er begonnen hatte sie zu lieben. Mit allen Konsequenzen. Eine davon war Eifersucht. Wie ein fieser, heißer Blitz schlug sie in seine Eingeweide ein, als er Hermione und diesen Jungen zusammen sah. Mühsam bewahrte er seine Disziplin, um sich nicht zu erkennen zu geben und den beiden eine Szene zu machen, die nur peinlich wäre. Als er Luna Lovegood kommen sah, erleichterte ihn das mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Wie er erhofft hatte, ging Granger mit ihrer Freundin mit.</p><p>Nicht nur Eneas Eschenburg sah beiden Mädchen ein wenig irritiert hinterher. Er selbst tat es auch und war bis tief in sein Blut gelähmt und so zornig auf sich selbst. Was dachte er sich nur dabei, so etwas zu empfinden? Alles, was ihn mit Granger verband, waren befremdliche Treffen, bei denen sie beide verbal die Hüllen fallen ließen. Nichts, aber auch gar nicht deutete auf Gefühle hin. Nicht von Hermiones Seite aus. Seine eigenen konnte er hoffentlich unter dem Mantel des Sarkasmus und der Arroganz so gut verstecken, dass das Mädchen nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung bekam.</p><p>Dabei hatte er sich so darauf gefreut sie später am Tag noch zu sehen. Das aber, bekam nun einen schalen Beigeschmack. Natürlich gab es Jungs, die sich für sie interessierten. Er selbst hatte es großmütig zugegeben. Es nun zu beobachten, schmerzte. Auch war er sich gar nicht sicher, wie Hermione zu einem Kerl wie Eneas Eschenburg stand. Dazu war die Sequenz, in der er sie beobachten konnte, zu kurz. Belauschen konnte er sie auch nicht, weil er zu weit weg war und schon einen Tarnzauber benutzte. Es war wirklich ärgerlich.</p><p>Jäh fiel ihm ein, was wäre, wenn es seine Schuld war, dass sich Hermione nun wirklich mit einem Jungen traf. Ron Weasley kam in Severus‘ Gedanken nicht als ein Kandidat oder Konkurrent vor, dazu war dieses Verhältnis zu grotesk. Aber ein junger, gutaussehender, intelligenter Mann, wie Eneas, könnte durchaus in Frage kommen. Hatte er sie dazu getrieben?</p><p>Falls ja, dann hatte er ja mal wieder absolut alles falsch gemacht, was er hätte falsch machen können. Eneas kam an der Stelle vorbei, an der er stand. Er gab ihm ein paar Meter und ließ ihn mit einem winzigen Zauber so über seine eigenen Füße stolpern, dass er hinfiel. Mit einem zynischen Grinsen lief er dann von hinten auf Eneas zu und fragte spöttisch:</p><p>„Was gibt es auf dem Boden zu finden, Mister Eschenburg?“</p><p>Der Kerl lächelte nur und kicherte sogar, zu seiner Überraschung.</p><p>„Nichts, Professor Snape. Ich war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken bei einem schönen Mädchen …“ Aus verengten Augen warf er Eneas einen tödlichen Blick zu und lief dann ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter.</p><p>Wie es aussah, war der Junge nicht so einfach zu verunsichern. Unerfreulicher aber war, dass Hermione scheinbar sein Rätsel nicht gelöst hatte, was er ihr in Form eines gefalteten Schwans geschickt hatte. Nur mit dem richtigen Wort, könnte sie die Faltung lösen und sehen, was im Inneren versteckt war.</p><p>Überhaupt fühlte sich Severus so schlecht, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal, als er sich so mies gefühlt hatte, hatte er Lily gerade an Potter verloren. Das sollte ihm eine Warnung sein.</p><p>Und doch kam die Freude auf Hermione zurück, um so weiter der Nachmittag voranschritt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione war trotz Lunas Urteil keiner Entscheidung näher gekommen und so ging sie um die angegebene Zeit wieder zu Snapes Büro. Bevor sie aber klopfte, nahm sie sich diesmal vor, dass es das letzte Mal sein müsste. Diese schlüpfrigen Gespräche waren zwar ganz nett, aber sie führten zu nichts. Sie wusste immer noch nicht genau, was sie an Snape so anziehend fand und würde es wohl auch nur erfahren, wenn sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen würde, dass sie ihn mochte. Denn das tat sie. Natürlich gab es auch Momente, da wünschte sie ihm die Pest an den Hals. Hermione war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass es immer zwei Seiten der Medaille gab. In ihren Augen überwog im Moment die Faszination für diesen eigentlich immer mies gelaunten, grimmigen Mann, der doch irgendwie so eloquent sein konnte und mit Worten so gut umgehen konnte, dass seine freundlichen Anmerkungen, die unter all dem Sarkasmus durchblitzten, nicht einfach verpufften. Snape mochte sie gern und sie spürte, dass es wirklich so war. Es war so gut spürbar, dass sie sich ernsthaft fragte, wie er das machte und ob er nicht doch heimlich Magie anwandte.</p><p>Wenn sie ihm heute sagte, dass sie ihn mögen könnte, hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Vermutlich würde sie eine boshafte Antwort bekommen. Eine nette Antwort könnte es aber durchaus auch sein. Vielleicht würde sie niemals herausfinden, was genau sie so zu ihm hinzog und das war bestimmt auch besser so. Luna hatte schon recht. Wenn sie es weiterhin forcierte, würde es in einer Katastrophe enden, denn Snape kannte keine Skrupel.</p><p>„Das letzte Mal, Hermione …“, sagte sie sich leise und fühlte sich wie eine Süchtige, die sich zum letzten Mal einen Schuss setzte.</p><p>Snape sah sie allerdings so finster an, als sie eintrat, dass sie fröstelte. Was war passiert?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus hatte ähnliche Gedanken gehabt. Diese fragwürdigen Treffen mussten aufhören. Natürlich brach er Regeln, auch wenn sie in der Tat nirgends schriftlich festgehalten waren. Es war einfach eine moralische Selbstverständlichkeit, von der man ausging und die hatte er damals unterschrieben, als er hier als Lehrer angefangen hatte. Darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken, weil er wusste, dass er selbst gern dazu neigte Regeln zu brechen. Umso strenger achtete er auf die Einhaltung seiner eigenen Regeln. Ihm war selbst klar wie paradox das wirkte. Erklären könnte er das nicht.</p><p>Mit seinem Zauberstab deutete er auf den Stuhl.</p><p>„Ist … etwas passiert?“, fragte Granger so zaghaft nach, dass es ihn heiß durchflutete. Wie konnte sie ihm seinen Ärger ansehen? Weil sie sich hier die Wahrheit sagten, wollte er nun nicht damit aufhören.</p><p>„Außer, dass ich dich in der Umarmung eines Jungen gesehen habe, nichts.“ Sie riss die Augen auf und blinzelte ungläubig. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie errötete leicht.</p><p>„Sie meinen sicher Eneas Eschenburg. Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen. Wo waren …“</p><p>„Das spielt keine Rolle!“, unterbrach er sie ungehalten.</p><p>„Na ja, gut … sie haben mich gesehen. Und warum bringt sie das so auf?“ Er gab ihr keine Antwort, weil sein Mund ganz trocken war. Stattdessen legte er ihr das Buch hin.</p><p>„Lies die nächsten 30 Seiten und zähle die Wörter die mit W beginnen!“, befahl er uncharmant und hielt ihr seine offene Hand hin, in den sie nach einem kurzen Zögern ihren Zauberstab legte.</p><p>„Zu Befehl, Professor!“, knurrte sie beleidigt und senkte den Blick.</p><p>Während er sie beobachtete, kam er langsam wieder zu Atem. Er verstand nicht, wie allein ihre Präsenz ihm so die Luft rauben konnte.</p><p>„Es freut mich für dich, dass du so begehrt bist …“, begann er irgendwann leise. Sie sah hoch und ihre Augen begegneten sich. Für gefühlte Ewigkeiten vergaß er jedes Wort, was er sagen wollte, bis sie wieder auf das Buch sah und wenigstens so tat, als würde sie weiterlesen.</p><p>„Und ich gebe zu, ich hätte gern eine Chance mich so zu verhalten wie Mister Eschenburg oder meinetwegen auch Weasley. Aber das habe ich nicht und manchmal ist es wirklich schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Darüber solltest du dir aber keine Gedanken machen. Denn, auch wenn ich dir am liebsten deine Kleidung vom Leib reißen würde, dich küssen würde, bis ich die Besinnung verliere und dich lieben wollen würde, so wird das niemals geschehen …“</p><p>Er sah sie schlucken. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Augen auf das Buch gesenkt, aber sie hörte ihm zu und las nicht.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In jenen Augenblicken glaubte Hermione einen Hauch davon zu verstehen, warum er so faszinierend war. Severus Snape war in der Lage schrecklich verletzend, böse und gemein zu sein. Gleichzeitig aber, konnte er so intensiv zärtlich und nett sein, wie es ihm niemand zutraute. Was er ihr gerade sagte, war so entsetzlich wahr, dass Hermione es unweigerlich tief in sich drin fühlte. Es gab eine Zeit in Snapes Jugend, in der seine Sehnsüchte und Wünsche ihren vielleicht nicht unähnlich gewesen waren. Allein, er konnte sie sich nie erfüllen und sie führte ihm nun diese verlorene Zeit vor Augen und quälte ihn damit.</p><p>„Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur eifersüchtig, weil der Junge bekommen kann, was ich mir nicht mal wünschen dürfte“, sagte er schließlich, schon kühler. Damit zerstörte er wieder einen Teil des warmen Gefühls, was sich in ihr ausgebreitet hatte.</p><p>Jetzt könnte sie sagen, dass ja gar nichts zwischen Eneas und ihr lief und auch nicht laufen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Seine schwarzen Augen lagen lauernd auf ihrem Gesicht und Hermione riss sich wirklich zusammen, um den Rest ihrer Würde zu behalten. Wenn sie ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass sie gar nicht auf Eneas scharf war, sondern allein an ihm interessiert war, könnte das schlimme Konsequenzen haben, wie Luna anmerkte. Sie selbst wusste das nur zu genau. Aber Verstand und Herz arbeiteten nicht immer im Einklang. Erst recht nicht, wenn Snape nun aufstand, um den Tisch herum kam und sich wieder neben sie lehnte.</p><p>„Vielleicht wären sie ja besser als Eneas, vielleicht würde ihre Zärtlichkeit ja eindrucksvoller ausfallen“, merkte sie mit dem üblichen spitzen Unterton an. Damit schleuderte sie ihn zurück in den Spiel-Modus und er müsste ihr ebenso antworten.</p><p>„Das denke ich nicht“, sagte er aber nur dunkel und so ernst, dass Hermione Tränen hinter den Augen brannten. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich von ihm verraten, weil er einfach so die Spielregeln geändert hatte und sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte. Er wollte nicht mehr spielen und Hermione spürte, dass das hier wohl wirklich das letzte Treffen dieser Art sein würde. Snape hatte wohl endlich eingesehen, dass er viel zu weit ging und nicht tun und sagen dürfte, was er tat und sagte. Trotz stieg in Hermione nach oben. Wie konnte er es wagen das alles einfach so zu beenden? Nur weil er Konkurrenz hatte und mit seiner Eifersucht nicht umgehen konnte? Er war ein verdammter, erwachsener Mann! Gut, vielleicht auch nicht, erinnerte sie sich an ihre Gedanken über seine mysteriöse Vergangenheit. Hermione war verwirrt, aber nicht so sehr, um klein beizugeben.</p><p>„Männer, oder von mir aus auch Jungs, glauben immer zu wissen, was Frauen wollen. Aber ich verraten ihnen mal etwas, sie liegen garantiert immer daneben.“</p><p>„Woran liegt das?“</p><p>„Hm, meistens werden wir unterschätzt oder das männliche Geschlecht denkt in Klischees. Deswegen spreche ich gern mit ihnen, Professor Snape. Weil dieses Gespräch eben nicht dem üblichen Rahmen entspricht. Trotzdem gehe ich davon aus, dass auch sie sich irren. So wie Eneas und viele anderen Geschlechtsgenossen. Weil ich nämlich oft selbst nicht genau weiß, was ich will. Wie soll es da ein Junge wissen?“</p><p>„Er könnte einfach fragen. Wäre jetzt meine naheliegende Lösung“, sagte er trocken und musterte sie eingehend von oben, ohne herablassend zu wirken. Das vergnügte Blitzen in seinen Augen war zurück und irgendwie erleichterte das Hermione. Auffordernd sah sie ihn an und schenkte ihm das zuversichtlichste Lächeln, was sie hatte. Sie würde sein Büro nicht verlassen, ohne ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn mochte.</p><p>„Und … abgesehen von der Stelle in deinem Nacken, was würde dir gefallen?“</p><p>„Jetzt im Moment oder im Allgemeinen?“ Severus blinzelte kurz überrascht.</p><p>„Mich würde der Augenblick interessieren, Miss Granger“, flüsterte er rau. Ohne es direkt auszusprechen, übertraten sie gerade eine Grenze. Seine gestrige Berührung ihrer Beine, war nur eine boshafte Provokation gewesen. Jetzt hatte sie ihn aufgefordert offensiv zu sein, weil sie es wollte. Sie gab ihm damit die Erlaubnis sie zu berühren. Und er würde es genau so verstehen.</p><p>„Man spricht ja immer von erogenen Zonen …“, begann sie leise und sah zu ihm hoch. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel und tief.</p><p>„Brüste, Geschlechtsteile … sie wissen schon. Die Wahrheit aber ist, es gibt Stellen am Körper, die sind hoch empfindlich, weil die Haut an diesen Stellen sehr dünn ist. Gleich darunter pulsieren das Blut und wichtige Blutgefäße. Wenn man diese Stellen nun ganz sanft stimuliert und berührt, kann das erotischer sein, als wenn …“</p><p>„Welche Stellen?“, unterbrach er sie. Sein Tonfall war heiser und drängend. Hermione fühlte sich großartig. Sie hatte Snape wieder soweit, dass er mit ihr Frivolitäten austauschte, sich dabei vollkommen auf sie konzentrierte und sie eindeutig hungrig ansah. Sie stand auf, schob ihren Pullover am Arm ein wenig nach oben und zeigte ihm die Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes.</p><p>„Das hier …“, sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihr Handgelenk, durch die ihre Adern blau schimmerten, „ist so eine Stelle. Eine weitere Stelle ist die Kniekehle und dann gibt es noch eine dritte Stelle“, lächelte sie hintergründig. Severus sah auf ihr Handgelenk und sie auf seine schwarzen Wimpern.</p><p>„Das ist logisch“, sagte er leise und griff nach ihrem Arm. Hermione zog ihn nicht weg, auch nicht, als sie sah, was er vorhatte. Schon spürte sie seinen Mund auf der Stelle, an der ihre Adern unter der Haut bläulich schimmerten. Seine Lippen waren warm und trocken, als er sie da berührte. In ihrem Kopf waren dabei zwei Gedanken, die alles andere verdrängten.</p><p>Das darf er nicht! Und: Wehe, er hört jetzt damit auf! Hermione stand ganz still da, sah zu, was er tat und hörte ihr Herz wild und hart in ihren Ohren klopfen. Seine Hände bogen ihre Hand ein wenig nach unten und als die Spitze seiner Zunge ihre Haut berührte, zuckte sie sogar leicht zusammen. Die Berührung war entzückend und betörend. Dass sie ihm die Information erst gegeben hatte, spielte überhaupt keine Rolle. Die Wirkung war enorm. Blut strömte in ihrem Unterleib zusammen und ihr Atem ging schneller. Snape hatte nicht nach der dritten Stelle gefragt. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, er würde es tun.</p><p> </p><p>Severus tat es nicht, denn er wusste, wo die dritte Stelle war. Allein der Gedanken sie da zu küssen, erregte ihn über alle Maßen. Sein Geschlechtsteil schwoll unweigerlich an. Ihr Geschmack und ihr Geruch taten sein übriges, um ihn in den siebten Himmel zu katapultieren. Dass Hermione so offensiv war, hatte er nicht erwartet. Indem er seinen Unmut über diesen Jungen zum Ausdruck brachte, wollte er erreichen, dass Granger selbst einsah, wie gefährlich diese Treffen waren. Aber sie machte es ihm schwer und das war typisch für das Mädchen. Wieder kam ihm der absurde Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht doch Gefühle für ihn hatte. Warum verhielt sie sich sonst, wie sie es tat, wenn da nicht Interesse dahinter stand? Aber er kannte sie auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das dicke Ende noch kommen würde. Am Ende ging es um Ginny Weasley und ihr Durchgefallen, mit dem sie sich nicht abfinden wollte.</p><p>„Hmmmm …“, machte sie leise und er ließ sie jäh los.</p><p>Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.</p><p>„Wollen sie nicht wissen, wo die dritte Stelle ist?“</p><p>„Ich weiß es und jetzt lies besser weiter. Soweit ich das beobachten konnte, hast du gerade mal drei Seiten gelesen und keinen Strich gemacht.</p><p>„Sie wissen es nicht!“, sagte sie störrisch, doch er zeigte schon herrisch auf das Buch und sie setzte sich wieder. So wie er auch, hinter dem Tisch auf seinen Stuhl, um seine Erektion zu verbergen. Der Gedanke daran, wie allumfassend er versagen würde, wenn er tatsächlich in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, sie lieben zu dürfen, ließ ihn ein verächtliches Lachen ausstoßen. Granger bezog das sofort auf sich und sah empört hoch.</p><p>„Sie haben heute noch kein intimes Geheimnis mit mir geteilt“, sagte sie.</p><p>„Doch, das habe ich. Ich sagte, dass ich sehr eifersüchtig bin. Vielleicht klang es für dich nicht wie ein Geheimnis, aber außer dir wissen das sonst nur sehr wenige Personen und die meisten davon sind tot.“</p><p>„Und sie sind eifersüchtig, weil sie … einfach nur besitzergreifend sind, oder aber Angst haben zu verlieren, was sie haben?“</p><p>„Beides und nichts davon. Wer teilt schon gern etwas, was einem lieb und teuer ist, bzw. gibt es gern her? Niemand.“ In ihrem Gesicht sah er überraschendes Verständnis und das besänftigte ihn ein wenig. Er lächelte sie sogar an.</p><p>„Sie sind der seltsamste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin und das bedeutet in der Welt der Magie eine ganze Menge.“</p><p>„Ist das ein Kompliment, Miss Granger?“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hm, vielleicht. Ich … könnte sie wirklich mögen, Professor Snape!“, sprach sie endlich aus, was das Ziel ihrer Mission gewesen war. Eine schwere Stille senkte sich über sie beide. Schweigend sah er sie. Beim besten Willen hätte sie keine Prognose abgeben können. Für sie hatte es sich richtig angefühlt es auszusprechen. Es hatte sie irgendwie erleichtert und darüber hinaus spürte sie, wie sich ein Knoten in ihr löste. Es war ein Kompliment und es war die Wahrheit.</p><p>„Mit dem Konjunktiv kann ich nicht sehr viel anfangen, Miss Granger. Der ist was für Grundschüler, die nicht wissen, was sie wollen“, sagte er nun beißend. Sein Spott tat unvermutet sehr weh. Aufgebracht stand sie auf, wobei ihr Stuhl laut polternd umkippt. Auch er stand auf und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr wohlwollend oder freundlich. Er kam um den Tisch herum und starrte sie warnend aus schmalen Augen an.</p><p>„Ich möchte dich bitten, dich zu mäßigen und …“ Etwas ging mit Hermione durch. Sie schlug ihm ihre flache Hand ziemlich fest gegen seine linke Wange und erwartete wirklich für Millisekunden, dass er zurückschlug. Das tat er nicht. Seine eigene Hand legte sich an die Stelle, an der sie ihn getroffen hat. Sein Blick war auch derart fassungslos, dass es ihr schon wieder leid, so ausgerastet zu sein.</p><p>„Tut … mir leid. Dann will ich es richtig machen. Ich mag sie, Professor …“</p><p>„Nein!“, sagte er scharf und sie hielt irritiert inne, weil sie nicht begriff, was ihm jetzt wieder nicht passte. Wenn sie ihn nur besser verstehen und durchschauen könnte, hätten sie all den Jahren nicht solche Probleme mit ihm gehabt. Forschend sah sie ihn an. Snape wirkte verlegen, gedemütigt und ungläubig. Er hatte definitiv nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn schlagen würde und auch nicht, dass sie es erneut aussprach, das war deutlich. Was aber wollte er? Noch mehr Intimität und Geständnisse? Endlich begriff Hermione es. Ja, er wollte die absolute Vertrautheit. Deshalb trat sie nun vorsichtig näher, nahm seine Hand runter, die immer noch verwundert an seiner Wange lag und sagte ganz leise:</p><p>„Ich mag dich, Severus Snape.“ Genau das war es, was er gewollt hatte. Sie sah es ihm an. Seine Augen glühten wie seine Wange, ein zartes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.</p><p>Sie hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden und lächelte zurück. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte. Immer wieder musste Hermione ihre Augen senken, weil die Nähe sie zu überwältigen drohte. Sie wollte plötzlich mit aller Macht, dass er sie küsste. Aber entweder wollte er das nicht oder er ließ sich Zeit, um sie zu ärgern. Mit ihm hier, in dieser infamen Lage zu stehen, war explosiv und hoch riskant. Es müsste nur jemand den Raum betreten, obwohl Snape ihn bestimmt gegen unbefugte Zutritte magisch abgesichert hatte. Seine trockenen Lippen strichen nur wie ein Windhauch über ihre Wange. Wie in Trance, drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und sah ihn an. Was sah sie in seinen Augen? Furcht? Bestürzung?</p><p>Wie nebenbei berührten sich endlich ihre Lippen und dabei schloss nicht nur Hermione ihre Augen.</p><p>Es war der wundervollste, zärtlichste Kuss, den sie jemals bekommen hatte. Die Berührung war nur ganz leicht und sanft, als hätten beide Angst kaputt zu machen, was sie aufgebaut hatten. Hermione ging diese Berührung bis in die Tiefe ihrer Seele. Mit aller Macht begriff sie jäh, was sie hier tat und vor allem, was es bedeuten mochte. Seine Hände packten sie an den Hüften und zogen sie zwischen seine Beine.</p><p>„Nicht …“, keuchte sie fassungslos über sich selbst und musste ihm in die schwarzen Augen sehen.</p><p>Was sie sah, machte ihr große Angst, denn sie fühlte, was sich in seinem Blick widerspiegelte, wilde Leidenschaft. Panisch stieß sie sich mit beiden Händen von seiner Brust ab.</p><p>„Ich gehe jetzt besser …“, flüsterte sie. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Atem ging keuchend, weil sie nicht damit umgehen konnte, wie sehr sie ihn wollte.</p><p>„Nein. Bitte. Ich flehe dich an. Bleib hier!“ Snape sagte es derart ausdruckslos, dass sich Hermione einen Moment nicht sicher war, ob sie sich seine Worte nur eingebildet hatte. Langsam tat sie Schritt für Schritt nach hinten, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. In diesem Augenblick begriff sie nicht, was sie sah. Das würde sie erst später kapieren. Sie sah einen verzweifelten Mann, der von seiner Sehnsucht übermannt wurde.</p><p>„Bleib bei mir … ich bitte dich“, hörte sie seine leise Stimme, die nun rauer klang.</p><p>„Nein, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe …“, erwiderte sie automatisch und vermutlich ebenso ausdruckslos wie er vorher.</p><p>„Hermione, bleib bitte hier …“ Er war kaum noch zu verstehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Nach wie vor, war ihm absolut nichts anzusehen, bis auf seine Augen, die er nun halb geschlossen hatte. Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf, wie um ihre Benommenheit wegzuschütteln, die sie bei der Vorahnung überkommen hatte, was das zwischen ihnen war. Wenn sie nachgab, würde hier gleich etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Sie konnte es schon fühlen und es ließ sie unkontrolliert zittern.</p><p>„Ich flehe dich an … Hermione …“ Ihren Namen konnte sie Snape nur noch von den Lippen ablesen. Ihr war ganz schwindlig vor Erregung, Leidenschaft, die sie aufzufressen drohte und der Macht ihres Verstandes, der ihr sagte: Lauf, Mädchen, lauf!</p><p>„Ich kann nicht …“, flüsterte sie kratzig, drehte sich um und rannte aus der Tür. Später musste sie feststellen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht hatte und der noch bei Professor Snape auf dem Tisch lag. Das aber, war nur das kleiner Übel. Das größere Übel war, ihr war schrecklich schlecht, weil etwas so Einschneidendes in ihrem Leben passiert war, dass sie es nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Sie liebte Severus Snape und begehrte ihn mit einer erschreckenden Intensität. Wenn sie das nach dem heutigen Tag noch hätte abstreiten wollen, wäre sie dümmer als ein Hühnerei. Was Hermione so zu schaffen machte, war die Diskrepanz. Wie konnte sie jemand derart heiß und innig lieben, den sie weder besonders gut kannte, noch, dass derjenige besonders nett oder einnehmend gewesen wäre? Egal, was er tat, war und sagte, sie war in Liebe zu ihm entbrannte, wie es kein schnulzige und völlig überzogene, dramatische Liebesromanze besser beschreiben konnte.</p><p>Hätte sie ihn weiter geküsst, wären sie übereinander hergefallen. In seinem Büro. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Nein, dazu war sie ganz und gar nicht bereit. Sie war nicht bereit für seine überwältigende Liebe, zu der auch diese düstere Eifersucht gehörte, die er so unumwunden eingestanden hatte und die deutlich zu spüren gewesen war. Sich mit ihm einzulassen, wäre ihr Untergang. Das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren! Luna hatte recht gehabt.</p><p>Nur wie kam sie da wieder raus?</p><p>Im Moment fiel ihr nur eine Lösung ein. Eneas Eschenburg. Wenn sie, für Snape sichtbar und eindeutig vergeben war, würde er wohl Abstand suchen, denn es wäre mehr als beschämend, wenn er mit einem Teenager in einen lächerlichen Wettstreit trat.</p><p>Er hatte sie so sehr angefleht zu bleiben, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als sie zurück in ihr Haus rannte. Diese Intensität war betörend und gefährlich, ebenso seine Listigkeit, seine Intelligenz und sein Hang zur Skrupellosigkeit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wie gelähmt, verharrte Severus an Ort und Stelle und sah auf die Tür.</p><p>Hatte er dem Mädchen Angst gemacht? Oder hatte Hermione Angst vor sich selbst bekommen? Im Moment könnte er das nicht beurteilen. Aber er wusste genau, dass er absolut falsch gehandelt hatte. Und doch brannte dieses Verlangen nach dem Mädchen schlimmer als jemals zuvor in ihm. Dass er sie berühren, küssen und lieben wollte, war die eine Sache. Dass er ihre Liebe erringen wollte, war die andere und viel gefährlichere Sache. So wie er sie wollte, sollte sie auch ihn wollen. Auch, wenn ihm bewusst war, wie verrückt und besorgniserregend dieser Gedanke war, so ließ er sich einfach nicht verhindern. Sie war doch zu ihm gekommen, also lag ihr doch etwas an ihm, oder nicht? Als er sich endlich bewegte, zitterte er heftig, als hätte er Schüttelfrost. Es dauerte lange Momente, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Furchtbare Augenblicke, in denen er sich und seine heftige Sehnsucht danach geliebt zu werden, unter Kontrolle bringen musste.</p><p>Immerhin schaffte er es soweit, nun nicht kopflos aus dem Raum zu stürzen, ihr nachzulaufen und sie noch zig Mal anzuflehen. Denk nach! Befahl er sich immer wieder, bis es so einigermaßen lief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione bekam ihren Zauberstab nur eine Stunde später wieder zurück. Ein Erstklässler aus ihrem Haus gab ihn ihr. Professor Snape hätte ihn in seine Hand gedrückt mit dem Auftrag ihn ihr zu geben.</p><p>„Sonst hat er nichts gesagt?“</p><p>Der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die durchgestandene Furcht vor Snape war ihm noch deutlich anzusehen.</p><p> </p><p>Es dauerte das ganze Wochenende und den Montag, an dem sie keinen Unterricht bei Professor Snape hatte, bis sich Hermione wieder so weit im Griff hatte, um aus dem Bett zu steigen. Sie müsste ihm und seinem düsteren, enigmatischen Charme unbedingt fern bleiben. Hoffentlich sah er das ebenso. Schließlich war er der erwachsene Mann und auch noch Lehrkraft mit Verantwortung.</p><p>Ihre erste schreckliche Tat, waren die Worte an Eneas. Sie fragte den Jungen, der im letzten Schuljahr war, ob er heute Nachmittag Lust auf einen Spaziergang hätte. Hatte er.</p><p>Ihr Plan lief an. Das schlechte Gewissen Eneas gegenüber hielt sich in Grenzen. Schließlich war der Junge dafür bekannt ständig andere Freundinnen zu haben und wenig Durchhaltevermögen an den Tag zu legen, was Liebeleien betraf. Aber wenn sie Snape und seine unheilvolle Wirkung auf sie, auf Abstand halten wollte, musste ein guter Plan her. Allein ihn zu ignorieren, würde nicht funktionieren.</p><p>Gut fühlte sie sich dabei nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln hielt sie ständig nach Snape Ausschau und jedes, noch so winziges Zusammenzucken ihres Geistes, ließ sie sich hektisch umsehen, ob er im Anmarsch war. Aber sie traf ihn nicht.</p><p>Recht missmutig stapfte sie am Nachmittag mit Eneas durch die verschneiten Innenhöfe. Der Junge fragte sie Sachen, die sie ihm entweder nicht beantworten wollte oder deren Sinn und Zweck sich ihr einfach nicht erschloss. Warum wollte er wissen, ob sie gern Fasan aß?</p><p>„Jagst du diese Vögel und willst wissen, ob ich sie auch essen würde?“, fragte sie ihn. Verdutzt sah er sie an und brach dann in Lachen aus.</p><p>„Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich esse sie nur gern und wollte wissen, ob du meine Vorliebe teilst.“</p><p>„Ist das eine Bedingung für ein Zusammensein?“ Wieder bekam sie einen irritieren Blick und ein unsicheres Lächeln.</p><p>„Nein, auch nicht. Ich … wollte mich eigentlich nur mit dir unterhalten, Hermione. Aber man sagte mir schon, du wärst ein wenig schwierig.“</p><p>„Ach so … bin ich das?“ Hermione war genervt. Leider sah ihr Plan vor, dass sie wenigstens ein paar Wochen durchhalten müsste, damit ihr Snape auch abnahm, dass es zwischen ihnen niemals etwas geben würde. Sie dachte an ihn und seine trockenen Worte, die so reizvoll und hintergründig waren. Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen entfloh ihr.</p><p>„Nee, so schlimm bist du nicht. Interessant, würde ich eher sagen …“, gab Eschenburg gut gelaunt von sich. So einfach bekam man ihn nicht los. Er griff in den Schnee, der ziemlich frisch war und formte einen Schneeball, der nicht besonders gut hielt. Als er ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen nach Hermione warf, duckte sie sich lachend weg und formte ihrerseits einen Schneeball.</p><p>So lange Eneas sie nicht küssen wollte, war er ganz in Ordnung. Sie bewarfen sich mit Schnee. Dabei war Hermione so abgelenkt, dass sie Severus nicht bemerkte, der den beiden von einem Fenster aus zusah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seine Augen waren nur schmale Schlitze.</p><p>Granger schätzte er als eine ausgepuffte und gewiefte Taktikerin ein. War das da unten gerade Taktik oder hatte sie einfach nur Spaß mit einem Jungen in ihrem Alter, der ihr eindeutig den Hof machte? Beide lachten und es klang aufrichtig. Tief und schmerzhaft bohrte sich der Stachel der Eifersucht in seine Eingeweide. Das könnte er mit ihr sein, und auch wieder nicht.</p><p>Hermione könnte nicht wissen, dass er zuschaute, denn er stand in einem Raum, der eigentlich nie benutzt wurde und nur als Lagerraum für Möbel und diverse Sachen herhalten musste. Severus nutzt ihn manchmal, wenn er bestimmte Tränke herstellte, die nichts für Dumbledores Augen und Sinne waren. Den kleinen Raum konnte man nämlich gut gegen magische „Blicke“ absichern. Heute war er aber nur hier, weil er sich versteckte. Vor sich selbst und der Welt. Hier in diesem Raum fühlte er sich verloren und nicht wie Severus Snape. Hier waren keine persönlichen Sachen von ihm, keine Erinnerung an vergangene böse und schöne Zeiten. Dieser Raum war außerhalb einer Zeit und dass er aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, war reiner Zufall. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen und er wollte sich ein wenig ablenken, indem er den Flocken beim Schweben zusah.</p><p>Seine Sehnsucht Hermione betreffend, war aussichtslos, auch wenn er inzwischen sicher war, dass auch sie etwas für ihn empfand. Aber sicher nicht genug, um sich auf ihn einzulassen. Womit sie wiederum recht hatte. Als ihm schwindlig vor Eifersucht wurde, wandte er sich ab. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der Krampf wieder löste.</p><p>Na und, dann hatte sie eben einen Freund. Ob es nun Weasley oder dieser Eneas war, spielte keine Rolle. So lange es nicht Potter war.</p><p>So einfach war es leider nicht. Das würde er in den nächsten Tagen merken.</p><p> </p><p>Ohne es zu beabsichtigen oder zu forcieren, schoss er sich in den nächsten Tagen auf Eneas Eschenburg ein. Was der Junge auch tat, er fand Fehler und die Möglichkeit ihn auflaufen zu lassen. Anfangs nahm Eneas es noch mit Würde und Stolz auf, denn im Grunde war er ein recht guter Schüler. Bald wurde er unsicher und begann noch mehr Fehler zu machen. Severus kannte dieses System gut und nahm sich zurück. Jetzt würde Eschenburg von sich aus Fehler machen, die er völlig zurecht bestrafen durfte. So war es auch bei Ginny Weasley gewesen, die er nicht leiden konnte. Absichtlich hatte er die leistungsschwächere Luna, die auch noch sehr gut mit Ginny befreundet war, bei der Trankprüfung direkt nebenan sitzen lassen. Er war sich recht sicher, dass Luna den Versuch machen würde Ginny um Hilfe zu bitten. Er müsste nur aufmerksam genug sein und war es auch gewesen.</p><p>Ob das fair war? Wen interessierte es? Regeln waren Regeln, Betrug war Betrug. Und als er selbst damals von Potter ständig belästigt wurde, hatte auch keiner nach Fairness der Lehrer gefragt. Er gab nur zurück, was er selbst erlebt hatte. Luna nahm ihm das nicht übel. Sie war ein sensibles Mädchen, was die Welt wohl besser verstand, als viele anderen in Hogwarts. Die aufbrausende und störrische Weasley hingegen, nahm es nicht hin und das zeigte ihren wahren Charakter. Wie die meisten Gryffindor, verwechselte sie dieses dumme Aufbegehren mit Tapferkeit.</p><p>Eneas von Eschenburg hatte nun den Fehler gemacht, hinter Hermione Granger her zu sein. Jeder kannte Eneas und seinen Hang dazu ständig seine Freundinnen zu wechseln. Sogar er als Lehrer wusste davon und das hieß schon was. Hermione konnte sich nur mit diesem Weiberheld einlassen, wenn sie a) wirklich plötzlich total in Eneas verliebt wäre oder b) – was wahrscheinlicher war – eine Möglichkeit suchte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihr sonderbares Verhältnis, was nicht mal richtig begonnen hatte, auf keinen Fall weitergeführt werden durfte. Und er verstand es sogar und sah es ein. Allein sein qualvolles Sehnen sprach gegen jede Vernunft. Darüber hinaus verbrachte Eschenburg Zeit mit ihr, die ihm gehören könnte und Eneas durfte Hermione vielleicht sogar berühren und küssen. Allein dafür müsste er einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch über ihn sprechen.</p><p>Mehrmals hatte er Granger und Eschenburg nun schon von weitem gesehen, einmal sogar Hand in Hand. Es hatte ihn erstarren lassen. Selbst die Luft zum Atmen war ihm weggeblieben. Wenn in diesem Moment nicht gerade McGonagall zu ihm gekommen wäre, um mit ihm zum Mittagessen zu gehen, wäre vielleicht etwas Schlimmes geschehen. Hermione machte keine halben Sachen. Er aber auch nicht.</p><p>Bei der ersten Gelegenheit schlug er zu.</p><p>„Komm nach der Stunde in mein Büro, Eschenburg!“, schnauzte er ihn an, als er mal wieder Zutaten verwechselte und dann auch noch auspresste, anstatt sie nur vorsichtig zu zerkleinern. Eneas nickte betreten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Sie mögen mich nicht besonders, oder?“ Mit diesen lächerlichen Worten betrat der Junge später sein Büro.</p><p>„Ich mag niemand, bilde dir also nichts ein. Setz dich!“ Gehorsam setzte sich Eneas, wich aber seinem Blick aus.</p><p>„Du bist ein ganz schöner Versager, vor allem in der letzten Zeit. Was ist los?“ Unruhig rutschte der attraktive Junge hin und her und fuhr sich durch die Haare.</p><p>„N … nichts.“ Severus schnaubte. Er war jetzt nicht gerade als Vertrauenslehrer bekannt und doch wollte er die Wahrheit, wenn er schon danach fragte.</p><p>„Ich will wissen, was dich beschäftigt. Sag es mir, vielleicht ändert es etwas an meiner Einstellung zu deinem Versagen. Denn gerade denke ich, du bist der dämlichste Idiot, der mir gerade untergekommen ist.“ Eneas errötete heftig.</p><p>„Vielleicht liegt es … an einem Mädchen? Vielleicht bin ich zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt?“ Severus stockte der Atem. Wie gut konnte er diesen Bengel nur verstehen, lustig fand er es hingegen nicht und seine Nachsicht wurde durch das Geständnis auch nicht gerade angesprochen.</p><p>„Soll ich dir die Frage jetzt beantworten?“, herrschte er ihn ungehalten an. Eneas schüttelte heftig den Kopf.</p><p>„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meinte, ich bin wohl verliebt und dadurch … ein wenig unaufmerksam. Können sie das nicht nachvollziehen, Professor Snape?“ Oha, da erwischte der Kerl ihn aber auf dem völlig falschen Fuß.</p><p>„Nein, ganz und gar nicht“, sagte er scharf. „Um wen geht es?“ Eneas müsste ihm das keineswegs sagen und Severus war sich sicher, dass der Junge auch seine Rechte als Schüler kannte. Aber er war so überrumpelt, dass er antwortete.</p><p>„Hermione Granger, Professor.“ Vorsichtig sah Eneas hoch. Starr blickte er ihn an.</p><p>„Sie … kennen sie doch, oder?“</p><p>„Natürlich. Warum verschwendest du so viel Zeit, Hirn und Energie in so etwas, wie Verliebt zu sein, wo der Unterricht doch viel wichtiger ist?“</p><p>„Ähm ich… ich weiß nicht recht“, stotterte Eneas herum.</p><p>„Scheinbar kennst du dich mit Mädchen besser aus, als mit Tränken. Deshalb fertigst du mir eine zehnseitige Arbeit darüber an, was Mädchen wirklich mögen“, sagte Severus ausdruckslos und beobachtete ihn genau. Eneas war schockiert.</p><p>„E …eine … Strafarbeit über Mädchen?“, fragte er ungläubig nach.</p><p>„Ja, ich will wissen, was in so einem kleinen, dummen Hirn vor sich geht, wenn ich sage „zerkleinern“ und stattdessen „durchgepresst“ wird. Nimm dir von mir aus deinen aktuellen Schwarm zur Grundlage. Zehn Seiten, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.“</p><p>Der Junge wirkte ziemlich durcheinander und Severus genoss diese Unsicherheit sehr.</p><p>„An deiner Stelle würde ich niemand von der Strafarbeit erzählen. Es wirft nämlich ein sehr peinliches Bild auf dich. Solche außergewöhnlichen Arbeiten vergebe ich nämlich nur bei besonderer Dummheit und das kommt nun wirklich nicht alle Tage vor.“ Wieder wurde Eneas rot und nickte stumm.</p><p>„Auf was wartest du noch?“, knurrte Severus ihn an.</p><p>Eneas stand auf. „Bis wann wollen sie die Arbeit haben?“</p><p>„Bis übermorgen!“ Eine Antwort bekam Severus nicht mehr. Der Junge lehnte die Tür derart leise ran, als hätte er eine besondere Belobigung bekommen. Kaum war er aus dem Raum, ärgerte sich Severus über seinen Drang zur Rache und zur Bestrafung. Aber gleich flohen seine Gedanken wieder zur Erinnerung an Hermiones Lippen und ihrer Nähe, die hatte all seine Sinne explodieren lassen. Seither wusste er, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Er könnte jetzt nicht mehr einfach sagen: Du hast recht, Mädchen, es bringt uns beide nur Verderben. Sie hatte ihn berührte, in jeder Hinsicht und er war ab sofort verloren. Dabei hatte er keine Wahl. So gut und schnell sein Verstand auch zuweilen war, wenn sein Herz sprach, schwieg der Kopf.</p><p>So faltete Severus erneut einen Zettel. Diesmal war es ein Hund. Der Schwan, den er Hermione kürzlich hatte zukommen lassen, sollte ihre Schönheit, die über alles erhaben war, repräsentieren. Der Hund hingegen, war er selbst, denn er lief ihr nach, wie ebenso einer. Die Information in der Faltung würde Hermione nur finden, wenn sie die Magie mit dem richtigen Wort lösen konnte. Es war eine Art Schutz und mit nicht so gutem Gefühl überließ sich Severus in dieser Hinsicht dem Schicksal. Wenn sie es nur genug wollte, würde sie es öffnen und lesen, was im Inneren stand. Wenn nicht, sollte es nicht so sein.</p><p>Dass er ihr den Freund vergraulte, lag hingegen in seiner Macht. Wenn er es schon nicht direkt angehen konnte, in dem er dem Jungen einfach sagte: Finger weg von Granger, sie gehört mir! Müsste er es eben auf Slytherinart machen; listig und von hinten, schlängelnd wie eine Schlange.</p><p>All seine Maßnahmen führten jedoch in keiner Sekunde dazu, dass er sich besser fühlte. Wenn er seine Selbstdisziplin vernachlässigte, war er ganz schnell bei Hermione und seiner brennenden Sehnsucht nach ihr.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wenn sie ihn sah, war es merkwürdig. Snapes Anblick, an den sie sich in all den Jahren doch gewöhnt haben sollte, bescherte ihr ein beklemmendes Ziehen in der Herzgegend. Alle Schlechtigkeit, alles, was er schon Böses getan hatte, projizierte sie in jenen Augenblicken auf ihn – es half nichts. Hermione konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen, wie vor ihren bedenklichen Treffen. Sie mochte ihn, sehr. Wenn sie ihn nicht sogar liebte. Seltsam war, dass sie die Phase der Verliebtheit übersprungen hatte. Diese eigentlich sehr schöne Zeit, in der man auf rosaroten Wolken schwebte, am Anderen nur das Gute sah und ständig high vor Glück war. Diese Zeit, in der man schwärmen und träumen konnte, weil man den Anderen noch nicht gut genug kannte. Sie kannte Severus Snape. Wie gut, zeigte ihr diese fehlende Phase. So verspürte sie eher ein dunkles Drängen in sich. Er zog sie an und sie war wehrlos. Ging es ihm auch so? Professor Snape mied ihren Blick, soweit es ging. Falls er sich doch mal gezwungen sah, sie im Unterricht dran zu nehmen, weil sie die einzige Schülerin war, die sich meldete, war er frostig wie nie. Hermione sah darüber hinweg, weil sie glaubte etwas anderes zu spüren. Seine Verzweiflung.</p><p>Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie hatten doch nur ein paar wirklich skurrile Gespräche über Intimitäten geführt. Das sollte keine Bedeutung haben und doch war es eingeschlagen wie eine Granate. Wieso war das so? Weil es da schon vorher etwas zwischen ihnen gab? Allein der Gedanke beunruhigte Hermione. Aber nicht so sehr, dass sie sich fürchtete. Es reizte sie leider nur noch mehr.</p><p>Luna fragte sie nie nach Snape und sie war ihr dafür dankbar. Ginny hingegen ließ es nicht auf sich beruhen. Inzwischen war sie sogar tatsächlich bei Dumbledore gewesen, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Der Schulleiter sagte ihr, es läge allein im Ermessen des Lehrers, wie er damit umgehen würde. Damit gab er Snape mehr oder weniger recht, was Ginny nur noch mehr aufbrachte. Inzwischen hatte sie alle Mädchen des Hauses in ihre Diskussion über eine ungerechte Behandlung mit reingezogen. Hermione hielt sich inzwischen lieber raus und vernahm nur besorgt, in welche Richtung manche Gespräche gingen. Ginny war dickköpfiger als sie gedacht hatte. Nicht dass Snape nicht würde mit einer wildgewordenen Weasley umgehen können, doch herausfordern sollte sie ihr Glück besser nicht. Ihre „Beziehung“ mit Eneas lief gut, was hieß, sie ließ sich mit ihm draußen sehen. Das Maximum an Zuneigung, war jedoch das Händchenhalten.</p><p>„Ich bin nicht wie die anderen Mädchen, ich brauche viel Zeit“, hatte sie ihm gleich beim zweiten Date gesagt. Eneas hatte nichts dagegen und stimmte allem zu, was sie vorschlug. Das wiederum kam Hermione so seltsam vor (weil auch sie seinen Ruf kannte), dass sie schon Snape verdächtigte, Eneas mit irgendwas zu erpressen, um ihn von ihr wegzuhalten. Ja, so kam sich Hermione in Snapes Anwesenheit vor. Er wollte sich vielleicht rächen, dafür, dass sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, dafür, dass sie ihn hatte betteln lassen. Wenn sie nur an diesen bizarren Moment dachte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Inzwischen konnte sie kaum noch nachvollziehen, wie sie ihn hatte verlassen können. Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach ihm, seinen Berührungen und seinen Worten. Sie hätte bleiben sollen. Vielleicht wäre gar nichts geschehen? Tief in sich wusste sie aber, dass das nicht stimmte. Diese beängstigende, ungestüme Leidenschaft, die zwischen ihnen war, würde sich auch in ihrem Geschlechtsakt widerspiegeln, da war sich Hermione ziemlich sicher. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihr Herz rasen. Zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurde es warm und feucht. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm, überwältigte sie in diesen Sekunden manchmal fast so, dass sie am liebsten kopflos zu ihm rennen würde. Sie würde betteln, dass er sie doch endlich lieben würde.</p><p>„Langweile ich dich, Miss Granger?“, fragte sie Professor McGonagall, deutlich gekränkt. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und setzte wieder ihr aufmerksames „Aufpass-Gesicht“ auf.</p><p>Etwas braute sich zusammen, das konnte sie deutlich spüren. Ginny Weasley hatte damit zu tun, sie ebenso, vermutlich auch Eneas und vielleicht auch Snape. Garantiert auch Severus Snape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aufmerksam las Severus die Strafarbeit von Eneas. Der Schüler hatte sie ihm pünktlich gegeben und sie hatte genau zehn Seiten. So weit, so gut. Was er las, bescherte ihm eine Mischung aus angewiderter Abneigung und Belustigung. Wie es schien war Eneas, was Mädchen betraf, selbstbewusst und erfahren. Hermiones Namen wurde kein einziges Mal erwähnt und das musste er dem Jungen wirklich zugutehalten. Seine vage Hoffnung, etwas zu lesen, was er nicht wusste, wurde allerdings nur bedingt erfüllt. Wenn man es mal auf wenige Informationen herunter kürzen wollte, war Eneas der Meinung, dass man als Junge das tun sollte, was das Mädchen erwartete und wollte. Wenn die erste „Kennenlernphase“ vorbei war, man fest zusammen war, könnte man wieder man selbst sein, wie er dreist schrieb. Hieße das, er spielte Hermione gerade etwas vor? Falls ja, dann hatte sie es wahrlich nicht besser verdient. Das dachte Severus zwar, fühlte aber eher Zorn auf den Bengel, der nicht aufrichtig zu Granger war. Aber das alles war ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Am Ende stand tatsächlich noch wortwörtlich: „Mädchen haben immer recht und als männlicher Geschlechtsvertreter sollte man niemals offen widersprechen, wenn man bekommen möchte, was man will.“ Was genau das sein sollte, konnte sich Severus hinlänglich vorstellen. Ließ sich ein cleveres Mädchen wie Granger wirklich so übers Ohr hauen? Unvorstellbar. Diese dümmlichen Worte zu lesen, ärgerten und beruhigten ihn gleichermaßen. Eneas‘ Verhalten hatte nicht im Geringsten etwas mit ihm und seiner Einstellung zu tun, nicht mal mit der seines damaligen, gleichaltrigen Ichs. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein, zu glauben, dem Menschen, der einem etwas bedeutete, etwas vorspielen zu können? Hatte wirklich dieser Tölpel die Arbeit verfasst oder war es Granger? Es klang stark nach ihrem Sarkasmus, den er zu schätzen wusste.</p><p>Allerdings hoffte Severus nur, dass Hermione sich keineswegs ausgenutzt fühlte, sondern ihrerseits Eschenburg nur als Vorwand benutzte. Sicher wusste er das nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Er wusste auch nicht, dass es ihr ziemlich schlecht damit ging.</p><p>„Snape hasst mich wirklich!“, mit diesen Worten des Jungen trafen sie sich am Abend des besagten Tages. Ausführlich und Wort für Wort gab ihr Eneas sein grusliges Zusammentreffen mit Professor Snape wider, weil er davon ausging, Hermione hasste den Lehrer ebenso wie alle anderen. Still und überaus besorgt hörte sie Eneas zu. Als er sie schließlich hilflos ansah, sagte sie gutgelaunt:</p><p>„Soll ich die Arbeit für dich schreiben? Ich bin immerhin ein Mädchen und weiß so am besten, was Mädchen wollen?“ Dass Eneas sie für sehr schlau hielt, sagte er immer wieder und so schöpft er nun überhaupt keinen Verdacht.</p><p>„Wenn du willst, na klar. Ich wette, Snape wird es wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen!“</p><p>„Wie meinst du das?“</p><p>„Na ja, denkst du wirklich, es gibt irgendwo eine Frau, die auf diesen irren Typen steht?? Nie im Leben. Wenn er aber liest, was er wie versaut hat, wird er sich vermutlich ziemlich ärgern“, grinste er hinterhältig.</p><p>„Da ist was dran“, murmelte sie nur und dachte drüber nach. Eneas könnte recht haben. Wenn sie es glaubwürdig schreiben würde, würde es Severus wirklich verletzen, auch wenn niemand etwas Privates über ihn wusste. Wenn er aber wütend war, würde es auf Eneas zurückfallen und im Grunde wollte sie Severus auch gar nicht weh tun. Deswegen schrieb sie am Ende nur dümmliches Zeug, was zwar zu Eneas passte, Severus aber in keinster Weise herausfordern würde. Fast machte es ein wenig Spaß, weil sich Hermione während des Schreibens sicher war, dass Snape jedes Wort verachten würde, weil er niemals so denken und agieren würde. Eins hatte Hermione aber nicht bedacht. Snapes Bedürfnis nach lebenslanger Rache an allen, die ihn jemals gekränkt und verletzt hatten. Eneas passte genau ins Schema der Überheblichkeit wie ein James Potter.</p><p>So wurde die kommende Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Snape für Hermione zu einem wahren Albtraum.</p><p>„Aus aktuellem Anlass, möchte ich heute mal ausnahmsweise auf die Herstellung von Tränken verzichten und stattdessen mit euch eine Strafarbeit diskutieren. Der Schüler, dessen Namen ich nicht nennen möchte, hat von mir die Aufgabe bekommen eine zehnseitige Arbeit über sein Lieblingsthema zu schreiben. Mädchen! Hier habt ihr Kopien. Ihr habt eine viertel Stunde, um sie durchzulesen, danach möchte ich Meinungen.“</p><p>Perplex starrten alle Professor Snape an. Andere Lehrer machten hin und wieder mal etwas außerhalb des Lehrplans, niemals Snape. Was er nun wollte, schockierte die meisten Schüler sehr. Sie tuschelten leise, sie sahen sich fragend und auch ängstlich an. Ron war grünlich im Gesicht, während Hermione Harry seinen Freund fragen hörte: „Um wen geht es? Wer hat diese Arbeit verfasst?“ Ron zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern und Hermione war ganz elend. Warum tat Snape das? Nachdem er alle noch zweimal scharf ermahnt hatte still zu sein, lasen alle. Auch Hermione, die es nicht ein einziges Mal wagte den Blick zu heben. Wusste Snape, dass sie die Arbeit geschrieben hatte und würde sie gleich vorführen? Es wäre ihm zuzutrauen. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass man sich nie mit ihm anlegen sollte, weil er garantiert mit unlauteren Mitteln zurückschlagen würde. Würde er das tun? Würde er sie vor allen so sehr blamieren, dass nichts mehr von ihren Gefühlen für ihn übrig bleiben würde? Wozu? Um sie hassen zu können? Weinerlich dachte sie über alles Mögliche nach, musste am Ende aber zugeben, dass sie nicht hinter Snapes Absicht gekommen war.</p><p> </p><p>„So, was sagt ihr dazu? Hat der Verfasser recht? Weasley, deine Meinung!“, fragte er den armen Ron zuerst, der weiß wie ein Bettlaken war.</p><p>„Ich … ich weiß nicht, Professor Snape.“</p><p>„Warum weiß du nicht? Kannst du nicht lesen oder hast du keine Meinung dazu?“</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht, weil … ich mich mit Mädchen nicht besonders gut auskenne. Was der …Verfasser schreibt, klingt für mich … plausibel.“</p><p>„Ernsthaft?“, fuhr Snape ihn an und dabei glitt sein Blick zu Hermione, die eine harte Gänsehaut bekam. Dass Ron ihren aufgeschriebenen Schwachsinn plausibel fand, war komisch und nicht überraschend. Snapes Blick hingegen, war seltsam. Forschend, abwartend und irgendwie ungeduldig.</p><p>„Ja“, quiekte Ron weinerlich.</p><p>„Gut. Potter, deine Meinung!“, forderte Snape ihn scharf auf.</p><p>„Ich denke, die Einstellung kommt immer auf das jeweilige Mädchen an und man kann das nicht so pauschal sagen, sondern sollte sein Verhalten individuell anpassen. Darüber hinaus finde ich es nicht in Ordnung, dass sie das mit uns diskutieren wollen.“ Eisiges Schweigen waberte durch den kalten Klassenraum.</p><p>„Warum nicht? Weil du auch keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen hast?“, fragte ihn Snape spöttisch.</p><p>„Nein, weil es moralisch fragwürdig ist.“ Snape gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.</p><p>„Hören wir Meinungen von den Damen. Also, Miss Parkinson, wie weit würde ein Junge bei dir kommen, mit dieser Einstellung?“ Pansy lief rot an, Malfoy und seine beiden Idioten kicherten leise.</p><p>„Keine Ahnung. Ich finde es eigentlich ganz nett, dass der Verfasser alles für das Mädchen tun wollen würde. Welches Mädchen möchte nicht auf Händen getragen werden?“</p><p>„Und niemand liest die Lüge heraus? Miss Granger, deine Meinung!“, wandte er sich jäh ihr zu. Hermione stockte der Atem und sie dachte ernsthaft einen Moment darüber nach, ob ein Erbrechen auf ihren Tisch Ausrede genug wäre ihm nicht zu antworten. Aber so schändlich würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben. Snape wusste, dass sie mit Eneas zusammen war. Ob er auch wusste, dass sie seine Arbeit verfasst hat, war ihr nicht klar geworden, aber sie verstand, auf was er hinaus wollte. Sollte sie ihm recht geben?</p><p>„Ich weiß, was sie meinen, Professor Snape. Niemand ist geholfen, wenn man sich anfangs belügt, um sich netter und schöner zu machen, als man ist, nur um anschließend … wie meine Tante manchmal so gern sagt, „die Sau rauszulassen“.“</p><p>„Du würdest Aufrichtigkeit also bevorzugen?“</p><p>„Auf jeden Fall. Selbst wenn es dann nichts mit der Beziehung wird, weil man sich plötzlich schrecklich findet und sich nichts mehr zu sagen hat.“ Er wusste es. Spätestens jetzt. Snape wusste, dass sie den Müll geschrieben hatte. Natürlich wusste er es, weil er sie ausgesprochen gut kannte. Würde er sie nun bloßstellen? Seine schwarzen Augen waren undurchdringlich und seine ganze Präsenz bedrohlich und dunkel. Ohne zu blinzeln sah sie ihn stoisch an.</p><p>„Und was genau ist die Moral?“, fragte er mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln in die Runde der Schüler. Niemand gab ihm eine Antwort, weil niemand begriffen hatte, was er wollte.</p><p>„Lass kein Mädchen so eine Arbeit für dich schreiben … weiter mit den Tränken!“ Fassungslos und vollkommen irritiert sahen ihn alle an, doch niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen.</p><p> </p><p>Der Rest der Stunde verlief ruhig. Trotzdem war Hermione völlig verschwitzt und wusste nicht mehr genau, was sie denken sollte. Hatte Snape sie herausgefordert, beschämt oder wollte er ihr nur sagen, dass er immer aufrichtig zu ihr gewesen war und sie das gefälligst schätzen sollte?  Was es auch war, es hatte nicht dazu geführt, dass sie ihn nun verachtete. Im Gegenteil. Seine subtile Ansprach, hinter all den tatsächlich fragwürdigen Worten, war deutlich zu spüren gewesen. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Gesellschaft und hatte eine bizarre Gelegenheit genutzt, um es ihr begreiflich zu machen. Dabei durfte er ruhig davon ausgehen, dass es Hermione, als Schlauste im Raum, verstanden hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hatte es nicht mit ihrem Verstand begriffen, dafür mit ihrem Körper. Snape verabscheute Oberflächlichkeit zutiefst. Nichts anderes, wollte er deutlich machen. Diese eigentlich schlüpfrigen Gespräche zwischen ihnen, waren viel mehr gewesen, als es damals den Anschein gemacht hatte. Sie waren der Beginn einer Liebe gewesen, die darauf basierte, dass man von vornherein ehrlich zueinander war. Wie Eneas, bzw. Hermione so schön in der Strafarbeit schrieb: Wenn man sich verliebt, will man natürlich im allerbesten Licht da stehen, damit der Andere noch viel mehr verliebt ist, um die späteren Fehler, die unweigerlich zutage treten, erträglicher zu machen. Das aber, war eine Lüge, die man weiter und immer weiter lebte, bis die Beziehung daran zerbrach.</p><p>Snape aber, war gemein und brutal offen zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte sich nicht gescheut ihre ehrliche Meinung dazu abzugeben. Wenn das nicht der Beginn einer einzigartigen Liebe war, was dann?</p><p> </p><p>Als Hermione später ihre Bücher aufs Bett warf, fiel ein gefalteter Hund heraus. Ihr Herz klopfte sofort wie wild, weil sie verstand, dass es Severus Snape noch längst nicht aufgegeben hatte sie für sich zu gewinnen. Ob das nun gut oder besorgniserregend war, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. In diesem Moment, als sie das Papiertier aufmerksam zwischen ihren Fingern drehte, verspürte sie nur Erleichterung und Freude. Diesmal würde sie die Faltung nicht zerstören. Sie nahm den Hund, steckte ihn in ihre Umhangtasche und ging in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht fand sie dort etwas über Faltungen und ihre eigene Magie. Sie fand nichts und am Ende war sich Hermione nicht sicher, ob sie etwas finden wollte, um die Faltung zu öffnen.</p><p>Snape war unberechenbar. Wer wusste schon, was ihr entgegen gesprungen kam? Noch immer, oder immer wieder bereute sie den Moment, in dem sie nicht auf sein Flehen zu bleiben eingegangen war und voller Angst vor ihm, hauptsächlich aber vor sich selbst, weggelauf war.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus zweifelte. Würde sie die Faltung lösen? Es gab nur ein einziges Wort dafür, um den Zauber zu negieren. Wüsste sie es? Enttäuscht, zurückgewiesen und verletzt; seiner eigenen Sehnsüchte unterlegen, die er fatal unterschätzt hatte, hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen rachsüchtig zu sein. Dass er einen beliebten Schüler dabei zum Narren machte, störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Aber Hermiones schlechte Meinung, die sie nun von ihm hatte, störte ihn sehr. Aber er war was er war und genau das hatte er ihr gezeigt und gesagt. Ihre Abneigung geschah ihm recht und rettete ihren Ruf.</p><p>Das Leben war grausam, seines besonders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Schon bald hatte sich bis zu Eneas herumgesprochen, dass Snape seine Strafarbeit zum Gegenstand seines Unterrichts gemacht hatte und hämisch über den Verfasser hergezogen war.</p><p>„Was stimmt mit Snape eigentlich nicht?“, knurrte Eneas Hermione empört an, als sie sich nach dem Essen vor dem Speisesaal trafen. Ron und Harry hatten sich leidlich damit abgefunden, dass ihre Freundin seit neuestem scheinbar Interesse am Schulschönling aus dem letzten Jahr hatte, der einen Verschleiß an Mädchen hatte, der legendär war.</p><p>„Niemand weiß doch, dass die Arbeit von dir ist, Eneas“, merkte Hermione erheitert an.</p><p>„Ist sie ja auch nicht. Sie ist von dir. Ich habe es trotzdem Malcolm gesagt und der hat es Richard und Jorge beim Quidditch gesagt.“</p><p>„Selbst schuld, Eneas“, erwiderte sie frostig. Wie konnte man nur derart dämlich sein?</p><p>„Ja, bin ich auch. Trotzdem ist es falsch, was er tut. Ich sollte mich bei Dumbledore beschweren.“</p><p>Oh je, das nahm ja langsam Ausmaße an, die ein wenig aus dem Ruder liefen. Da gab es Ginnys feministische Widerstandsgruppe und wenn es nun auch bald noch die Partisanenfront der Schulschönlinge gab, war Severus Snape bestimmt nicht mehr amüsiert.</p><p>„Ich finde das ein klein wenig übertrieben. Vielleicht solltest du die Sache einfach vergessen. Ich gebe zu, ich habe ziemlichen Mist in die Arbeit geschrieben und darüber hat er sich zurecht aufgeregt. Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht zum Gegenstand seines Unterrichts machen sollen, aber …“</p><p>„Vergessen? Snape kommt gerade auf uns zu. Ich werde ihn zur Rede stellen. Bleib ruhig hier, Hermione …“, sagte Eneas fest und sah Professor Snape entgegen, der mit wehendem Umgang und überaus finsterem Gesicht auf sie zukam. Hermione wurde Himmelangst. Eine weibliche Intuition sagte, dass diese Begegnung nicht besonders gut ausgehen würde. Schnell und ohne weitere darüber nachzudenken, packte sie Eschenburg am Arm und zerrte ihn von der Tür weg in eine Ecke. Verärgert sah er sie an.</p><p>„Ich würde sagen, du solltest mich jetzt besser küssen. Das ärgert Snape bestimmt mehr …“ Eneas Gesicht hellte sich auf und dann küsste er sie wirklich. Der Kuss war nichts Besonderes und Hermione dachte nur erleichtert, dass sie einen Eklat verhindert hatte, der irgendwie im Endeffekt ihre Schuld war.</p><p>Hätte sie nicht dieses frivole Spiel mit Snape gespielt, hätte er sich nie Hoffnung gemacht, dass zwischen ihnen etwas sein könnte. Auch wenn sie es wollte, so wäre es einfach nur falsch und gefährlich.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Für Sekunden hatte Severus das bedrohliche Gefühl die Kontrolle über sich und seine Magie zu verlieren. Er sah, wie Eneas Hermione unbeholfen küsste und wusste, dass es gegen ihn ging. Das war daran aber nicht das Schlimmste. Er sollte es sein, der sie küsste. Ihn sollte sie küssen wollen. Mühsam und mit all seiner Disziplin lief er an den beiden vorbei, ohne dem Jungen einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu gönnen und ohne vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen, um sie anzubetteln, ihn zu lieben. Sein Weg führte direkt in den Raum, in dem er nicht Severus Snape war. Dort stand er Ewigkeiten am Fenster und sah dem Schnee beim Fallen zu, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken zuzulassen. Gegen seine hitzigen Gefühle konnte er jedoch nichts tun. Er verspürte so viel Hass, Wut und Sehnsucht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es ängstigte ihn selbst so sehr, dass es ihn lähmte und an Ort und Stelle hielt. Zum Glück.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lange, nachdem sich Snape wieder gefangen hatte, saß Hermione in ihrem Bett über dem gefalteten Hund. Die anderen Mädchen waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch sie hatte es in die Einsamkeit gezogen. Da versuchte sie Eneas gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen zu empfinden, was sie nicht hatte.</p><p>Beiläufig tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Faltung und fragte sich, was sich Snape bei all dem dachte. Zumindest nichts, was sich ein erwachsener, vernünftiger Mann dachte, so viel war mal sicher. Leider machte das sogar noch seinen wilden Charme aus. Severus Snape reagierte einfach nicht, wie man es von ihm erwarten würde und durfte. Niemals würde er sein wie z.B. die besonnene McGonagall, niemals so weitsichtig und weise wie Dumbledore. Snape wirkte gerade wie ein zurückgewiesener Junge, der nicht verstehen konnte, dass er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Dabei wollte sie ihn sogar, sehr. Das war das Fatale an allem.</p><p>„Ach, Severus …“, murmelte sie ganz leise. Plötzlich begann sich der Hund selbst zu entfalten. Es war sein Vorname, der den Zauber negiert hatte. Begierig sah sie auf Snapes Schrift. Es waren Wochentage und Zeiten, sonst nichts. Unwillkürlich prägte sich Hermione alles ein und das war auch gut so, denn schon verblassten die Buchstaben. Nur eine Schlussfolgerung drängte sich ihr auf.</p><p>Es waren die Zeiten, an denen sie recht gefahrlos zu seiner Wohnung gehen könnte, ohne anderen Lehrern über den Weg zu laufen. Oder? Nein, nicht nur, bemerkte sie nach längerem Nachdenken. In den angegebenen Zeiten hatte sie selbst teilweise Unterricht. Und zwar Unterricht in Fächern, die sie langweilig fand und nicht besonders mochte z. B. Wahrsagen bei Madam Trelawney. Wie gut kannte sie dieser Mann eigentlich? Severus Snape wollte sie und sie sollte, nach allem, was passiert war, dringend Abstand halten. Stattdessen war sie ganz aufgeregt. Wie konnte man nur so hartnäckig sein, in dem Wissen absolut falsch zu handeln? Gegen jegliche Vernunft imponierte ihr das sehr und es machte Snape leider noch reizvoller. Das war doch nur möglich, wenn sie wirklich Liebe für ihn empfand, oder? Als ob sie eine Ahnung hätte! Ebenso wenig wie Professor Snape.</p><p>Sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Sollte sie geschehen lassen, was unausweichlich schien? Sollte sie sich ihm hingeben, weil etwas in ihr so danach drängte, dass sie jede Vorsicht vergaß? Und danach?</p><p>Würde sie mit ihm untergehen? War das wahre Liebe oder einfach nur Dummheit?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione hibbelte hin und her. Es war nicht auszuhalten. Jetzt, wo sie einen Plan hatte, war es noch schwerer geworden zu widerstehen. Hatte Snape das gewusst und gar beabsichtigt? Das hieße, er war ihr einige Schritte voraus und musste sich sicher sein, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Wenn das aber so war, würde er sich nicht so kindisch-eifersüchtig benehmen, es sei denn, er war eben genau so. aus dem Moment heraus, beschloss Hermione die Chance zu nutzen. In der Mittagszeit, zwischen 13 und 14 Uhr war es scheinbar recht sicher unbemerkt zu seiner Wohnung zu gehen. Das würde sie tun, um ihm zu sagen, dass das aufhören musste. Er würde sie in Teufelsküche bringen. Und auch, wenn er der Vernünftigere sein sollte, so war er es nicht. Es lag also an ihr dem Einhalt zu gebieten, bevor Dinge geschahen, die sie bereuen würden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entgegen Hermiones Rat war Eneas zu Albus Dumbledore gegangen, um sich über Professor Snape zu beschweren. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Schulleiter andere, schwerwiegender Probleme hatte, als eine Schülerbeschwerde über Snape. Davon gab es in den letzten Jahren nun wahrlich mehr als genug. Und man könnte sagen, dass es so etwas wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit gab. Hatte Albus Dumbledore damals, als Potter und seine Freunde Severus Snape schikaniert hatten, ganz gern mal nicht hingeschaut, tat er es heute in Bezug auf Snapes Unterrichtsmethoden auch nicht, weil er wusste, dass alles, was er lehrte, bombenfest saß. Wer fragte da schon nach den Methoden? Erst recht nicht, wenn sich der Dunkle Lord für einen weiteren Angriff rüstete und er auf gar keinen Fall auf Severus Snapes Hilfe verzichten konnte. Dementsprechend enttäuscht gab Eneas seinen erfolglosen Versuch Snape bei Dumbledore anzuschwärzen, Hermione wider.</p><p>„Ich sagte doch, lass es sein.“</p><p>„Aber wir dürfen uns doch nicht alles gefallen lassen, Hermione.“</p><p>„So dramatisch war es nun auch nicht. Er hat nicht mal deinen Namen genannt und wenn du nicht so dumm gewesen wärst es deinen Freunden zu erzählen, wüsste niemand, um wen es sich gehandelt hätte.“ So wusste es nun die ganze Schule. Überraschenderweise bekam Eneas Eschenburg mehr Sympathien und Mitgefühl entgegengebracht, als Häme und Spott.</p><p>So hatte Professor Snape nun nicht nur eine größere Mädchengruppe verärgert, sondern auch sehr viele der älteren Jungs, die sich unerwartet mit Eneas solidarisierten. Dass Hermione aber dann wirklich zu Snapes Wohnung ging, hatte Ron als Auslöser.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich frage mich, was mit Snape los ist, dreht er jetzt eigentlich total durch?“, hatte Ron beim Frühstück zu ihr über den Tisch gezischt. Inzwischen sprach jeder hinter vorgehaltener Hand über Eneas. Hermione zuckte nur die Schultern, weil sie darüber nicht sprechen wollte aber Ron ließ sich nicht aufhalten.</p><p>„Erst gibt er dir so lächerliche Strafaufgaben, in dem du Buchstaben zählen sollst, dann diffamiert er Eschenburg öffentlich und nicht zu vergessen die Sache mit meiner Schwester. Seine Reaktion sie ebenso des Betruges zu bezichtigen, war total überzogen. Vielleicht verliert er nun den Verstand. Habe gehört, das passiert ab und an mal mit Zauberern, die gern und viel die Dunklen Künste benutzen.“</p><p>„Hast du ihn mal dabei beobachtet?“, fragte Hermione leise. Natürlich schüttelte Ron den Kopf.</p><p>„Darum geht es doch nicht. Snape spinnt und wird noch unberechenbarer als so schon.“ Damit hatte Ron leider recht und das müsste sie Professor Snape irgendwie beibringen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anstatt zum Wahrsageunterricht zu gehen, ging Hermione nun also tatsächlich zu Snapes Wohnung. Ehe sie es sich anders überlegen würde, klopfte sie energisch. Der Gang war leer und man hörte nicht mal Geräusche. Also hatte Snape ihr einen perfekten „Schleich-Plan“ gegeben.</p><p>Er öffnete nach einem Moment die Tür und Hermione sah ihn ein bisschen perplex an, weil er kein Schwarz trug. Seine Hose war schwarz, sein Hemd aber weiß.</p><p>„Miss Granger?“ Sie räusperte sich und wusste, dass sie knallrot im Gesicht sein musste. Verlegen sah sie den Gang hoch und runter, aber niemand war zu sehen, niemand war zu hören, niemand würde sie nun noch retten können.</p><p>„Sie … müssen damit aufhören, Professor Snape!“, sagte sie ganz leise. Er schien sie niederstarren zu wollen, trat dann aber einen großen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie eintreten durfte, wenn sie wollte.</p><p>„Womit?“, fragte er dunkel. Hermione hatte große Probleme Luft zu holen. Sollte sie? Sie tat es. Sie trat über die Schwelle in seine Wohnung und schlug damit unwissentlich ein weiteres Kapitel in ihrer verhängnisvollen Affäre auf.</p><p>„Damit, sich so schrecklich zu benehmen und jeden gegen sich aufzubringen.“</p><p>„Jeden? Ich bin Professor hier, es ist nicht mein Job, dass man mich mag. Ich unterrichte und bisher bin ich mit meinen Methoden ziemlich erfolgreich gewesen.“</p><p>„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine! Ginny Weasley, Eneas Eschenburg! Meine absurde Strafarbeit, die aus Wörter zählen bestand.“</p><p>„Eschenburgs Arbeit war auch von dir. Ich habe dich vorgeführt, Miss Granger, nicht ihn!“</p><p>„Das weiß ich doch längst!“, fauchte sie ihn aufgebracht an. Mit leicht zur Seite gelegtem Kopf sah er sie aufmerksam an. Sein anderes Aussehen kollidierte irgendwie mit seinem typischen Auftreten und das verwirrte Hermione zutiefst. So sehr, dass sie ihm nicht knallhart und eloquent die Realität vor Augen führen konnte, wie sie es eigentlich vorhatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sie war also tatsächlich zu ihm gekommen. Schneller als er erwartet hatte. Natürlich hatte sie eine Faltung gelöst, vermutlich aber eher durch einen Zufall. Er würde sie später dazu befragen. Danach.</p><p>Natürlich kam sie mit einem Vorwand und er verstand ihn sogar.</p><p>„Weißt du, Hermione, ich bin verliebt in dich. Sehr sogar. Ich kann das nicht nach Belieben an- und abschalten“, ging er zum Angriff über.</p><p>„Wie … wie können sie so etwas nur sagen?“, hauchte sie fassungslos. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten und sie sah niemals schöner und begehrenswerter aus. Sie schwänzte sogar für ihn den Unterricht im Wahrsagen, auch wenn er eher auf Muggelkunde getippt hätte.</p><p>„Wie kann ich es wagen Tatsachen auszusprechen? Genau so, wie du aussprechen kannst, dass du noch Jungfrau bist. Es ist einfach, wenn …“ Hermione blinzelte und er vergaß was er sagen wollte. Alles, was er in diesem Moment wollte, war sie zu küssen.</p><p>„Wenn …?“, flüsterte sie fragend.</p><p>„Wenn es sich richtig und gut anfühlt“, beendete er träge den Satz. Inzwischen starrte er sie vermutlich beängstigend verlangend an. Aber es war Hermione, mit dem Mut einer Löwin. Natürlich war sie das. Andererseits würde er sie nicht so begehren.</p><p>„Also, sag mir, was du wirklich hier willst!“, forderte er unvermittelt. Wie ein Tiger schlich er um sie herum, ohne sich ihr zu nähern.</p><p>„Ich bin hier, weil ich möchte, dass sie über ihr Verhalten nachdenken, ehe wirklich schlimme Dinge passieren. Das ist nämlich absolut unnötig.“</p><p>„Gut, notiert. Du weißt, wo die Tür ist!“, sagte er schroff. Er war stehen geblieben und hatte nun seine Arme herrisch vor der Brust verschränkt. Wütend starrte er sie an. Wenn sie jetzt nicht ging, würde er sich tatsächlich vergessen. Sie wirkte ziemlich verunsichert und sah sogar ein Mal zur Tür.</p><p>„Aber das ist nicht alles, Professor Snape.“ Ihr Blick war dunkel geworden und er konnte kaum noch richtig atmen. Sein Körper schien zu verbrennen und das nur, indem er sie ansah. Wie würde es sein, wenn er sie liebte? Hysterische Angst schwappte in ihm nach oben.</p><p>„Sag mir was du willst!“, zischte er sie finster an. Sie erwiderten seinen Blick, presste dann fest ihre Lippen aufeinander und fauchte dann empört zurück:</p><p>„Dich, du Idiot!“ Wie gelähmt sah er sie an. Hermione hatte es gesagt. Sie war wegen ihm hier, weil sie ihn wollte. So unglaublich es war, es fühlte sich real an. Er sah es ihr doch an und konnte beim besten Willen nicht an ihren Worten zweifeln. Allerdings war sein Kopf absolut leer. So gab er ihr keine Antwort.</p><p>„Erinnerst du dich? Ich ziehe mich für dich aus und du tust es ebenfalls“, flüsterte sie nun leise und mit einem verschwörerischen Unterton, der ihm sagte, dass sie Gefallen an dieser Art prickelnder, erregender Heimlichkeit hatte. Und an ihm.</p><p>„Natürlich erinnere ich mich“, flüsterte er tonlos. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, sah er sie an. Wie oft hatte er sich genau so eine Situation vorgestellt. Witzigerweise hatte er selbst in seiner Fantasie versagt, so wie jetzt auch. Hermione öffnete ihren Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Severus schluckte und begriff nicht, was sie nun von ihm erwartete. Sie zog sich ihren Pullunder über den Kopf, ließ ihn auch einfach fallen und begann sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dabei sah sie ihn an. Immer energischer, wie ihm schien. Die Knöpfe waren offen und sie zog sich das Hemd aus. Darunter trug sie einen cremefarbenen BH.</p><p>„Dein Hemd, Severus!“, erinnerte sie ihn endlich mir rauer Stimme an ihre Vereinbarung. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung zog er es sich aus. Sie lächelte zufrieden und er wäre in diesem Moment für sie gestorben. Das hier, musste einfach ein Traum sein. Sie war nicht hier, sie erwiderte seine Zuneigung nicht. Das war nicht real.</p><p>Ihre schlanken Finger öffneten ihre Hose. Nebenher streifte sie sich ihre Schuhe ab. Er müsste sie aufhalten, das wusste er mehr als gut. Wenn er doch nur atmen oder klar denken könnte!</p><p>Irgendwas war passiert, seit sie begann sich auszuziehen. Ein Sog war entstanden, dem er nicht entkam. Nur Hermione könnte das hier aufhalten. Sie schien nicht zu wollen, denn nun stand sie nur noch in einem Slip vor ihr, welcher dieselbe Farbe wie ihr BH hatte. Severus schluckte wieder, öffnete den Mund, um das Wort „Geh!“ zu formulieren, allein es kam nichts raus. Keine Silbe. Nur ein heiseres Keuchen. Sprechen konnte er scheinbar also auch nicht mehr. Grangers Magie wirkte allumfassend und eigentlich sollte ihn das nicht wundern. Er kannte sie nun schon so viele Jahre und wusste von Anfang an, dass sie etwas Besonderes war. Nicht, weil er in sie verliebt war und sie anbetete. Sondern weil sie unglaublich talentiert in allem war.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione unterdrückte ihr Beben. Sie hatte es so gewollt und doch hatte sie nun Angst, weil er sie so finster ansah. Nicht begehrlich, nicht zufrieden mit ihrem beinah nackten Anblick, nicht wohlwollend. Sein Blick war verzehrend, ein wenig starr und so dunkel. Dass er nichts sagte, machte ihr am meisten Angst. Hatte sie sich so in ihm geirrt? War Snape doch nicht viel mehr als ein brutaler Mann, dem sich alle zu unterwerfen hatten? Oder sah sie nur seine tiefe Verzweiflung über sein bisheriges Leben, was ihn so handlungsunfähig machte? Sie wusste es nicht, dabei hatte sie geglaubt, ihn ein wenig zu kennen. Wachsam ging sie näher.</p><p>Er brummte einmal tief, wie um sie auf Abstand zu halten, hinderte sie jedoch auch nicht daran ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Dabei erschauerte Hermione wieder und wieder. Unter dem Wahnsinn des Moments, unter ihrem Verlangen, ihrer vagen Furcht vor ihm und weil die Situation so unberechenbar und prickelnd war.</p><p>„Severus“, murmelte sie leise, um vielleicht eine andere Reaktion als ein Brummen zu bekommen. Sie dachte an die Origami-Faltung. Ja, Snape kam ihr gerade wie eines seiner Tiere vor, die sie entschlüsseln, respektive entfalten musste. Er war verliebt in sie, wie er einfach so sagte. Es war gut spürbar, auch wenn sich sein Verhalten vollkommen anders zu dem anderer verliebter Jungs verhielt. Andere waren schüchtern, verlegen oder auch mal ungestüm und übereifrig. Snape war nichts davon. Er starrte sie nur dunkel an. Unwillkürlich musste Hermione lächeln, als sie daran dachte, dass er gesagt hatte, sie müsste ihn über alle Maßen wollen, dann würde sie den Schmerz gar nicht merken. So funktionierte es bestimmt nicht. Obwohl … je länger sie darüber nachdachte und ihm nebenher die Hose nach unten streifte, desto mehr musste sie zugeben, dass sie genau diese Ablehnung (mit der Beschreibung Zurückhaltung war sie nicht zufrieden) anzutreiben schien. Die deutliche Beule in der Hose und sein gepresstes atmen ignorierte sie großzügig. Als sie die Finger in den Bund seiner Shorts schob, sprach er endlich:</p><p>„Warum lächelst du?“, wollte er mit belegter Stimme wissen.</p><p>„Ich mache mich nicht lustig, falls du das denkst …“, flüsterte sie und nahm ihre Finger von seinen Shorts. Stattdessen strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Brust und sah ihn dann von unten her neugierig an. Die Verunsicherung war ihm sehr deutlich anzusehen. So sehr, dass sie es selbst fühlen konnte. Er glaubte nicht, was hier geschah und tat recht daran. Sie selbst glaubte es ja kaum, aber genau deshalb fiel es ihr so leicht. Es war wie ein seltsamer, erotischer aber doch absurder Traum. Erregend, faszinierend, aber man erwachte irgendwann und es war niemals passiert. Zum Glück? Oder doch eher: Schade?</p><p>„Ich muss nur schmunzeln, weil ich dachte, du wärest …“</p><p>„Besitzergreifender?“ Er küsste sie hart und ohne Vorwarnung. Ihre Zähne stießen ein wenig zusammen und seine Hände packten ihre Oberarme. Hermione könnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie erschrak. Aber schon ließ er sie wieder los.</p><p>„Du meintest so?“ Jetzt war sie es, die Severus verwirrt ansah und leicht nickte. Und er lächelte.</p><p>„Du bist noch nicht nackt“, sagte er, als wenn das etwas erklären würde. An keiner Stelle ihres Körpers berührte er sie, obwohl seine sichtbar geschwollene Männlichkeit nicht zu übersehen war. Hermione berührte ihn auch nicht mehr und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Dieser Mann war so merkwürdig, dass sie das Klügste tun sollte, was angemessen war. Gehen! Genau das schien er zu beabsichtigen. So tief und verschleiert sein Blick auch war, so deutlich seine Lust auf sie sichtbar war, so klar spürte sie auch seine Ablehnung. Er wollte sie nur, wenn sie es auch wollte. Unbedingt. So sehr, dass … sie sich nun auch den Rest auszog. Er sah ihr schweigend zu, wirkte wie unbeteiligt.</p><p>Als Hermione aber schließlich nackt und leicht vor Aufregung bebend vor ihm stand, veränderte sich etwas in seinem kompletten Körperausdruck. Etwas schien zu verschwinden, nur hätte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, was es war. Er schien weicher und fast schon andächtig zu werden. Schnell und ohne jegliches Pathos zog er sich seine Schuhe aus, riss sich unwirsch seine Shorts runter und trat dann so nah an sie heran, dass sich ihre Körper schamlos berührten. Hermione musste die Augen schließen, weil sie so von ihren Empfindungen überwältigt wurde. Was tat sie hier? Er war ein Lehrer, der oft unfair, gemein und garstig war. Er sollte ihr ebenso wenig nahe treten, wie sie hier sein und ihn provozieren sollte. Und doch geschah es. Und es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an. Atemberaubend. Seine Hände berührten sie, strichen über ihre Haare, in ihren Nacken, von da zu den Schultern, über ihre Schulterblätter, bis hinunter zu der letzten Vertiefung ihrer Wirbelsäule. Alles, was Hermione tun konnte, war atmen und sich ihm und seiner Liebkosung überlassen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nur unter großer Anstrengung behielt Severus den wilden Drang unter Kontrolle sie aufs Bett zu werfen und unverzüglich in sie einzudringen. Er hatte ihr versprochen sanfter zu sein und so lange zu warten, bis sie so weit war. Ihre warme Haut an seiner, nötigte ihm aber gerade sehr viel Disziplin ab. Hermione hob den Kopf und sah ihn wieder von unten her auf diese gewisse Weise an, die ihn schwach machte. In diesen Augenblicken würde er alles tun, was sie von ihm verlangen würde. Liebevoll strich er ihr die Haare zurück und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:</p><p>„Du bist wunderschön und ich bedauere es, dass ich keine extravaganten Worte dafür habe.“ Als Antwort schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und drückte sich so fest an ihn und seinen harten Schwanz, dass er dunkel stöhnen musste. Ihr Mund drückte sich auf sein Schlüsselbein und seine Finger verkrampften sich ein bisschen in ihren Haaren. Denken! Denke an irgendwas! Ermahnte er sich, ehe er sich willenlos seinen Empfindungen überlassen musste, die ihn mit hinfort reißen würden.</p><p>Das Mädchen bebte deutlich spürbar und das sollte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Nichts hiervon war richtig oder angebracht. Selbst, wenn sie es aus welcher naiven Neugier auch immer, wollte. Er wusste das, doch er fühlte es nicht. Alles, was er fühlte, war dieses betörende Wesen, was seine Sinne und seinen Willen auffraß. Während er das dachte, um sich zu zügeln, küsste er sie. Dazu hatte er ihr Kinn energisch angehoben. Nur, weil sie vorher kurz lächelte, tat er es. Ab da, war er verloren. Wie im Rausch fiel er in ihre bezaubernde Existenz. Mit jedem seiner Sinne nahm er sie überdeutlich wahr. Kein einziges Wort formte sich dabei in seinem Verstand. Selbst sein magisches Talent schien sich verkrochen zu haben. Severus küsste Hermione, an jeder Stelle, an die er kam, ohne vor ihr zu knien. Am Ende packte er sie einfach und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Sie umschlang dabei seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen und drückte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.</p><p>Jetzt würde er sie nicht mehr fragen, ob er durfte oder sie wollte. Dazu war es zu spät. Seine Sorgen waren jedoch ganz umsonst, denn sie begann ihn zu küssen. Erst noch unsicher und mädchenhaft zurückhaltend. Aber je tiefer sein Stöhnen wurde, desto mutiger wurde Miss Granger. Irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Kopf begriff er durchaus das Prinzip. Es törnte sie an so viel Macht über ihn zu haben. Und es machte ihm gar nichts aus, wenn sie nur niemals aufhören würde ihn so zu berühren und zu küssen. Severus hatte keine Ahnung woher sie so viel Mut nahm, doch es imponierte ihm sehr. Es erregte ihn noch dazu so sehr, dass er sie plötzlich auf den Rücken drückte und sich über sie beugte. Hermione küsste ihn sofort wieder und legte ihre Arme nachdrücklich um seinen Nacken. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und glänzten wie Edelsteine. Ihre Lippen waren rot und leicht angeschwollen.</p><p>„Wage jetzt nicht mich zu fragen, ob ich es auch wirklich will!“, keuchte sie ihn fast boshaft an. Ihr Atem jagte und er konnte sie nur fasziniert und bis zur Erträglichkeit stimuliert, ansehen.</p><p>„Ich verhüte, jetzt machen sie schon, Professor Snape!“, zischte sie bissig und saugte sich an seinem Hals fest. Ein weiteres, beschämend verzücktes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Die Lust zwischen seinen Beinen zog inzwischen schmerzhaft und er hatte Angst bei der kleinsten Reibung einfach zu explodieren wie ein Vulkan. Ohne Umschweife rutschte Severus zwischen ihre geöffneten Schenkel und drang mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung in sie ein. Dabei bekam er kaum Luft und das wenige, was er in den Lungen hatte, stöhnte er in Hermiones Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Schulterblättern gehabt und bohrte nun schmerzhaft ihre Nägel in seine Haut. Aber sie sagte nichts, sah ihn nur schnell atmend an und stöhnte leise, als er sich bewegte. Sehr schnell, viel zu schnell, verlor Severus seinen Fokus. In ihr zu sein, war göttlich. In seinem Wortschatz gab es kein einziges Wort dafür, was sich nur annähernd richtig angefühlt hätte. Sein eigenes Stöhnen klang überaus beängstigend in seinen Ohren. Hermiones Fingernägel waren noch immer in seiner Haut. Dieser kleine Schmerz verband sich mit seiner hitzigen Lust und ließ ihn lichterloh brennen. Seit Lily sich von ihm entfernt hatte, hatte er nie wieder genauer über so ein Ereignis nachgedacht. Desto überraschter und überwältigter war er nun. Es war unbeschreiblich. Beängstigend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione musste kurz schmunzeln, bevor sie sich endgültig ihrer Lust überließ. Es war genau, wie er gesagt hatte. Sie wollte ihn, so sehr, dass es nicht wehgetan hatte. Der winzige Schmerz ging in dem überwältigenden Gefühl unter, ganz und gar von Severus Snape in Besitz genommen zu werden. Es war berauschend, süchtig machend und sehr lustvoll. Sein tiefes Stöhnen bei jeder Bewegung vibrierte in ihrem eigenen Körper fort. Seine Präsenz auf ihr und in ihr war noch viel mächtiger als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war kraftvoll, dunkel und total. Sein Körper gab absolut alles preis. Seine ungezügelte Lust auf sie, sein Unvermögen sich zurückzunehmen, seine Wildheit und sein Drang sie zu besitzen. Hermione hätte niemals gedacht, dass so ein Moment alles über einen Menschen aussagte. Aber so war es. Hatte sie Severus Snape vorher in Worten kennengelernt, wurde das alles von seinem Körper mehr als bestätigt. Er hatte sie in keiner Sekunde angelogen und dafür betete sie ihn an. Deshalb konnte sie ihm vertrauen und sich fallen lassen. Seine Bewegungen trugen sie weg, ließen sie zittern und bauten nebenher eine Spannung in ihr auf, die kaum auszuhalten war.</p><p>Als sich seine rechte Hand in ihre Haare schob und seine Lippen nicht gerade behutsam ihren Mund trafen, war es zu spät. Sie keuchte ihm haltlos ihren Höhepunkt auf die Lippen, während er kurz darauf mit einem tiefen Grollen in der Kehle dasselbe tat. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen sah er sie anschließend furchtsam an. Sie lächelte und er legte sich schwer atmend neben sie.</p><p>Schockiert betrachtete Hermione ihre blutigen Fingerkuppen.</p><p>„Ich habe … dir wehgetan?“, fragte sie mit weicher Stimme, die wie ein frisch aufgeschütteltes Daunenkissen klang. Severus sah auf ihre blutigen Finger, wirkte aber nicht wirklich beeindruckt.</p><p>„Das … ist nur fair. Ich habe dir auch wehgetan“, sagte er gelassen und lächelte. Hermione musste einfach lachen, um die irre Spannung abzubauen. Das hier, war definitiv das Verrückteste, was sie je getan hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus ließ sie lachen, weil er sie verstand. Ihm war eher nach Weinen zumute, doch das würde sie irritieren, weil Hermione denken würde, dass er aus schlechten Gefühlen und Reue Tränen vergießen würde. Aber das wäre unwahr. Er würde weinen, aus Erleichterung. Darüber, dass es doch jemand gab, der ihn genauso mochte, wie er war. Das rührte ihn zu Tränen. Die müsste er sich allerdings aufheben.</p><p>„Ich will dich nicht loswerden, Hermione. Aber wenn du unbemerkt hier wegkommen willst, musst du nun gehen. Die Stunde ist gleich zu Ende und …“ Weiter musste er nichts sagen. Sie stand schon auf und zog sich hastig an, während er liegen blieb und ihr zusah. Noch bekam er das wahre Ausmaß der Geschehnisse nicht zu fassen. Severus wusste nur, dass er verloren war.</p><p>Fragend sah sie ihn an. Hermione wollte wissen, wie es nun weiterging. Wenn er das nur wüsste! Wenn er nicht wie betäubt von der Süße der Liebe hier liegen würde, wie ein liebeskranker Vogel.</p><p>Sie sah, dass er ihr nichts sagen konnte. Deshalb sprach sie:</p><p>„Wir sehen uns, Severus.“ Er nickte nur. Sie lächelte und ging. Dabei schloss sie die Tür leise hinter sich. Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, hatte er das Gefühl etwas eisig Kaltes umklammerte sein Herz und drückte zu. Immer fester.</p><p>Was hatte er nur getan?</p><p>Was hatten sie ihn tun lassen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Und das Drama nahm Fahrt auf. Es war kein Tag vergangen, da konnte Severus kaum noch an etwas anderes denken, als an Hermione. Er hatte sie heute im Unterricht gesehen und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung lief alles glatt. Einmal lächelte sie ihm vage zu, doch er wagte nicht das Lächeln zu erwidern. Hermione würde das verstehen, war sie doch das schlauste Mädchen in der ganzen Schule. Immer wieder kam das Gefühl hoch, wie er in ihr war, wie er die Kontrolle über sich verlor, wie sie ihn so haltlos, ja lüstern angekeucht hatte. Diese Gedanken allein, entlockten ihm ein gepresstes Stöhnen.</p><p>Wie könnte er jemals wieder ohne sie sein? Am liebsten hätte er sie dauerhaft um sich. Um die sexuelle Komponente ging es dabei nur am Rand. Severus glaubte, ihre pure Anwesenheit zu benötigen, um überhaupt nur atmen zu können. Ihr Anblick war schöner und bezaubernder als je zuvor. Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, spürte er die Verletzung, die ihre Fingernägel ihm beigebracht hatten. Es machte ihn hart und verlangend.</p><p>Aber, er war kein Kind, kein Jugendlicher mehr. Inzwischen war er ein erwachsener Mann, der mit all den albernen Gefühlen umgehen musste, wie es sich gehörte. Zurückhaltend und besonnen. Das sagte er sich ununterbrochen, wenn er merkte, dass seine Gedanken ausbrachen und alle seine Sinne bei Miss Granger weilten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione war die ersten Stunden nach dieser bizarren Begegnung mit Professor Snape wie betäubt. Auf die Frage ihrer Freunde, wo sie gewesen sei, sagte sie nur abwesend, sie hätte frische Luft gebraucht, weil ihr schwindlig war. In der folgenden Unterrichtsstunde starrte sie schweigsam und mit leerem Blick in den Raum. Himmel, hatte sie das wirklich getan? War Snape auf diese nachdrückliche Art in sie eingedrungen und hatte er sie zum Beben gebracht?</p><p>Ja, sie spürte es gut zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihre kleine Verletzung puckerte ein bisschen und ließ sie erröten. Oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie das erste Mal wohl wäre. Nie so. Nie so beeindruckend, überwältigend und furchterregend. Furcht hatte sie nicht vor Severus, der alles so getan hatte, wie er es angekündigt hatte, auch wenn er ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten hatte (was sie liebevoll schmunzeln ließ). Furcht hatte sie vor sich selbst. Denn schon jetzt, würde sie am liebsten zu ihm zurückgehen und sich weiter berühren, küssen und lieben lassen. Wie machte er das? Soweit sie überhaupt Erfahrung oder Kenntnisse hatte, hatte Snape nichts getan, was außergewöhnlich oder besonders gewesen wäre. Aber etwas war an seiner Art das Gewöhnliche zu tun, das ihr den Atem raubte. Mit seiner rohen, unberührten Schönheit hatte er sie zu Boden geworfen und in Besitz genommen und nun gierte sie nach ihm und seiner Aufmerksamkeit, dass sie keine Worte dafür hatte. War das Liebe? War dieses so unfassbare aber sehr gewaltige Gefühl in ihrer Brust und ihrem Schoss nur Verlangen nach ihm oder war das Liebe? Sie müsste es schleunigst herausfinden. In keiner Sekunde dachte sie darüber nach, dass es falsch gewesen war, was sie getan hatte. Sie ignorierte ihr schlechtes Gewissen ihren Freunden gegenüber, weil sie log und auch noch mit dem verhassten Snape eine merkwürdige und heimliche Beziehung begonnen hatte. Hermione schwebte nicht auf rosaroten Wolken, die ihr vormachten, dass Severus Snape der tollste Mann war, den es gab. Im Gegenteil, sie wusste wer er war und kannte ihn nach heute besser als je zuvor. Er war in seinem Wesen beängstigend und doch zog es sie so heftig zu ihm hin, dass es sogar ein wenig schmerzhaft in ihrer Herzgegend zog. Wo sollte das enden?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Weil sie den Plan im Kopf hatte, könnte sie zu ihm gehen, wenn sie wollte. So einfach war es aber nicht. Ihre Freunde wichen ihr ein paar Tage nicht von der Seite und sie fand keine Ausrede, um sich zu Snape zu schleichen wie eine Verbrecherin. Ginny Weasley hatte eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch und als Freundin hatte man sich darum zu kümmern. Hermione glaubte zu wissen, was mit ihrer Freundin war. Ginny litt unter Enttäuschung. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie fand nichts, um Snape zu erpressen ihr „Durchgefallen“ zurückzunehmen. Hermione hatte sich in den letzten Tagen aus der Diskussion unauffällig entfernt. Sie lebte in ihrer eigenen Welt, die aus Severus und ihr bestand. Umso irritierter war sie, als Ginny sie am Abend ansprach.</p><p>Ginny ging es wieder besser und sie wirkte leider noch entschlossener als zuvor.</p><p>„Wir machen eine Petition gegen Professor Snape. Eneas und ein paar andere Geschädigte sind auch dabei. Dich hat er doch auch schon oft völlig unangemessen behandelt. Komm, du musst noch unterschreiben, Hermione!“ Ginny entrollte eine Schriftrolle, auf der bestimmt schon fünfzig Unterschriften standen. Sprachlos starrte sie auf die Namen. Selbst Ron hatte unterschrieben. Harry allerdings nicht und das fand sie mehr als seltsam. Ginnys Name stand drauf, Eneas Eschenburg ebenfalls, Lunas Namen entdeckte sie allerdings auch nicht. Neville hatte unterschrieben und noch viele andere Mitschüler, die Severus Snape in all den Jahren ungerecht behandelt hatte.</p><p>„Das … ist absurd Ginny. Damit hast du niemals Erfolg“, keuchte sie entsetzt.</p><p>„Ach nein? Weshalb nicht? Wenn Dumbledore sieht, wie viele Opfer auf Snapes Konto gehen, wird er sich schon gut überlegen, ob er ihn in Hogwarts lässt“, erwiderte ihre Freundin schnippisch.</p><p>„Aber Ginny … Snape ist … er bringt uns doch wirklich etwas bei, oder nicht? Ist das nicht seine Aufgabe? Und die macht er doch gut.“</p><p>„Die Frage ist, mit welchen Methoden, Hermione. Schüler zu demütigen, gehört da bestimmt nicht dazu. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Dumbledore ihm das durchgehen lässt. Selbst Professor McGonagall mag ihn nicht und verurteilt seine Methoden. Sie würde sicher auf unserer Seite stehen, wenn es zum Prozess kommt.“</p><p>„Prozess?“, fragte Hermione erschrocken.</p><p>„Na, das sage ich mal so. Ich denke, wenn Dumbledore endlich unseren Unmut zur Kenntnis genommen hat, kann er das nicht einfach als „Ermessen des Lehrers“ abtun. Wir sind jetzt viele und Snape ist allein. Du musst hier unterschreiben …“, zeigte Ginny auf eine Stelle. Hermione hätte am liebsten geschrien. Weil sie so auf Snape fokussiert war, war ihr entgangen welche böse Verschwörung im Hintergrund lief. Ginny hatte sich mit Eneas und vielen weiteren Mitschülern zusammengetan, die sich von Snape mies behandelt fühlten und wollte ihren Unmut öffentlich machen. Nicht, dass Snape das nicht verdient hätte und doch war es nicht richtig. Ginny Weasley war jedoch derart starrköpfig, dass ihr Hermione gute Chancen zugestand. Dumbledore müsste ihr zuhören und müsste etwas tun, um nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren. Aus welchen Gründen er auch bisher hatte Snape viel durchgehen lassen, mit dieser Aktion würde das enden müssen.</p><p>„Hermione!“, stupste Ginny sie an, weil sie noch immer nicht unterschrieben hatte.</p><p>„Ich … weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Weg ist, Ginny. Vielleicht müssen wir nur mal ganz offen mit Snape reden?“</p><p>„Ja? So wie du, die Schlauste von uns allen,  es kürzlich versucht hast? Es ist zwecklos. Er orientiert sich an niemanden. Nur Dumbledore kann ihm etwas sagen und am besten gleich Hogwarts verweisen.“</p><p>„Aber Ginny. Es gibt nicht so viele gute Lehrer, die uns in Zaubertränke …“</p><p>„Es ist ja nun auch nicht das wichtigste Fach oder?“, erwiderte Ginny spitz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.</p><p>„N … nein, das nicht gerade. Aber … ich finde das Vorgehen nach wie vor … übertrieben. Gut, Snape ist ungerecht, gemein und schadenfroh aber uns ist doch nie wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert, oder?“</p><p>„Muss es erst dazu kommen?  Stell dir vor, Eneas wäre ein sensiblerer Charakter und würde sich seine öffentliche Blamage viel mehr zu Herzen nehmen und würde deshalb mit Selbstmordgedanken spielen?“ Ja, Ginny war durchaus clever. Hermione hatte keine Gegenargumente für diese Hypothese, weil sie nicht so aus der Luft gegriffen war. Sie erinnerte sich mit ungutem Gefühl an Neville in den ersten Jahren. Er hatte so unter Snape zu leiden, dass es nachvollziehbar gewesen wäre, wenn er den Mut verloren hätte. Gut, dass Neville sie als Freunde hatte.</p><p>„Das wird nicht gut ausgehen“, murmelte sie und unterschrieb widerwillig die Petition. Ginny lächelte erleichtert und umarmte sie.</p><p>„Dein Name hat großes Gewicht, denn Dumbledore hält große Stücke auf dich. Wir schaffen das!“ Ginny war voller Tatendrang.</p><p>„So, jetzt sammele ich noch ein paar Unterschriften“, verabschiedete sie sich von Hermione, die wie benommen hinter ihrer Freundin her sah. Was hatte sie getan? Hatte sie Snapes Rauswurf unterschrieben? Ihr war so schwindlig, dass sie nach draußen ging, um ihre Nase in den Sturm zu halten.</p><p> </p><p>Dort traf sie Harry, der auf einer der Bänke saß. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, um mit ihm eine Weile zu schweigen.</p><p>„Warum hast du Ginnys Liste nicht unterschrieben, Harry?“, fragte sie ihn schließlich doch.</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht recht. Weil ich es nicht richtig finde und mich eine seltsames Gefühl davon abgehalten hat, vielleicht.“</p><p>„Ginny könnte Erfolg haben. Vielleicht muss Snape wirklich gehen …“</p><p>„Ja, ich weiß. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das gut finde. Irgendwas …“ Harrys Fußspitzen spielten in dem Kies zu seinen Füßen.</p><p>„Nein, es ist albern. Vielleicht macht Ginny das Richtige und ich bin nur zu feige, um mich so offen gegen Snape zu stellen.“</p><p>„Dabei bist doch du der, den er am meisten mies behandelt“, sagte Hermione ohne jeglichen Nachdruck.</p><p>„Ach, Neville hatte es auch nicht leicht. Das ist es nicht … es ist nur ein komisches Gefühl, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn er Hogwarts verlassen müsste, verstehst du?“ Hermione konnte Harrys Gefühl nicht nachvollziehen, doch sie versuchte es.</p><p>„Ich habe unterschrieben, aber eigentlich halte ich das für völlig überzogen. Wir lernen bei ihm etwas und das ist doch das Wichtigste. Jeder Lehrer hat doch so seine Macken. Ich erinnere dich nur an Umbridge …“ Harry stöhnte und Hermione musste lachen.  </p><p>„Dumbledore wird schon das Richtige tun, Hermione. Da können wir uns sicher sein.“ Hermione sah das leider nicht so. Wenn der Schulleiter derart unter Druck gesetzt wurde, müsste er handeln, egal aus welchen Gründen er bisher die Augen verschlossen hatte. Harrys Vertrauen in Dumbledore war zuweilen sehr naiv. Ihr Gefühl war überaus schlecht. Jetzt, wo sie Snape näher war als jeder andere Mensch, wollte sie das nicht missen. Sie begannen doch gerade erst damit sich kennenzulernen. Wenn er gehen müsste, wäre es damit sicher vorbei. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte, weil es doch gerade erst begann. Sie dachte an seine Küsse, seinen Körper und dieses allumfassende Gefühl seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. Es prickelte in ihr wie verrückt, als ihr eine böse Idee kam. Wenn sie Ginny die Liste stahl und vernichtete, könnte sie wenigstens ein paar Tage Zeit herausschinden. Die müsste sie nutzen, um Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er irgendwas tun müsste. Eine öffentliche Entschuldigung, ein Versprechen sich zu bessern, irgendwas, was Ginny den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Das Vorhaben war utopisch, wusste Hermione selbst. Aber sie müsste es wenigstens versuchen. Denn Ginny hatte recht. Sie waren viele und Snape war allein. Er würde verlieren.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hielt sie aber auf, als sie gehen wollte, um sich irgendwie der Liste zu bemächtigen.</p><p>„Hermione?“</p><p>„Hm?“</p><p>„Was geht dir so durch den Kopf?“, fragte er neugierig. Sie setzte sich wieder.</p><p>„Warum fragst du?“</p><p>„Du wirkst … anders.“</p><p>„Anders?“ Hermione wurde mulmig. Harry war nicht der allerbeste Schüler und machte längst nicht alles richtig aber er hatte einen sehr guten Blick für die Befindlichkeit anderer Menschen, was an seiner Kindheit lag, die er nur überleben konnte, wenn er die winzigsten Stimmungsänderungen seiner schrecklichen Pflegefamilie wahrnahm.</p><p>„Hm … befreit irgendwie. Ich kann es schlecht ausdrücken. Weißt du was ich meine?“ Hermione dachte nach.</p><p>„Ja, ich glaube schon. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich Antwort auf eine Frage gefunden habe, die mir schon lange durch den Kopf ging.“ Nämlich, was sie genau an Severus Snape so heftig anzog. Es war sein duales Wesen. Snape vereinte böse und gute Eigenschaften, ohne einer davon den Vorzug zu geben, ohne eine davon verstecken zu wollen. Er faszinierte sie und je mehr sie von ihm kennenlernte, desto tiefer ging ihre Neugier. Mal abgesehen von seiner berührenden, eindringlichen Zärtlichkeit, war er ein Mysterium, was sie ergründen wollte, koste es was es wollte.</p><p>„Warum lächelst du? Welche Frage war es denn?“ Hermione grinste immer noch, obwohl Harry ein bisschen irritiert wirkte.</p><p>„Ich will es mal so umschreiben. Es ging um die Frage, wer ich bin. Ich weiß, sehr philosophisch aber eben auch sehr privat …“</p><p>„Verstehe“, sagte Harry und grinste auch.</p><p>Es war die Wahrheit, im Grunde ging es um die Frage, wer sie selbst war, dass sie einen Mann, den niemand ausstehen und verstehen konnte, so begehrte. Sie war der Antwort definitiv näher gekommen.</p><p> </p><p>Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry und verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit zu beobachten, wo Ginny die Liste hinlegte, als sie ins Bett ging. Sie direkt unter Ginnys Kopfkissen hervor zu stehlen, wäre dumm. Denn als Täter würden nur wenige Personen, sie inklusive in Frage kommen. Wenn, müsste sie Ginny morgen im Laufe des Tages die Liste entwenden. Dazu müsste sie viel Zeit mit ihrer Freundin verbringen.</p><p>Als sie einschlief, dachte sie darüber nach, wann es angebracht wäre erneut zu Severus zu gehen. Sie sehnte sich danach, hatte aber auch gleichzeitig Angst, weil sie den dunklen Sog deutlich spürte, der von ihm und dem, was sie taten ausging.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ein paar Tage waren vergangen und Severus hatte sich dem Tod nie näher gefühlt. Sein Bedürfnis Hermione zu treffen, nahm Ausmaße an, die ihn wirklich besorgten. Ständig suchte er nach ihr, wenn er über die Gänge hastete. Hatte er Unterricht in anderen Klassen, war er unkonzentriert, machte nur einfache Dinge, die er automatisch ablaufen lassen konnte und unterließ es die Schüler vorzuführen, zu beschämen und zu tadeln. Er merkte es nicht mal, weil alles, an das er denken konnte, Hermione Granger war. Wie gern würde er wissen, was sie über alles und über ihn dachte. Ob ihr das Zusammensein gefallen hatte. Vermutlich eher nicht, denn sie kam nicht zu ihm, was ihn frustrierte.</p><p>Endlich sah er Miss Granger. Severus stand mit Septima Vektor und Minerva McGonagall zusammen. Sie hatten sich zufällig getroffen und Minerva hatte etwas Merkwürdiges gesagt.</p><p>„Etwas geht unter den Schülern vor!“ Die beiden Hexen unterhielten sich darüber, während er nichts sagte, aber zuhörte. Eigentlich interessierten ihn diese Gerüchte nicht besonders, andererseits war etwas dran, dass er nebenher zuhörte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Ende des Ganges, an dem nun Ginny Weasley und Anhang auftauchte. Ginny lief in einer Gruppe von sechs Mädchen, zu der auch Hermione Granger gehörte. Als er sie entdeckte, bekam er keine Luft und sofort eine Erektion. Bewegen konnte er sich auch nicht. Er ließ nur seinen Bücherstapel, den er in der Hand hatte, nach unten sinken, um die Beschämung seiner Begeisterung zu verdecken. Seine Augen fixierten allein Hermione. Das konnte er weder kontrollieren, noch verhindern. Gierig und sehnsüchtig starrte er ihr entgegen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde Weasleys provokanten Blick zu erwidern, mit dem ihn die Rothaarige anmaßend bedachte. Hermione blickte ihn kurz an. Ihre Augen lächelten, ihr Mund nicht. Ginny flüsterte ihr etwas zu, als sie an ihm vorbei liefen und Severus wäre am liebsten explodiert.</p><p>Vor Ungeduld, Sehnsucht, Ärger und vor allem vor Unsicherheit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier geschah, was mit ihm passierte, was mit Hermione.</p><p>Als er das letzte Mal verliebt war, hatte er alles kaputt gemacht und sein Gefühl, es auch diesmal wieder zu schaffen, war sehr stark. Dabei hatte er Hermione doch gehabt und das war vielleicht das Schlimmste an allem. Diesmal hatte er wirklich etwas zu verlieren und wie er sich kannte, würde er es zerstören. Seine Augen folgten ihr wie ein hungriger Wolf, als sie an ihm vorbei lief.</p><p>„Ist das auch deine Meinung, Severus?“, hörte er zum Glück noch Septimas Worte, die an ihn gerichtet waren. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, um was es ging und sagte deshalb nur</p><p>„Entschuldigt mich, die Damen, ich habe einen Unterricht vorzubereiten!“ Minervas nachdenklichen und Septimas verwirrten Blick sah er nicht mehr und er hörte auch nicht McGonagalls leise Worte, die an ihre Kollegin gerichtet waren:</p><p>„Severus wird doch nicht wirklich Angst vor Ginny Weasley haben?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So unsicher fühlte sich Hermione selten. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem ausgeprägten Loyalitätsgefühl ihren Freunden gegenüber, in diesem Fall Ginny Weasley, und ihrer erwachten Gefühle für Severus Snape, war sie ratlos wie nie zuvor. Was war richtig, was falsch; was angebracht, was notwendig und was sollte sie lieber sein lassen? Im Rausch der Verliebtheitsgefühle hatte sie wohl ein wenig den Überblick verloren, musste sie sich zerknirscht eingestehen. Ihre Freundschaft zu Ginny war viel wert, war sie aber auch höher zu bewerten als ihre Liebe zu Severus? Zweifel und Bedenken brachten sie um den Schlaf. Darüber hinaus hatte sie ein Geheimnis, was sie unter keinen Umständen preisgeben wollte. Jedes Wort in Richtung Snape, brachte sie einer unerwünschten Offenbarung näher. Würde sie für Severus sprechen, selbst, wenn es nur um seine Lehrmethoden ging, würde das alle misstrauisch machen. Jeder würde sie viel wachsamer beobachten, sie hinterfragen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis alles aufflog. Sie könnte sich nicht mehr unbemerkt zu ihm stehlen und das würde sie wirklich nicht verkraften. Alles begann doch gerade erst und sollte noch nicht enden.</p><p>Vermutlich fand Professor Dumbledore sowieso die richtigen Worte, um Ginny den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und sie zu beruhigen. Sie müsste sich einfach darauf verlassen, dass der alte Mann das Richtige tat. Nur, was war für sie das Richtige? Aus Freundschaft zu Ginny halten, einfach, weil ihre Clique von Anfang an gegen Snape gewesen war? Oder sollte sie zu Severus stehen, weil sie neuerdings Gefühle für ihn hatte, die überwältigend waren?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny hatte Hermione im Moment, als sie an den drei Lehrern vorbei liefen eine Frage zugeflüstert:</p><p>„Warum starrt Snape dich so finster an?“</p><p>Hermione wusste es, denn auch sie fühlte die Anziehung überdeutlich. Zwischen ihren Schenkel tobte augenblicklich ein feucht-heißer Sturm. Ihr Herz schlug wild und hart in ihrem Hals und sie schien zu glühen unter seinem Blick.</p><p>„Keine Ahnung“, sagte sie aber nur und nahm die erstbeste Gelegenheit wahr, Ginny die Liste aus ihrer Tasche zu entwenden. Mit wild pochendem Herz zog sie sich mit der Liste zurück. Bis zur weit entferntesten Brücke führte sie ihr Weg. Dort ließ sie die Liste mit einem Zauber in Flammen aufgehen.</p><p>„Du weißt, dass Feuerzauber verboten sind?“, hörte sie Snapes dunkle Stimme hinter sich. Wie auch immer, er hatte sie gefunden und unauffällig verfolgt.</p><p>„Ja, wie andere Dinge auch …“, sagte sie lakonisch und wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu.</p><p>„Ich muss dich sehe“, sagte er daraufhin. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig gepresst, als stände er unter großem Druck.</p><p>„Du siehst mich, Severus“, erwiderte sie leise. Es gefiel ihr, dass er seine Vorsicht vergaß, um ihr nachzukommen. Gleichzeitig sagte ein Hintergedanke, dass sie sich darüber lieber Sorgen machen sollte.</p><p>„Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Nicht hier, Hermione“, erwiderte er noch dunkler. Seine Augen brannten Löcher in sie.</p><p>„Der Plan sagt, dass die nächste Gelegenheit erst morgen Mittag ist“, sagte sie grinsend. Severus erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, wirkte nur noch verkrampfter.</p><p>„Ich weiß, was der Plan sagt. Kommst du?“ Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Euphorie schwappte durch ihr Blut. Snape erniedrigte sich sie zu bitten. Aber dieses Hochgefühl war es nicht allein, was sie in seine Arme trieb. Es war die Verzweiflung in seinem Ausdruck, die es tat. Er wollte sie, unbedingt und konnte das in keiner Sekunde verstecken. Das berührte sie sehr. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt gleich in seine Arme geworfen, ihn geküsst und ihm gesagt, dass er nicht allein war, doch das ging nicht. Jederzeit könnte hier jemand vorbei kommen.</p><p>„Ja, ich werde kommen“, sagte sie leise. Endlich erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging weg. Er hatte nicht gefragt, was sie da verbrannt hatte und weshalb. Das war für ihn unwichtig. Grübelnd sah sie ihm nach. Würde sie ihn jemals wirklich gut kennen?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Er hatte es wieder getan. Sich gedemütigt, sie angebettelt und sich zum Narren gemacht. Jahre, Alter, Weisheit spielten keine Rolle. Man war, was man war, musste er mal wieder feststellen. Ein erbärmlicher Geist, der sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit eines überirdischen Wesens sehnte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny war verzweifelt.</p><p>„Die Liste wurde gestohlen! Ich bin sicher, es war Snape persönlich. Er hat irgendwie Wind davon bekommen oder uns belauscht. Er hat sie geklaut und vernichtet!“, rief sie schrill aus. Alle Mädchen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend waren, versuchten die aufgelöste Ginny zu trösten. Hermione hatte nicht dieses Bedürfnis. Aber sie fühlte sich wie eine miese Verräterin. Seit wann stellte sie sich gegen ihre Freunde? Alles nur, weil sie mit Severus eine sonderbare und überaus bedenkliche Affäre begonnen hatte? Oder weil es falsch war, was Ginny vorhatte. Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Wenn Severus Snape böse und schlecht war, dann fühlte sie sich wohl leider davon angezogen. Hieße das nun, dass sie ebenso mies war wie er? Schließlich war sie es, die die Liste gestohlen und vernichtet hatte. War er schlecht oder war er nur, was aus ihm gemacht wurde? Wenn er doch nur mal was über sich erzählen würde. Was er gerade dachte und fühlte, sah und spürte sie. Was aber war mit seiner Vergangenheit? Sie müsste ihn morgen fragen.</p><p>Alle reden auf Ginny ein und Hermione zog sich in ihr Bett zurück. Sie müsste sich mies und zerrissen fühlen, doch kaum dachte sie an ihn, wurde alles leichter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Was sagst du dazu, Severus?“, überraschte ihn Albus Dumbledore am Morgen. Severus war schon, weil er kaum schlafen konnte, im Klassenraum und reinigte Tische und Gefäße, als der Schulleiter an der Tür auftauchte.</p><p>„Zu was?“, fragte er nüchtern, obwohl er schon ahnte um was es ging.</p><p>„Zu den Gerüchten, die sich um dich drehen?“ Dass Albus davon hören würde, war zu erwarten gewesen.</p><p>„Gerüchte interessieren mich nicht.“</p><p>„Sollten sie aber. Du hast bestimmt mitbekommen, dass ein paar … ziemlich viele Schüler eine Petition gegen dich gestartet haben. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf meinem Tisch liegt.“ Ein dramatisches Seufzen entwich Albus.</p><p>„Und?“, fragte Severus ungerührt.</p><p>„Was soll ich dann tun?“</p><p>„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich wertlos sein werde, wenn du mich hier wegschickst. Der Dunkle Lord wird keinerlei Verwendung mehr für mich haben und mich bei erstbester Gelegenheit beseitigen. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich dir so auch keine Informationen mehr über ihn und seine Vorhaben geben.“ Dumbledore seufzte ein weiteres Mal.</p><p>„Ich weiß … Severus. Wenn du nur …“</p><p>„Was?“, fuhr er ihn unhöflich an.</p><p>„Ein wenig nachsichtiger und umgänglicher wärst, dann wäre es manchmal einfacher. Ich verstehe dich ja, aber …“</p><p>„Nichts verstehst du!“ Albus schwieg und rieb sich die kranke Hand.</p><p>„Du könntest ein paar Wochen besonders freundlich und …“</p><p>„Wie bitte?“, unterbrach Severus ihn empört. Albus seufzte wieder und winkte dann ab.</p><p>„Schon gut. Lassen wir es drauf ankommen. Vielleicht ist es auch nur viel heiße Luft um nichts. Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Namen auf der Liste stehen, doch solange Potters und Grangers Namen nicht dabei sind, mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Sollte das der Fall sein, werde ich allerdings handeln müssen. Nichts für Ungut, Severus, du weißt, dass ich dein Wissen und deine Fähigkeiten wirklich hoch schätze. Auch wenn deine Lehrmethoden sich oft von denen anderer Lehrer unterscheiden, so sind sie wirksam und das zählt doch am Ende. Gerade in diesen … Zeiten. Ich …“ Aber Albus sagte nichts mehr, sondern winkte ein weiteres Mal ab und schlurfte weg.</p><p>„Wunderbar …“, brummte Severus vor sich hin. Wäre ja auch zu schön, wenn das Leben mal gut zu ihm wäre. Da hatte er gerade das reizvollste Geschöpf in seinen Armen und auf der anderen Seite zogen mal wieder schwarze Wolken auf. Warum hörte das nie auf? Warum verfolgte ihn das garstige Schicksal so unerbittlich? Warum wunderte sich Dumbledore, dass er seinerseits unerbittlich und garstig war? Das Leben war unfair, nichts anderes.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore hatte Recht. Die Stimmung in Ginny Weasleys Klasse war unterirdisch schlecht. Alle starrten ihn verächtlich und wütend an, was ihn leider nur noch mehr herausforderte gemein zu sein. Eigentlich war er der Meinung, dass Weasley schlau genug wäre, um das zu erkennen. Offensichtlich nicht. Severus fragte sie etwas Fachliches, was recht einfach zu beantworten wäre, wenn man seine Gedanken zusammen nahm. Wie es aber aussah, erlag Ginny ihren Wut-Gefühlen, wie er seiner Sehnsucht erlag, sobald er Miss Granger nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.</p><p>Ginny wusste nur die halbe Antwort und er stocherte nach. So lange, bis sie sich total in ihrer Antwort verzettelt hatte und ihm am Ende etwas Falsches sagte. Ihre Augen funkelten dabei trotzig.</p><p>„Falsch! Es wäre angebracht doch lieber aufzupassen, anstatt hinter meinem Rücken kindische Ränke zu schmieden, Miss Weasley. Überlasse die schlauen Sachen ruhig den cleveren Geistern oder einem deiner Brüder, weil es dann garantiert in die Hose geht!“</p><p>Ginny wurde rot, schnappte wie ein Karpfen an Land nach Luft und rannte aus dem Raum. Ein Getuschel brandete hoch, was er nur mit einer scharfen Androhung auf Nachsitzen für alle besänftigen konnte. Jetzt war er auch wütend. Auf sich selbst, weil er einfach nicht drüber stehen konnte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Ich mache sofort eine neue Liste und ich schwöre dir, jeder wird unterschreiben!“, fauchte Ginny beim Mittagessen über den Tisch in Richtung Hermione und Ron. Ausführlich hatte sie Snapes neue Demütigung widergegeben, dabei musste Hermione ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Severus war unbelehrbar und unschlagbar was persönliche Beleidigungen betraf.</p><p>„Unbedingt! Ich werde noch ein paar der älteren Schüler überreden, damit sie unterschreiben!“, sagte Ron. Seine Schwester schien zufrieden und aß weiter. Als Hermione vorsichtig den Kopf zu Ron drehte, blinzelte sie verwundert. Ron sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Fand er die Idee seiner Schwester Snape mit aller Macht aus Hogwarts zu mobben auch nicht so gut? Hatte er nur Angst vor Ginny? Was sie durchaus verstehen konnte. Ron wich ihrem Blick allerdings aus.</p><p>„Wir sehen uns gleich …“, sagte Hermione und ging. Sie hatte nicht vor in „Muggelkunde“ zu erscheinen, weil sie etwas weitaus Spannenderes vorhatte. Stunden schwänzen, war scheinbar das neue Sexy, dachte sie erwartungsvoll und wunderte sich selbst, wie wenig es ausmachte, dass sie gegen ihre eigenen Regeln verstieß. Dabei dachte sie immer, ein strenges Prinzip, feste Regeln und Ordnung würden ihre Leben vereinfachen. Gerade verstieß sie gegen alle Regeln, vor allem ihre eigenen und es fühlte sich großartig an. Befreiend und in der Tat sexy und verrucht.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus tigerte in seiner Wohnung von links nach rechts. Würde sie kommen? Wenn ja, durfte er einfach über sie herfallen oder wollte sie reden? Er wusste nicht mehr was angebracht, was richtig oder falsch war. Die innere Unruhe brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und es hörte erst auf, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Hermione war gekommen.</p><p>Sie sah noch den Gang entlang, als er die Tür öffnete. Schnell schlüpfte sie herein.</p><p>„Wir müssen reden“, sagte sie auch schon.</p><p>„Ja“, sagte er, trat näher an sie heran, um ihre Haare nach hinten zu streichen.</p><p>„Es ist wirklich … wichtig“, sagte sie, ein wenig drängender, als er seine Hände nachdrücklich über ihren Rücken schickte und sie dabei ein wenig an sich drückte.</p><p>„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, um was es ihr ging. Hungrig und nur noch mit einem Hauch von Selbstkontrolle, legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.</p><p>Sie kicherte kurz, versuchte ihn spielerisch von sich wegzudrücken, gab aber auf, als er sie wieder fest an sich heran zog. Er konnte regelrecht merken, wie sie sich ihm ergab. Ihr Körper wurde weicher und anschmiegsamer, sie küsste ihn aktiv zurück und schob ihre Hände unter sein Hemd auf seine nackte Haut. Es war köstlich nicht zu denken, nicht zu analysieren, sondern nur zu empfinden. Hermione, so schüchtern sie auch anfangs war, besaß keine zurückhaltende Natur. Ihre Hände waren forsch und machten nicht vor seinem Hosenbunde halt. Schnell hatte sie die Knöpfe auf, während er mal wieder wie benommen war, von ihrer Art die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Apropos Hand. Ihre Hand schob sich in seine Hose und ihm stockte der Atem. Wie konnte sie das tun, wenn sie bis vor ein paar Tagen noch absolut keine Erfahrung mit so etwas hatte. Aber das war eben Hermione Granger. Ihre Auffassungsgabe war enorm und sie lernte unglaublich schnell. Natürlich musste er dunkel stöhnen, als sie seine harte Männlichkeit berührte. Sie verließ seine Lippen und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Neugierig, ein bisschen amüsiert vielleicht, keineswegs ängstlich. Und er sah, was sie fühlte: Macht. Es gefiel ihr, was sie mit ihm tat. Und ihn störte es überhaupt nicht.</p><p>„Würdest du mich lieben?“, hörte er sich selbst flüstern. Was zum Teufel sagte er da? Ihre Augen wurden tief und ihre Miene wieder ernster.</p><p>„Natürlich“, sagte sie und ließ offen, ob sie ihn verstanden hatte. Er hatte nicht die banale körperliche Verschmelzung gemeint, sondern so viel mehr. Aber Hermione begann sich nun eilig auszuziehen, während sie zu seinem Bett ging und er tat es ihr gleich, wenn auch träger. Diesmal ließ er sich mehr Zeit, um sie überall zu küssen und sie zu berühren. Er fand die Stelle in ihrem Nacken und sie seufzte tatsächlich auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm tief ins Blut schoss. Erregung wäre ein zu milder Ausdruck für seinen momentanen Zustand. Wäre jetzt Dumbledore in den Raum gekommen, hätte er ohne zu Zögern versucht ihn zu töten, nur um Hermione weiter lieben zu können. Aber seine Wohnung war natürlich entsprechend abgesichert und es würde nicht passieren.</p><p>Gerade kniete er zwischen Hermiones Beinen und küsste ihre Brust, als sie so tief seufzte, dass er kurz glaubte, es wäre schon vorbei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione konnte nicht an sich halten. Wie Severus es auch machte, er schaffte es, dass sie sich völlig losgelöst fühlte. Gerade hatte er seine beiden Hände um ihre linke Brust und hatte sie so weit im Mund, wie es ging. Irgendwas explodierte dabei in ihrem Unterleib und brachte sie dazu, nicht mehr tatenlos vor ihm liegen zu können. Sie schob ihn von sich weg, sagte dabei leise zu ihm, dass alles gut sei und hockte sich dann mit geöffneten Beinen über seinen Unterleib. Er schien verwirrt, fragte aber nicht und sagte auch nichts. Aber seine dunklen Augen sahen sie fragend und wieder auf diese beinah tragikomische Art unsicher an. Sie würde es heute sein, die das Tempo und die Bewegung vorgab, er wusste es nur noch nicht. Langsam setzte sie sich auf seine Erektion und ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Leise keuchte sie ihn an, als sie sich bewegte. Severus war seltsam erstarrt und schien nicht mal zu atmen.</p><p>„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie ihn besorgt.</p><p>„Ja“, erwiderte er tonlos, legte seine Arme fest um ihre Hüften und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Haut. In jenem Moment wurde Hermione von einer Welle des Glücks überspült. Nicht nur sie vertraute ihm, Severus vertraute auch ihr. Irgendwas hatte den Knoten gelöst und von da an schwebten sie in einer weichen Blase der Lust und der gegenseitigen Befriedigung. Recht schnell gelangte Hermione an ein unweigerliches Ende. Severus sah sie an, als sie kam. Es war berauschend und unwirklich. Danach legte er sie auf den Rücken und glitt wieder in sie hinein. Tief und fest, immer wieder, wie in einer glückseligen Trance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sie war so unendlich weich und empfänglich für ihn, dass er vorhin wirklich kurz eine Panikattacke hatte, weil er plötzlich der unumstößlichen Meinung war, dass nichts von dem hier real war. Er hatte Angst den Verstand verloren zu haben und sich inmitten einer verrückten Halluzination zu befinden. So unglaublich gut und intensiv würde sich Liebe doch niemals anfühlen, dachte er panisch, als sie ihn fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Ihre Stimme holte ihn zurück und dafür liebte er sie nur noch mehr.</p><p>Fest presste sie ihn an den Hüften an sich, als er in ihr kam. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, aber erst ihre anschließende Umarmung war das Beste. Das sagte ihm, dass das hier mitnichten eine Halluzination war, sondern echt. In keinem Traum würde sie ihn weiterstreicheln und ihn Sachen fragen, wie:</p><p>„Erzähl‘ mir was von dir, Severus?“ Noch schwer atmend sah er sie an. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten und wenn er könnte, würde er für immer in ihr sein. Seine Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem ernst gemeinten Lächeln.</p><p>„Da … gibt es nichts zu erzählen.“</p><p>„Aber es wird doch irgendwas geben, was dich … beschreibt?“</p><p>„Hm, du kennst mich doch. Ich lasse dich alles sehen, was es zu sehen gibt. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Hermione.“ Sie richtete sich auf, stützte sich auf ihre Arme und begann ihm zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.</p><p>„Wenn du dich in einem Satz beschreiben müsstest, wie wäre der?“ Sie ließ nicht locker und es gefiel ihm, weil sie scheinbar wirklich an ihm interessiert war. Deshalb dachte er auch nach und sagte dann dunkel:</p><p>„Ich bin jemand, der ständig falsche Entscheidungen trifft und mit den üblen Konsequenzen leben muss.“ Sie schwieg eine Weile und sah ihn nachdenklich an.</p><p>„Das ist traurig. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht eine deiner falschen Entscheidungen …“</p><p>„Das werde ich merken. Aber wir wissen doch beide, dass das hier schreckliche Folgen haben muss, oder?“ Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf zum Fenster. Draußen hatte es heftig zu regnen begonnen. Die Tropfen klatschten hart gegen das Fenster.</p><p>„Konsequenzen kann man abwenden. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel, wenn du gnädig wärst und Ginny Weasleys „Durchgefallen“ zurück nimmst? Du hast schon mitbekommen, dass sie eine regelrechte Kampagne gegen dich gestartet hat, mit dem Ziel dich aus Hogwarts raus zu treiben?“ Hermiones Stimme klang zwar bekümmert und doch war er verärgert, weil er nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie sich nur deswegen mit ihm einließ. Nur aus Freundschaft, nur für diese nervige Weasley. Es wäre verachtungswürdig, doch seine Abscheu über ihr niederträchtiges Handeln würde im eigenen Schmerz untergehen.</p><p>„Gnädig? Gnade, Miss Granger, ist eine Beleidigung der schlimmsten Sorte. Natürlich wäre Ginny Weasley im ersten Moment erfreut, wenn ich klein beigebe und ihr … meinetwegen eine zweite Chance einräume. Sie würde denken den Sieg über mich errungen zu haben und du wirst vielleicht erstaunt sein, doch ich hätte an einem Sieg kein Interesse. Doch irgendwann würde Weasley verstehen, dass ich sie herablassend und gönnerhaft behandelt habe, sie abgewertet habe, allein weil es in meiner Macht liegt, und dann würde sie nur noch wütender sein. Sie bringt alle gegen mich auf? Na und? Soll sie es tun. Dumbledore hat mich schon drauf vorbereitet …“ Seine Worte waren immer verärgerter geworden und am Ende war er aufgestanden und zog sich an. Es wurde sowieso Zeit für Hermione zu gehen. Sie sah ihn auch reichlich zweifelnd an.</p><p>„Aber Severus, verstehst du nicht? Im schlimmsten Fall müsstest du Hogwarts verlassen?“, sagte sie und klang dabei so verzweifelt, dass etwas von seiner Wut abflaute.</p><p>„Das wird nicht passieren, keine Sorge.“ Er könnte ihr zwar nicht sagen, warum er so sicher war, dass er hier bleiben konnte, doch er wollte sie ein bisschen beruhigen. So ganz glaubte sie ihm seine Überzeugung nicht. Langsam zog sich Hermione nun auch an.</p><p>„Niemand wird weniger Angst und Respekt vor dir haben, wenn du auch mal einen Fehler eingestehst und etwas zurücknimmst“, sagte sie leise. Er erstarrte. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme gepresst, weil er seinen Zorn zurückdrängen musste.</p><p>„Gut, es war ein Fehler dich Buchstaben zählen zu lassen, das gebe ich zu. Ich wollte dir eine, am wenigsten intellektuelle Aufgabe geben, um dich tödlich zu langweilen und dich zu ärgern. Es war kein Fehler diesem aufgeblasenen Eschenburg eine Strafarbeit zu verpassen, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sie darauf basiert, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Gut gespielt, Miss Granger. Ich habe es dir abgenommen. Auf gar keinen Fall ein Fehler war Miss Weasleys Bestrafung. Jeder kennt meine Regeln seit dem ersten Jahr. Auch wenn sie Miss Lovegood noch keine vollständige Antwort gegeben hatte, so wollte sie. Ich habe es ihr angesehen und ich kenne alle meine Schüler ziemlich gut. Wenn ich nun also widerrufe, was passiert dann? Das System beginnt zu schwächeln und stürzt am Ende zusammen. Das heißt, ich habe mehr Arbeit mit den Schülern selbst, als damit ihnen etwas beizubringen. Das läuft dann natürlich auch nicht mehr so gut, weil jeder glaubt, alles tun zu dürfen, denn man kann ja darüber diskutieren. Alles wird zusammenstürzen und am Ende lernt ihr nur die Hälfte von dem, was ich euch beibringen will, meine Nerven werden strapaziert und ich ärgere mich darüber so, dass ich am Ende noch ungerechter und gemeiner werde. Wollen wir das?“, beendete er mit drei scharfen Worten seinen Monolog.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hatte ihn nicht unterbrochen und dachte über jedes seiner Worte nach. Er hatte recht. So einfach war das. Aber dazwischen gab es mehr. Etwas, über das sie ausgiebig nachdenken musste. Jetzt sah Snape sie sogar entschuldigend an.</p><p>„Wir sehen uns …“, sagte Hermione eilig und ging, ehe er ums Bett herum gekommen war, um sie aufzuhalten. Sie war nicht wütend oder enttäuscht, aber sie wollte jetzt allein sein und nachdenken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Als sie weg war, brach sein Selbsthass aus. Mit einem selbstentwickelten Zauber, den nur er kannte, machte er seine Wohnung schalldicht und dann begann er seine wenigen Möbel zu zerstören, indem er sie immer wieder gegen die Wand warf. Nach einer halben Stunde war er damit fertig und rutschte erschöpft an der Wand nach unten. Sein Gesicht verbarg er dabei in den Händen und er weinte.</p><p>Es hatte schon begonnen. Die Zerstörung seines kurzen Glücks, war schon in vollem Gange und allein er, war daran schuld. Er war erbärmlich und hatte alle diese Qual wirklich verdient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione verstand ihn, wenn es allein nach rationalen Gesichtspunkten gehen würde. Aber es ging auch um das Zwischenmenschliche und da versagte Snape. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn nicht würde ändern können. Wenn überhaupt, dann dürfte sie darauf hoffen, dass ihre liebevolle Anwesenheit seine harten Ansichten ein wenig aufweichte. Das Problem lag wohl in der Vergangenheit und die könnte man nicht ändern. Man könnte nur die Zukunft ändern und das hatte sie vor.</p><p> </p><p>„Bitte hier unterschreiben!“, Ginny legte ihr am Abend eine neue Liste vor. Es hatten noch mehr Schüler unterschrieben als das erste Mal und Hermione wurde wirklich mulmig. Von Ginnys Hartnäckigkeit war sie nicht so überrascht, aber sie war schockiert über ihre hintergründige Bosheit, die sie Rons Schwester so nicht zugetraut hatte. Sie tarnte es mit dem Ansinnen auf Gerechtigkeit, aber im Grunde war es nichts anderes als Rache an Severus. Snape schien sich zwar sicher zu sein, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, schließlich waren sie nicht die ersten Schüler, die er unterrichtete und doch schwebte Unsicherheit zwischen seinen Worten. Eine Unsicherheit, die Hermione Angst machte. Es gab da etwas, was sie nicht wusste, was aber unheimlich wichtig war. Inzwischen kannte sie Severus allerdings auch so gut, um zu wissen, dass sie dunkle Geheimnisse nicht einfach so aus ihm herauskitzeln konnte. Sie müsste taktisch vorgehen und ihn dazu bringen, es von sich aus erzählen zu wollen.</p><p>„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ginny, ich bitte dich. Wir wissen doch, dass es nichts ändern wird.“</p><p>„Doch, wenn Dumbledore ihn entlassen muss, weil er untragbar für die Schüler ist, wird sich sehr wohl etwas ändern.“ Das rothaarige Mädchen hob energisch ihr Kinn an und Hermione unterschrieb ein weiteres Mal die Petition, weil sie der Meinung war, dass es nicht zum Äußersten kommen würde. Harry vertraute da auf Dumbledore und sie vertraute Harrys Meinung.</p><p>Am nächsten Vormittag, nach einem besorgniserregenden Unterricht bei Professor Snape, der schweigsam, bleich und unfreundlich wie nie zuvor war, fand sie in ihrer Tasche eine weitere Tierfigur, gefaltet aus Papier. Es könnte ein Hase sein, dachte sie als sie die Faltung auf der Mädchentoilette betrachtete.</p><p>„Severus“, flüstere sie leise, doch die Faltung löste sich nicht. Offensichtlich hatte er ein anderes Wort genommen, um sie zu schützen. Sie probierte einige durch. Am Ende blieb der Hase gefaltet. Welche Attribute verband man mit einem Hasen? Er war ein Opfertier, ein Fluchttier, immer auf dem Sprung, ängstlich und …</p><p>„Feigling“, flüsterte sie und der Hase entfaltete sich und sie las seine Zeilen:</p><p>„Wenn dich meine Worte verletzt haben, dann tut es mir leid. Es war keine Absicht. Ich bin nur zu feige, um dir zu sagen, dass ich mir keine Sekunde mehr ohne dich vorstellen kann. Nur leider bin ich mir nicht sicher, warum du zu mir kommst, wenn du immer wieder dieses eine Thema ansprichst, GW.“</p><p>Es gab keine Unterschrift, keine Aufforderung sie sehen zu wollen, keine Versprechen und keine Abschiedsfloskel. Er hätte ihr diese Worte auch nebenbei auf einem der Gänge sagen können.</p><p>Hermione seufzte. Mit ihm Sex zu haben, war die eine, wundervolle Sache. Wobei sie niemals damit gerechnet hatte, wie sehr sie nach körperlicher Aufmerksamkeit gierte. Das zweite Mal war beinah noch viel besser gewesen und sie gestand sich ein, dass es auf jeden Fall süchtig machen könnte.</p><p>Die andere, schwierigere Sache war, Severus Snape in Gedanken näher zu kommen. Das Wenige, was sie von ihm wusste, war nichts. Da sie seine Faltung nicht kopieren oder imitieren konnte, konnte sie ihm keine Antwort schicken. Außerdem wäre es wohl sowieso zu gefährlich. Aber sie nahm sich vor, ihm bei der ersten Gelegenheit zuzulächeln, damit er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht böse war. Allerdings dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie eine Gelegenheit bekam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zu lange für Severus, der damit gerechnet hatte, dass Hermione ihn ansprechen oder zu ihm kommen würde. Stattdessen sah er sie einen ganzen Tag nirgends und einen weiteren sah er sie nur von Weitem. Es war Wochenende und die Schüler hatten Freizeit. Er sah, wie sich eine Gruppe bildete, zu der Hermione, Potter, Weasley, Eschenburg und noch einige andere gehörten. Zu seinem großen Entsetzen musste er beobachten, wie Eneas schon wieder besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Hermiones Schulter legte und sie ihn nicht abwies. Hatte er da etwas verpasst? Waren die beiden nie getrennt? Hatte er das nur angenommen? Oder hielt Hermione den Schein aufrecht, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, dass sie ihre geschwänzten Stunden in seinem Bett verbrachte? Wenn ja, war sie clever. Und trotzdem … es tat weh und machte ihn zornig. Die Truppe zog nach Hogsmeade und Severus beeilte sich, sich umzuziehen, weil er dort heute auch hinwollte. Zumindest jetzt, seit er Hermione mit diesem Kerl gesehen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Wie ein schwarzer Schatten schlich er durch die Häuser und vermied die Hauptstraße. Stattdessen nutzte er einen kleinen Spionagezauber, mit dem er um die Hausecken sehen konnte, ohne selbst den Kopf vorzustrecken. Bald hatte er das lachende Grüppchen aufgespürt. Sie kamen gerade aus dem Honigtopf und Hermione steckte sich gerade einen herzförmigen Lutscher in den Mund, den ihr Eneas gereicht hatte. Der Junge flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie lachte. Severus glaubte ihren Geruch in der Nase zu haben und knurrte tief, wie ein wildes Tier. Mühsam hielt er sich zurück und presste sich an eine Hausmauer, bis die Schüler vorbei gelaufen waren.</p><p>„Professor Snape …“, sprach ihn eine „alte Bekannte“ an, die ihm immer auflauerte, wenn er in Hogsmeade war. Sie war eine verwitwete Dame im mittleren Alter mit zig Katzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte. Ständig fand sie ihn, wenn er in Hogsmeade war, lud ihn zu Tee und Biskuit ein und immer sagte er ab. Mal höflich, mal schroff, es schien sie nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf oder sie war eine von Voldemorts vielen Spionen, die auf ihn angesetzt war. Spione, die andere Spione ausspionierten, war sehr angesagt. Aber auf einem der Todesser-Treffen hatte er sie noch nicht gesehen.</p><p>„Was willst du?“, knurrte er sie unhöflich an, denn er wollte Hermione weiter beschatten.</p><p>„Ich hätte da einen Wunsch …“</p><p>„Sehe ich aus wie ein Dschinn?“, fragte er patzig und wollte an ihr vorbei.</p><p>Hinterhältig lähmte ihn die Frau mit einem Zauber.</p><p>„Nicht so schnell, Severus. Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen, du weißt es nur noch nicht. Es geschieht erst in der Zukunft, aber da du nicht viel auf Prophezeiungen und Weissagungen gibst, brauche ich dir das nicht alles erklären. Fakt ist, du wirst mir was schulden und ich fordere den Gefallen schon mal ein.“ Sie machte eine zarte Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und er konnte wieder sprechen.</p><p>„Von welchem Schwachsinn, sprichst du? Ich kenne dich nicht mal, Mrs Grolock.“ Er nannte einfach einen Namen, weil er ihren entweder wirklich vergessen oder nie richtig zugehört hatte. Wenn er jetzt nicht loskam, verlor er Hermione aus den Augen. Dabei musste er doch wissen, ob dieser Bengel sie küsste.</p><p>„Mrs Grolock? Mein Name ist Ms Gedoch. Gut, du hast es versucht, das erkenne ich an. Also, tust du mir einen Gefallen?“</p><p>„Wofür?“</p><p>„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil es alles durcheinander bringen könnte …“</p><p>„Ich könnte in deinem Kopf nachsehen!“, knurrte er drohend.</p><p>„Nein, könntest du nicht, denn dafür müsstest du dich bewegen können. Sag schon ja, es ist wirklich keine große Sache. Und keine Sorge, ich will dir nicht an die Wäsche. Hast du das wirklich geglaubt?“</p><p>„Welchen Gefallen?“, fragte er entnervt.</p><p>„Ich werde eine Weile nicht da sein und bräuchte jemand, der meine Katzen füttert und die Pflanzen in meinem Haus, Honigstieg 7, gießt. Machst du das?“ Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.</p><p>„Bist du verrückt oder so?“</p><p>„Wer weiß das schon von sich selbst genau. Meine Katzen, meine Pflanzen … machst du es? Du bist schnell vom Schloss unten. Einmal am Tag füttern, reicht. Man wäre dir dankbar.“</p><p>„Man?“ Sie beantwortete ihm die Frage nicht, sah ihn nur stoisch an. Irgendwas stimmte mit dieser Person nicht, doch er hatte einfach kein Interesse daran. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war schon einige Meter weiter weg.</p><p>„Das Futter muss nur in die Schüsseln gefüllt werden, das Wasser muss nur in die Pflanzentöpfe gegossen werden und der Schlüssel liegt unter dem ersten Blumentopf auf dem rechten Fensterbrett neben der Eingangstür. Einfach, wenn du mich fragst. Und du verdienst dir meinen zukünftigen Gefallen, Severus Snape.“</p><p>„Das ist … absurd und lächerlich“, zischte er giftig. Ihr Lähmungszauber saß bombenfest.</p><p>„Es ist einfach.“</p><p>„Kennst du sonst niemand? Keine Freunde, Nachbarn?“, ätzte er böse.</p><p>„Nein, ich frage dich, weil es wichtig ist.“ Die Frau ging ihm auf die Nerven mit ihrem mysteriösen Getue.</p><p>„Und wenn du mich über alles aufklären würdest, würde ich vielleicht Ja sagen.“ Er hasste Katzen, dachte er nur beiläufig, weil ihm unweigerlich Minervas Katzenanimagi in den Sinn kam, mit dem sie hin und wieder durchs Schloss stolzierte und ihm bestimmt absichtlich vor die Füße lief, um ihm zum Fallen zu bringen.</p><p>„Das geht nicht, aus Gründen der Einhaltung einer Zukunftsvision. Du kannst mir nur glauben und mir vertrauen, oder nicht.“</p><p>„Oder nicht!“, sagte er scharf.</p><p>„Das ist wirklich schade, Professor Snape!“ Die Frau klang bedauernd, löste ihren Zauber und disapparierte im selben Moment. Severus fiel nach vorn, mit den Knien in den Matsch und fluchte laut. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht nur, dass er sich auf kindische Weise erniedrigte, indem er dem Mädchen hinterher spionierte, was er liebte – darin hatte er schließlich Übung – nein, dann kreuzte auch noch eine dubiose Irre seinen Weg.</p><p>„Katzen …pffff …“, machte er und sah vorsichtig um die Hausecke. Natürlich war Hermione weg und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sie wiederfand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione sah über ihre Schulter, weil es in ihrem Nacken prickelte, doch da war nichts. Verfolgte sie jemand? Wenn ja, wer? Eneas klebte an ihr wie ein Kaugummi unterm Schuh. Nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen deutlich auf Abstand gegangen war, fand sie es eine bessere Idee sich weiterhin mit ihm sehen zu lassen, ehe ihre Freunde noch andere Sachen argwöhnten. Es war unfair, doch sie machte ihm ja keine Hoffnung. Als er sie küssen wollte, schob sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück.</p><p>„Nur Freunde, ja?“</p><p>„Ja“, sagte er, grinste aber nach dem Motto: Du wirst deine Meinung schon noch ändern. Bis auf die subtile Bedrohung, die sie zu verspüren glaubte, war der Ausflug ganz nett. Ginny war nicht dabei und niemand sprach so das Thema Aufstand gegen Professor Snape an. Dafür war sie dankbar und als Eneas später sogar zu ihr sagte, dass er Ginnys Idee mit der Petition längst nicht mehr für so gut hielt, fand sie ihn gleich sympathischer.</p><p>„Allerdings ist die rothaarige Hexe nicht mehr zu stoppen. Ich dachte immer, du wärst hier die hartnäckigste Hexe, doch Ginny Weasley toppt dich noch. Nichts für ungut, Hermione“, scherze er und sie lächelte höflich. Eneas hatte recht, Ginny war beängstigend, weil sie sich als Sprachrohr für all die gekränkten Schüler sah. Das machte sie machttrunken und größenwahnsinnig. So gern sie Ginny auch hatte, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihre Freundin von diesem fehlgeleiteten Pfad wieder runter bekommen sollte. Ron beäugte misstrauisch Eneas, der eigentlich nicht zu ihrer Gruppe gehörte, aber mitgenommen wurde. Dann trafen sie auch noch Draco und seine Gang und natürlich kam es wieder zu kindischer Streiterei, währenddessen sich Hermione unauffällig umsah. Sie glaubte in ein paar Metern Entfernung einen schwarzen Schatten in einen Hauseingang verschwinden zu sehen. Todesser dachte sie sofort, war sich aber nicht sicher.</p><p>„Ich … habe etwas vergessen, ich wollte im Buchladen was nachsehen. Ich gehe schnell zurück, geht ohne mich weiter, wir treffen uns gleich im Drei Besen!“, flüsterte sie Eneas zu. Der sah etwas irritiert dabei zu, wie sich Ron und Harry mit Draco gemeine Dinge an den Kopf warfen.</p><p>„Ja …“, erwiderte er unsicher und sie lief schnell zurück, bis zu der Stelle, an der sie geglaubt hatte einen schwarzen Schatten zu sehen. An einen Todesser glaubte sie nur bedingt, eher an Severus Snape.</p><p> </p><p>Ein letztes Mal sah sie sich um. In der Entfernung sah sie das streitende Grüppchen stehen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, für den Fall, dass es wirklich ein Todesser oder etwas anderes Bedrohliches war, und betrat mutig den kleinen, düsteren Hinterhof. Er war leer. Aber damit konnte man einen cleveren Kopf wie Hermione nicht überlisten. Sie blieb ganz still stehen, lauschte und sah sich die Umgebung genau an. Wenn es Severus war, hatte er sich sicherlich getarnt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich einmal im Halbkreis und schickte einen schwachen Energiezauber kreisartig in den Hof. Sie traf Snape und er musste seine Tarnung lösen.</p><p>„Schlau … Mädchen!“, keuchte er und rieb sich über die Brust, wo ihr Zauber ihn getroffen hatte. Snape stand am hinteren Ende des Hofes, hinter ein paar Kisten. Sie ging zu ihm und herrschte ihn an:</p><p>„Was tust du hier?“</p><p>„Nach was sieht es aus?“</p><p>„Danach, dass du dich vor mir versteckst, weil du weißt, dass ich es nicht gut finden, wenn du mir hinterher spionierst.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ihre Augen funkelten aufgebracht und Severus schluckte mühsam. Hitze breitete sich ungehindert in ihm aus und es war schwer geworden Luft zu holen.</p><p>„Hermione, ich … es … ich wollte wissen, ob du meine Entschuldigung gelesen und angenommen hast?“, flüsterte er und zog sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich heran. Er musste sie jetzt einfach spüren. Sie gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen seine Umarmung.</p><p>„Ich hätte es dich schon wissen lassen. Was du hier tust, ist gefährlich … und du merkst, dass meine Sinne scharf sind. Aber auch die meiner Freunde. Du solltest so etwas nicht tun, weil es …“</p><p>„Was?“, fragte er leise auf ihre Lippen. Severus konnte nicht widerstehen. Jetzt hatte er sie schon in seinen Armen, jetzt müsste er sie doch auch küssen. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach dem Kirschlutscher, an dem sie bis vor kurzem noch gelutscht hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione wusste genau, dass es fatal war hier mit Snape zu sein und sich von ihm küssen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihn ein wenig unterschätzt. Scheinbar war er sich nicht zu schade, sich zu erniedrigen, indem er ihr hinterher spionierte. Ihr Verstand wusste, dass das nicht richtig war, aber ihr Herz und ihr Körper jubelten begeistert über sein intensives Interesse an ihr. Severus Snape, der hartherzigste, frostigste und zynischste Mann, den sie kannte, erwärmte sich für sie. Sie sah sein inneres Glühen in seinen Augen und spürte es an seinem Körper, als er sie küsste.</p><p>„ … kindisch und gefährlich ist“, flüsterte sie zwischen den zärtlichen Küssen, die er ihr gab.</p><p>„Ist mir egal. Ich muss das hier einfach tun, sonst verliere ich meinen Verstand. Kommst du am Montag zu mir? Bitte!“ Seine Erektion drückte gegen ihren Unterleib und sie erwiderte seine Küsse ebenso atemlos wie er sie ihr gab. Was war das zwischen ihnen? Gefährlich, so viel war sicher.</p><p>„Ja …“, hauchte sie und schob ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Am liebsten würde sie ihn gleich hier wollen.</p><p> </p><p>„Hermione?“, hörten sie beide Eneas Stimme in der Nähe. Erschrocken sahen sie sich an. Severus hob den Zauberstab und verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in einen zersplitternden Schatten. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Eneas betrat den Hinterhof.</p><p>„Hier bist du …“, sagte er noch, als er vom Schatten hart unterm Kinn getroffen wurde. Er kippte nach hinten und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden. Hermione schrie entsetzte auf und lief zu Eneas.</p><p>Der Junge war kurz bewusstlos, kam aber bald wieder zu sich. Er setzte sich auf, rieb sich über seinen Hinterkopf und sah sie verwirrt an.</p><p>„Hermione, was ist denn passiert? Au, ich glaube ich habe eine Beule“, jammert er. Hermione tastete besorgt seinen Hinterkopf ab. Kein Blut, aber eine kleine Beule. Snape war unmöglich.</p><p>„Ich glaube, du bist ausgerutscht und böse mit dem Kopf aufgekommen“, sagte sie mit schlechtem Gewissen.</p><p>„Ich erinnere mich … gar nicht“, murmelte er, als er mit ihrer Hilfe aufstand.</p><p>„Ist nichts passiert, Eneas.“</p><p>„Aber … was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht in den Buchladen?“ Hermione wurde rot und dann flüsterte sie mit versagender Stimme:</p><p>„Ich musste dringend Pipi, sorry …“ Eneas schwieg ganz gentlemanlike und sie liefen zu Harry zurück.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus schäumte und zitterte noch immer, als er an einer anderen Stelle in Hogsmeade stand. Wie konnte er immer wieder so die Beherrschung in ihrer Nähe verlieren? Dass er Eschenburg noch einen wütenden Schlag verpasst hatte, machte ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte fester zuschlagen sollen, wenn er schon mal die Gelegenheit hatte. Als er sich umsah, merkte er, dass er in der Nähe des Honigstiegs war. Dann würde er doch mal sehen, wer Mrs Grolock wirklich war. Schnell fand er ihr Haus und klopfte an. Niemand öffnete ihm die Tür. Er sah unter dem besagten Blumentopf nach, der um diese Jahreszeit leer war und fand den Schlüssel, was ihn selbst dezent wunderte. Ohne Skrupel öffnete er die Tür und trat in das kleine Haus. Es war aufgeräumt, weiblich eingerichtet und war vermutlich gemütlich, auch wenn er selbst keinen Sinn für so etwas hatte. Kaum war die Tür zu, kamen aus allen Ecken Katzen der verschiedensten Farbschattierungen auf ihn zugelaufen. Sie maunzten und rieben sich an seinen Beinen. Severus bekam eine Gänsehaut und musste sich beherrschen, die Viecher nicht angewidert wegzutreten. Tiere, außer in Tränken, waren nicht so sein Ding.</p><p>„Hallo?“, rief er laut und bekam keine Antwort.</p><p>„Mrs Grolock, oder wie auch immer, ich habe es mir anders überlegt.“</p><p>Ach ja, hatte er? Das war ihm gar nicht bewusst. Eigentlich war er nur hier, um zu sehen, wer diese mysteriöse Frau war, die ihn ständig belästigte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, ging er durch die wenigen Räume und rechnete jederzeit damit ihre Leiche zu finden. Dem war nicht so. Aber auf ihrem Nachttisch hüpfte eine Nachricht aufdringlich auf und ab, als sein Blick darauf fiel.</p><p>Er nahm sie und las:</p><p> </p><p>„Ich wusste, dass du es dir anders überlegst, Severus Snape. Ich musste leider schon weg. Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Wir sehen uns in zwei Monaten, wenn das Schicksal es so will.</p><p>PS: Das Futter ist selbstauffüllend, du musst also kein neues besorgen.</p><p>Der Kaktus im Wohnzimmer braucht KEIN Wasser!</p><p>Danke für deinen Voraus-Gefallen! Du wirst es nicht bereuen.</p><p>- die Bewohnerin“</p><p> </p><p>„Was?“, rief er empört aus. Zwei Monate? War die Frau noch ganz bei Sinnen? Er sah die abgedeckte Wahrsagekugel auf dem runden Tisch und zog das Tuch weg. Aber wie immer, waren solche Kugeln bockig, wenn er hinein sah. Sie blieb schwarz. Sein Talent dafür ging ebenso gegen Null, wie das von Hermione. Auch er hatte damals den Unterricht in Wahrsagen gehasst.</p><p>Als er wieder nach unten kam, begannen die Katzen im Chor zu maunzen. Mit einem grimmigen Brummen füllte er ihre Schüsseln auf und verließ das Haus. Den Schlüssel nahm er mit, denn scheinbar hatte er nun eine Aufgabe, für die er sich nicht ganz freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Irgendwas war daran faul. Es fühlte sich wie ein Nackengriff des Schicksals an. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Albus darüber sprechen. Der kannte bestimmt diese sonderbare Dame.</p><p>Hermione sah er an diesem Tag nicht mehr und sie fehlte ihm mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Wie schnell und wie nachhaltig er in diese unheilvolle Beziehung stolperte, war legendär. Scheinbar hatte er nichts dazu gelernt. Wieder hatte er sein Herz verschenkt und ihm selbst blieb nichts mehr zum leben.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione hatte einen Horror-Sonntag.</p><p>Ginny spannte sie ein, um auch noch die letzten Unterschriften zu ergattern. Rons Schwester hatte sich nun sogar gegen Einwände von Harry und ihr an die Erst- und Zweitklässler gewandt, die sie bisher vernünftigerweise außen vor gelassen hatte.</p><p>„Warum nicht? Auch sie haben Unterricht bei Snape und wenn er sie ebenso behandelt, wie uns damals, dann haben sie Grund zu klagen. Aber gut, wir befragen sie vorher, ehe du mir vorwirfst sie zu nötigen. Außerdem verstehe ich dich nicht, Hermione. Was ich tue, ist doch schon längst überfällig. Nur hat sich noch nie jemand getraut Snape offen gegen das Bein zu pissen. Ich tue es nun und alle stehen hinter mir. Was will er denn machen? Mich noch schlechter behandeln? Kaum möglich!“ Hilflos sah sie zu Harry. Harry sah weg und war verlegen. Ihr Freund war in Ginny verliebt, wie Hermione wusste, aber das war kein Grund, um auf Vernunft zu verzichten. Andererseits, wo war ihre Vernunft, wenn sie sich von Snape küssen ließ?</p><p>„Kommst du?“ Hermione, selbst durch ihr schlechtes Gewissen handlungsunfähig gemacht, drehte mit Ginny ihre Runde, um die „Kleinen“ zu befragen und sie unterschreiben zu lassen.</p><p> </p><p>„Deine kleine Schwester ist fanatisch!“, zischte sie Ron am Abend zu, als sie vom Abendessen zurück ins Haus gingen.</p><p>„Ginny kann sich total in Sachen rein steigern, ich weiß. Wenn Snape doch wenigsten guten Willen zeigen würde. Ich glaube, wenn er einfach sagen würde, sie kann den Test wiederholen, wäre sie zufrieden und würde ihr Projekt beerdigen.“ Nachdenklich sah sie Ron an.</p><p>„Aber niemand traut sich mit Snape darüber zu sprechen und selbst wenn, er würde es bestimmt nicht tun. Ginny glaubt, dass sie mutig ist, aber ich finde … es dumm, Snape und vielleicht am Ende auch Dumbledore so gegen sie aufzubringen.“ Es erstaunte Hermione, wie klar Ron das alles sah.</p><p>„Ich stimme dir absolut zu. Der Einzige, der sie überzeugen könnte, wäre Harry, aber der will sich aus guten Gründen heraushalten und neutral bleiben“, sagte sie leise.</p><p>„Oh Hermione, ich habe echt ein ganz dummes Gefühl. Das geht irgendwie nach hinten los …“, jammerte Ron. Sie gab ihm still recht und konnte an diesem Abend einfach nicht einschlafen. Was hatte Ginny da mit ihrer Hilfe nur losgetreten? Weit nach Mitternacht stand Hermione auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch dort hielt sie es nicht lang aus. Sie zog sich an und ging aus dem Haus.</p><p>Sie würde gern Klartext mit Ginny reden, doch was sollte sie ihr sagen? Gib deine Pläne auf, weil ich gerade eine heimliche Liebesbeziehung mit Severus begonnen habe?!  Absurd. Unwillkürlich war sie in Gedanken in Richtung seiner Räume gelaufen. Um diese Zeit war es sehr still im Gebäude.</p><p>Je näher sie Snapes Wohnung kam, desto wilder pochte ihr Herz. Diese Zeit stand nicht auf seinem Plan. Er würde sie nicht erwarten und sie würde ihn überraschen. Würde er anders sein, wenn sie ihn unangekündigt aufsuchte? Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach ihm. Drängender aber war der Wunsch mehr über ihn zu erfahren und zwar aus seinem eigenen Mund. Unter größter Vorsicht schlich sie bis zu seiner Tür und klopfte dann zweimal leise. Und sie wartete lange.</p><p>Als sie schon gehen wollte, öffnete Severus ihr. Verwundert sah er sie an. In der einen Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab, der auf sie zielte. Er trug sonst nur eine lange, schwarze Hose. Schnell drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei, ehe sie doch noch jemand entdeckte.</p><p> </p><p>Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eher mit Dumbledore oder Filch, der manchmal aufdringlich sein konnte. Der heutige Tag war nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Minerva bedachte ihn schon beim Frühstück mit einem hämischen Blick, und sie ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, ihn zu erklären.</p><p>„Miss Weasley macht Nägel mit Köpfen, das muss man ihr lassen. Jetzt hat sie es auch noch auf die Erst- und Zweitklässler abgesehen. Zieh dich warm an, Severus!“ Er gab ihr besser keine Antwort. Es wäre nur etwas Unhöfliches aus seinem Mund gekommen.</p><p>Später saß er in Dumbledores Büro.</p><p>„…hm, Miss Grolock oder Gedoch? Nie gehört. Wo sagtest du, wohnt sie?“</p><p>„Honigstieg 7.“</p><p>„Hm, sagt mir nichts. Ich könnte jemand zu Aberforth schicken, der Erkundigungen einholt.“</p><p>„Nicht nötig. Du kennst sie nicht und das reicht mir als Auskunft.“ Er wollte aufstehen und gehen. Doch Albus hielt ihn zurück.</p><p>„Warte kurz, Severus. Du sagtest, sie könnte eine von Voldemorts Spionen sein, die dich überprüfen sollen?“</p><p>„Vielleicht. Es ist zumindest auffällig, dass ich sie jedes Mal, wenn ich Hogsmeade bin auf diese Person treffen, bzw. sie auf mich trifft.“</p><p>„Was … sagt dein Gefühl dazu?“ Severus sah ihn missbilligend an.</p><p>„Mein Gefühl … was spielt das für eine Rolle? Sie hat Katzen und Pflanzen, wie sie es mir angedroht hat. Auf dem Tisch befand sich eine Wahrsagekugel und ich habe nichts in ihrem Haus gefunden, was auf eine Spionagetätigkeit für den Dunklen Lord hinweist. Das ist kein Gefühl, das sind Tatsachen.“</p><p>„Himmel, du hast ihr Haus durchsucht?“</p><p>„Natürlich. Sie hat mir gesagt wo der Schlüssel liegt. Sie hat damit also gerechnet. Sei nicht so naiv, Albus. Wenn sie falsch spielt, dann ziemlich gut.“</p><p>„Du hast recht. Ich werde trotzdem bei Aberforth Erkundigungen einholen. Was hast du nun vor, Severus?“</p><p>„Die Katzen füttern. Mal sehen, was passiert.“ Dumbledore sah ihn ungläubig an. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen.</p><p>„Du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut, Severus. Sei nur vorsichtig, ich befürchte, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutet. So kryptische Aussagen wie ihre, verschleiern immer nur einen harten, sehr klaren Kern.“</p><p>„Ach, was soll’s. Wie mir Minerva angedeutet hat, sind meine Tage in Hogwarts sowieso gezählt. Dann kann ich mich ja in Zukunft mit solchen Jobs über Wasser halten. Katzen füttern und Pflanzen gießen, werde ich ja wohl noch hinbekommen, hoffentlich.“</p><p>„Zynismus, Severus, ist kein Heilmittel. Es macht dich nur noch mehr krank. Ich beobachte Miss Weasleys Anstrengungen akribisch und befürchte, ich werde etwas dazu sagen müssen. Wenn du doch nur ein winziges Eingeständnis …“</p><p>„Nein!“, sagte er schroff und verließ Albus, ohne sich zu verabschieden.</p><p> </p><p>Dass jetzt, tief in der Nacht, Hermione wie ein Engel vor seiner Tür stand, war Fluch und Segen zur selben Zeit. Fluch, weil er auf der Stelle seine Disziplin vergaß und sie einfach packte, um sie zu seinem Bett zu tragen, wie eine verletzte Prinzessin.</p><p>Segen, weil Hermione nur leise lachte und ihn dann ebenso hungrig küsste. Sie beide waren im Grunde hochvernünftige Menschen, bis hart an die Grenze der Rationalität. Wenn sie aber zusammen war, schien sich das in Nichts aufzulösen. Dann waren sie pures Gefühl, Verlangen und aus auf Befriedigung. Ohne sie nach dem unerwarteten Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zu fragen, begann er sie hastig zu entkleiden. Dabei küsste er sie immer wieder, saugte sich an ihrer Brust und ihrem Hals fest.</p><p>Als sie nackt vor ihm lag, küsste er ihren Bauch und rutschte immer tiefer. Bis zu der Stelle, über die sie mal vor kurzem noch frivole Späße gemacht hatten. Die dritte Stelle, die sehr empfindlich war, war die Leistengegend. Als er seine Zungenspitze über die empfindsame Stelle zwischen Oberschenkel und Unterleib gleiten ließ, keuchte sie lustvoll auf und zuckte immer wieder zusammen. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und nahm ihren Geruch und Geschmack ungefiltert in sich auf.</p><p>„Die dritte Stelle, habe ich recht?“, fragte er sie leise, als sie aufstöhnte, während seine Finger zwischen ihre hitzige Feuchtigkeit glitten.</p><p>„Ja“, knurrte sie tief und schob sich ihm entgegen. Sie klang wie ein verletztes Tier. Seine Erektion pochte hart und schmerzhaft, aber er wollte es noch hinauszögern. Weil seine Tage gezählt waren und er gehen müsste. Das wurde ihm immer klarer. Spätestens heute, als er Albus inständige Bitte klein beizugeben vernommen hatte, wusste er es. Weasleys Intrige würde Erfolg haben. Einerseits beruhigte ihn das, weil es bedeutete, dass es wohl doch manchmal Gerechtigkeit gab und man nur hartnäckig und penetrant genug sein musste, um zu bekommen, was man wollte. So wie er Hermione jetzt vor sich hatte, weil er nicht gezögert hatte und unangebracht unvernünftig gewesen war. Andererseits war es erschreckend, welche Macht Schüler haben konnten, wenn sie sich zusammenschlossen. Es gab einen Ausweg. Er müsste nur in aller Öffentlichkeit bei Weasley zu Kreuze kriechen und eingestehen, dass er seine Regeln ein bisschen anpassen müsste.</p><p>Lieber würde er sterben!</p><p>Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er sich seine Hose ausgezogen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Als er wieder auf diese entschlossene, kraftvolle Weise in sie eindrang, stöhnte sie auf. Severus kannte kein Zögern und überwältigte sie vollkommen, mit seinem Körper und auch mit seinem Willen. Wie immer, an diesem Punkt, war Hermione atemlos vor ehrfürchtigem Staunen. Die Lust explodierte mit seinem harten Eindringen beinah und ließ sie unartikuliert keuchen. Instinktiv krallte sie sich an ihm fest, presste ihm sicherlich schmerzhaft ihre Nägel in seine Rückenhaut und legte ihre Beine um ihn. Sie wollte ihn tief in sich spüren. Mit einem unkonzentrierten Gedanken, begriff sie, dass sie in diesem Zustand willenlos war. Er könnte alles mit ihr tun, wenn er sich nur weiter auf diese besitzergreifende Weise in ihr bewegen würde. Früher dachte sie immer, Sex müsste zärtlich und feinfühlig sein. Jeder müsste auf die andere Person Rücksicht nehmen und darauf achten, dass man den anderen nicht überforderte. Severus interessierte das nicht im Geringsten. Er empfand heftiges Verlangen und genau das zeigte er ihr. Sie spürte es, mehr als gut und es riss sie unaufhaltbar mit. Wenn sie selbst vielleicht mit einem anderen Partner gemäßigter wäre, ging dass mit Severus nicht. Mit seinen Bewegungen zwang er ihre eigene Lust nach oben. Wo sie mit jemand anderem vielleicht leise gekeucht hätte, stieß sie animalisch klingende Schreie der Lust aus. Hermione würde sich schämen, wenn sie sich sehen und hören würde. Aber das tat sie nicht und anschließend war sie viel zu erschöpft um Scham zu empfinden. Severus selbst, knurrte wie ein Wolf, schaffte es aber auch zu warten, bis sie sich in süßen Zuckungen zusammenkrümmte. An ihren Fingern fühlte sie Feuchtigkeit. Wie es schien, hatte sie ihn wieder verletzt. Severus kümmerte so etwas nicht. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, küsste sie und bewegte sich langsamer, ohne sie nur eine Sekunde aus den halbgeschlossenen Augen zu lassen. Hermione musste ihn einfach ansehen. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen Nacken gelegt und sie erschauerte. Er wirkte so haltlos, so verloren, so … sterbend, dachte sie erschrocken, als er kam und sie dabei aus verhangenen, abgründigen Augen ansah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Was? Du siehst … verängstigt aus?“, fragte er leise nach ein paar Momenten besorgt.</p><p>„Nein, nichts. Nichts …“, flüsterte sie und streichelte sanft über seine warme Wange. Mühsam verdrängte sie diese sonderbar Todesvision. Endlich begriff sie, was sie heute irritiert hatte, seit sie in seiner Wohnung war.</p><p>„Was … ist mit deinen Möbeln passiert?“, fragte sie verwundert. Viele seiner Bücher lagen in Stapeln auf dem Boden, es gab weder die beiden Stühle, noch den kleinen Tisch. Nur der große Schrank, wo Severus vermutlich seine Kleidung aufbewahrte, stand an Ort und Stelle.</p><p>„Ich habe aufgeräumt“, erwiderte er trocken. „Warum bist du hier, Hermione?“ Er lenkte ab, kapierte sie, verstand aber nicht genau, weshalb.</p><p>„Äh … ich hatte einen wirklich besorgniserregenden Tag, weil ich Ginny begleiten musste, um weitere Unterschriften zu sammeln. Severus, es sieht wirklich übel aus …“ Er stöhnte nur überdrüssig. Hermione wunderte sich, warum er sie nie fragte, ob sie auch unterschrieben hatte. Spielte das keine Rolle oder hatte er Angst vor der Wahrheit? Oder ging er selbstverständlich davon aus, dass sie nicht unterschrieb?</p><p>„Außerdem hatte ich Sehnsucht …“ sagte sie leiser und drehte sich ihm zu. Auch er drehte sich zu ihr und so sahen sie sich, im warmen Licht der einen Kerze auf dem Fensterbrett, still an.</p><p>„Ich lasse es drauf ankommen“, sagte er dunkel.</p><p>„Ach, Severus …“</p><p>„Erzähle mir was von dir, Hermione“, fragte er sie in einem völlig anderen Tonfall. Er war weich, interessiert und warm. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie lächelte und gehorchte. Vielleicht brachte es ihn dazu über sich selbst zu sprechen. Hermione begann mit ihrer Kindheit und war bei ihrer Grundschulzeit, als sie Severus unterbrach.</p><p>„Ich würde unheimlich gern mehr hören, doch du solltest jetzt gehen. Minerva steht in einer halben Stunde auf, um ihr Katzen-Yoga – ich zitiere nur – zu zelebrieren. Du solltest ihr besser nicht auf dem Gang begegnen.“ Widerwillig begann sich Hermione anzuziehen.</p><p>„Aber, du hast doch noch gar nichts von dir erzählt …“, maulte sie, als er sie zur Tür begleitete. Er grinste ein zweideutiges Grinsen, beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte heiß in ihr Ohr:</p><p>„Ich verliebe mich in Mädchen, die viel zu gut für mich sind, viel zu hübsch, viel zu klug, viel zu großartig. Das setzte mich so unter Druck, dass ich garantiert immer versage. Stelle dich schon mal drauf ein, Hermione.“ Er lächelte immer noch, während sie ihn eigentlich eher fassungslos ansah. Schon öffnete er die Tür und bedeutete ihr nach einem schnellen Blick zu gehen.</p><p>Nachdenklich und so aufmerksam wie sie konnte, schlich sie zurück.</p><p>Hermione kam sich unglaublich erhaben, reif und weise vor, als sie sich in ihr eigenes Bett legte. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines Mädchen, was vollkommen den Überblick verloren hatte. Severus verwirrte sie, zog sie heftig an, befriedigte sie und ließ sie noch sehnsüchtiger zurück, als sie zu ihm gekommen war. Etwas allerdings, beruhigte sie: Severus schien ebenso nach ihr süchtig zu sein, wie sie nach ihm. Er versteckte dieses Verlangen nie, wenn sie allein waren. Wenn sie jetzt nur noch wüsste, ob das Liebe war.</p><p>Sie würde es bald heraus finden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginnys Petition war fast fertig. Es war eine lange Liste, auf der beinah alle Schüler unterschrieben hatten. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch einen Begleitbrief für Dumbledore verfassen, damit alles seine Richtigkeit und Gültigkeit hatte. Nur Harry hatte sich bis zum Schluss geweigert zu unterschreiben. Ginny, die in Harry verliebt war und großen Respekt vor ihm hatte, bedrängte ihn nicht und fragte auch nicht intensiver nach dem Warum.</p><p>„Es ist wirklich nur ein … Gefühl, weshalb ich nicht unterschreibe. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre es wichtig, dass Snape in Hogwarts bliebe, verstehst du?“, sagte Harry wieder leise zu Hermione.</p><p>„Glaubst du … an das Schicksal?“</p><p>„Wenn es Snape heißt, eher nicht“, grinste er vielsagend. Sie lächelte und er fügte an: „Wenn wir wüssten, dass das Schicksal wie Snape aussieht, würden wir bestimmt schnell aus dem Weg springen, wenn es auf uns zuläuft.“ Hermione musste kichern.</p><p>„Ich bewundere dich Harry, dass du auf dein Gefühl vertraust“, sagte sie.</p><p>„Das würdest du sicher auch tun, Hermione. Das hat uns so schon ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet, hm.“</p><p>Tat sie das? Vertraute sie ihrem Gefühl, was Severus Snape betraf? Was sagte es? Dass sie Severus Snape liebte? Und warum verspürte sie nie das Bedürfnis ihr Geheimnis mit ihren Freunden zu teilen? War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Montag begann neblig. Draußen lag eine dichte Suppe über der Landschaft, die auch mittags noch Bestand hatte, als sie die letzte Stunde vor dem Mittagessen bei Professor Snape Unterricht in Zaubertränke hatten.</p><p>Wie immer, war Hermione unruhig, freudig und ängstlich zur selben Zeit. Geheimnisse konnten an den Nerven fressen, merkte sie, als sie schockiert auf ihre zitternden Finger sah. Bisher lief alles glatt. Snape sah selten zu ihr. Wenn, wirkte er wie immer. Sie hingehen, konnte ihn direkt ansehen, spürte aber immer wieder, wie sie sich darin verlor und ihre Gedanken in romantische Träumereien abglitten. Mehr als einmal, hatte sie Ron schon angestupst und ihr nahegelegt, besser in einer anderen Unterrichtsstunde vor sich hinzuträumen. Einfach gesagt, wenn ihr Geschlechtsorgan allein bei seiner Stimme anschwoll und begann Feuchtigkeit zu produzieren. Sie war verloren, eindeutig.</p><p>Vor ihrer Stunde, hatte Ginnys Jahrgang bei Professor Snape Unterricht gehabt und das war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Auch wenn er es verbergen wollte, so konnte er nicht über Ginnys Attacke stehen. Das zeigte Hermione allerdings nur seine Verletzlichkeit und auch, dass er nicht im Geringsten unverwundbar war. Severus registrierte Ginnys Affront genauestens und er nahm es sich vermutlich auch zu Herzen, selbst wenn er niemals über seinen Schatten springen würde und etwas rückgängig machen würde. Ihr Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten, war enorm. Er war vollkommen allein und fast alle waren gegen ihn. Aber er hatte sie und das müsste reichen. Sie seufzte bekümmert und fing sich einen fragenden Blick von Ron ein.</p><p>„Ja, ich finde auch, dass Snape irgendwie geknickt wirkt und er übler drauf ist als sonst. Ginny ist ein Teufel, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Dass sie es aber schafft, Snape zu brechen, hätte selbst ich ihr nicht zugetraut. Dabei kenne ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben lang und wer meine Mum kennt, weiß …“</p><p>„Glückwunsch, Mister Weasley! Damit geht die heutige Strafarbeit an dich! Finde dich 15 Uhr an Hagrids Hütte ein!“, fuhr ihn Snape kalt an. Ron wurde puterrot und Hermione gleich mit, weil Snape unweigerlich in ihr Richtung sah. Ron hatte geschwatzt und das nicht gerade leise. Er wusste doch, dass Snape das nicht ausstehen konnte und nach einer Unterrichtsstunde bei seiner resistenten Schwester erst recht gereizt war. Was er allerdings an Hagrids Hütte tun sollte, war Hermione schleierhaft. Harry auch, denn er  sah sie nun besorgt und verwundert an. Sie würden wohl Ron im Auge behalten und ihn unauffällig zu seiner Strafarbeit begleiten.</p><p> </p><p>„Oh man, was hat Snape mit mir vor?“, jammerte Ron nach der Stunde weinerlich.</p><p>„Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden“, versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.</p><p>„Niemand musste je zu Hagrids Hütte kommen! Hätte er mir nicht einfach eine Hausarbeit … über … über Ghule oder so was auftragen können?!“</p><p>„Ron, du musst dich beruhigen. Wir werden dich unauffällig begleiten!“</p><p>„Uhhhhh, was hat Snape nur vor?“ Hermione platzte der Kragen.</p><p>„Hör auf zu heulen, Ron Weasley! Dir wird nichts passieren, denn Hagrid wird anwesend sein. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass dir Snape etwas antut, verstanden?“, fauchte sie ihn scharf an. Erschrocken wich Ron vor ihr zurück, schwieg aber immerhin. Harry sah sie aus großen Augen verwundert an.</p><p>„Entschuldigt bitte, aber meine Nerven sind gerade nicht die besten. Ginny bringt mich mit ihrem gefährlichen Vorhaben ganz durcheinander.“ Ron pflichtete ihr bei, Harry schwieg nur. Während des Mittagessens, dachte Hermione an zwei Sachen.</p><p>Einmal, ob sie gleich in ihrer einen freien Stunde zu Severus gehen sollte, obwohl er mal wieder einen ihrer besten Freunde schikaniert hatte.</p><p>Die andere Seite war, ob sie vielleicht aufgrund ihrer blinden Liebe auf der falschen Seite stand. Es war völlig unnötig von Snape Ron zu bestrafen. Eine strenge Ermahnung still zu sein, hätte vollkommen gereicht. Andererseits waren Snapes Nerven aufgrund Ginnys Rebellion auch nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Noch dazu, war sie in der Nähe. Inzwischen wusste sie mehr als gut, wie heftig er auf sie reagierte und wie anstrengend es für ihn sein mochte sich die nötige Disziplin abzuverlangen.</p><p>Im Zusammenhang mit der ersten Frage, ob sie ihren Sehnsüchten nachgeben sollte, fiel ihr folgendes ein. Wie dressierte man Wildtiere für die Zirkusmanege? Man belohnte die Tiere, wenn sie ein angestrebtes, positives Verhalten zeigten und verstärkte es damit es wieder und wieder zu zeigen. Severus hatte sich heute mal wieder furchtbar benommen und sie sollte ihn nicht noch dafür belohnen. Vielleicht begriff er so, dass er sein hartes System doch mal überdenken müsste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus hatte schon geahnt, dass sich Hermione nicht zeigen würde. Die Sache mit Ron Weasley tat ihm schon längst leid. Aber jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr zurück rudern. Außerdem brauchte er dringend ein neues Bücherregal, weil er das alte kaputt gemacht hatte. Und Stühle und einen Tisch. Und bald eine komplette, neue Einrichtung, weil er wieder und wieder Fehler machte.</p><p>Zornig pfefferte er den kleinen Tisch, der neben seinem Bett stand und auf dem immer sein Zauberstab lag, an die Wand. Es regnete Holzstücke. Andererseits, brauchte er bald gar keine Möbel mehr, denn er würde hier weggehen müssen. Nie sah er es klarer. Hermione kam nicht und es fühlte sich wie die härteste Strafe an, der er jemals ausgesetzt war. Sein Herz schmerzte, Tränen saßen dicht hinter seinen Augen, seine Arme zitterten, weil versucht hatte, den Kleiderschrank ohne Magie zu zerstören, was er aber bald aufgegeben hatte.</p><p>Gegen 15 Uhr hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. Wenig später führte er den bleichen, schweigsamen Ron Weasley zu Hagrids Hütte, wie zu einem Schafott, in dem er den Jungen mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor sich hertrieb. Ein wenig wunderte es ihn, dass es keinen Protestmarsch oder eine Demonstration seiner Schwester gab. Hatte Ron mal ausnahmsweise die Klappe gehalten, weil es ihm peinlich war?</p><p>„Wo ist deine Schwester?“, fragte er ihn von hinten.</p><p>„Keine Ahnung.“</p><p>„Ist das hier eine Falle, Weasley? Falls du versuchst mich zu überlisten, wird deine Strafe Ausmaße annehmen, die du dir nicht mal im schlimmsten Albtraum ausmalen willst.“</p><p>„Nein, Professor Snape. Es ist keine Falle. Ich habe im Unterricht geredet und sie bestrafen mich dafür. Wird Hagrid auch da sein?“ Diese ängstliche Frage beantwortete er Ron nicht.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry und Hermione folgten in großem Abstand und so unauffällig wie möglich, ohne zu zaubern, denn das würde Snape merken, wie Harry sagte. Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihre Anwesenheit auch so spüren würde. Hitzige Erregung schoss in ihr hoch und sie keuchte einmal schockiert. Harry sah sie besorgt an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.</p><p>Ron und Snape verschwanden in Hagrids Hütte und sie hatten Zeit sich in der Nähe, hinter einem Holzstapel zu verstecken. Sie wollten gleich durchs Fenster schauen, doch das konnten sie sich sparen.</p><p>„Wenn sie in der Hütte sind, heißt das Hagrid ist zu Hause. Das ist beruhigend“, flüsterte Harry neben ihr. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und alle drei traten wieder aus der Hütte und kamen direkt auf den Stapel Holz zu. Harry, der klugerweise seinen Tarnumhang mitgenommen hatte, warf ihn schnell über beide. Sie hielten die Luft an und beobachteten was geschah. Hagrid nahm ein großes Stück vom Stapel. Es war eher ein kleiner Baum, und reichte ihn Snape, der ihn betrachtete ausführlich.</p><p>„Ja, das könnte gehen.“</p><p>„Fein, dann suche ich noch ein paar mehr davon. Für ein Regal reicht es allemal. Für mehr müsste ich morgen erst in den Wald“, sagte Hagrid gutgelaunt und lachte tief. Ron sah bleich aus und begriff offensichtlich nicht ganz, was hier geschah. Hagrid suchte nun einige gleichlange und stärkere Bäume und stellte sie an die Hüttenwand.</p><p>„Reicht!“, sagte Snape, hob den Zauberstab und Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.</p><p>Hermione hätte fast gekichert, weil sie längst verstanden hatte, was hier geschah. Severus hatte in einem Anfall von Wut und Selbsthass seine Möbel zerstört und bräuchte nun wenigstens ein Bücherregal. Er bearbeitete die Bäumchen mit Magie und anschließend standen eine ganze Menge heller, gleichförmiger und gleichlanger Bretter an der Hüttenwand. Hagrid klatschte begeistert in die Hände.</p><p>„Den Rest machst du mit Hilfe des Trottels hier?“, fragte Severus abfällig.</p><p>„Aber klar. Ron und ich bauen das großartiges Regal, was die Welt je gesehen hat!“, versprach der Halbriese großspurig. Snape sah kurz in die Richtung des Holzstapels, verengte die Augen, ging dann aber wieder zurück zum Schloss. Trotzdem es ziemlich frisch war, schwitzte Hermione Blut und Wasser. Als Snape ganz sicher weg war, trauten sie sich aus ihrem Versteck. Es gab ein großes Hallo.</p><p>„Snape will nur ein Regal“, sagte Ron lässig.</p><p>„Und ihr könnt mithelfen, umso schneller sind wir hier fertig“, unterbrach Hagrid sie, der nicht die Bohne über ihre heimliche Anwesenheit überrascht war.</p><p>So bauten sie innerhalb einer Stunde ein tolles Regal zusammen. Es war ein wenig windschief, würde den Zweck aber erfüllen. Harry und Hermione gingen zurück, während Ron das Regal noch streichen musste.</p><p>„Snape ist so ein Mistkerl“ Harry klang eher erschöpft als empört.</p><p>„Nichts neues, Harry. Ich finde, Rons Strafe war kein Drama. Er hatte richtig rote Wangen und isst bestimmt gleich doppelt so viel beim Abendessen“, sagte sie heiter. Wie beabsichtig, kicherte Harry leise.</p><p>„Trotzdem. Ich frage mich wirklich, was mit Snape nicht stimmt. Seit Ginny diese Initiative gegen ihn laufen hat, ist er schlimmer als je zuvor. Dabei müsste man doch denken, er weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Wie kann man nur so dickköpfig und uneinsichtig sein.“</p><p>„Er hat recht. Harry. Ich sage es wirklich ungern. Aber wenn du es mal allein unter dem Gesichtspunkt seiner aufgestellten Regeln, die jeder kennt, betrachtest, und rational bist, dann musst du ihm recht geben.“</p><p>„Das ist mir klar. Aber darum allein geht es doch nicht, oder? Mir ist schon klar, dass Lehrer Autoritäts- und Respektpersonen sind und eben nicht x-beliebige Freunde. Aber ein Lehrer sollte doch auch die Größe haben nachsichtig zu sein, wenn es angebracht wäre.“</p><p>„Wenn Ginny richtig mies in der Schule wäre oder echte Probleme beim Lernen hätte, hätte er sie nicht durchfallen lassen, da bin ich sicher.“ Harry sah sie aufmerksam an.</p><p>„Du sympathisierst mit ihm, Hermione und ich bin deswegen nicht sauer auf dich, weil ich weiß, dass du ähnlich denkst wie er. Aber ein wenig Menschlichkeit hat noch nie jemand geschadet. Aber wir müssen die Sache in Dumbledores Händen lassen.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny empfing sie ganz aufgeregt.</p><p>„Ich habe das von Ron gehört! Snape ist so ein Schwein! Gut, dass ich Dumbledore heute die Unterschriftenliste habe zukommen lassen. Jetzt handelt es sich nur noch im Tage und Snape muss seine Sachen packen. Wetten?“ Keiner hatte Lust zu wetten. Hermione erst recht nicht. Sie presste sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf die Lippen, ließ das Abendessen sausen, weil sie befürchtete Snape über den Weg zu laufen und ging duschen, so lange alle aßen.</p><p>Allein unter der heißen Dusche zu stehen, war herrlich und entspannend. Erst da merkte sie, wie sehr sie das alles mitnahm. Sie war zwar der Meinung, dass Severus auch so gut zurecht kam, selbst wenn er Hogwarts verlassen müsste, aber scheinbar sorgte sie sich sehr um ihn. Würden sie sich noch sehen können? Hoffentlich. Wie sollte sie ohne ihn sein? Ohne seine direkte und schonungslose Art? Ohne seine eindrückliche Zärtlichkeit, seinen ungestümen Körperausdruck. Hermione verspürte sofort Lust. Es zog süß und so sehnsüchtig zwischen ihren Schenkeln, dass sie nicht umhin kam sich selbst zu berühren. Leise keuchte sie einen Orgasmus ins warme Wasser. Es war nichts, gegen die Gipfel, die Severus sie erklimmen ließ und dann brutal nach unten stieß.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An einem anderen Ort in Hogwarts, stand Albus Dumbledore vor Severus‘ Wohnungstür und hatte gerade fast schon schüchtern geklopft. Unwillig hatte Severus geöffnet und noch unwilliger ließ er den alten Mann in seine kargen Räume.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich muss leider auf Ginny Weasleys Petition reagieren. Minerva hat mich darüber hinaus bedrängt, es öffentlich zu machen. Du kannst also auch deinen Standpunkt klar machen.“ Albus sah ihn bedauernd an. Der alte Zauberer sah sich in seiner Wohnung nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Es gab keine, doch er fragte nicht nach. Stattdessen knete er seine Finger.</p><p>„Kann ich die Liste sehen?“, fragte Severus. Wirklich überrascht war er nicht. Wider Erwarten hatte er in Hogwarts noch Momente der Liebe und Zuneigung erlebt und die würde er niemals vergessen. Hermione würde er niemals vergessen. Vielleicht könnten sie sich weiterhin sehen, doch darüber mochte er im Moment nicht nachdenken. Albus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.</p><p>„Ich habe sie nicht dabei. Ich gebe sie dir morgen. Aber Potters Name steht nicht darauf!“</p><p>„Soll ich mich darüber jetzt glücklich schätzen?“ Lieber hätte er gewusst, ob Hermiones Unterschrift darauf war. Danach konnte er aber nicht fragen, ohne Albus‘ Argwohn zu wecken.</p><p>„Gut, ich habe dich vorbereitet. Sehen wir, wie es läuft und Severus?“ Wie es läuft, hieß, ringe dir bitte ein schleimiges Entgegenkommen für Ginny Weasley und all die armen Geschädigten ab, dann verläuft es glimpflich. Niemals!</p><p>„Hattest du eigentlich schon immer so wenig Möbel in deiner Wohnung?“</p><p>„Nein. Sie sind mir kaputt gegangen“, sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dumbledore stieß ein düsteres Schnauben aus, musterte ihn besorgt, fragte aber nicht weiter.</p><p>„Ich denke, übermorgen werde ich eine Versammlung ansetzen. Es tut mir …“</p><p>„Das sagtest du schon. Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dann nicht mehr auf den Jungen achten kann, oder?“</p><p>„Nicht in Hogwarts zumindest. Aber wenn du dich in der Nähe hältst und ich dir Informationen zukommen lasse …? Hogwarts steht dir immer offen. Wenn etwas ist, scheue dich nicht mich aufzusuchen, Severus.“</p><p>„Hmmm“, brummte er grimmig. Dafür war er also gut genug. Am Ende war es egal. Das Schicksal entschied mal wieder, ohne ihn zu fragen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Aussicht Hogwarts in Kürze verlassen zu müssen und Hermione zu verlieren, setzte ihm sehr zu. War sein Selbstkontroll-Level schon gefährlich geschrumpft, rutschte es noch weiter nach unten. Nur der Gedanke Hermione nicht vor ihren Freunden bloßzustellen, hielt ihn davon ab, sie nach dem Unterricht einfach am Arm zu packen und in seine Wohnung zu schleppen. Sie sah ihn besorgt und düster an, doch er konnte nichts sagen. Sie wusste schon alles. Es war zu Ende. Einfach so. Nur, weil er nicht von seinen Prinzipien abweichen wollte. Weil er wusste, was es bedeutete. Es hieß, er würde sich und das, was ihn ausmachte, verraten. Er würde sein Selbst zum Galgen treiben. Sein Selbst, was er mühsam um den Verlust von Lily und den Hass Potters und seiner Freunde herum aufgebaut hatte. Unmöglich. Zur möglichen Zeit kam Hermione wieder nicht zu ihm und er verlor endgültig seine Fassung.</p><p>Als ihm Hermione am nächsten Nachmittag allein auf dem Gang entgegen kam, packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie in einen leeren Klassenraum. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie nichts sagte.</p><p>„Ich muss dich … sehen … spüren …“, flüsterte er in ihre Gesicht und küsste sie.</p><p>„Severus. Hier ist … es viel zu … gefährlich.“</p><p>„Ich habe die Tür verriegelt. Ich werde gehen müssen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben kann, Hermione.“ Seine Stimme klang entsetzlich verletzt und hoffnungslos. Sie küsste ihn zurück und das spendete ihm ein wenig Trost.</p><p>„Musst du nicht. Geh nur nicht so weit weg. Geh nach Hogsmeade, dann kann ich am Wochenende zu dir kommen.“ Oh, sie war so clever. Daran hatte er in seiner Panik nicht gedacht. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee. Er würde einfach frech in das Haus dieser seltsamen Frau ziehen. Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, denn sie war ja nicht da.</p><p>„Würdest du das wirklich tun?“ Er konnte nicht aufhören sie zu küssen und zu berühren.</p><p>„Natürlich. Es tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste. Es ist aber noch nicht zu spät. Wenn du nachgibst, …“</p><p>„Nein!“</p><p>„Gut. Ich verstehe dich … versuche es zumindest.“ Severus stöhnte dunkel, als ihre Hand über seine Erektion rieb.</p><p>„Komm mit in meine Wohnung, bitte! Ich bettele dich an, wenn du willst, knie ich vor dir ...“, hörte er sich sagen.</p><p>„Das musst du gar nicht. Ich komme zu dir. Später. Heute Nacht.“</p><p>„Versprich es mir!“ Er klang sehnsüchtig wie ein kleiner Junge. Hermione umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren warmen, schlanken Händen.</p><p>„Ich verspreche es dir, Severus. Nur mach‘ bis dahin keinen Unsinn.“</p><p>„Ich müsste das sein, der das zu dir sagt, Hermione!“ Sie lächelte nur sanft und er konnte sie einfach nicht loslassen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Er zog sie wieder näher, so fest drückte er sie an sich, dass sich Hermione nicht bewegen konnte. Sie verstand ihn, mehr als gut. Alles brach um ihn herum zusammen. Seine Existenz, sein Leben, seine Liebe, alles war bedroht. Er hatte furchtbare Angst und nur sie, um sich festzuhalten. Hermiones Herz schwoll an vor Liebe.</p><p>„Du bist nicht allein, Severus. Wir werden uns weiterhin sehen, nur bitte ich dich, nicht hier … die Kontrolle zu verlieren“, brachte sie schwerfällig raus. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, ihr war heiß und ihr Schoß gierte so sehr nach ihm, dass ihr angst und bange wurde. Nie zuvor hatte sie Severus Snape so voller Gefühl gesehen. Sie sah Trauer, Angst, Sehnsucht und eine schmerzhafte Hilflosigkeit. In diesem Moment begann sie Ginny zu verabscheuen, für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Es war ungerecht und aus dem Augenblick heraus geschehen, aber es war so.</p><p>„Sei … vorsichtig, wenn du kommst“, flüsterte er rau, als sie sich endlich nachdrücklich von ihm losmachte. Widerwillig ließ er sie gehen und Hermione verließ ihn nur schweren Herzens.</p><p>Sie weinte, als sie ins Haus zurück ging, weil sie begriff, dass sie Severus wahrscheinlich wirklich liebte, trotz seiner unmöglichen Art.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bis Hermione zu ihm kam, hatte Severus alles, was er besaß, zusammengepackt. Dass sein Leben in Hogwarts mal so lächerlich dramatisch enden würde, hatte er immer geahnt. Nur zu gut war ihm bewusst, dass seine Methoden grenzwertig, nicht  immer fair und manchmal weit über ein gesundes Maß an Zurechtweisung hinausgingen. Aber so lange ihn Dumbledore nicht ernsthaft ermahnte, hatte er sich darum nicht gekümmert. Dass es diese aufmüpfige und respektlose Ginny Weasley tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihn hier zu vertreiben, war bemerkenswert. Ärgerlich und gefährlich, weil er so Potter nicht mehr im Auge hatte. Aber seit er auf diese intime Weise mit Hermione zusammen war, empfand er seine Schuld an Lilys Tod gar nicht mehr als so erdrückend. Vielleicht war es am Ende gut, dass er gehen musste? Wenn da nicht diese düstere Vorahnung wäre, die diese sonderbare Katzenfrau in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Was war, wenn sie etwas wusste, was geschehen würde? Seine Wohnung sah kahl aus und das neue Bücherregal war beinah schon ein helles Schmuckstück. In seinem Inneren, sah es hingegen bunt, warm und gefüllt aus, wie niemals zuvor. Es klopfte und er sprang wie elektrisiert hoch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zu Severus zu gelangen, war heute schwer wie nie. Ginny Weasley befand sich in einem euphorischen Triumphtaumel. Es war durchgesickert, dass es morgen eine Versammlung im großen Saal zum Thema „Snape“ geben würde und da war sie ganz scharf drauf und teilte das Jedem mit.</p><p>„Siehst du, Hermione! Ich habe es dir gesagt. Es muss nur jemand den Mut zum ersten Schritt haben! Jetzt werden wir Snape endlich losbekommen.“  Ein bisschen freute sich Hermione mit Ginny, dass sie in der Tat Erfolg hatte, denn das zeigte, dass auch Erwachsene nicht allmächtig waren.</p><p>„Warum guckst du so grimmig?“, hatte Ginny sie besorgt gefragt, als sie geschwiegen hatte.</p><p>„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, deshalb.“</p><p>„Aber … du hast unterschrieben.“</p><p>„Ich weiß.“ Inzwischen bereute sie es zutiefst, dass sie es aus Freundschaft getan hatte, und verstand Harry, der auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört hatte und sogar die Courage hatte sich Ginny, seiner Angebeteten zu widersetzen. Zu was es auch gut sein würde, das Gespür ihres besten Freundes war sehr fein und zuverlässig. Warum hatte sie sich ihm nicht angeschlossen?!</p><p>„Du bekommst doch jetzt nicht etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen? Hermione, das ist einmalig und wird in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen!“</p><p>„So schlecht hat Professor Snape nicht unterrichtet und ich denke, wir schaden uns selbst, wenn wir ihn fortjagen!“ Hermione hatte ihre Stimme nur noch schlecht unter Kontrolle. Tränen wollten nach oben, Anschuldigungen nach draußen und Kummer wollte geäußert werden. Ginny sah sie schockiert und enttäuscht an, bevor sie einfach wegging. Leider gab es im Gryffindorhaus eine Art vorgezogene Siegesfeier, die lange dauerte. Harry nahm dran teil, während sie vorgab Kopfschmerzen zu haben. Dabei war es ihr egal, dass Ginny sie seltsam argwöhnisch ansah. Als es schon sehr spät war und niemand dran dachte ins Bett zu gehen, ging sie nach unten und sagte, dass sie nun zu Madam Pomfrey gehen würde, um sich was gegen das Kopfweh geben zu lassen. Ron wollte mitgehen, doch sie wimmelte ihn ab.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anstatt zu Madam Pomfrey, ging sie zu Severus und begann zu schluchzen, kaum, dass sie in seiner Wohnung stand. Schweigend nahm er sie in die Arme, küsste ihre Haare und sagte ganz ruhig:</p><p>„Es ist nicht deine Schuld und es lag nie in deiner Macht daran etwas zu ändern.“ Erst in diesem Moment begriff Hermione, dass Severus fest davon ausging, dass sie seinen Rauswurf nicht unterschrieben hatte. Noch mehr Tränen kamen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigte hatte. Severus hatte sie in der Zeit sanft zum einzigen gemütlichen Möbelstück geschoben, seinem Bett. Jetzt lag sie mit dem Gesicht auf seiner Brust und schniefte vor sich hin. Vermutlich sah sie verheult und fürchterlich aus und das, wo sie ganz andere Pläne für die letzte Nacht hatte. Als er zu sprechen begann, lauschte sie gebannt, weil Severus‘ Stimme ganz anders klang wie bisher. Sie war ganz dunkel, wirkte abwesend, war warm und kalt zur selben Zeit.</p><p>„Es gab da mal ein Mädchen, was ich geliebt … nein, vergöttert habe. Sie war wunderschön, klug, talentiert und hatte ein gutes Herz. Dieses Mädchen war sehr gut zu mir und durch sie habe ich mich nicht so verloren gefühlt, wie sonst. Ich hätte es richtig machen können, ich hätte gewusst, wie ich es machen muss, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht. Nicht, weil sie mich nicht so geliebt hat, wie ich sie. Nicht, weil ich eifersüchtig auf ihre Freunde war. Ich habe es getan, weil ich unverbesserlich bin. Meine eigenen Maßstäbe und Prinzipien sind mir wichtiger als Gefühle und dafür habe ich bezahlt und das wird wieder passieren. Es tut mir leid, dass du es miterleben musst, Hermione.“</p><p>Ihr Herz raste. Endlich hatte Severus mal von sich aus etwas über sich erzählt und dann war es etwas so Trauriges. Sein Schmerz war gut spürbar und ihr Mitgefühl trieb Hermione schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. Von Harry wusste sie, dass seine Eltern mit Snape zusammen Hogwarts besucht hatten. Zwischen ihnen war es wohl nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Harry hatte sich allerdings nicht weiter darüber ausgelassen, weil es ihn wohl beschämte, dass sein Vater nicht nur der strahlende Held war. War Lily, Harrys Mutter Snapes große Liebe? Wenn er es ihr nicht sagte, würde sie nicht danach fragen können. War sie eifersüchtig auf eine längst vergangene Liebe? Während Severus schwieg, lauschte Hermione in sich hinein. Nein, war sie nicht. War das nicht seltsam?</p><p>„Und am Ende hat mein Versagen Leben gekostet. Ich möchte nicht, dass das wieder geschieht.“</p><p>„Was soll das heißen? Du machst doch nicht etwa Schluss mit mir?“, fuhr sie hoch.</p><p>„Hermione, ich …“</p><p>„Nein, wage es nicht!“</p><p>„Das ist keine Frage des Mutes, sondern der Notwendigkeit. Wenn ich Hogwarts verlassen muss, bin ich in Gefahr. Weshalb, ist irrelevant. Bin ich in Gefahr und wir treffen uns weiterhin, wirst du es auch sein, verstehst du?“</p><p>„Ja. Aber auch ich habe meine Prinzipien, Severus Snape!“, knurrte sie ungehalten.</p><p>„Und welche sollen das sein?“, fragte er kühler.</p><p>„Loyalität.“</p><p>„Verwechselst du das nicht vielleicht mit Ergebenheit, Mädchen?“</p><p>„Was?“, fauchte sie. Eben noch war er zugänglich, verletzlich und entwaffnend ehrlich und offen. Jetzt holte Snape wieder die Keule der Beleidigung hervor.</p><p>„Na ja, denkst du nicht, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe?“</p><p>„Gemerkt? Was glaubst du gemerkt zu haben? Dass ich dir ergeben bin?“, fragte sie fassungslos.</p><p>„Ja. Du willst, dass ich dich liebe. Du zitterst in meinen Armen, du keuchst deine Lust in mein Ohr und du kommst zu mir, wenn ich dich darum bitte …“</p><p>„Severus!“, fauchte sie vorwurfsvoll.</p><p>„Das … ist schön. Wirklich, es gefällt mir, aber es ist nur, weil du etwas bekommst, was du bis dahin nicht kanntest. Du hast es vorher nicht gebraucht, jetzt schon. Verwechsle das nicht mit Zuneigung. Es ist nur eine Bedürfnisbefriedigung.“</p><p>„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!“ Schockiert sah sie ihn an. Seine Augen wirkten abweisend, sein Mund war zu einem Strich zusammengepresst und seine schwarzen Augenbrauen bildeten eine gerade, zornige Linie.</p><p>„Was habt ihr Gryffindor nur mit eurer Loyalität“, brummte er verächtlich und sie schlug ihm wieder fest ihre Hand an die Wange. Überrascht sah Severus Snape nicht aus, eher bekümmert. Und dann verstand Hermione.</p><p>Er wollte sie von sich wegtreiben, sie kränken, weil es ihr dann einfacher fallen würde ihn zu verlassen und das Ende zu akzeptieren.</p><p>„Nein, Severus Snape. So einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen!“, sagte sie fest. Sie warf sich auf ihn, drückte ihn damit auf dem Bett wieder nach hinten und begann ihn verzweifelt zu küssen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus wehrte sich nur halbherzig. Er hatte es längst in ihren Augen gesehen. So einfach gab eine Hermione Granger nicht auf. Bewundernswert und gefährlich. Schlimmer war, es brauchte nur wenige Küsse und er ergab sich ihr. Jetzt sprachen sie nicht mehr. Ungeduldig zogen sie sich aus, küssten sich, fielen zusammen wieder aufs Bett und keuchten unartikuliert wie Tiere, als sie sich ineinander verschlangen. Es war so einfach, so natürlich, so zwingend.</p><p>Hermione schrie die ersten Male leise auf, als er hungrig in sie stieß, schlang aber dabei ihre Beine so fest um ihn, dass er nicht davon ausgehen müsste ihr weh zu tun. Am liebsten würde er mit ihr für immer verschmelzen und wenn er dafür sterben müsste, würde er das gerne tun.</p><p>Sie hatte ihre Fingernägel wieder tief in seiner Rückenhaut und das raubte ihm noch den letzten Rest an Verstand. Hermione wusste genau, was sie in ihm auslöst. Auf ihre clevere und durchaus sehr feminine Art, hatte sie ihn vollkommen in der Hand und manipulierte ihn, ohne, dass es ihr bewusst wurde. In seinem Kopf war nur ein Gedanken: Wenn sie einen Beweis für seine Liebe wollen würde, würde er sich umbringen. Nur dann wüsste sie, wie groß seine Liebe wirklich war. Aber vielleicht starb er auch so. Severus hörte sein eigenes, bedrohliches Knurren, als er spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Er versuchte es.</p><p>„Weiter!“, zischte ihn Hermione allerdings an. Er gehorchte und hatte das seltene Erlebnis mit ihr zu einem einzigen Höhepunkt zu verschmelzen. Der Moment war atemberaubend und unbeschreiblich. Anschließend blieb er einfach auf ihr liegen, weil er sich nie erschöpfter und glücklicher gefühlt hatte. Nach Ewigkeiten fragte Hermione mit noch heiserer Stimme:</p><p>„Warum geht das zwischen uns so schnell, Severus?“</p><p>„Weil wir keine Zeit haben …“, flüsterte er und küsste sie.</p><p>Leider musste sie schon bald gehen. Das tat sie mit den strengen Worten:</p><p>„Du bist nicht allein, Severus. Wir schaffen das irgendwie. Keine Ausreden, keine obskuren Beleidigungen! Das zieht bei mir nicht. Lass dich morgen nur nicht provozieren, versprich es mir!“</p><p>Severus zog sie in seine Arme. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich, Hermione.“</p><p>„Versprich es!“, murmelte sie leise zwischen seinen Küssen.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich!“, wiederholte er stur, immer wieder, bis sie schmunzelte und schweren Herzens ging.</p><p>Es würde ein Desaster werden, wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Severus auch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione war regelrecht übel, als sich alle in der letzten Stunde vor der Mittagpause im großen Saal einfinden mussten. Am Lehrertisch saßen schon einige Lehrer. Snape war nicht zu sehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und voller Angst. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie das hier bestimmt gut und auch richtig gefunden. Da hatte sie aber auch noch keine Ahnung wer Severus Snape war. Sie liebte einen Verrückten, der dickköpfiger als ein Esel und vollkommen unbelehrbar war. Alle tuschelten miteinander. Hermione saß neben Ron und Harry. Ihr gegenüber saß Ginny mit ihren Freunden.</p><p>Als das Raunen anschwoll, sah Hermione nach vorn. Severus Snape hatte sich nun endlich auch mal an den Tisch gesetzt. Sie blinzelte. Den Mann, dort vorn, kannte sie nicht mehr. Es war Professor Snape. Nicht Severus, der mit ihr frivole, verbale Kappeleien ausfocht, weil es Spaß machte; nicht der Mann, der ihr ziemlich schnell beichtete, dass er in sie verliebt war; es war nicht der, der sie liebte und befriedigte und es war vor allem nicht der Mann, den sie verehrte.</p><p>Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, kalt und abweisend bis in seine Augen, die so tief sein konnten. Hermione verspürte mehr als Mitgefühl, sie hatte schiere Panik. In einem heftigen Anfall von Hysterie, atmete sie so schnell, dass ihr ganz schummrig wurde. Im schlimmsten Moment griff sie hilfesuchend nach Harrys Hand, der sie erschrocken ansah.</p><p>„Hermione?“</p><p>„Nichts … nichts.“ Unter der größten Anstrengung hielt sie die Tränen zurück.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich denke, die meisten wissen, warum wir hier zusammenkommen. Es gab eine Beschwerde gegen Professor Snape, die in Form von Unterschriften und einem Begleitschreiben auf meinem Tisch gelandet ist.“ Hermione sah die Rolle vor Albus Dumbledore liegen. Die letzten Tage hatte sie Ginny ständig bei sich. Entweder war sie unter ihrem Hemd oder sie hielt sie in der Hand. Selbst beim Schlafen, steckte sie die Rolle in ihren Schlafanzug, worüber sich alle lustig machten. Aber Ginny zog es ungerührt durch, zumal sie nie herausbekommen hatte, was mit der ersten Unterschriftenrolle geschehen war. Severus starrte in den Saal, sah niemanden Spezielles an. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass er nun vor allen etwas dazu sagen musste. Aber Hermione wusste es besser.</p><p>„Nun möchte ich beiden Seiten die Möglichkeit geben, etwas zur Anschuldigung zu sagen. Wie ich gehört habe, haben sich ein paar betroffene Schüler vorbereitet und ich bitte so Ginny Weasley um das Wort!“ Albus Dumbledore wirkte bekümmert und geschwächt, als er sich setzte. Snape beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Daraufhin schob Albus ihm die Rolle zu. Hermione hätte sich am liebsten auf den Tisch übergeben.</p><p>„Au“, brummte Harry, als sie seine Hand zu fest drückte. Ihre Augen klebten an Severus und sie hörte kein Wort von dem, was Ginny sagte. Vermutlich wiederholte sie die Situation ihres „Durchgefallen“ detailliert. Severus hatte die Rolle aufgerollt und las die Namen. Scheinbar interessierte ihn Ginnys Darstellung nicht die Bohne.</p><p>Plötzlich sah er hoch, direkt in ihre Augen. Es war ein entsetzlicher Moment. Hermione wäre am liebsten gestorben. Scham, Kummer und Reue überschwemmten sie derart, dass ihre Augen überliefen. War Snape bis dahin ein Eisberg, hatte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht verändert. Hermione erkannte Unglauben, Enttäuschung und eine so tiefe Verwundung, dass ihr Herz brach.</p><p>„Was ist denn?“, flüsterte Harry ihr besorgt zu.</p><p>„Nichts. Frag mich bitte nicht!“</p><p>Ginny endete und Applaus brandete auf. Noch zwei weitere Schüler beschrieben eine ungerechte Behandlung durch Professor Snape. Eneas Eschenburg war nicht darunter. Wenn Harry nicht die ganze Zeit ihre Hand gehalten hätte, wäre sie wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengebrochen und unter den Tisch gerutscht, in der Hoffnung, das Drama würde an ihr vorbei gehen. Dass Severus ihren Namen auf der Liste entdeckt hatte, hatte ihm den Todesstoß versetzte. So sehr hatte er ihr vertraut und sie war ihm in den Rücken gefallen.</p><p>Unverwandt starrte Snape nun zu ihrem Tisch aber nur Hermione wusste, dass er nur sie ansah. Nicht Ginny, nicht Harry, nicht die andere. Nur sie. Vorwurfsvoll, fassungslos und tödlich verletzt.</p><p>Nachdem der letzte Schüler seinen Vorwurf beendet hatte, stand Albus wieder auf.</p><p>„Ich danke euch für euren Mut und eure Offenheit. Da es aber immer zwei Seiten gibt, bitte ich nun Professor Snape um eine Stellungnahme.“ Mit tödlichem Blick in die Runde, stand Severus und langsam auf. Im Saal war eine eisige Stille entstanden. Seine Stimme war vernichtend und scharf wie Eissplitter, als er sprach:</p><p>„Als ich hier angefangen habe, stand nicht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung, dass ich mich vor Schülern rechtfertigen muss. Heißt, ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen und würde alles genau so wieder tun!“ Albus seufzte vernehmlich, Minerva gab ein empörtes Geräusch von sich und Tumult brach aus. Ginny war puterrot im Gesicht. Was hatte sie erwartet? Eine Entschuldigung? Hermione fühlte sich in der Lage Harrys Hand loszulassen. Sie war total verschwitzt, zitterte wie verrückt und doch geschah etwas in ihr.</p><p>Albus bat um Ruhe und als sie sich nicht einstellte, benutzte er Magie. Es wurde wieder stiller. Snape hatte sich wieder gesetzt und sah wieder ausdruckslos in den Saal.</p><p>„Gut. Es tut mir leid, dass es auf beiden Seiten kein Entgegenkommen oder eine Einsicht gibt. Wenn niemand mehr dazu etwas zu sagen hat, würde ich …“</p><p>„Ich will etwas sagen!“ Hermione stand auf. Ihre Stimme war rau und wacklig. Alle sahen sie an. Wieder tuschelten alle und sie hörte Ginny zischen:</p><p>„Was soll das werden, Hermione?“ Eiskalt ignorierte sie ihre Freundin.</p><p>„Bitte, Miss Granger!“, erteilte Dumbledore ihr das Wort.</p><p>„Ja, mein Name steht auch auf der Liste, aber ich finde es inzwischen nicht mehr richtig. Wir alle sehen nur uns selbst, sind Schüler und eben keine Lehrer. Wir wissen nicht, wie es ist zu unterrichten. Wir wissen nicht, wie es ist, wenn man nicht nur Schüler mit schneller Auffassungsgabe hat. Wir haben alle keine Ahnung davon, wie anstrengend es mitunter ist, allen gerecht zu werden. Dafür gibt es Regeln und Richtlinie. Professor Snape hat die. Und sind wir ehrlich, wir alle kennen sie, von Anfang an. Sie sind kein Geheimnis. Wer also bewusst dagegen verstößt, ist selbst schuld, wenn er die Konsequenzen tragen muss. Aber ich will es nicht schön reden. Viele Schüler fühlen sich hin und wieder von Professor Snape schikaniert und unfair behandelt. Dagegen kann ich kein Argument vorbringen. Doch ich möchte anmerken, dass die Gründe für alles manchmal viel tiefer liegen, als wir alt sind. Die Zeit in Hogwarts, ist kurz und viel zu schnell vorbei. Wer wird sich in zehn Jahren noch daran erinnern, dass Professor Snape ihm eine Strafarbeit aufs Auge gedrückt hat? Kaum jemand. Alles ist eine Frage der Perspektive und ich finde einfach, dass die ganze Diskussion leider ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist.“ Hermione bebte.</p><p>„Du plädierst also für was …?“, fragte Dumbledore sie sanft.</p><p>„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden. Ich wollte der Debatte nur ein bisschen die unnötige Schärfe nehmen und sagen, dass wir alle …“ Sie legte ein Pause ein und sah in die Runde ihrer Mitschüler, „bei Professor sehr viel lernen. Sein Unterricht ist gut, seine Umgangsformen sind es nicht immer. Aber vielleicht sollten auch wir uns in Toleranz üben?“</p><p>„Danke, Miss Granger!“, sagte Albus, als sie nach unten auf die Bank sank. Hermione konnte Severus‘ Blick nicht deuten. War er überrascht? Hatte ihm ihr Plädoyer gefallen? Konnte sie ihren Verrat an ihm wieder gut machen? Undurchdringlich sah er sie an. Oder auch nicht. Sie war sich seines Blickes überhaupt nicht mehr sicher.</p><p>„Wenn niemand etwas anfügen möchte …“ Der Schulleiter machte eine Pause, doch alle schwiegen. Einige betreten, wie  Hermione mit Genugtuung sah. Andere, wie Ginny enttäuscht und verärgert. Ron warf ihr schockierte Blicke zu und Harry flüsterte ihr zu:</p><p>„Ich glaube, wir haben etwas zu besprechen …“ Es klang unheilvoll, allein es war Hermione egal. Sie hatte ihre Meinung gesagt, auch wenn nicht alle sie guthießen.</p><p>„… dann möchte ich mitteilen, dass wir jetzt darüber beraten, was geschehen soll. Morgen werdet ihr wissen, wie wir die Sache handhaben.“ Alle standen auf und redeten durcheinander. Snape verschwand wie ein schwarzer Schatten und Hermione tat es ihm gleich. Sie riss sich aus Harrys Griff, rief ihm zu:</p><p>„Nicht jetzt!“ und rannte nach draußen, wo sie sich in einer stillen Ecke übergab. Vermutlich hatte sie es sich gerade mit allen Freunden und Mitschülern verscherzt und würde bald am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es war von allen verachtet und gemieden zu werden.</p><p>Alles nur, weil sie ihn liebte und verstehen konnte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus selbst, hatte nichts von Hermiones Ansprache mitbekommen. In dem Augenblick, als er ihren Namen auf der Liste gesehen hatte, war seine Welt eingestürzt. Sie war taub und kalt wie Stein geworden, dabei konnte er rational ihre Handlung sogar nachvollziehen. Sein Herz konnte das allerdings nicht. Das konnte nicht verstehen, wie die einzige Person, die ihm nahe stand, ihm Zuneigung entgegen brachte, ihm so in den Rücken fiel. Was Hermione auch zu seiner Verteidigung oder zur Aufklärung der Lage sagte, es spielte keine Rolle und er hörte es nicht. Sie hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt und das war nicht zu verkraften. Weil Severus nun wusste, was geschehen würde, kam er dem zuvor. Seine Sachen waren schon gepackt und er verließ Hogwarts, ohne auf Dumbledores Urteil zu warten und ohne sich von dem Mädchen, was er liebte zu verabschieden.</p><p>Mal wieder musste er sich dem Schicksal beugen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hermione? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“<br/>Harrys Stimme war besorgt und weich, als er auf sie zukam. Hermione lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Mauer und hielt ihr Gesicht in den Wind. Die Übelkeit in ihrem Magen beruhigte sich nur langsam.<br/>„Nein“, sagte sie ehrlich. Severus hatte sie gelehrt, dass Ehrlichkeit nicht immer gut ankommt und manchmal wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht war, am Ende aber immer das Beste ist.<br/>„Ist es nur aufgrund dieses Dramas um Snape? Oder geht es um etwas anderes? Um Eneas und Ron vielleicht?“ Hermione fehlten kurz die Worte, weil Harry derart falsch lag, dass es fast schon lustig war.<br/>„Es geht … nur um Professor Snape. Du hast doch gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder? Ginny ist … sie hat alles kaputt gemacht, Harry.“ Harrys sah sie merkwürdig an und kam noch näher.<br/>„Was genau meinst du damit eigentlich? Seinen Unterricht oder willst du damit sagen … du und … Snape?“, flüsterte er nur ungläubig. Sie sagte nichts dazu, weil ihr plötzlich kein Wort mehr einfiel, um alles vor ihrem besten Freund zu rechtfertigen.<br/>„Hermione? Meinst du das? Ist da was zwischen dir und Snape? Sag, dass ich mich irre und hier gerade totalen Mist von mir gebe!“ Ein Hauch Schärfe hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen und sie verstand ihn ja. Snape war seit jeher der Erzfeind. Dass sie nun mit ihm gemeinsame Sache machte, war nicht zu tolerieren. Schon gar nicht für Harry Potter, der so unter ihm zu leiden hatte.<br/>„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Harry, und auch nicht mit … unserer Sache, unserem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord“, sagte sie langsam und deutlich betont. Starr und sichtlich unwohl sah ihr Freund sie an.<br/>„Du … meinst das ernst, oder? Du hast was mit Snape?! Habt ihr eine heimliche … Beziehung oder so was?“<br/>„Harry, ich sagte, es hat nichts mit dir …“<br/>„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie schroff und hob sogar die Hand. Verwirrt und vorwurfsvoll blickte er sie an.<br/>„Oh Gott, Ginny hatte recht. Ich hätte unterschreiben sollen“, keuchte Harry, als er begriff, dass sie ihm nicht widersprochen hatte.<br/>„Harry!“, rief sie aus.<br/>„Keine Sorge, ich behalte es für mich. Aber sei mir nicht böse, ich brauche jetzt wirklich ein bisschen Abstand! Du … machst mir Angst!“ Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte er sich von ihr. Hermione sah ihm erschüttert nach. Harry hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, als er begriffen hatte, was hier geschah. Wieder weinte sie und war total ratlos, was sie machen sollte. Als sie viel später ins Gryffindorhaus kam, betrat sie eine seltsame Stimmung. In der einen Ecke standen Ginny und ihre Freunde und feierten lautstark ihren Sieg. Auch Ron und Harry standen bei Ginny. Aber es saßen auch kleine Grüppchen herum, die sich offensichtlich nicht anschließen wollten. Harry warf Hermione einen seltsamen angewiderten Blick zu und Ron kam auf sie zu.<br/>„Hey, Hermione, wo versteckst du dich? Harry meinte, dir wäre nicht gut gewesen. Geht es wieder? Komm doch mit zu uns, wir feiern unseren Sieg. Hättest du jemals gedacht, dass wir …“<br/>„Nein, danke. Mir geht es immer noch nicht so gut. Hast du eigentlich nicht gehört, was ich vorhin über Snape gesagt habe?“ Das Schöne an Ron war, er konnte verzeihen. Was sie vor allen über Snape gesagt hatte, hatte er entweder schon vergessen, oder nahm ihr es nicht übel. Ginny hingehen blickte nicht gerade freundlich zu ihr rüber. Sie riss sich aus Rons Griff und ging in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.<br/>Dort blieb sie, bis es weit nach Mitternacht still im Schlafsaal wurde. In dieser Nacht schlich sie sich übervorsichtig aus dem Haus und bis zu Snapes Wohnung. Es dauerte dreimal so lange wie sonst. Auf ihr Klopfen hin, öffnete niemand. Als sie die Klinke vorsichtshalber nach unten drückte, schwang die Tür auf. Seine Wohnung war leer und Severus Snape war weg. Damit hatte Hermione nicht gerechnet. Irgendwie war sie fest davon ausgegangen, dass Severus wenigstens Dumbledores Urteil abwarten würde. Selbst sie hatte so viel Vertrauen in den Schulleiter, dass sie gehofft hatte, dass Albus etwas Sinnvolles, pädagogisch Wertvolles wie Gespräche der verfeindeten Parteien vorschlagen würde. Nach wie vor war sie der Meinung, dass Dumbledore Snape wegen so etwas nicht gleich entlassen würde. Aber Severus Snape hatte scheinbar eigene Pläne und wollte nicht warten. Er hatte genug von all den lächerlichen Anschuldigungen und Demütigungen und hatte es vorgezogen schon mal zu gehen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach ohne Abschied gegangen, weil er maßlos darüber enttäuscht war, dass Hermiones Namen auf der Welt Liste gestanden hatte, dachte sie betrübt und voller Schuld.<br/>Hermione brach weinend zusammen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es von hier aus weitergehen sollte. Wie hatte sie sich in so kurzer Zeit so sehr in diesen Mann verlieben können? Weil sie es schon längst vorher gewesen war? Seine Liebe war ebenso überwältigend, wie ihre Gier nach ihm. Sie hatten sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hoffnungslos ineinander verloren und nun fühlte sie sich ohne ihn nicht mehr vollständig. Dabei waren sie doch gerade erst dabei sich kennenzulernen. Severus hatte gerade erst begonnen sich zu öffnen und nun war schon wieder alles vorbei.<br/>Wie geprügelt schlich sie ins Haus zurück und es war ihr egal, ob sie erwischt wurde. <br/>Am nächsten Tag gab Hermione vor krank zu sein. Ginny bedachte sie mit misstrauischen Blicken, schwieg jedoch. Nach zwei Stunden, hörte sie leise Schritte.<br/>„Hermione?“ Es war Lunas Stimme und ihr Gesicht, was auftauchte.<br/>„Ginny hat mir das Passwort gesagt, weil ich nach dir sehen wollte.“ Luna kam zu ihrem Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Sofort begann Hermione wieder zu weinen. Luna war die Einzige, die sie nicht verurteilte, obwohl sie die Sache mit Snape nie gut fand.<br/>„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so enden musste“, flüsterte sie.<br/>„Das ist … unfair, Luna.“ Luna strich über ihr Haar und seufzte leise. <br/>„Dumbledore hat gesagt, er hätte Snape höchsten vorübergehend suspendiert und zu einem Austausch zwischen ihm und Ginny angeregt, doch Snape hat es vorgezogen, zu verschwinden. Weißt du wohin er ist?“<br/>„Spielt das eine Rolle?“ Hoffentlich war er in Hogsmeade. Am Samstag würde sie sich auf die Suche machen. <br/>„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser ihn zu vergessen.“<br/>„Das kann ich nicht, Luna. Es hat doch gerade erst begonnen!“ Luna blieb noch eine ganze Weile bei ihr und sie redeten über Snape und ihre Gefühle. Am Ende, als das blonde Mädchen schon aufgestanden war, sagte sie:<br/>„Keine Sorge, ich behalte alles für mich. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass Ginny mich schickt. Ginny ist sehr sauer auf dich und sogar Harry … war komisch drauf. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin und dich nicht verurteile. Und so ganz unter uns: Ich teile deine Meinung, dass uns nun ein guter Lehrer fehlt. Ich hoffe, Dumbledore findet bald Ersatz. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, ja?“<br/>„Ich versuche es“, schniefte sie und lächelte Luna dankbar an.</p><p>Am nächsten Tag nahm Hermione wieder am Unterricht teil. Der Tag entpuppte sich als ein Alptraum. Harry ignorierte sie total. Ginny lästerte unüberhörbar über sie und ihre Ansprache und hatte viele Zuhörer. Die, die nicht zuhörten, sahen Hermione nur besorgt an. Ron schien zwischen ihr und Harry hin- und hergerissen und Luna, die bei Ginny stand, wich ihrem Blick aus und fühlte sich dabei sichtlich unwohl. An diesem Tag und erlebte Hermione, was es hieß verhasst, ausgeschlossen und missverstanden zu werden. Allerdings war ihr Selbstbewusstsein so gut, dass es sie nicht zu Boden warf. Im Gegenteil. Am Abend sprach sie sogar beim Schulleiter vor.</p><p> </p><p>„Hermione, auf dich habe ich beinah schon gewartet. Setz dich und nimm dir von den Sirupdrops.“<br/>„Nein danke.“ Sie setzte sich aber trotzdem. Albus Dumbledore wirkte unglücklich und krank.<br/>„Deine Ansprache hat mir gut gefallen und ich gebe dir in allem recht. Nur leider haben Schüler und Eltern manchmal mehr Macht, als man annehmen würde. Erinnern wir uns an Remus Lupin, den ich entlassen musste, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Severus Snape allerdings, ist freiwillig gegangen. Ich denke, du bist hier, um nach seinem Verbleib zu fragen, oder?“ Sie war blass geworden. Ihr Mund war so ausgetrocknet, dass sie sich mehrmals räuspern musste, bevor sich kratzig sagte:<br/>„Wie kommen sie darauf?“<br/>„Weil du die Einzige warst, die sich auf seine Seite gestellt hat. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Du hast den Unmut deiner Mitschüler auf dich gezogen und so etwas tut man nur, wenn …“ Eine Stille entstand im Raum, die Hermione kaum atmen ließ.<br/>„Wenn man starke Gefühle und Sympathien für jemanden hat. Ich möchte dir nichts unterstellen und kann auch total falsch liegen. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann unterbrich mich jetzt bitte …“ Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihr Herzschlag war nervig hart in ihrem Hals zu spüren und ihr war ganz übel.<br/>„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Wenn Severus nicht einfach verschwunden wäre, hätte ich mit ihm gesprochen und ihm ein Angebot gemacht. Ich hätte ihn eine Weile suspendiert, damit sich Ginny und ihre Verbündeten ein wenig beruhigen können. Dann wären wir die Sache noch mal ganz ruhig und sachlich in einem Gespräch mit allen Beteiligten angegangen. Ich bin sicher, wenn mir genug Zeit geblieben wäre und du mir geholfen hättest, hätten wir ihn dazu bringen können, ein paar Dinge zu ändern. Aber … so ist er eben und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken.“<br/>„Professor Dumbledore, wollen sie … gar nichts dazu sagen?“<br/>„Wozu, Hermione?“<br/>„Zu ihm und mir? Das ist … er sagt, es gäbe keine Regeln für so was, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es die gibt. Ob sie irgendwie niedergeschrieben stehen, ist …“<br/>„Hermione, beruhige dich. Wenn ich jemand für erwachsen, besonnen und weitsichtig halte, dann dich. Vielleicht habt ihr euch immer gewundert, warum Snape hier arbeitet, wo doch jeder glaubt, er ist nicht vertrauenswürdig. Dir kann ich es sagen: Ich vertraue ihm und er ist ein guter Mensch, der natürlich seine Fehler hat, wie jeder von uns. Du hast Gefühle für ihn entwickelt und ich bin der allerletzte Mensch, der das verurteilen will. Im Gegenteil: Ich gönne es Severus Snape, nach allem, was er durchmachen musste. Es muss wie Balsam auf seiner Seele sein. Ob es für dich das Richtige ist … ich weiß es nicht, Hermione. Aber ich weiß, dass du unglaublich stark und mutig bist. Und du hast die besten Freunde der Welt, auch wenn es im Moment vielleicht nicht so aussieht. Du musst jetzt nur ein bisschen die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Reicht dir das als Antwort?“ Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie Albus dankbar zu.<br/>„Wo … wo kann er sein?“<br/>„Nun, mir hat er nicht gesagt, wo er hingehen will. Aber kürzlich hatten wir uns noch über eine sonderbare Frau unterhalten, die in Hogsmeade lebt und deren … Katzen er füttern soll, solange sie nicht anwesend ist. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er in ihr Haus gezogen ist. Honigstieg 7, soweit ich mich erinnere.“ Aus geweiteten Augen sah sie Albus an. Eine Frau, Katzen? Verwirrend. Aber Dumbledore lächelte zuversichtlich.<br/>„Ich bin recht sicher, dass er da ist und auf dich wartet. Bald ist ja Wochenende und ihr dürft nach Hogsmeade gehen.“<br/>„Aber Professor Dumbledore, wie können sie so … etwas unterstützen?“, fragte sie ihn fassungslos. Hermione hatte mit Vorwürfen und Reglementierung gerechnet, nicht damit, dass Dumbledore es guthieß, dass sie sich weiterhin mit Snape traf. Dumbledore tat etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches. Er nahm seine Brille ab und rief sich müde die Augen.<br/>„Es gibt nichts Schöneres als die Liebe, Hermione. Wer bin ich, das zu verurteilen oder das zu verhindern? Ich habe gehört, was du über Severus gesagt hast. Ich meine damit nicht deine Worte, sondern das, was dahinter steht. Und ich habe gesehen, was es mit ihm macht. In all den Jahren, seit er hier als Lehrer arbeitet, habe ich ihn nie so … emotional erlebt. Von sich selbst, hat Snape immer gern gesagt, dass er eigentlich schon tot ist. Doch das hat sich jetzt vielleicht geändert. Die meisten Menschen ändern sich, Hermione, wenn man sie nur liebevoll an die Hand nimmt und führt. Dein Einfluss auf ihn ist gut und es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Schlamassel nicht verhindern konnte. Falls du ihn findest und er zugänglich ist, versuche ihn zurückzubringen. Uns fällt schon eine Lösung ein, ich verspreche es dir.“ <br/>Hermione weinte nur hemmungslos, weil sie nie im Leben mit Dumbledores bedingungslosem Rückhalt gerechnet hatte. Harry, Ginny und Ron hatten sich von ihr abgewandt und der Einzige, der sie hart verurteilen dürfte, stand hinter ihr. Harry hatte irgendwie recht gehabt, was Dumbledore betraf. Man konnte ihm vertrauen. Sie nickte eifrig wischte an ihren Tränen herum und ging am Ende doch, ohne etwas sagen zu können. Nicht mal ein Danke brachte sie heraus, so durcheinander war sie.<br/>Bis zum Samstag, blieb ihre Woche allerdings der Horror. Hinter ihrem Rücken wurde getuschelt. Einige sagten auch offen, was sie von ihr hielten. Dazu gehörte auch Eneas Eschenburg.<br/>„Wie konntest du dich nur auf Snapes Seite stellen, bei allem, was er uns angetan hat?“, fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll.<br/>„Ich habe mich nicht auf seine Seite, sondern unsere Seite gestellt. Falls dir nicht aufgefallen ist, unterrichtet uns nun niemand in Zaubertränke. Ergo lernen wir nichts und das schadet unserer Zukunft. Sei nicht so dumm, Eneas.“<br/>„Ich nehme an, wir beide sind also kein Paar mehr?“, fragte er verwirrt.<br/>„Nein, weil wir es nie waren!“, knurrte sie. Ron, der nicht allzu weit weg stand und offensichtlich ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte, lächelte erleichtert und wollte zu ihr gehen. Allerdings fing ihn seine Schwester vorher ab, zischte ihm was zu und zerrte ihn weiter. Am meisten tat Harrys Ignoranz weh. Sie konnte ihren Freund verstehen. Wenn jemand Probleme mit Snape gehabt hatte, dann Harry. Und trotzdem! Dumbledore vertraute Snape und sagte, er wäre ein guter Mensch. Sie selbst wusste es und spürte es deutlich. Wie es trotzdem dazu kam, dass man Severus Snape ständig missverstand, war ihr unbegreiflich. Als sie auf Harry zugehen und ihm von Dumbledores Worte erzählen wollte, drehte er sich demonstrativ von ihr weg und floh regelrecht.<br/>Bis zum Samstag hielt sich Hermione von allen fern und beruhigte sich so einigermaßen. Fest entschlossen Severus zu finden, machte sie sich am Samstag auch auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Wobei sie es vermied mit den anderen Schülern zu laufen. Leider hatte Draco schon seit ihrer Rede im Speisesaal ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Seine Absicht war klar. Normalerweise waren sie in einer Gruppe nicht angreifbar. Heute jedoch, war sie allein unterwegs. Ihr Zauberstab war zwar griffbereit in ihrem Jackenärmel und doch war sie tief in Gedanken. Würde sie Snape finden? War er sauer auf sie, weil sie unterschrieben hatte? Würden sie sich lieben? Hermione gestand sich ein, dass sie nichts mehr wollte. Seine stürmische und wortarme Zuneigung würde ihr Anfangs durchaus reichen, um glücklich zu sein.</p><p> </p><p>„Ah, da ist sie ja, Snapes Fürsprecherin!“, rief ihr Pansy gehässig zu. Sie, Malfoy und noch ein paar aus dem Slytherinhaus traten hinter den Bäumen hervor.<br/>„Respekt, Granger!“, sagte Draco und sie sah ihn nur fragend und tendenziell ungehalten an.<br/>„Was stimmt mit dir nicht, Granger? Erst wolltet ihr Snape aus Hogwarts mobben und dann trittst du für ihn ein? Was geht da ab? Ist das umgekehrte Psychologie oder so ein Scheiß? Erkläre es uns, wir verstehen es nicht“, sagte Pansy zu ihr.<br/>„Ihr versteht so einiges nicht. Vor allem nicht, dass ich nichts mit euch zu besprechen habe. Geht mir aus dem Weg!“, fauchte sie. Ein bisschen verwirrt sahen sich alle an. Es war auch Pansy, deren schwacher Energiezauber sie zuerst traf. Hermione erwiderte ihn sofort. Ihr Zögern und ihre Vernunft waren ihr im Moment ein bisschen abhanden gekommen. Pansy schrie erschrocken auf, als sie an der Schulter getroffen wurde. Wie es aussah, war ihr Zauber um einiges stärker, als der der Slytherin. Aber die Slytherin waren zu fünft und griffen sie nun gemeinschaftlich an. Hermione wurde mehrmals getroffen. Im Grunde war es Draco Malfoy zu verdanken, dass es nicht zum Äußersten kam.<br/>„Das reicht!“, rief er plötzlich dazwischen, als Hermione schon am Boden lag.<br/>„Glaub‘ nicht, du bist jetzt was Besseres, Granger!“, zischte er ihr zu und trieb seine Freunde weiter, Richtung Hogsmeade. Hermione brauchte eine Weile, um aufstehen zu können. Ihr Lendenbereich schmerzte, weil sie zurück geschleudert und auf einen Baumstumpf gefallen war, und ihr linker Arm war halb taub und zitterte unkontrollierbar. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie umkehren und sich von Madam Pomfrey behandeln lassen müsste. Aber ihr Herz trieb sie unbarmherzig weiter. <br/>Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kam sie weit nach allen anderen Mitschülern in Hogsmeade an und fragte sich gleich zur Gasse namens „Honigstieg“ durch, die sich am westlichen, äußeren Rand des Dorfes befand und zum Glück weit weg von allen Geschäften, die ihre Mitschüler gern frequentierten.</p><p> </p><p>Severus‘ letzten Tage oder Wochen (er wusste es nicht genau), waren wie ein einziger mieser Traum. Die aufdringlichen Katzen waren seine einzige Gesellschaft. Und er hasste inzwischen jede einzelne von ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen. Als er am ersten Tag ins Haus der Katzenfrau trat, erwartete er beinah sie da zu treffen. Aber das Haus war leer und es blieb leer. Er aß dreist von den Vorräten der Frau und benutzte ihr Bett. Nicht unbedingt zum Schlafen. Meistens lag er nur reglos drin, starrte an die Decke und fragte sich, was um ihn herum passierte. Hermiones Namen auf der Liste zu sehen, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Der Gedanke ihr die Schuld zu geben, war unfair und doch widersprach jedes seiner Gefühle. Gefühle, die tief verschüttet waren und die sie wieder nach oben gezerrt hatte, nur um sie erneut zu missbrauchen und zu verletzen.<br/>Du bist nicht allein, hatte Hermione gesagt. Es war eine vorsätzliche Lüge gewesen, denn er war definitiv allein und sie hatte ihre Unterschrift zum Zeitpunkt ihrer dreisten Lüge sicher schon gemacht. Das war es also? Den Rest seines kurzen Lebens würde er eklige Katzen füttern und Pflanzen gießen. Er würde geduldig darauf warten, dass Voldemorts Schergen ihn fanden und töteten. Denn das würden sie. War er nicht mehr in Hogwarts, war er nicht nur wertlos für den Dunklen Lord, sondern auch untragbar und eine große Gefahr, weil er unberechenbar war. Zynisch hatte er eine Wette mit sich selbst abgeschlossen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie ihn fanden. Andererseits war er froh, dass Hermione aus dem Spiel nun raus war, denn sie wäre nur in Gefahr geraten wenn sie ihm hierher gefolgt wäre. Wenn seine unerträgliche Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen ihm nur nicht so schmerzhaft ans Herz gehen würde. Was sie gehabt hatten, war schön und gut gewesen. Es hätte sich entwickeln können und vielleicht hätte es das Mädchen sogar eines Tages geschafft, dass er seine drakonischen Prinzipien überdenken würde.<br/>Zu spät.<br/>Am Samstag beging er einen schwerer Fehler. Die Nacht davor hatte er kaum geschlafen, weil er auf jedes Geräusch lauschte, was die Todesser ankündigen würde. Am Morgen war er wie erschlagen. Mit einem Tee setzte er sich an den Tisch und nahm das Tuch von der Wahrsagekugel. <br/>Auf eine Hand gestützt und total übermüdet, starrte er auf die neblige Kugel. Solche Dinger sagten ihm nie etwas, sie hassten ihn seit jeher und weigerten sich ihm die Zukunft mitzuteilen. Anscheinend hatte sich etwas geändert, denn plötzlich sah er etwas.<br/>Etwas, was ihm erstarren ließ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus sah in der Kugel, wie Hermione in seinen Armen lag. Nackt, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Plötzlich geschah etwas, was er nicht zuordnen konnte. Die Kugel wurde schwarz und undurchdringlich und wollte sich auch nicht wieder aufhellen, wie intensiv er auch hinein starrte.</p><p>War das seine Zukunft gewesen? Kam Hermione zu ihm? Würden sie sich lieben? Und was war danach? Hatte die Kugel nur einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt mit ihm zu kommunizieren, oder geschah etwas Schreckliches? Sein Gefühl war sehr mulmig und in einem panischen Anfall warf er die Kugel fest auf den Boden. Die Kugel zersplitterte und er entsorgte das Glas mit Magie. Kaum war das erledigt, kamen die feigen Katzenviecher aus ihren Löchern gekrochen und bettelten wieder um Futter. Es waren reinste Fressmaschinen.</p><p>Hermione würde ihn hier nicht so einfach finden und das war auch gut so. Als er geduscht und sich gerade wieder angezogen hatte, klopfte es unten an der Tür. War es jetzt soweit? Kamen seine Mörder schon? Klopften Assassinen an? Seine Haare waren noch feucht, als er darüber strich. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Kampflos würde er nicht sterben, dachte er verbissen und riss die Tür auf.</p><p>„Hermione?“, kam es ungläubig aus seinem Mund. Erschöpft fiel sie ihm entgegen und er konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Behutsam legte er sie auf dem kleinen Sofa mit den vielen bunten Kissen ab.</p><p>„Was … ist passiert? Haben sie dich angegriffen? Und woher, weißt du, wo ich zu finden bin?“ Severus wusste nicht, ob er froh oder aufgebracht sein sollte. Hatte Hermione schon eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern gehabt? Es machte zumindest den Eindruck.</p><p>„Bring mir ein Glas … Wasser bitte!“, bat sie ihn und er tat es.</p><p>„Ja, ich wurde … angegriffen“, sagte sie leise, als sie ein Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte. Behutsam untersuchte er sie und heilte die Verletzung ihres Armes. Das Prickeln seiner Magie ließ sie lächeln.</p><p>„Wer?“</p><p>„Draco und seine Freund.“ Erleichtert seufzte er und holte tief Luft.</p><p>„Dieser elende Malfoy“, knurrte er finster und drehte sie sanft zur Seite, um sich ihren Lendenbereich anzuschauen.</p><p>„Da kann ich nichts heilen. Das geht von selbst wieder weg, wird aber noch eine Weile weh tun. Ich könnte dir nur eine Tinktur zum Abschwellen herstellen, wenn ich die … verdammt, wenn ich die Zutaten und alles hier hätte“, sagte er verärgert.</p><p>„Schon gut. Das  geht schon. Halb so wild.“</p><p>„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, fragte er sie nun, eine Ecke schärfer. Er hatte sich einen Stuhl geholt und vor das Sofa gestellt. Aufmerksam fixierte er sie. Sein Puls ging fast durch die Decke und am liebsten hätte er sie einfach nur umarmt, sein Gesicht an ihren Hals gedrückt und hätte geweint. Weil er glücklich war, dass sie gekommen war. Aber da war die Sache mit ihrer Lüge. Das konnte er nicht so einfach vergessen.</p><p>„Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt“, flüsterte sie und erzählte ihm von dem skurrilen Gespräch mit dem alten Zauberer. Fassungslos hörte er Hermione zu und konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte.</p><p>„Was sagst du dazu, Severus?“, fragte sie ihn am Ende.</p><p>„Hm, ich weiß nicht … du solltest zurück ins Schloss gehen. Hier ist es nicht sicher für dich.“ Inzwischen umschwirrten die Katzen das Sofa und äugten neugierig zu Hermione. Hermione die Katzen mochte, zeigte sich ganz angetan und streichelte die eine oder andere mutige Katze.</p><p>„Wer ist die Frau, in deren Haus du wohnst, Severus?“</p><p>„Keine Ahnung. Hörst du nicht? Du musst gehen! Jetzt, sofort! Appariere dich bis zur Grenze und beeile dich …“ Er nötigte sie aufzustehen. Behutsam aber dennoch unnachgiebig.</p><p>„Aber ich bin … doch gerade erst …Severus!“, brummte sie ungehalten, über seine rüde Behandlung.</p><p>„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich bei der Anhörung über dich gesagt habe?“, fauchte sie ihn wütend an, als er sie in Richtung Tür schob.</p><p>„Nein!“</p><p>„Nein? Ernsthaft?“</p><p>„Ich habe es nicht gehört, weil ich deine Unterschrift gesehen habe. Mehr musste ich nicht wissen. Mach‘s gut, Hermione und komm nie wieder zu mir!“ Severus riss die Tür auf. Sie wegzuschicken, brach ihm das Herz, anders war sie aber nicht zu beschützen. Jetzt, wo sie ihn tatsächlich mit Dumbledores Hilfe (das war kaum zu fassen) gefunden hatte, war sie in großer Gefahr.</p><p>„Aber … nein!“</p><p>„Doch! Sie sind hinter mir her und du wirst auch sterben, wenn sie dich bei mir finden!“</p><p>„Wer? Wer ist hinter dir her?“ Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an.</p><p>„Todesser.“ Ungläubig legte sie den Kopf schief, weil seine Antwort offensichtlich mit ihrem Wissen über ihn kollidierte. Aber er würde es ihr nicht mehr erklären müssen. Mit einem Ruck, der sie aufstöhnen ließ, weil die Prellung in ihrem Rücken vermutlich böse schmerzte, warf sie die Haustür wieder hinter sich zu, ohne die Schwelle überquert zu haben.</p><p>„Du hast mich nicht ein Mal gefragt, ob ich unterschrieben habe, Severus! Ich hätte es dir gesagt und auch weshalb. Ja, ich habe Ginnys Liste unterschrieben. Ja, weil es meine Freunde waren, die mich darum baten. Ja, weil ich nicht immer mit deinen Methoden einverstanden bin. Ja, weil ich der Meinung war, dass das der Anfang wäre, um etwas zu ändern. Ja, ich habe unterschrieben, weil du dich unmöglich benehmen kannst. So wie jetzt! Aber ich würde es nicht mehr tun und habe es längst bereut. Sagt dir das Wort Reue etwas? Falls ja, dann bitte vergib mir.“ Sie weinte nun lautlos und sah ihn inständig an.</p><p>„Ich habe dir längst vergeben. Aber du musst wirklich gehen, weil du sonst stirbst und das würde ich nicht ertragen, verstehst du?“, flüsterte er rau und träge.</p><p>„Das verstehe ich. Aber das entscheide ich selbst. So, wie du entschieden hast, einfach zu gehen und dich hier zu verstecken.“</p><p>„Ich verstecke mich nicht vor dir. Ich warte auf den Tod, Hermione.“</p><p>Unnachgiebig starrten sie sich an und erst da merkte Severus, dass ihm selbst Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Soweit hatte sie ihn schon gebracht, zum Weinen. Beschämt wischte er sich über seine Wange.</p><p>„Wie kann man nur so verdammt uneinsichtig sein?!“, herrschte er sie wütend an.</p><p>„Damit kennst du dich doch gut aus … hm?“ Er brummte, packte sie plötzlich, um sie hochzuheben und trug sie nach oben. Vorsichtig legte er sie ins Bett.</p><p>„Warum sind die Todesser hinter dir her, ich dachte du wärst einer von ihnen?“ Hermione klang unendlich erleichtert und auch sehr neugierig.</p><p>„Ich mache dir erst mal einen Tee, dann reden wir …“</p><p>Weil Severus ewig brauchte, um sich wieder zu sammeln, legte er eine Menge Schutzzauber um das Haus, machte den Katzen Futter in die Schüsseln, goss alle Blumen im Erdgeschoss, machte Tee und stapelte Honigwaben und Kekse auf einen Teller. Hermione blieb gehorsam oben und fast wünschte er, sie würde eingeschlafen sein. Dann würde er nicht über sie kommen, wie ein Hurrikan. Allein der Gedanke sie zu lieben, raubte ihm den Atem und machte ihn unerträglich hart. Vor allem aber, müsste er nicht erzählen, was es mit den Todessern auf sich hatte. Aber für Lügen und Ausflüchte war es zu spät. Dieses unglaubliche Mädchen wollte all das so sehr und hatte dafür schon eine Menge in Kauf genommen. Wenn er ihr nun nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein. Eine Kränkung ohne Gleichen. Nicht wieder gutzumachen. Ihre merkwürdige Beziehung basierte ausschließlich auf Ehrlichkeit.</p><p>Hermione war wach. Sie hatte ihre Jacke ausgezogen und las in einem Buch, was sie auf dem Nachtisch gefunden hatte. Es war nicht seins, sondern eins der mysteriösen Frau. Und todlangweilig, weil es ein erfundener Reisebericht zum Mittelpunkt der Erde war.</p><p>„Ich hoffe, du hast es Malfoy richtig gegeben?“</p><p>„Das hoffe ich auch. Werde ich morgen sehen. Jetzt erzähle mir bitte, was es mit diesem Haus, dieser Frau und den Todessern auf sich hat.“</p><p> </p><p>Hermione streichelte über sein Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Es war beinah ein Wunder, dass sie ihn tatsächlich wiedergefunden hatte. Natürlich wollte er sie wegschicken, natürlich blieb sie. Mit belegter Stimme sprach er von der seltsamen Frau, die er immer wieder in Hogsmeade getroffen hatte, erzählte von der Kugel und das, was er darin gesehen hatte und auch, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore die Dame nicht kannte, was merkwürdig war, weil Aberforth, Dumbledores Bruder hier im Ort eine große Nummer war, der im Grunde alles wusste und jeden kannte (und damit auch Albus, wenn er interessiert wäre).</p><p>„Aber irgendwas an ihr … war real und so, dass ich ihr glauben musste. Ob es mich ins Grab bringt oder mir hilft, werde ich sicher bald erfahren.“ Hermione gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und er ließ seine Finger zärtlich über die Schramme an ihrer Augenbrauen gleiten, die Pansys Zauber verursacht hatte.</p><p>„Und die Todesser? Wir dachten immer, du bist einer von ihnen.“</p><p>„Das bin ich.“ Severus zog plötzlich sein Hemd aus und zeigte ihr ihren Arm, auf dem das Dunkle Mal deutlich zu sehen war. Irritiert fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen darüber.</p><p>„Aber … warum habe ich das nie gesehen?“</p><p>„Weil ich das nicht wollte. Nennt sich Magie. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen.“</p><p>„Und … warum sind sie hinter dir her?“ Hermione verstand den Zusammenhang gerade nicht so gut, fühlte nur, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Bis jetzt zumindest.</p><p>„Weil ich ein falsches Spiel mit ihnen gespielt habe!“ Fest sahen seine dunklen Augen sie an.</p><p>„Auch … mit Voldemort?“, fragte sie atemlos, weil sie glaubte, zu begreifen, was Severus ihr sagen wollte.</p><p>„Ja, mit dem auch. Wenn ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin, bin ich nicht nur nutzlos, sondern gefährlich, weil sie mir nicht trauen können und nie sicher wissen, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Deswegen wird es den Befehl geben mich zu eliminieren.“</p><p>„Aber … warum, Severus? Warum bist du in Hogwarts, wenn nicht nur als Lehrer? Um Dumbledore zu helfen? Ja?“ Mühsam holte er Luft.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich, Hermione.“ Sie lächelte, ließ sich aber nicht beirren.</p><p>„Severus, sag es mir!“</p><p>„Versprich mir, dass du es unter allen Umständen für dich behältst.“ Wieder musste sie lächeln. Nie war sie ihm näher gewesen. Ihre Körper verstanden sich ohne Worte, ihre Augen auch. Doch erst, während sie sprachen, offenbarte sich wie nahe sie sich waren. Sie hörte jede Schwingung in seinem Tonfall. Seine Angst, Seine Sorge, seine Liebe und seine Hoffnung, allein, weil sie hier war.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich, Severus!“, sagte sie leise. Er begriff, dass sie ihn imitierte, als sie kürzlich sein Versprechen wollte und er immer nur gesagt hatte, wie sehr er sie liebt. Seine Augen funkelten erheitert.</p><p>„Auch, wenn ich immer noch überrascht bin, wie unerwartet das alles gekommen ist und wie schnell das so tief zwischen uns werden konnte. Ich bin fast geneigt dem Schicksal die Schuld zu geben, wo ich sonst so irrationale Gründe lieber ablehnen würde. Versprochen, Severus!“</p><p>„Es ist wegen Harry Potter …“ Hermione blinzelte verunsichert, denn das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Draußen war es windig geworden und die Fensterläden rüttelten in der Verankerung. Severus zog sie wieder nach unten, so dass er ihr gegenüber lag, wie schon mal. Dann begann er ihr alles zu erzählen. Alles, über sein Verhältnis zu den Potters und seiner Schuld an ihrem Tod und seiner Rolle beim Dunklen Lord. Hermione lauschte mit großen Augen und glaubte ihm jedes Worte. Am Ende schwieg sie lang und erschüttert.</p><p>„Ich wusste immer irgendwie, dass du uns … also Harry, nur beschützen willst. Aber Harry ist so …“</p><p>„Schon gut. Du musst ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, weil er mich viel zu sehr an seinen Vater erinnert. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich hoffe, du hast verstanden, was sich gesagt habe?“</p><p>„Du … hast dich schuldig gefühlt und wolltest es wieder gutmachen …hat sich … daran was geändert?“, fragte sie behutsam nach, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie müsste das ansprechen.</p><p>„Ja und nein. Ich beschütze Harry natürlich immer noch für Lily und doch fühle ich mich befreiter und nicht mehr so tot, seit du und ich …“ Sie küsste ihn schnell, weil sie befürchten musste, dass sie vor Rührung gleich heulen würde. Jetzt wusste sie alles was wichtig war, über ihn und sie war mit ihrer Erzählung über sich selbst noch nicht mal bis zu ihrer Grundschulzeit vorgedrungen. Hermione küsste ihn weiter, denn vorerst war alles gesagt. Still nahm sie sich vor, dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass Severus Snape nach Hogwarts zurück ging. Auch, wenn sie niemanden erzählen könnte, was er tat, war sie unglaublich stolz auf ihn. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nie betrogen. Severus war einzigartig, anbetungswürdig und eindeutig ein guter Mensch, einer der besten.</p><p>Als sie ihre Hände unter den Bund seiner Hose schob, hielt er sie auf.</p><p>„Warte, Hermione … ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie gefährlich es wirklich ist. Natürlich möchte ich, dass du hier bleibst, doch besser wäre es, du würdest gehen und nie wieder kommen.“</p><p>„Besser für mich, aber nicht für dich. Warte mal … du nimmst mir das mit der Unterschrift immer noch übel?“, fragte sie amüsiert und ein klein wenig fassungslos.</p><p>„Nein, das ist Unsinn“, erwiderte er hartnäckig und sie begriff seine Taktik. Er machte ihr Zusammensein weniger dramatisch und endgültig. Für sie, weil er sie wirklich liebte.</p><p>„Du kennst doch Ginny Weasley. Sie ist der Inbegriff der Dickköpfigkeit. Als kleinste, jüngste und als einziges Mädchen musste sie lernen sich durchzusetzen, wir sollten ihr das nicht so übel nehmen, Severus.“</p><p>„Ich nehme ihr übel, dass du wegen ihr leidest.“</p><p>„Na ja, es ist auch ein wenig wegen Harry, der von uns weiß.“</p><p>„Wie bitte?“</p><p>„Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt. Er hat es von allein kapiert und ist nicht gerade begeistert.“ Severus seufzte überdrüssig.</p><p>„War ja klar. Und wieder ist es Potter, der alles vermasselt.“</p><p>„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Er wird sich bald wieder fangen. Harry ist nicht sein Vater! Und jetzt könnten wir von etwas anderem reden, ja?“ Severus‘ Finger glitten durch ihre weichen Haare.</p><p>„Über was möchtest du sprechen?“</p><p>„Darüber, wie du mich küsst und berührst und mich zum Fliegen bringst.“ Severus schmunzelte zustimmend und die nächste Stunde sprachen sie kein weiteres Wort. Er tat, was sie verlangte, weil er alles für sie tun würde. Hermione seufzte immer wieder unter seinen Berührungen und Küssen. Nur mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen brachte er sie zum Orgasmus, aber das reichte ihr nicht. Obwohl ihr Rücken schmerzhaft geschwollen war, wollte sie ihn in sich spüren. Ja, sie bestand regelrecht drauf und sah ihm anschießend ununterbrochen ins Gesicht, als er sich sanft und behutsam wie nie zuvor in ihr bewegte.</p><p>Severus war wie in einer Traumsequenz, in der alles nur aus weichen Wolken bestand. Seinen unvermeidlichen Höhepunkt, der langsam kam und ewig anzuhalten schien, keuchte er auf ihre Lippen, ohne ihren Blick zu verlassen. Anschließend schlang sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken.</p><p>„Ich kann hier bleiben, Severus.“</p><p>„Auf keinen Fall. Nicht, dass ich das nicht will, aber ich möchte, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückgehst, weil du da am sichersten bist. Ich flehe dich an, Hermione. Komm am nächsten Wochenende zu mir, ja? Machst du das bitte?“</p><p>Sie schmunzelte liebevoll.</p><p>„Warum kommst du nicht zurück? Vielleicht hat Voldemort noch nichts mitbekommen und es fällt gar nicht auf, dass du nicht in Hogwarts warst. Dumbledore würde eine Lösung finden, da bin ich sicher. Und ich rede nochmal mit Ginny und den andere. Ich denke, es gibt genug, die dich zurückhaben wollen.“</p><p>„Das glaube ich eher nicht und du brauchst dich nicht bemühen. Ich gehe nicht zurück, Hermione. Du gehst jetzt besser, es wird bald dunkel.“ Severus hatte recht. Missmutig zog sie sich an.</p><p>„Das zwischen uns, ist für mich ebenso unfassbar wie für dich, Hermione. Ich kann es weder erklären, noch herleiten. Dabei mochte ich dich eigentlich immer, war mir aber auch immer sicher nie meine Disziplin zu verlieren. Wie sehr man sich irren kann.“ Lange küsste er sie und hätte sie am liebsten nicht gehen lassen. Hermione selbst tat den notwendigen Schritt.</p><p>„Bis bald, Severus.“ Sie schlüpfte aus der Tür, stopfte sich eine weitere Honigwabe in den Mund, die sie mitgenommen hatte, und machte sich auf den Rückweg.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurz vor Hogwarts, kamen ihr Harry und Ron entgegen.</p><p>Bis eben war sie einfach nur glücklich und hoffnungsvoll gewesen, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde, wenn sie es richtig anstellte. Als sie aber ins Gesicht der Jungs sah, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Ron fiel ihr um den Hals.</p><p>„Oh Gott, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Hermione“, schluchzte er an ihren Hals. Sie drückte ihn sanft von sich weg.</p><p>„Weil Malfoy damit angegeben hat, dass sie es dir mal richtig gezeigt haben. Wir haben dich überall in Hogsmeade gesucht aber nicht gefunden …“, fügte Harry dunkel an.</p><p>„Ich habe ein paar Besorgungen gemacht.“ Sie hielt ein paar Bücher hoch, die sie aus dem Haus der Frau mitgenommen hatte. Es waren romantische Schinken.</p><p>„Malfoy ist so ein Widerling, wir werden uns rächen!“, sagte Ron kämpferisch aber sie stöhnte nur genervt.</p><p>„Können wir das lassen uns ständig zu rächen? Ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir einen Krieg zu gewinnen haben?!“ Ron schwieg betreten und Harry nickte kaum merklich. Er hatte seinem Freund Ron nichts von seiner Vermutung gesagt und dafür war sie ihm dankbar. Wenn, wollte sie das selbst tun.</p><p>Harry umarmte sie plötzlich und hielt sie fest.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid, was sie mit dir gemacht haben“, flüsterte er ihr ganz leise ins Ohr. Ron stand ein wenig verlegen neben ihnen.</p><p>„Schon gut. Mir geht es gut, Harry.“</p><p>„Natürlich Denn du bist das stärkste Mädchen, was ich kenne. Pansy sah übrigens ziemlich übel aus“, grinste er. Zusammen liefen sie ins Haus. Hermione hätte nicht damit gerechnet, doch zwischen ihr und Harry und Ron schien alles wieder gut zu sein. Als Ron schon durchs Loch gekrabbelt war, hielt Harry sie am Arm fest.</p><p>„Ich habe nur große Angst, Snape spielt mit dir, nutzt dich aus, verletzt dich und schmeißt dich am Ende weg, einfach weil er es kann.“</p><p>„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er so ist?“ Harry zuckte mit roten Wangen die Schultern.</p><p>„Vorurteile und weil er uns nie etwas anderes hat glauben lassen, vielleicht?“</p><p>„Ja, vielleicht. Aber so ist er nicht. Er ist ein guter Mensch, Harry, egal, was du über ihn glaubst zu wissen, er ist nicht der, für den alle ihn halten.“ Lange sah ihr Freund sie an.</p><p>„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, Hermione. Aber ich verlasse mich auf dich und deinen guten Instinkt. Wir sind … keine Kinder mehr und du bist wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die sich nicht mehr wie eins benimmt. Ginny ist ein wenig außer Kontrolle aber jetzt, wo sie ihren Willen bekommen hat, scheint sie auch nicht recht glücklich. Verstehe einer die Mädchen“, seufzte Harry. Hermione umarmte ihn wieder.</p><p>„Alles wird gut, ja?“ Er nickte und seufzte zustimmend. Dann gingen sie ins Haus.</p><p>Ginny war nicht da und Hermione ging sofort ins Bett, weil sie hundemüde war. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich wirklich etwas ändern könnte. Wenn sie nur hartnäckig dran blieb. Harry stand auf ihrer Seite, obwohl er Snape nicht ausstehen konnte. Mit Harry auf ihrer Seite, war alles möglich!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus betrank sich in dieser Nacht, weil er ihr sonst nachgelaufen wäre. Er wäre auf die Knie gefallen, hätte gebettelt, sie möge für immer bei ihm bleiben. Hermione liebte ihn und das zu glauben, war unglaublich schwer. Aber sonst wäre sie nicht hier gewesen, sonst würde sie nicht tun, was sie tat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihre Liebe verdient hatte. Seine eigenen Gefühle überwältigten ihn so sehr, dass er am liebsten zur selben Zeit weinen und lachen würde. Um es nicht zu tun, betrank er sich. Am Ende schlief er auf dem Sofa ein. In seiner rechten Hand war sein Zauberstab, auf seiner Brust saß eine Katze, die schnurrte. In den letzten Minuten, bevor er wegnickte, dachte er doch tatsächlich kurz darüber nach, wie es wäre nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Nicht unmöglich zumindest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Nein, Hermione. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen!“ Ginny zeigte ihr die kalte Schulter. Luna, die neben Ginny am Waschbecken stand, zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. Wütend starrte Hermione ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie hatte Ginny Weasley in den Waschräumen abgepasst, weil sie ihr sonst aus dem Weg ging.<br/>„Ohne Snape sind wir schlechter dran. Warum bist du zu blind das zu sehen?“, fauchte sie gereizt. Harry hatte recht gehabt. Ginny hatte den Sieg davongetragen, doch etwas daran gefiel ihr nicht. <br/>„Das glaube ich nicht. Niemand wird uns mehr vorführen, tyrannisieren und blamieren. Keiner wird uns groteske oder unangemessene Strafarbeiten verpassen oder uns belächeln.“<br/>„Wir lernen aber auch nichts!“<br/>„Dumbledore wird schon einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke finden. Wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein“, sagte sie hochmütig. <br/>„Aber Snape war der Beste!“, konterte Hermione hart.<br/>„Und du weißt das, weil er dich bevorzugt hat und dir immer die Bestnoten gegeben hat?“<br/>„Nein …“<br/>„Nein! Eben! Diese bevorzugte Behandlung haben nämlich nur die Slytherin bekommen. Nicht wir, Hermione, wie gut wir auch waren, wir waren nie gut genug.“ Eins musste man Ginny lassen. Sie ging bis zum Äußersten und ihr starker Wille war dem ihren durchaus ebenbürtig. Einsicht gehörte nicht unbedingt zu Ginnys Tugenden, so viel stand auch fest.<br/>„Aber nun lernen wir gar nichts, Ginny!“<br/>„Pah, wer braucht schon Zaubertränke? Ich meine, Zauber, die uns helfen, uns gegen die Dunklen Künste zu verteidigen, das verstehe ich. Das ergibt Sinn! Aber einen dummen Schlaftrank oder einen Liebestrank, den wir sowieso nie herstellen durften – wer braucht denn so was?“<br/>„Wir haben viel mehr als das gelernt und du weißt das!“ Hermione zitterte innerlich vor Wut.<br/>„Schau halt in den Büchern nach. Woanders hat Snape sein Wissen auch nicht her“, sagte Ginny ungerührt und ließ sie dann einfach stehen. Die Tür des Waschraums fiel lautstark ins Schloss. Luna sah sie blass an.<br/>„Wie geht es dir, Hermione? Ich habe gehört Malfoy hat dich angegriffen?“<br/>„Halb so schlimm“, murmelte sie und strich sich erregt über die Haare.<br/>„Und … Snape?“ Luna flüsterte nur noch und blinzelte sie verschämt aber anteilnehmend an.<br/>„Ich möchte dich da wirklich nicht mit reinziehen, Luna. Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist ein Geheimnis zu bewahren und wenn Ginny dich fragt, möchte ich nicht, dass du lügen musst.“<br/>„Aber Hermione, ich bin auch deine Freundin!“ Lange sahen sie sich an. Schließlich lächelte Hermione.<br/>„Ihm geht es soweit gut. Ich will versuchen ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zu bringen, Dumbledore ist einverstanden, doch Ginny macht mir wirklich Sorgen.“<br/>„Verstehe. Vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn du weißt, dass nur wenige der so unumstößlichen Meinung sind, dass es richtig war Snape zu vertreiben. Ich glaube, die meisten hätte nichts dagegen wieder regulären Zaubertränkeunterricht zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wäre Harry der Einzige auf den Ginny hören würde, aber der kann Snape ja auch nicht ausstehen und würde sich bestimmt nicht für ihn einsetzen. Und man kann es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen.“<br/>„Das stimmt. Aber ich spreche mal mit ihm.“<br/>„Viel Glück! Und Hermione? Nimm dich vor Parkinson in Acht. Ich glaube, die ist auf Rache aus. Sie wiegelt alle Mädchen auf.“<br/>„Ist Malfoy dabei?“<br/>„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es stört ihn aber auch nicht. Geh nicht allein irgendwo hin, ja?“ Sie nickte, wusste aber, dass sie nichts versprechen sollte, was sie nicht halten konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Wieder hatte sich die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts verändert. Der Ort schien irgendwie kälter und verletzlicher geworden zu sein. Ob es nun am Fehlen von Snape oder an der allgemeinen schlechten Stimmung unter den Schülern und Lehrern lag, war schwer zu sagen. Tatsache war, Hermione fühlte sich unwohl. Bis auf Luna, Ron und Harry, sprach sie mit kaum mal jemand. Noch immer wurde sie gemieden und es wurde weiter hinter ihrem Rücken getuschelt. Dummerweise stimmten die Sachen sogar, die sie ihr unterstellten. Manchmal brachte es sie fast zum Lachen und sie hätte diesen Lästerern gern ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie darauf hoffen sollten, dass es in ihren erbärmlichen Leben irgendwann wirklich mal jemanden gab, der sie aufrichten lieben würde, so wie Severus sie liebte und sie ihn. Ihre Liebe war ein Glück und das begriff sie immer mehr.<br/>Manchmal jedoch, machte es sie traurig und einsam. Harry, der von Snape wusste, schwieg sich besser aus, ehe er wieder unfreundliche Dinge sagen würde und Ron versuchte sie auf seine liebe aber naive Art erfolglos aufzuheitern. </p><p> </p><p>„Harry, hilf mir, Snape zurückzuholen!“, sagte sie ihrem besten Freund. Es war nachmittags und die Sonne schien mal ausnahmsweise. Sie spazierten gemütlich über das Gelände. <br/>„Bist du verrückt?“<br/>„Ganz und gar nicht. Aber wir brauchen ihn! Hogwarts braucht ihn!“<br/>„Wozu? Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer, den es gibt und McGonagall die mächtigste Hexe Wozu soll Snape gut sein?“ Das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, weil sie versprochen hatte es für sich zu behalten.<br/>„Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung in Hogwarts nicht gerade gut ist?“ Harry kicherte.<br/>„Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass wir Snape brauchen, um die Stimmung zu verbessern? Also wir reden schon von dem düsteren Kerl mit der finsteren Miene, den boshaften Beleidigungen und den schwarzen Klamotten, der alle am liebsten nur durch Blicke töten würde?“ Hermione knurrte gekränkt.<br/>„Du allein willst ihn hier haben, Hermione. Auf einer weit entfernten Ebene verstehe ich das. Aber das wäre fatal. Jetzt, wo sich Ginny wieder so einigermaßen beruhigt hat, würde das …“<br/>„Rede mit ihr, Harry!“ <br/>„Was?“, rief er erschrocken aus.<br/>„Ja, überzeuge Ginny, das es besser für alle wäre, wenn Snape wieder hier wäre und uns Unterricht gibt.“<br/>„Bist du nicht ganz dicht? Ich sagte doch gerade, jeder ist froh, dass Ginny den Berserker-Modus wieder verlassen hat und jetzt willst du, dass ich mich ihr zum Fraße vorwerfe?“<br/>„Du hast … Angst vor ihr?“, fragte Hermione amüsiert.<br/>„N … nein, habe ich nicht. Das ist Unsinn, weil sie eine liebenswerte Person ist.“<br/>„Dann sprich mit ihr. Snape muss zurückkommen, weil ich denke, dass er unabdingbar ist, wenn es hier zu einem Angriff des Dunklen Lords kommen wird!“ Harrys Augen hinter den Brillengläsern wurden groß.<br/>„Was? Weißt du irgendwas was ich nicht weiß?“<br/>„Nein, nur haltlose Hypothesen, Harry. Aber sicher ist sicher.“<br/>„Snape ist ein beschissener Todesser und ein Spion für Voldemort! Wir sollten froh sein, dass er weg ist!“, platzte es aus Harry heraus. Er glaubte recht zu haben, irrte sich aber. Da Hermione versprochen hatte, zu schweigen, konnte sie seine Aussage nun nicht widerlegen. Außerdem stapfte Harry auch gerade aufgebracht davon Hermione holte tief Luft und sah in den blauen Himmel. Es war zwecklos. In der Sekunde, als sie darüber nachdachte, einfach selbst diesen Ort zu verlassen und endgültig zu Severus zu gehen, sprach sie Albus Dumbledore an, der sich unbemerkt an sie herangeschlichen hatte.<br/>„Hast du Severus gefunden?“<br/>„Ja. Ihm geht es soweit gut, aber sie sind hinter ihm her.“<br/>„Das habe ich befürchtet“, seufzte der alte Zauberer.<br/>„Und er ist auch nicht bereit zurückzukommen, ebenso wenig, wie Ginny bereit ist alles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten.“<br/>„Und Harry?“<br/>„Der findet es auch nicht gut, wenn Snape zurückkommen würde. Was soll ich nur machen, Professor Dumbledore?“ Ratlos sah sie ihn an. Albus hatte eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter gelegt.<br/>„Ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein, denn das hat bisher immer gut funktioniert. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, ihn zurückzubringen, wird er nicht nur ziemlich sicher bald sterben. Es wird außer dir auch sonst niemand schaffen, Hermione. Und es gibt nur einen Weg, den du beschreiten kannst …“ Wieder sah Dumbledore unglücklich drein. Hermione rutschte das Herz in die Hose.<br/>„Welchen Weg?“<br/>„Du musst Hogwarts verlassen und zu Severus gehen. Damit wird deine Beziehung mit ihm für alle deine Mitschüler öffentlich gemacht“, sagte er leise und sah sie aufmerksam an. Ihr Mund war so trocken, dass sie nicht mal ein „Was?“ zustande brachte.<br/>„Ich weiß, das hört sich hart an. Doch nur so werden deine Freunde wissen, was sie an dir haben und auch lernen deine Argumente zu verstehen. Im ersten Moment werden sie nicht begreifen können, was du getan hast. Aber sie werden darüber nachdenken und darüber sprechen, solange, sie es begriffen haben und dann erst verstehen sie dich. Ich finde so schnell keinen guten Lehrer für Zaubertränke und wir wissen beide, dass man bei Professor viel mehr als nur die Zubereitung von Tränken erlernt hat, mal abgesehen von seiner Handhabung der Dunklen Künste. Wenn du also weggehst, werden alle Zeit und Platz zum Nachdenken haben. Außerdem wird auch Severus seinen Standpunkt überdenken, denn bist du bei ihm, bist du in Gefahr. Allerdings bin ich sehr sicher, dass er ziemlich schnell alles dafür tun wird, um dich wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Keine Sorge, Hermione. Am Ende ist es allein deine Entscheidung. Ich dränge dich zu nichts und du solltest wirklich gut darüber nachdenken. Hast du verstanden, was ich vorschlage?“<br/>Ja, das hatte sie. Es war ein brillanter aber auch extrem gefährlicher und schmerzhafter Vorschlag.<br/>„Ich verstehe, was sie sagen wollen und verspreche gut darüber nachzudenken. Morgen ist Samstag und vielleicht hat sich Severus‘ Meinung schon geändert und andere Maßnahmen sind unnötig.“<br/>„Ginnys fanatischer Eifer hat ihn wohl wirklich beleidigt“, sagte Albus plötzlich, als begriffe er zum ersten Mal, wie Snape tickte.<br/>„Er ist gegangen, weil ich die Liste unterschrieben habe, Professor Dumbledore“, sagte sie kleinlaut und brach in Tränen aus.<br/>„Na, na, Mädchen. Nicht weinen. Alles wird wieder gut. Du bist clever, ich auch und Severus auch. Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin, ja?“<br/>Hoffentlich. Albus schlug ihr vor, alle Parteien unter starken Zugzwang zu setzen. Es würde auf die eine oder andere Weise funktionieren. Aber meist gab es bei solchen Manövern Opfer. </p><p> </p><p>Heil und ohne aufgehalten zu werden, kam Hermione am Samstag bei Severus an. Sie war weit nach den anderen nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen und wenn sie großes Glück hatte, hatte es niemand bemerkt. Severus öffnete ihr schon nach dem ersten Klopfen. Wortlos nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.<br/>Auch die Katzen kamen an und rieben sich laut maunzend an Hermiones Beine. Solange, bis sie sich aus seinen Armen lösten konnte und sie alle streichelte.<br/>„Du musst sie ab und zu mal streicheln, Severus. Das macht man mit Katzen so“, sagte sie neckend, während er nur verächtlich schnaubte. <br/>„Ich bin allergisch auf Katzenhaare.“ Er meinte das nicht ernst und sie kicherte. Sanft schob er sie zum Sofa.<br/>„Erzähl mir wie deine Woche war und dann zeigst du mir deinen Rücken. Ich will sehen, ob es besser aussieht.“ </p><p> </p><p>Er setzte sich neben sie zog ihre Beine auf seinen Schoß und betrachtete sie hungrig. Wie schlimm es wäre, Hermione nicht jeden Tag zu sehen, hätte er niemals geglaubt. Aber es war die Hölle. Gerade jetzt, wo sie sich so nahe waren, verzehrte er sich in jeder Sekunde nach ihr. Und trotzdem brachte er nun die Disziplin auf mit ihr zu sprechen, bevor er sie haben musste. Auf jeden Fall sah sie um einiges besser aus als das letzte Mal und das beruhigte ihn sehr. Sie erzählte ihm alles. Von ihrem weniger gut verlaufenem Gesprächsversuch mit Ginny, von der Versöhnung mit Harry und von Luna.<br/>„Wer weiß inzwischen noch von uns?“, fragte er mit ungutem Gefühl.<br/>„Sonst niemand. Auch, wenn sie es mir alle unterstellen. Aber … Dumbledore weiß es natürlich auch.“ Seinen Vorschlag musste sie nun allerdings verschweigen und es fühlte sich schrecklich an. <br/>Auf ihre Frage hin, ob es bei ihm etwas Neues gäbe, konnte er auch nur verneinen. Er war die ganze Woche nicht einmal draußen gewesen, nachdem er die Vorratskammer der Frau im Keller entdeckt hatte. Wie es aussah, hatte sie sich für einen Krieg gerüstet. Sehr gern hätte er sich umgehört, wer die Frau war, wer sie kannte und was mit ihr war, doch wenn er raus ging, würden sie ihn noch schneller finden. So las er all ihre Schundromane, legte sich hundert Mal am Tag die Tarotkarten, ohne irgendeine Deutung zustande zu bringen. Hermione lachte herzlich, als er ihr das erzählte.<br/>„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie ihn. Hermione hatte wieder diesen verspielten Unterton, den sie während ihrer ersten Gespräche immer hatte. Es zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht ganz ernst nahm. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand hatten sich in ihre verschränkt. Auf Hermiones Bauch saß inzwischen ein dicker schwarz-weißer Kater, der glücklich schnurrte, weil er endlich mal beachtet wurde. Severus hatte ihm zwar böse Blicke zugeworfen, als er dreist nach oben gesprungen war, das hatte das Tier aber nicht im Geringsten gestört. <br/>„Jetzt würde ich mir gern deinen Rücken ansehen.“ Seine Stimme klang schon ganz dunkel und er bekam schlechter Luft. Wie gern würde er es auf die Katzenhaare schieben, aber es war wegen ihr und dem, was sie gleich tun würden. Nur die Vorstellung davon, bereitete ihm schlaflose Nächte, in denen er sich unruhig von links nach rechts drehte. Auch wenn er gut wusste, dass körperliche Liebe längst nicht alles und schon gar nicht die Essenz ihrer Liebe war, so brachte sie ihn um den Verstand. Seit er wusste, wie es war, befeuerte das seine Fantasie nur umso mehr.<br/>„Was ist? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“, durchbrach Hermione besorgt sein Starren.<br/>„Ganz und gar nicht!“ Er trieb den Kater weg und hielt Hermione die Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Als sie im Schlafzimmer der Frau standen, musste Hermione kichern.<br/>„Als sie dir gesagt hat, dass du ihre Katzen füttern und ihre Blumen gießen sollst, hat sie bestimmt nicht gemeint, dass du mich in ihrem Bett …“ Severus küsste sie, ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte. Er konnte keine Sekunde länger warten. Unter Küssen, zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Hermiones Rücken sah noch ein bisschen bunt aus, aber schon sehr viel besser.<br/>„Tut auch nicht mehr weh“, murmelte sie und sah ihm verträumt dabei zu, wie er seine Lippen über ihr linkes Handgelenk gleiten ließ.<br/>„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Hermione“, flüsterte er, als er sie sanft zum Bett schob. Mühsam beherrschte er seine heiß auflodernde Lust und küsste sie überall, angefangen bei den Lippen, ihren Nacken, ihre Brüste, sogar ihre Kniekehlen und am Ende ihre Mitte. Diesmal ließ sie es ihn nicht beenden und drängte sich ihm ebenso begierig ihm entgegen, wie er sie wollte. Kein einziger Gedanke war in seinem Kopf, als er in ihr war und ihre weiche Nachgiebigkeit spürte, die ihn hitzig umschloss. Sie seufzte leise und sah ihn aus fast geschlossenen Augen an. Um ihren Mund lang ein genießerischer Zug. Ihr Keuchen wurde bald schneller, ihr Stöhnen länger und tiefer. Wie er sich anhörte, wusste er nicht, denn all seine Sinne waren in ihr aufgegangen. Seinen Namen rief sie heiser aus, als sich ihre innere Hitze, um ihn zusammenkrampfte. Das waren für ihn die Erlösung und der Befehl zum Loslassen. Hermione dominierte ihn in jeder Hinsicht und es gefiel ihm. Matt und weich wie ein Daunenkissen blieb er danach halb auf ihr liegen, während sie ihm durch die Haare strich. Am liebsten würde er sie bitte bei ihm zu bleiben. Für immer. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts würde es für sie nicht mehr so viel zu lernen geben. Fast alles, was sie wissen musste, könnte er ihr beibringen und mit ihr üben. Aber das waren utopische und unrealistische Gedanken.</p><p>„Du langweilst dich hier, Severus“, sagte sie später, als sie unten am Tisch bei Tee und Sandwiches zusammen saßen.<br/>„Hmmm.“<br/>„Ach komm schon. Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken.“<br/>„Ich verstecke mich nicht, ich warte.“<br/>„Wer wartet denn schon freiwillig auf den Tod?“ Hermione klang verstimmt. Sie hatte ja recht. Er langweilte sich und versteckte sich, weil er die wenige Zeit, die ihm blieb, mit ihr verbringen wollte und dafür müsste er am Leben sein.<br/>„Die Zeiten ändern sich … vielleicht … irgendwann“, sagte er lapidar. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand gestützt und sah ihn zweifelnd an.<br/>„Komm zurück und zeige ein bisschen Einsicht. Ich verspreche dir, wir bekommen das hin, Severus.“<br/>„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Mädchen!“, sagte er hart, ehe sie ihn mit ihren Bambi-Augen doch noch überzeugen konnte.<br/>„Gut, du willst es nicht anders, oder?“<br/>„Ist das eine Drohung, Hermione? Wenn ja, wofür?“ Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich ihre Jacke übergezogen. Als er sie so betrachtete, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie am liebsten schon wieder gehabt hätte. Unter ihm, auf ihm, es war egal, solange er sie spüren konnte und wusste, dass sie heil und sicher bei ihm war. Sie zog ihn spontan zu sich heran und küsste ihn beinah genauso ungestüm, wie er sich in ihrer Nähe ständig fühlte. Kopflos, haltlos, drängend und besitzergreifend.<br/>„Mach’s gut, Severus und pass auf dich auf. Bis nächsten Samstag.“ <br/>„Hermione?“ Er hielt sie an der Hand fest, ehe sie die Tür öffnen konnte.<br/>„Nimm nicht den Hauptweg, sondern gehe besser über den Waldweg. Und sei vorsichtig. Am liebsten würde ich dich begleiten und …“<br/>„Auf keinen Fall. Ich komme schon klar.“<br/>„Ach ja, noch was …“ Hitze und vermutlich Röte schoss in sein Gesicht. Die Frage brannte ihm schon Ewigkeiten auf der Zunge, war ihm ungeheuer peinlich, doch sie musste gestellt werden.<br/>„Die Sache mit dir und diesem Eschenburg ist doch vorbei, oder?“ Hermione verengte die Augen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob gleich ein Wutausbruch folgte oder sie lachen würde. Ihre Antwort war auf jeden Fall überaus sonderbar.<br/>„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Eneas und ich sind nur Freunde.“ Geschickt schlüpfte sie unter seinem Arm durch und war aus der Tür, ehe er sie wieder packen konnte. Sie grinste diebisch, winkte ihm zu und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Eine Weile sah er Hermione nach und beobachtete dabei die Umgebung. Das Haus der mysteriösen Frau stand ein wenig abseits und nach unten versetzt zur Straße. Die Nachbarhäuser standen weiter vorn am Weg und wenn er geradeaus sah, war da ein kleiner Acker, bevor der Wald begann. Alles schien ruhig, wenn auch stark neblig. Wenn er nur nicht so unruhig wäre. Ihre rätselhafte Antwort hatte auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass er ruhiger wurde. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt sah er Hermione wieder mit diesem Jungen Hand in Hand vor seinem geistigen Auge. Verdammt, er hätte nicht fragen sollen.</p><p>Hermione war recht gutgelaunt. Freiwillig würde Severus nicht zurückkommen, also müsste sie ihn zwingen. Seine Eifersucht hatte Nahrung bekommen und das würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Ja, sie manipulierte ihn, doch nur um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wenn er erst mal wieder in Hogwarts war, ließe sich über alles reden. Obwohl sie versuchte aufmerksam zu sein, glitten ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. Zwischen ihren Beinen war es noch warm und feucht. Severus in sich zu spüren, war elektrisierend und berauschend. Sie hatte gespürt, wie er sich immer noch sehr zurückgenommen hatte und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es lieber mochte, wenn er sie einfach nahm, ohne Rücksicht auf Befindlichkeiten. Als ein fieser Zauber nur knapp an ihr vorbei rauschte und einen Baum traf, zuckte Hermione heftig zusammen. Sofort warf sie sich auf den Boden und entging so einem zweiten Zauber. Irgendwo brach ein Ast vom Baum. Hermiones Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. Der Zauberstab war ihr beim Aufprall ein wenig aus den Fingern gerutscht. Nun angelte sie eilig danach. Mit einer schnellen Drehung warf sie sich herum und zielte.<br/>„Du?“, kam es rau aus ihrem Mund.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy grinste sie fies an und zielte weiterhin auf sie.<br/>„Denkst du, ich lasse dir das durchgehen, Granger?“<br/>„Was soll das, Pansy?“ Hermione griff ihre Waffe und stand auf. Ein bisschen irritiert sah sie zu der Slytherin. Ihre Rache war angekündigt und doch wunderte sie sich nun, dass sie allein hier war. Das war so gar nicht Pansys Stil.<br/>„Du weißt, was alle über dich sagen? Über dich und Snape! Stimm es! Fickst du ihn? Komm schon, mir kannst du es ruhig sagen. Wir waren mal befreundet.“<br/>„Ja, im ersten Jahr und ich bereue es immer noch“, knurrte Hermione. Weiterhin zielten sie aufeinander, doch scheinbar wollte keine der beiden, jetzt wo sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden, den ersten Zug machen. Pansys Gesicht war düster, ihr Blick dunkel und starr.<br/>„Also, stimmt es nun?“<br/>„Es geht dich nichts an. Deswegen bist du auch gar nicht hier.“<br/>„Nein? Warum denn sonst? Wir alle wollen endlich wissen, wer du wirklich bist, Granger!“<br/>„Du bist hier, weil du mich kürzlich nicht besiegen konntest. Gut, du bekommst eine Revanche. Aber lass mich dir einen Vorschlag machen …“ Hermiones Rücken und auch ihr Arm taten immer noch weh. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ein Zauberduell und weitere böse Verletzungen. Pansy war ein Miststück aber nicht dumm und man konnte ihr vielleicht anders beikommen.<br/>„Meine Magie ist eindeutig besser und deshalb regeln wir das auf andere Weise. Ohne Magie, ja?“<br/>„Was? Du meinst … wie es Jungs tun? Wir prügeln uns?“, fragte die Slytherin verächtlich. Hermione nickte. Pansy ging davon aus überlegen zu sein, doch sie würde sich irren.<br/>„Du bist nicht ganz dicht, Granger. Aber von mir aus!“ Sie pfiff laut und etwa zehn weitere Mädchen (die meisten waren aus dem Syltherinhaus), kamen hinter den Bäumen hervor und bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden Mädchen. Hermione war schockiert, hatte nun aber keinen Ausweg mehr.<br/>„Wenn du gewinnst, Granger, lassen wir dich in Zukunft in Ruhe. Falls du aber verlierst, erzählst du uns, was du mit Snape zu schaffen hast, auch wenn es niemanden wirklich interessiert.“<br/>„Es geht um die Erniedrigung, schon klar“, ätzte sie Pansy an.<br/>„Genau.“ Pansy begann zu lachen und alle lachten mit. <br/>„Deinen Zauberstab!“, forderte sie Hermione auf und die gab ihn zögerlich einem Mädchen, was hinter ihr stand. Pansy gab ihre Waffe auch ab und lief auf sie zu.<br/>„Wir könnten immer noch befreundet sein, wenn du dich nicht mit diesem Potter abgeben würdest“, zischte Pansy ihr zu und versuchte nach ihr zu greifen. Hermione entkam ihrem Griff und verstand, dass das schwarzhaarige Mädchen eifersüchtig war auf ihre Freundschaft zu Potter. Beinah tat sie ihr leid. Aber nur fast. Sie griff ihrerseits nach Pansy, ging dazu in die Knie und packte sie von unten, um mit ihr zusammen auf den gefrorenen Waldboden zu fallen. Beide keuchten schmerzerfüllt auf und rollten kämpfend von links nach rechts. Pansys Knie traf ihren Magen, ihre Faust dafür die Nase der Slytherin. Blut kam und Pansy begann zu husten. Das hielt die Schwarzhaarige aber nicht davon ab, sich wieder auf Hermione zu werfen. Sie hatten sich wie kämpfende Raubtiere ineinander verbissen. Anfangs hatte die anwesenden Mädchen Pansy aufgehetzt, jetzt riefen sie nur noch vereinzelt Anfeuerungsrufe. Ein Mädchen kreischte jetzt sogar erschrocken auf und ein paar andere fielen ein. Pansy und Hermione störte das nicht, denn Pansy hatte Hermione an den Haaren gepackt und versuchte sie an den Boden gedrückt zu halten.<br/>„Pansy!“, rief jemand, doch Hermione hatte ihr gerade den Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen, so dass Pansy neben sie fiel und so dem tödlichen Zauber entkam. Die Mädchen begannen plötzlich schreiend in alle Richtungen davon zu rennen. Hermione und Pansy saßen schwer atmend am Boden und sahen sich schockiert an. Zwei Todesser waren aufgetaucht, jagten den Fliehenden Energieblitze hinterher, ohne zu treffen. Jetzt aber, sahen sie die beiden Mädchen an.<br/>„Wer von euch beiden ist Hermione Granger?“, fragte einer der Kerle, dessen Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war. Beide hatten ihre Kapuzen so weit nach unten gezogen, dass man nichts erkennen konnte, zumal sie ihre Todessermasken trugen. <br/>„Ist doch egal. Wir töten beide!“, sagte die andere Stimme. Es war auch ein Mann. Hermione sah sich panisch nach ihrem Zauberstab um, den das Mädchen, was drauf aufpassen sollte, hatte einfach fallen lassen. Er lag viel zu weit weg.<br/>„Keine von uns ist Hermione Granger!“, sagte Pansy endlich rau. Verwundert sah sie die Slytherin an.<br/>„Dann ist es eine von denen, die weggelaufen sind. Wir töten sie einfach alle!“, sagte der größere Todesser und hob seinen Zauberstab an. Im selben Moment wurde er von deinem schwarzen Schatten zu Boden geworfen und röchelte komisch. Der andere Mann wirbelte herum, versuchte dem Schatten, der sich um ihn schlang, einen Zauber zu verpassen, scheiterte aber. Deshalb verwandelte er sich selbst in den Schatten. Pansy war aufgestanden und rief Hermione zu:<br/>„Lauf weg, du blöde Ziege!“, und rannte selbst los, ohne auf sie zu warten. Hermione nahm sich ihren Zauberstab und blieb, wo sie war. Sie verpasste dem am Boden liegenden Todesser einen starken Lähmungszauber und wartete, bis sich der andere Todesser wieder materialisierte, damit sie Severus nicht verletzte. Weil sie ihn schon in der Form gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass er es war. Er war gekommen, um sie zu retten. Und dann zeigte sich der Todesser. Im selben Moment ließ Hermione ihn erstarren. Severus‘ Gestalt setzte sich aus den schwarzen Schatten zusammen. Mit einem fiesen Zauber setzte er beide Männer nachhaltig außer Gefecht. Sie fielen wie Bretter einfach nach vorn aufs Gesicht und blieben liegen.<br/>„Sagte ich nicht, sei vorsichtig?“, sagte er schwer atmend und nahm sie so fest in seine Arme, dass sie keine Luft bekam.<br/>„Pansy hat mich leider aufgehalten. Wie kommst du …“<br/>„Ich bin dir nachgelaufen, weil ich so ein ungutes Gefühl hatte und sicher sein wollte, dass du die Appariergrenze erreichst und dann in Sicherheit bist.“<br/>„Sie wollten mich, Severus. Warum?“<br/>„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Während er sie zur Grenze geleitete, musste Hermione ihm sagen, was mit Pansy passiert war. </p><p> </p><p>Severus seufzte leise, nachdem sie ihre Erzählung beendet hatte.<br/>„Wenn ich noch Hauslehrer wäre, gäbe es dafür tatsächlich ein paar Punkte Abzug für Parkinsons mieses Verhalten.“<br/>„Wie viele?“<br/>„Hm, zwei oder drei Punkte!“ Hermione puffte ihm gespielt empört in die Seite. <br/>„Was machst du mit den gelähmten Todessern?“<br/>„Nichts. Sie wissen nicht, dass ich es war der sie angegriffen hat, hoffe ich zumindest. Dass sie hinter dir her sind, sagt mir, dass sie so versuchen an Potter heranzukommen. Selbst Hogsmeade ist nicht mehr sicher. Sag Potter, er soll nicht mehr ins Dorf kommen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist.“ Hermione nickte, wieder ernster.<br/>„Und wenn sie wissen, dass wir beide uns … treffen?“<br/>„Wollten sie dich lebend oder tot?“<br/>„Tot.“<br/>„Das sagt alles. Sie wissen nichts von uns und das muss so bleiben. Komm nicht mehr zu mir, Hermione. Ich bitte dich! Nein, ich flehe dich inständig an!“ Severus hielt sie an der Schulter fest und zwang sie zum Stehenbleiben. <br/>„Bitte!“, flüsterte er und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. Hermione erbebte unter seinem Blick und würde unheimlich gern jede Bitte erfüllen, die er an sie hatte, sagte aber fest:<br/>„Das kann ich nicht. Ich muss dich sehen, denn wenn ich das nicht tue, weiß ich nicht, wie es dir geht. Mir wird es dabei sehr schlecht gehen und dir auch, das weiß ich.“<br/>„Aber wenn wir uns weiterhin treffen, sterben wir beide. Bald!“<br/>„Das wird nicht passieren. Ich werde noch viel vorsichtiger sein und du bist übrigens … ziemlich eindrucksvoll als Schatten“, sagte sie schmunzelnd. Severus konnte nicht lächeln. Er war eben im letzten Moment gekommen und hätte sie beinah verloren, auch wenn sie das anders sah. Es gab nichts schlimmeres, als jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte. So etwas könnte er kein zweites Mal ertragen. Nie wieder!<br/>Unerwartet ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und umarmte ihren Körper. Sein Gesicht drückte er gegen ihren Bauch.<br/>„Erfülle mir meine Bitte, Hermione!“, flehte er dunkel.<br/>Hermiones Bauch zitterte. Da, wo Severus sein Gesicht hatte, bebte es, war es heiß und weich. Ihre Hände hatten sich automatisch auf seinen Kopf  gelegt. Er meinte es ernst und sie würde in diesem Moment alles für ihn tun. Nur nicht ihn sterben zu lassen. Nicht allein, zumindest.<br/>„Nein, Severus!“, sagte sie fest. Eindeutig verärgert stand er nun auf und funkelte sie böse an.<br/>„Auch die Strategie des Bettelns funktioniert nicht. Aber ich hätte einen Vorschlag für dich, willst du ihn hören oder willst du mich lieber nur vernichtend anstarren, weil ich nicht tue, was du willst?“ Ein dunkles Knurren war zu hören, dann senkte er zustimmend den Kopf. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien und das machte den stillen Wald noch viel stiller. Außerdem zog die Dämmerung schnell herauf und bald würden sie im Dunkeln stehen.<br/>„Ich bleibe einfach hier. So kannst du auf mich aufpassen.“<br/>„Wie bitte?“ Das hatte er nicht erwartet.<br/>„Du hast richtig gehört. Ich gehe nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, sondern bleibe hier bei dir.“<br/>„Bist du … verrückt? Was ist mit Potter und eurer Aufgabe?“<br/>„Ach, das schafft Harry, Ron und die anderen auch ohne mich … Außerdem kann ich auch von hier aus helfen.“<br/>„Ganz sicher nicht. Das hast du dir überhaupt nicht richtig überlegt, Hermione.“<br/>„Willst du mir jetzt unterstellen, ich wäre … blind vor Liebe?“, fragte sie ihn direkt und nahm seine Hände in ihre.<br/>„So was in der Art, ja. Du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben. Sie werden dich vermissen, dich suchen und noch übler über dich reden, weil sie vermuten wo du bist.“<br/>„Na und? Ich schicke Professor Dumbledore eine Nachricht, dann sucht mich niemand. Ich schreibe Harry, dass er nicht nach Hogsmeade kommen soll und dass es mir gut geht, einverstanden?“ Sie sah es in seinem Gesicht. Severus wollte, dass es wahr wäre, wollte aber ebenso, dass sie nach Hogwarts ging, um dort in Sicherheit zu sein.<br/>„Wenn Voldemort so weit ist, wird er auch vor Hogwarts nicht mehr zurückschrecken und dann werde ich auch dort nicht mehr sicher sein, das wissen wir beiden“, flüsterte sie. Mit großem Schmerz in den Augen sah Severus sie an. Er wusste es auch. Auch er ahnte längst wie es endeten würde.<br/>„Du wirst rund um die Uhr auf mich aufpassen können. Na, wie gefällt dir das?“ Hermione ließ ihre Stimme weicher und verführerischer klingen, weil sie dem Moment den Ernst nehmen wollte. Es war nicht gut so weit in die Zukunft zu sehen. Noch immer zweifelnd sah Severus sie an.<br/>„Oder hast du Angst davor?“<br/>„Nur davor, meine Finger nicht von dir lassen zu können“ erwiderte er sofort. Verschämt darüber, dass er seine aktuelle Befindlichkeit ausgesprochen hatte, sah er zur Seite.<br/>„Ach, wenn das alles ist. Damit komme ich schon klar.“<br/>„Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf deine Aufgabe verzichten, Potter zu helfen. Was ist mit dir los, Mädchen?“<br/>„Du hast recht. Denke nicht, dass es mir leicht fällt eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Severus Aber ich muss sie treffen. Du oder Harry und unser Kampf. Ich sehe das eher als eine Frage der Chronologie.“ Skeptisch sahen sie seine dunklen Augen an. Er versuchte ihre Gedanken nachzuvollziehen und herauszufinden, was sie beabsichtigte. Ja, finde es ruhig heraus, dass ich auf Zeit spiele, um dich zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Du wirst nichts dagegen tun können, dachte sie störrisch und voller Selbstbewusstsein. <br/>„Weil ich dich nicht einfach dem Tod überlassen kann und wir beide zusammen stärker sind, als du allein, bleibe ich bei dir und du kannst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Ich habe mich entschieden, in dem Moment, als du Pansy höchstens drei Punkte Abzug gegeben hättest. Das ist lächerlich, Severus Snape! Ehrlich! Sie hat mich verprügelt!“ Hermione hakte sich bei ihm unter und drängte ihn dazu die Richtung nach Hogsmeade einzuschlagen.<br/>„Miss Parkinson hat geblutet, Hermione!“, erwiderte er missbilligend.<br/>„Natürlich!“, antwortete sie und lachte leise. Es war kalt geworden und als sie an der Stelle ihres Kampfes vorbei kamen, war er verlassen. Die beiden Todesser waren weg und Severus zuckte nur die Schultern. Dafür hatte er keine Erklärung.</p><p> </p><p>Dass sie mit ihm kam, war wundervoll und beruhigte ihn auf eine tiefe Weise. Aber es machte alles noch viel komplizierter. Hatte er bisher allein auf den Tod gewartet, versteckten sie sich nun wirklich vor ihm. Gemeinsam. Hermione hatte mit ihrer wahnsinnigen Entscheidung offen zu ihm zu stehen, ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt. War es bisher für sie in Hogwarts schwierig, würde es nun die Hölle sein. Andererseits, ging sie ja nicht zurück, sondern blieb bei ihm.<br/>Als sie zurück im Haus waren, machte er erst einmal ein ordentliches Feuer im Kamin, während sich Hermione um Tee und das Essen kümmerte. Beide waren erschöpft und doch innerlich so beruhigt, dass Hermione nur wenig später mit ihrem Kopf auf seinen Beinen und einer Katze, die sich vor ihrem Bauch zusammengerollt hatte, einschlief. <br/>Severus hatte seine Hände auf ihrer Schulter und ihrem Kopf und versuchte die Zeit anzuhalten. Das dürfte gern für immer so sein. Ihr Haus, ihr Leben, ihre Liebe. Gemeinsam.<br/>Es wäre zu schön und unrealistisch. Alles würde sie einholen. Vielleicht schon heute Nacht, vielleicht erst morgen oder nächste Woche. Im Grunde gab es nur einen Weg, wie Hermione in Sicherheit sein würde. Er müsste zusammen mit ihr nach Hogwarts zurückgehen. Die Vorstellung war auf der einen Seite unerträglich und widerwärtig, denn sie beide wären dem Spott und der Verachtung aller ausgesetzt. Anderseits waren sie dort am sichersten und beide könnten ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen. Er könnte Potter besser beschützen und Hermione könnte ihm besser helfen. Er seufzte leise und fauchte die Katze an, als sie zu ihm hochsah. Das Tier schloss nur gelangweilt die Augen und kuschelte sich enger an Hermione. Das kleine Haus hatte er inzwischen gut mit Zaubern geschützt, doch 100% waren alle nicht. Je nachdem, wer ihm nachkam, wie viele es waren und wie gut deren Magie war, waren seine Zauber überwindbar, wenn man der Dunklen Künste mächtig war. Und es war noch nicht mal schlauer aus Hogsmeade wegzugehen, denn hier gab es vielleicht doch noch die eine oder andere Person, die ihnen zu Hilfe eilen würde, wenn es hart auf hart käme. Woanders standen die Chancen dafür schlecht.</p><p>Severus weckte sie und im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie war.<br/>„Du solltest ins Bett gehen und dort weiterschlafen, Hermione.“<br/>„Oh Gott, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ <br/>„Nicht so lang, aber …“<br/>„Oh nein, ich muss die Briefe schreiben!“ Widerwillig gab er ihr Briefpapier, wobei sie breit grinsen musste.<br/>„Keine Angst, du bekommst mich schon noch früh genug ins Bett. Die Briefe an Harry und Dumbledore sind wichtiger. Wenn ich doch nur eine Eule …“<br/>„Das geht auch so. Schreibe, ich sorge dafür, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommen“ sagte er dunkel und wedelt demonstrativ mit seinem Zauberstab. Kichernd begann sie zu schreiben.<br/>Harry schrieb sie, dass sie den momentanen Zustand in Hogwarts nicht mehr ertragen würde und Abstand zum Nachdenken bräuchte. Sie würde sich an einem unbekannten aber sicheren Ort aufhalten, schrieb sie ihrem Freund. Dabei ging Hermione davon aus, dass Pansy alles erzählt hatte. Zumindest Gerüchte würden Harrys und Rons Ohren erreichen. Was war geschehen, was würde aus ihr werden und wo sollte das enden? Gedanken, die sie untersuchen müsste und Harry würde das verstehen, weil er sie gut kannte. Vielleicht würde er sogar vermuten, dass sie bei Snape war, jedoch würde er das weder beweisen können, noch Ron gegenüber erwähnen. Er würde ihr glauben und ihr vertrauen.<br/>„ … es geht mir wirklich gut. Sorgt euch nicht und gebt mir die Zeit, um herauszufinden, was mit mir ist und wie es weitergehen soll. <br/>Halte dich unbedingt von Hogsmeade fern, Harry, dort ist es im Moment sehr gefährlich!<br/>PS: Ich habe Professor Dumbledore eine separate Nachricht geschickt. Er weiß über meinen Weggang also Bescheid.<br/>Deine liebe Freundin, Hermione“<br/>Die Nachricht an Dumbledore war wesentlich kürzer und Hermione hoffte, dass der alte Mann aus ihren wenige Worte herauslesen könnte, dass sie nur seinen Plan umsetzte.<br/>„Mir geht es gut und ich bin in Sicherheit. Wenn ich soweit bin, werde ich zurückkehren.<br/>-Hermione Granger“<br/>Sie übergab Severus die Briefe, der einen Zauber sprach, den sie nicht kannte. Dann öffnete er das Fenster und die Briefe suchten sich ihren Weg wie Vögel.<br/>„Kannst du mir den Zauber beibringen? Und den mit der Faltung?“<br/>Schmunzelnd drehte er sich zu ihr um.<br/>„Ja, aber nicht jetzt. Bist du erleichtert? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“<br/>„Sehr“, sagte Hermione, während sie aufstand. Schon zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie verlangend. Hermione ließ sich vertrauensvoll in seine Arme fallen und dachte gar nicht mehr darüber nach, ob sie es jemals bereuen würde, weil es sich perfekt und richtig anfühlte.</p><p> </p><p>In Hogwarts war helle Aufregung unter den Schülern, als Pansy, zwar hinter vorgehaltener Hand und nur einem ausgewähltem Kreis (zu dem auch Malfoy gehörte) erzählte, was ihr und Granger passiert war. Wie ein Feuer breitete sich das Gerücht aus, dass Todesser hinter ihnen her gewesen waren und bestimmt Hermione erwischt hatten, denn sie war nicht mit Pansy ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Pansy war sich keineswegs sicher. Weder, was genau passiert war, noch ob es Granger erwischt hatte. Aber sie widersprach auch nicht. Nur, als sie Draco allein erwischte und er sie fragte, sagte sie mehr.<br/>„Es war komisch, etwas, ein zersplitterter Schatten kam und hat sich der beiden Todesser angenommen. Ich sagte zu Granger, sie soll laufen, doch die dumme Kuh blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was zum Teufel war das, Draco?“<br/>„Hm, mein Vater sagt, dass sich manche Todesser verwandeln können. Nicht nur in schwarzen Rauch, um zu apparieren, sondern in etwas Schattenartiges, um auch so zu kämpfen.“<br/>„Also ein anderer Todesser?“<br/>„Vermutlich.“<br/>„Snape?“<br/>„Ach Unsinn! Der ist bestimmt schon über alle Berge und liegt irgendwo am Strand und holt sich Sonnenbrand. Würde ich auch so machen, wenn ich er wäre.“<br/>„Denkst du, Granger ist … tot?“<br/>„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich es mir wünschen soll oder ob es besser wäre, sie wäre noch am Leben. Wir werden es schon merken und eigentlich habe ich auch eigene Probleme. Gut, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts ist.“ Damit war das Thema für Draco beendet, während Pansy ziemlich unter ihrem schlechten Gewissen litt, dass Granger vielleicht wegen ihr gestorben war. Weil sie der Gryffindor aufgelauert hatte und schließlich weggelaufen war, ohne sich um sie zu kümmern.<br/>„Pah, selbst schuld, die dumme Kuh!“, murmelte Pansy vor sich hin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry musste sich hingegen um den hysterischen Ron kümmern. Auch Ginny war bei ihnen und versuchte ihren Bruder zu beruhigen, der der festen Annahme war, dass Hermione tot war oder von Todessern entführt wurde. Als Harry kurz zum Fenster ging, um es zu öffnen, weil er dringend frische Luft brauchte, klatschte ihm ein Brief mitten ins Gesicht. Erst las er ihn selbst und leise, dann las er ihn seinen Freunden vor. Ginny war bleich geworden, während Ron erleichterte Grunzer von sich gab.<br/>„Gott sei Dank, ihr geht es gut“, sagte er immer wieder. Die Lage entspannte sich, auch wenn viele Fragen auftauchten, die niemand beantworten konnte. Während Ron und Harry versuchten herauszufinden, was genau mit Hermione los war, schwieg Ginny und verließ am Ende ohne ein Wort den Raum. Sie konnte sich denken, warum Hermione gegangen war. Es war ihre Schuld und das fühlte sich wirklich scheußlich an. Aber wer bitte hätte denn auch wissen können, dass Hermione in Severus Snape verliebt war?! Also wirklich!<br/>Ohne Ron die Wahrheit über Hermione und Snape zu sagen, konnte Harry seinen Freund soweit beruhigen, dass er nicht ständig den einen Satz sagte. Damit auch alle anderen aufhörten sich zu sorgen, ließ er die Neuigkeit, dass es Hermione gut ging, unter den Mitschülern verbreiten.</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore schmunzelte, als er Hermiones Zeilen las. Sie hatte es getan und er bewunderte sie sehr dafür. Hier oder dort, sie war in Gefahr, ständig. Wenn, konnte Snape besser auf sie achten als Potter und Weasley zusammen. Das war eine Tatsache. Trotzdem hätte er beide gern wieder hier im Schloss. Aber wenn es jemand schaffen würde Severus zu überzeugen, dann das Mädchen, was er liebte. Allein das war so kurios, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken konnte ohne zu lächeln. Wie könnte er diese total verrückte und so unerwartete Liebe verbieten? Niemals. Er hatte es in Hermiones Gesicht überdeutlich gesehen. Severus bedeutete ihr sehr viel. Snape war es natürlich weniger anzusehen, doch allein, dass er sich durch so eine Lappalie wie Grangers Unterschrift vertreiben ließ, sagte viel über seine Gefühle für die Schülerin aus. Ein emotionsloser Severus Snape war gefährlich und unberechenbar. Ein liebender Severus Snape war in der Lage alles zu bezwingen und genau so was bräuchte Hogwarts. Die beiden müssten zurückkommen. Albus nahm seine Feder zur Hand und schrieb an seinen Bruder Aberforth, damit er ein Auge auf die beiden hatte und herausfand, wer diese sonderbare Frau gewesen war, in deren Haus sie wohnten. </p><p>Pansy war durchaus erleichtert, dass Granger nicht wegen ihr draufgegangen war.<br/>„Wusste doch, die feige Schlampe versteckt sich nur vor uns!“, sagte sie am nächsten Tag zu Draco.<br/>„Ach, ist mir doch egal. Und selbst wenn sie mit Snape ins Bett geht, ehrlich, wen interessiert das?“ Pansy war ein bisschen empört über Malfoys Desinteresse und sah ihm grimmig nach. Als er weg war, musste sie allerdings eingestehen, dass es sie auch nicht brennend interessierte, was Granger tat. Sollte sie doch küssen, wen sie wollte! Und so legte sich die aufgeheizte und aggressive Stimmung in Hogwarts allmählich. Jeder dachte für sich und auf seine Weise über Hermione Granger und die Gerüchte nach, die es gegeben hatte. Jeder kam zu einem Schluss, bis auf Ginny, die unversöhnlich war und im Grunde sich selbst am meisten dafür hasste. Doch noch war der Zeitpunkt nicht da, an dem sie es verstehen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diese zwei Wochen waren für Severus die bis dahin schönste Zeit seines Lebens. Da die mysteriöse Frau eine Menge Lebensmittel gehortet hatte, mussten sie nie einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen. Das Wetter war sowieso abscheulich und lud nicht in einer Sekunde zu einem Spaziergang ein. Niemand klopfte jemals an die Tür, obwohl Hermione Dumbledore beinah erwartete und Severus die Todesser. Nichts geschah und doch verloren sie nie ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie liebten sich unzählige Mal, mehrmals am Tag, manchmal bis zur Erschöpfung. Hermione kochte und experimentierte mit Rezepten, die sie in einem kleinen Büchlein fand. Severus beschwerte sich nie übers Essen, obwohl es manchmal wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Ab und zu lasen sie sich gegenseitig die trivialen Romane der Dame vor, was sie beide ziemlich amüsierte. Sie unterhielten sich sehr viel über alles Mögliche und nahmen auch ihre eigene Person nicht aus. Severus zeigte Hermione eine Menge nützlicher und unnützer Zauber, die ihr total unbekannt waren. Die meisten hatte er selbst kreiert und nun erfreute er sich daran, dass Hermione Gefallen daran fand und sie schnell lernte. Sie fragte ihn auch nach den Dunklen Künsten, doch diesen Wunsch blockte er immer ab. Mit Erfolg nötigte Hermione ihn die Katzenviecher zu streicheln und am Ende spielte er sogar mit ihnen, indem er eine provisorische Angel im Kreis schwang und die Katzen dem Puschel am Ende nachjagten. Es war zum Lachen. Zumindest für Hermione als Zuschauerin. Severus sah er grimmig drein und es war unübersehbar, dass er die Katzen absichtlich ärgerte.</p><p>Aber es gab auch ernste Momente. Eines Abends legte Hermione Severus die Tarotkarten und sie versuchten gemeinsam sie zu deuten. Sie schlug eventuelle Bedeutungen ständig im Buch nach und Severus fand wie immer keinen Zugang zu den Kartenbildern und was sie ihm sagen sollten. Schließlich sagte er düster:</p><p>„Was auch kommen mag, Hermione, du musst wissen, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, um dich zu beschützen.“</p><p>„Auch für Harry?“</p><p>„Sei mir nicht böse, doch meine Prioritäten haben sich ein wenig verschoben. Für dich würde ich sterben. Potter würde ich meine Hilfe nicht verweigern, wenn er sie braucht.“</p><p>„Das ist in Ordnung. Du musst nicht sterben, sag so was nicht!“ Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie durchdringend an. Hermione glaubte darin immer noch das Wissen um sein baldiges Ende zu entdecken. Hoffentlich irrten sich beide.</p><p>„Und alles nur, weil du mir gesagt hast, dass du noch Jungfrau bist“, sagte er seufzend und rieb sich übers Gesicht. Sie saßen sich am Tisch gegenüber und zwischen ihnen lagen die Tarotkarten, die für keinen der beiden viel Sinn ergaben. Hermione lächelte liebevoll.</p><p>„Du hast Aufrichtigkeit gefordert und ich hatte das Bedürfnis sie dir zu geben.“</p><p>„Warum bist du damals wirklich gekommen? Wegen Weasley? Hast du geglaubt, du kannst mich umstimmen?“</p><p>„Teilweise. Meine geheime Intension war allerdings eine andere. Ich wollte wissen, was mich an dir so fasziniert. Du weißt sicher, dass du bei uns und eigentlich allen, nicht besonders beliebt warst und doch gab es da immer etwas, was mich eingefangen hat. Leider bin ich neugierig wie eine Katze und kenne keine Grenze, wenn es darum geht etwas zu erfahren. Und dann hast du so komische Sachen gesagt und ich dachte, meint er das ernst? Wenn ja, was passiert hier?“</p><p>„Ich mochte dich schon immer, Hermione“, sagte Severus humorlos.</p><p>„Weil ich schlau und clever bin?“</p><p>„Auch. Aber eigentlich sind es eine Million winziger Gründe. Das mit uns ist … unglaublich und jetzt, wo es passiert, will ich nicht, dass es jemals wieder endet.“</p><p>„Dann komm mit mir zurück nach Hogwarts. Wir klären alles. Und ich bin sicher, auch Ginny wird nachgeben. Bitte Severus!“ Lange sah er sie an und rieb sich dann wieder über die Augen.</p><p>„Ich denke drüber nach. Frag mich morgen nochmal, ja?“</p><p>Hermione nickte eifrig, unendlich erleichtert, dass sie einen Fuß in der Tür hatte.</p><p>„Lass uns die blöden Karten vergessen und bring mich lieber zum Stöhnen!“, forderte sie ihn vergnügt auf und ging schon nach oben. Severus sah ihr kurz nach, schob die Karten zusammen, ignorierte die Turm-Karte und bemühte seinen Atem in einen angemessenen Rhythmus. Obwohl er diesen wundervolle Mädchen jetzt schon so oft auf vielfältige Art und Weise geliebt hatte und in ihr war, brachte ihn jedes weitere Mal dem Wahnsinn nahe. Er verlor sich vollkommen in ihr und dem, was sie taten. Sein Selbst löste sich auf, ergab sich ihr und war willenlos. Sein Körper war keineswegs erschöpft oder befriedigt nach so vielen Malen Liebe. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte das drängende Gefühl ständig in ihr sein zu müssen und bebte schon in süßer Vorfreude. Dieses heftige Verlangen ängstigte ihn selbst manchmal, aber er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie er das unter Kontrolle bringen könnte. Hermione konnte es, indem sie mit ihm sprach und indem sie bei ihm war. Falls sie aber nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sie heimlich lieben sollte und diesem Drang standhalten konnte. Inzwischen war das sein Hauptgrund nicht nach Hogwarts zu gehen, sagen konnte er ihr das nicht, weil es unaussprechlich wäre. Was sollte er sagen? Ich kann nicht  zurück, weil ich Angst habe dich zu sehr zu lieben und mich im Endeffekt peinlich zu benehmen?</p><p>„Severus, komm schon!“, rief Hermione von oben und er gehorchte ihrem Ruf, weil er gar keine Wahl hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Nackt und verführerisch lag sie im Bett. Weil sie viel Zeit hatten, hatte sie schon eine Menge ausprobiert. Hermione war sehr neugierig und nicht zimperlich, was ihm gut gefiel. Aber erst gestern hatte sie ihm gestanden, dass sie es am besten fand, wenn er so gierig nach ihr war, dass er auf ein langes Vorspiel verzichtete und schnell und hart in sie eindrang. Irgendwie passte das zu ihr … und auch zu ihm und sogar zu ihrer bizarren Beziehung.</p><p>Eilig zog er sich aus und legte sich zu ihr, wobei er sie unter seinem Körper gefangen nahm. Ohne es wirklich zu beabsichtigen, war er in ihr und sie keuchte sofort dunkel auf. Auch er spürte diesen heftigen Sog, der von ihrer Vereinigung ausging. Zärtlichkeiten tauschten sie danach oder im Laufe des Tages aus. Der eigentliche Akt war verzehrend und animalisch. Sie wandte sich lustvoll unter ihm und wie immer lauschte er nur auf sie. Severus roch nur Hermione, hörte nur ihre Stimme, schmeckte nur ihre salzige Haut und ihren Speichel und sah nur sie. Er spürte ihr warmes Inneres und verlor sich in ihr wie immer, was eigentlich fatal war, weil ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen entglitt. Ändern konnte er es nicht. Er konnte sich nur in ihr bewegen und auf ihr schneller und tiefer werdendes Keuchen zu lauschen, was ihm sagte, dass er sie soweit hatte zu springen. Manchmal rief sie im Fallen seinen Namen und wenn das der Fall war, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Das war sein Todesstoß und er folgte ihr unverzüglich. Manchmal aber, sah er ihr beim Fallen zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck rührte ihn zu Tränen. Und manchmal, wenn er einen schlechten Moment hatte, verlor er vor ihr die Beherrschung und stöhnte seine Lust beängstigend laut heraus. Sie verdrehte ihm den Kopf, auf eine wundervolle Art. Wie sollte er jemals wieder ohne sie leben können? Undenkbar.</p><p>„Oh Gott …“, keuchte sie immer wieder leise und außer Atem, als er in sie stieß. Seine Muskeln zitterten wie verrückt. Sag meinen Namen, dachte er nur vage und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Fingernägel in seiner Haut, um nicht jetzt schon seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Und sie tat es. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, als er nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich zurückhalten konnte, öffnete Hermione die Augen und murmelte mit verträumt abwesender Stimme:</p><p>„Severus, ich liebe dich …“</p><p>Sie fiel und er nahm sie dabei an die Hand. Sein Gesicht war gegen ihren Hals gepresst und er verlor für ein paar Sekunden den Verstand. Vielleicht war dieser Liebesakt normal, allein Hermione wusste es nicht und er auch nicht. Es besorgte ihn, weil es so intensiv und so endgültig erschien.</p><p>Gewärmt bis in die Knochen und müde blieb er einfach auf ihr liegen. Auch das mochte sie, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte. Severus selbst mochte alles, was sie mochte. Kompromisse konnte es da keine geben.</p><p>Wie oft, schlief er leider sehr schnell ein.</p><p>Geweckt wurden sie unsanft.</p><p>„Los! Verschwindet! Sofort!“</p><p> </p><p>Die Katzenfrau stand in der Tür, fuchtelte auffordernd mit dem Zauberstab in ihre Richtung.</p><p>„Was …?“, begann Hermione verschlafen. Severus sprang aus dem Bett und hätte nicht sagen können weshalb er so prompt auf die Aufforderung der Frau reagierte. Aber es hatte etwas Zwingendes an sich, dem er gehorchen musste.</p><p>„Sie kommen, um euch zu töten. Los, Beeilung! Ich habe sie nur kurz aufhalten können. Es sind viele und sie sind gleich hier und werden euch beide töten.“ Severus war in seine Hose gesprungen, während Hermione strauchelte, als sie in ihre stieg.</p><p>„Wer sind sie zum Teufel und was geht hier vor?“, fragte sie Severus streng, doch die Frau beachtete ihn gar nicht schien nur nach unten zu lauschen. Ihre Katzen miauten aufgeregt und ängstlich.</p><p>„Schneller!“, zischte sie Hermione an, die sich eilig ihren Pullover drüber zog.</p><p>„Wir bleiben und kämpfen!“, sagte Severus finster. Die Frau und Hermione sahen ihn erschrocken an.</p><p>„Nein, ihr geht! Es wird sonst euer Ende sein. Ich habe es vorhergesehen, Severus Snape. Du hast mir aus Güte und Anstand einen Gefallen erwiesen und ich erweise nun dir einen. Flieht! Ich flehe euch an!“</p><p>„Bitte, Severus!“, flüsterte Hermione unter Tränen, weil sie begriff, dass das hier ein Schicksalsmoment war, der über Leben und Tod entschied.</p><p> </p><p>Die Haustür brach und Stiefel waren auf der Treppe zu hören. Es war eher ein Reflex, der Severus agieren ließ. Er lief ums Bett herum, packte Hermione und disapparierte mit ihr bis zur Grenze von Hogwarts. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch mindestens sieben Todesser mit Masken die Treppe hochlaufen, welche die Katzenfrau innerhalb weniger Augenblicke regelrecht pulverisierten. Die Frau hatte zwar versucht sich zu wehren, doch es war aussichtslos gewesen. Wer auch immer sie gewesen war, sie hatte ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet und war dafür selbst gestorben. Ob Hermione ihren Tod auch gesehen hatte, wusste er nicht. Wortlos und so schnell sie konnten, rannten sie über die Grenze und immer weiter, auf das Schlossgebäude zu. Vor dem Haupteingang, fiel Hermione weinend auf die Knie.</p><p>„Severus, was ist denn da gerade passiert? War das die Hausbesitzerin? Wenn ja, ist sie jetzt tot? Oh Gott, was ist passiert?“</p><p>Schon kam Dumbledore auf sie zugerannt. In seinem Schlepptau waren Minerva und noch ein paar der anderen Lehrer. Severus sah Hermione nur noch einmal dunkel an, dann war es vorbei mit ihrer intimen Zweisamkeit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zwei Tage waren vergangen und alle hatten sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Jetzt wusste jeder, der es bis dahin noch nicht wusste, dass Hermione Granger und Severus Snape zurück in Hogwarts und zusammen waren. Albus Dumbledore versuchte sein Bestes, um die Lage zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm leidlich. Der arme Mann musste ständig mit den anderen Lehrern über seine Entscheidung es zu tolerieren, diskutieren. Am Ende aber, war er Schulleiter und deswegen nahm man seine Entscheidung zähneknirschend hin. Weil Severus auch vorher nicht gerade bei seinen Kollegen beliebt war, machte ihm das wenig aus, dass ihn nun alle noch merkwürdiger ansahen. Daran war er gewöhnt.</p><p>Die Schüler sahen ihn natürlich auch nicht gerade freundlich an, doch das störte ihn noch viel weniger. Lange hatte er mit Dumbledore über alles gesprochen. Albus hatte von seinem Bruder Aberforth die Information bekommen, dass diese Dame, in deren Haus sie gewohnt hatten, ebenfalls eine Todesser-Spionin gewesen war. Sie war auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords nach Hogsmeade gekommen, um Severus zu überwachen und Voldemort Bericht zu erstatten. Allerdings hatte sie dann wohl in ihrer Kugel etwas gesehen, was ihre Entscheidung für Voldemort zu arbeiten, ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Ihr Name war Edith Edison und sie hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht mit Snape Kontakt aufzunehmen, um ihn zu warnen, nichts mit diesem Mädchen anzufangen, weil es ihrer beide Ende sein würde. Edith hatte Mitleid mit den Liebenden und konnte nicht ertragen, was geschehen würde. Deshalb hatte sie Hogsmeade für eine Weile verlassen und wollte erst wiederkommen, wenn alles vorbei war. Damit sich mit allem nichts zu tun hatte.</p><p>Aber dann traf sie letzten Endes doch eine Entscheidung zugunsten Snape, die ihr Leben kostete. Sie wollte die beiden warnen und ihr Leben retten. Das war ihr gelungen.</p><p>Betroffen sah Severus den alten Mann an. Edith war also ein Todesser gewesen wie er selbst, hatte aber im entscheidenden Moment eine Entscheidung für das Gute und die Liebe getroffen. Sie hatte mit dem Leben bezahlt, um sie beide zu retten.</p><p>„Was geschieht nun mit … ihren Katzen?“ Albus blinzelte bestürzt, weil er wohl nicht mit so einer unpassenden Frage gerechnet hatte.</p><p>„Nun, ich glaube, die Nachbarn haben ein paar der Katzen bei sich aufgenommen. Aberforth sorgt dafür, dass die restlichen Katzen auch ein zuhause finden.“</p><p>„Ich nehme die Pflanzen.“ Jetzt kicherte Dumbledore und klang dezent verwirrt.</p><p>„Wenn du willst. Alles in Ordnung, Severus? Du und Pflanzen? Das letzte Mal hattest du nicht mal einen Stuhl in deiner Wohnung. Aber wie du willst. Ich lasse sie dir zukommen.“</p><p>„Danke!“</p><p>„Alles andere … wird sich beruhigen, da bin ich sicher. Ich strebe ein Gespräch mit Miss Weasley an, doch ich möchte ihr noch ein wenig Zeit geben. Wärest du einverstanden alles noch mal zu besprechen?“</p><p>„Wenn es sein muss, von mir aus. Aber nur, wenn Miss Granger dabei ist.“</p><p>„Das wird sie sein. Noch etwas, Severus. Danke, dass du dich überwinden konntest, wegen ihr zurückzukommen. Du hast das Richtige getan, da bin ich sicher und du auch, wie ich sehe. Nur hier ist es am sichersten. Noch zumindest. Nur eine winzige Anmerkung noch: Sei so lieb und versucht eure Beziehung nicht allzu öffentlich auszuleben, ja?“</p><p>Albus hatte das einmalige Erlebnis Severus dabei zu beobachten, wie er tief rot und sehr verlegen wurde.</p><p>„Natürlich nicht, wir sind ja nicht verrückt.“</p><p>„Nein, seid ihr nicht, nur verliebt. Aber aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, wie schnell man da Fehler macht und unbesonnen handelt. Lass dich nicht provozieren.“ Severus nickte nur. Natürlich hatte der alte Zauberer in allem recht und doch war es manchmal schwer das Richtige zu tun.</p><p>Erst als er Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, konnte er wieder freier atmen. Hoffentlich kam Hermione heute zu ihm. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, hatte er sie keine Sekunde allein für sich gehabt. Seine Sehnsucht war unermesslich, hitzig und gefährlich.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione brauchte mehr Zeit, um klar zu kommen. Sie hatte nicht Snapes teilnahmslose Art, nicht sein stoisches Desinteresse und auch nicht seine emotionale Härte. Ihre Freunde waren sehr froh, dass sie unversehrt zurück war. Aber sie waren auch schockiert und verunsichert. Ron, der sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, war verletzt, abwertend und uneinsichtig wie seine Schwester. Anfangs zumindest.</p><p>„Snape? Hermione? Was ist passiert? Das ist nicht gut, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er ist nicht gut für dich! Harry, sag doch auch mal was dazu!“ Hermione hatte für sich beschlossen, sich nicht zu rechtfertigen und sich nicht zu erklären. Es war, wie es war.</p><p>„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Es ist Hermiones Entscheidung, Ron.“ Ron schnaubte erbost, nahm Hermione dann aber doch wieder in seine Arme und sagte zigmal, wie froh er war, dass es ihr gut ging und sie wieder zurück war.</p><p>„Es ist mir zwar nicht egal, wen du gern hast, aber wenn es dir gut geht …?“, sprach er leise zu ihr.</p><p>„Geht es, Ron. Mir geht es gut.“</p><p>„Fein, wir haben dich alle vermisst, selbst Ginny!“</p><p>„Ja, das stimmt“, warf Harry nun ein. Er war blass und Hermione spürte dass er nicht guthieß, dass sie und Severus eine Beziehung begonnen hatten, auch wenn Snape nun ganz offiziell auf ihrer Seite stand. Allerdings gab es dazu von keiner Seite aus eine weitere Erklärung und Hermione durfte und wollte keine Begründung abgeben oder gar in Snapes Namen sprechen. Aber Harry war so klug, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren könnte und trotzdem weiterhin mit ihr befreundet sein wollte.</p><p>„Ich habe sie trösten müssen, weil sie sich die Schuld dafür gegeben hat, dass du gegangen bist. Allerdings ist sie da davon ausgegangen, dass du sie dich gekränkt hat, weil sie deine Meinung nicht verstehen konnte. Jetzt sieht das natürlich anders aus. Wenn Ginny gewusst hätte, dass dir was an Snape aus ganz anderen Gründen liegt, hätte sie bestimmt nie so überzogen reagiert und mit sich reden lassen. Sie wollte dir doch nie weh tun, Hermione.“ Hermione seufzte. Ihre beiden besten Freunde saßen links und rechts auf ihrem Bett. Es fühlte sich gut an, offen und vertraut wie früher über alles sprechen zu können.</p><p>„Ich hätte es doch niemand sagen können. Ich konnte ja selbst nicht verstehen, was passiert …“</p><p>„Wenn er dir mal auf die Nerven geht, sag uns Bescheid. Wir kümmern uns drum!“, bot Ron großspurig an. Das brachte sie zum Kichern und auch Harry musste lachen.</p><p>„Ähm, ich glaube, wir legen uns nicht noch mit Snape an. Voldemort als Feind reicht völlig aus.“</p><p>Hermione zu ihren Mitschülern war allerdings noch länger belastet. Seit ihre Beziehung zu Snape bekannt geworden war, hörten die Gerüchte und Lästereien auf. Vermutlich, weil die Meisten nach wie vor Angst vor Snape und seiner gemeinen Rache hatten. Mit einigen ihrer Freunde, war der Umgang wie früher, nachdem sie ihre Neugier ein wenig gestillt hatte und darum bat, sie nicht auszufragen. Luna war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe. Seltsam war, dass einige Schüler, mit denen Hermione bis dahin eigentlich guten Kontakt hatte, wie Neville, sich von ihr distanzierten und andere, mit denen sie nie gut auskam, auf sie zukamen, unter anderem Pansy, die sich falsch und wortreich entschuldigte und sogar Draco Malfoy. So ganz wusste Hermione nicht, was sie davon halten sollte und behielt ihr Misstrauen bei. Eneas Eschenburg beäugte sie aus der Ferne und auch sein Verhalten begriff sie nicht ganz. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, wand er sich raus, lenkte ab und floh sogar vor ihr.</p><p>Das größte Problem war Ginny, die ihre eisige Distanz beibehielt, dabei aber überaus unglücklich wirkte. Da Hermione wusste, dass Dumbledore noch eine Aussprache wollte, ließ sie es vorerst auf sich beruhen und sprach ihre Freundin nicht an. Aber es tat ihr leid, dass es zwischen ihnen so schlecht lief.</p><p>Obwohl sie wusste, dass Severus auf sie wartete und sie sehen wollte, konnte sie sich in den ersten Tagen nicht überwinden zu ihm zu gehen, weil sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Das gibt sich wieder, sagte Harry und hatte recht. Harrys und Rons Beistand machten sie stark und nie war sie dankbarer Freunde zu haben. Wenn sie Severus sah, lächelte sie ihm offen zu, egal, wer gerade dabei war und auch das fühlte sich großartig an. Severus lächelte zwar nie zurück, doch sie sah ihm an, wie gut es ihm gefiel und wie groß seine Sehnsucht nach ihr war. Sie war so intensiv zu spüren, dass sie manchmal ein verlangendes Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. Bald, wir treffen uns bald, sagte sie in Gedanken und hoffte inständig, dass Severus ihre Gedanken lesen könnte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dann war es so weit. Hermione kam als Letzte in Dumbledores Büro an. Severus und Ginny waren schon anwesend. Albus übernahm gleich das Wort, als sie eintrat.</p><p>„Es freut mich euch alles gesund und munter zu sehen. Ja, auch dich, Miss Weasley. Das Wohlergehen jedes Schülers und jedes Lehrers liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Deshalb sind wir nun alle hier. Inzwischen kenne ich den Sachverhalt, beide Seiten und auch viele Meinungen Dritter. Zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass alle Lehrer in Hogwarts einen gewissen persönlichen Spielraum haben, in dem sie Entscheidungen nach eigenem Ermessen treffen müssen. Ich kann mich nicht um alles kümmern und vertraue meinen Lehrkräften vollkommen. Um es offen zu sagen, stimme ich mit Severus Snape in seiner Entscheidung überein.“ Ginny wurde feuerrot und sah auf den Tisch. Hermione tat ihre Freundin leid und am liebsten hätte sie fürsorglich nach Ginnys Hand gegriffen. Sie tat es nicht, um Albus nicht zu unterbrechen.</p><p>„Ich hätte dies auch am folgenden Tag bekannt gegeben, wenn Severus nicht eine voreilige Entscheidung getroffen hätte, die anderen Ärger nach sich gezogen hat. Aber ich gebe auch Miss Weasley in einem Punkt recht. Regeln sind Regeln und sie haben den Sinn eine Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber sie nicht unveränderbar und drakonisch. Man darf und sollte bei Schwierigkeiten darüber sprechen und verhandeln dürfen. Damit spreche ich ausdrücklich dich, Severus, an. Und manchmal ist auch der Ton wichtiger als die Aussage.“</p><p> </p><p>Severus‘ Antwort war ein tiefes Grollen, doch er sagte nichts, weil Hermione ihn flehend ansah.</p><p>„Ich hätte einen generellen Vorschlag. Ich werde einen Briefkasten einrichten, in den Schüler anonym ihre Beschwerden über Lehrer einreichen dürfen. Es wird sich schnell zeigen, was wichtig und was trivial ist. Auf jeden Fall werde ich die Sache sehr ernst nehmen und persönlich betreuen.</p><p>Weil ich diese Sache hier ein für allemal geklärt wissen will, bitte ich dich Severus, darum, dass du es Miss Weasley gestattest den Test zu wiederholen und ihre Note anzupassen.“ Tief holte Severus Luft, spürte Hermiones Blick auf sich und ihre süße Anwesenheit in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Dumbledore, der natürlich etwas von ihm wollte, war ihm entgegen gekommen, in dem er seine Liebe zu einer Schülerin tolerierte. Aber Severus wusste auch, dass es nur ein wirklich genialer Schachzug des Alten war, um ihm genau jetzt diesen Gefallen abzupressen.</p><p>„Von mir aus!“, knurrte er finster. Erleichterung machte sich breit. Ginny sah hoch, zu Snape und wirkte verwundert. Hermione lächelte breit und meinte:</p><p>„Ich finde die Idee mit dem Briefkasten großartig!“</p><p>„Das freut mich. Damit wäre das wohl geklärt. Ein bisschen Toleranz und Entgegenkommen auf beiden Seiten ist unerlässlich, um den Frieden zu wahren. Deshalb wird es am Samstag ein Fest geben. Einfach so, ohne Anlass.“ Severus rollte die Augen. Aber Ginny und Hermione sahen sich begeistert an. Albus schmunzelte und war tief in sich drin unendlich erleichtert, dass es ihm gerade so gelungen war Unheil abzuwenden. Manche Dinge würden trotzdem geschehen, andere wiederum vielleicht nicht.</p><p>„Wenn meine Anwesenheit dann nicht mehr benötigt wird …“, sagte Severus mit Blick auf Hermione, doch die sprach schon ganz aufgeregt mit Ginny. Ein bisschen war er enttäuscht, doch auf der anderen Seite war er froh, dass die beiden Mädchen sich offensichtlich wieder vertrugen. Albus zwinkerte ihm zu und er verließ das Büro, ehe er nochmal die Augen verdrehte.</p><p>Ginny und Hermione hatten sich noch viel zu sagen und fielen sich immer wieder in die Arme. Die Freude über das Fest hatte sie wieder zusammengebracht.</p><p>„Das alles, tut mir wahnsinnig leid, Hermione“, sagte Ginny später, als nur sie beide durch das Gebäude liefen. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass dir mehr an … Snape liegt, hätte ich vielleicht anders reagiert. So aber dachte ich, du unterstützt seine Methoden. Ich habe dich einfach nicht mehr verstanden und dabei dachte ich, wir kennen uns gut.“</p><p>„Und mir tut es leid, dass ich so für Verwirrung gesorgt habe. Aber ich hätte schlecht sagen können, dass ich … in den meist gehassten Lehrer verliebt bin, wo ich nicht mal weiß, wie mir das passiert ist.“</p><p>„Ist er … gut zu dir?“ Ginny war vor ihr stehen geblieben und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.</p><p>„Gut? Was ist gut, Ginny? Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich mich bei ihm und mit ihm wohl fühle, dann ja, unbedingt. Er ist so klug und faszinierend. Aber ich will es nicht schön reden. Er hat seine schlechten Seiten und durch seine Vergangenheit hat er ständig Ärger und gerät in Gefahr, wie durch die Todesser, die ihn gejagt haben.“</p><p>„Verstehe. Wir achten auf dich … und ihn, wenn es sein muss“, sagte Ginny und kicherte, weil sie Snape nachmachte. Auch Hermione lachte und dann umarmten sie sich wieder.</p><p>„Ich habe dich vermisst, Ginny.“</p><p>„Und ich dich, Hermione.“</p><p> </p><p>In dieser Nacht ging Hermione zu Severus. Sie hatte seinen Plan noch im Kopf und traf niemanden, obwohl sie sich nicht versteckte. Es wäre ihr zwar unangenehm gewesen, wenn sie zum Beispiel Minerva McGonagall getroffen hätte, aber auch damit wäre sie klargekommen.</p><p>Severus öffnete die Tür und Hermione sah sich erstaunt um. Es gab wieder Möbel.</p><p>„Wo … hast du die so schnell her?“</p><p>„Dumbledore hat eine Menge von dem Zeug in unbenutzten Zimmern herumstehen. Ich hoffe, du willst jetzt nichts Genaueres wissen, denn zu weiteren Erklärungen fühle ich mich nicht in der Lage“, sagte er vollkommen ernst und drückte sie an sich. Seine Hände suchten schon den Weg unter ihren Pullover auf ihre nackte Haut und Hermione merkte entzückt seine harte Männlichkeit. Hermiones Keuchen wurde ganz schnell schwer und schnell, als er sie auszog. Nebenher zog sich Severus selbst sein Hemd und seine Hose aus. Mit Mühe und Not hatten sie es bis zu seinem Bett geschafft, als er schon in sie eindrang. Es war wie eine Explosion all seiner Sinne.</p><p>Und wieder verlor er ein Stück seines Verstandes, als er sie liebte. Aus ihrem Keuchen, wurde ein Stöhnen. Severus hätte nicht mal mehr seinen eigenen Namen gewusst, als er sich in ihr ergoss und sie kurz danach mitnahm. Hermione lachte anschließend leise und es klang unendlich befreit. So, wie er sich fühlte. Ihre Finger strichen über sein Gesicht, bis er ihre Hand packte und begann ihre Handfläche zu küssen.</p><p>„Wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist, könnten wir woanders hingehen, Hermione?“, sagte er nach einer Weile dunkel. Sie hatte sich in seine Arme gekuschelt und döste.</p><p>„Wir könnten auch warten und sehen, was geschieht, ja? Ich mag Hogwarts eigentlich ganz gern.“</p><p>„Du hast recht. Warten wir einfach …“, sagte er liebevoll. Jetzt und hier war er glücklicher wie er hätte nie sein können. Jenseits all seiner Vorstellungskraft.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginny wiederholte in den nächsten Tagen den Test und bestand ohne Probleme mit einem Ohnegleichen. Das söhnte sie mit Snape aus und ab da lief wieder alles seinen normalen Gang, soweit man das sagen konnte, wenn man von Professor Snape als Lehrkraft sprach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Das Überraschungsfest wurde ein voller Erfolg und war dringend notwendig gewesen. Hermione hatte Severus gebeten, nicht zu kommen, hatte ihm aber versprochen gegen elf Uhr zu ihm zu kommen. Das würde sie zweifellos tun, und doch hielt es ihn nicht in seiner Wohnung. Wie ein Schatten, geübt und verstohlen wie eh und je, schlich er durch das Schloss, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Seine Angst um Hermione war schlimmer als je zu vor. Sie zu verlieren, wäre sein Todesurteil.</p><p>Es war Eneas Eschenburgs Stimme, die ihm Einhalt gebot. Severus tarnte sich mit einem Zauber und schlich noch vorsichtig näher. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und sein Gefühl war mulmig.</p><p>„Komm schon, das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, Hermione! Ich bitte dich, es ist … der gottverfluchte Snape! Wenn du mir oder uns allen damit sagen wolltest, dass wir unrecht hatten und uns schrecklich benommen haben, haben wir es jetzt garantiert alle verstanden. Aber du kannst doch nicht etwa wirklich mit diesem … Kerl zusammen sein und … und …“</p><p>„Und was?“, erwiderte Hermione ausdruckslos. Sie stand an die Wand gelehnt und Eneas stand möglichst lässig vor ihr, wobei er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützt.</p><p>„Und mit ihm Sex haben!“, knurrte Eneas rau.</p><p>Weil Hermione nicht gleich antwortete, hatte Severus das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen. Und wenn sein Gespür doch stimmte? Wenn Hermione in Wahrheit doch Angst vor ihm hatte und bereute, was sie taten? Warum konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie ihn liebte? Warum konnte er nicht annehmen, was sie ihm gab? Warum zweifelte er noch immer an allem?</p><p>„Eneas …“, begann sie ruhig. Panisch versuchte Severus in ihrer Stimme Abneigung für Eschenburg herauszuhören. Es war unmöglich. Sie hörte sich leider nicht so an, als würde sie vor Abscheu am liebsten brechen wollen. Ein untrügliches Zittern war in Severus entstanden. Der Drang nun einfach auf Eschenburg zuzugehen und ihm irgendwas zu tun, war beinah überwältigend. Aber wenn er das jetzt tat, war alles umsonst gewesen. In diesem Moment begriff er, dass es eine Folter sein würde, solange hier Hermione Schülerin war. Er würde sie immer mit anderen Jungs sehen, immer impulsiv, eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend sein und vermutlich wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es versaute. Mühsam holte er Luft, schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen und hörte Hermiones Stimme.</p><p>„Ich weiß, dass du dir Hoffnung gemacht hast und es tut mir leid, dass ich … dich benutzt habe. Ich mag dich, aber eben nur als einen Freund. Nicht mehr. Zu keiner Zeit. Und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, nimm dir meine Worte zu Herzen und versuche nicht mich zu einer anderen Entscheidung zu drängen. Ich weiß, es ist für alle absurd, aber ich liebe Severus Snape.“</p><p>Severus atmete erleichtert aus.</p><p>„Du bist … echt schräg, Granger. Aber gut, ich habe es versucht. Pass nur auf dich auf!“, sagte er und ging dann weg. Hermione blieb an der Wand stehen und wirkte nachdenklich. Severus löste seinen Zauber auf und kam auf sie zu.</p><p>„Hast du gelauscht, Severus?“</p><p>„Ja, habe ich“, gab er unumwunden zu. Allerdings überraschte ihn Hermiones Grinsen.</p><p>„Du bist unverbesserlich, Professor Snape!“, sagte sie neckend.</p><p>„Ich sollte an dieser Stelle vielleicht sagen, es tut mir leid. Aber das tut es nicht. Ich bin eifersüchtig, besitzergreifend und … benehme mich vermutlich manchmal schlimmer als die Schüler.“</p><p>„Wie wahr“, sagte sie vergnügt.</p><p>Er trat näher, umfasste ihr Gesicht und flüsterte ihr auf die Lippen:</p><p>„Es ist gleich elf, Miss Granger. Du solltest dringend ins Bett gehen …“</p><p>„Ist das eine billige Anmachen, Severus?“, fragte sie erheitert, machte sich los und lief davon.</p><p>„Wohin gehst du?“, rief er ihr nach, weil er nicht begriff, was er falsch gemacht hatte.</p><p>„Ins Bett. In deins!“, rief sie zurück und lief einfach weiter. Schüler kamen Severus entgegen. Sie verstummten, als sie ihn sahen und tuschelten dann leise. Er bemerkte es gar nicht.</p><p>Dieses freche, reizvolle, kleine Miststück, dachte er liebevoll und folgte ihr ganz unauffällig.</p><p>Um sie gleich zu lieben. Weil sie ihn liebte und er in ihr verbrannte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.</p><p>Hoffentlich war es noch eine sehr lange Zeit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>